


Chaos Reigns

by Mindless_Self_Indulgence



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), jared leto - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Daddy Kink, Death, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Major character death - Freeform, Medical Procedures, Mental Instability, Mild Language, Rape, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Smut, Torture, Violence, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 97,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindless_Self_Indulgence/pseuds/Mindless_Self_Indulgence
Summary: Celeste Castro took a step back from the life she was raised into, she left behind her family in Italy and came to the city she now calls home; Gotham. What transpires when Celeste finds The infamous Joker at her doorstep? Chaos Reigns.





	1. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: medical procedures, course language

Another long day done and dusted. It was 10pm and I just finished closing down the restaurant I managed for the night, before heading out the back to give the stray cat I named mew-two his dinner that he patiently waited for every night by the dumpster. I found him there when he was only a kitten with the rest of his litter. I had taken all of them to a shelter not far away but 3 weeks later this little sucker for punishment was back at my doorstep rubbing himself up and down my leg.  
I lived around the corner from here and took him home but for whatever reason he never stayed there, he always ended up back at the restaurant. So I named him and fed him every night and he would stay somewhere around here, occasionally on a stormy night he’d appear on my fire escape at my window requesting entry which I would happily oblige wiping him down before he’d curl up on the couch waiting for the storm to pass.  
I closed and locked the door turning around to expect the now 1 year old cat to be at my feet instantly as per our normal nights but he was nowhere insight

“mew?… mew-two?” 

I beckon while walking over to the dumpster I could hear him meowing from. When I found out why I was a little bit taken back. He was perched on the chest of a man who looked worse for wear… but gathering from his clothes he was definitely not homeless. No one wears leather shoes around here and lives or even stays near a dumpster. Taking in the rest of him he wore a black shirt and purple? pants- although that might be the street light as well.  
Curiously beckoned me closer trying to see his face that is currently hidden under a purple jacket. I could tell his chest was slowly rising and falling suggesting laboured breathing along with the blood pooled by his side i’d say he’s on his way out…

“Hello?”  
I question my accent coming out I was from Italy originally having migrated 2 years ago to Gotham to see what all the fuss was about. I had a masochistic nature, but I was also running away from home for reasons I don’t need to mention just yet.  
All I got in reply was a low growl from under the jacket so I moved closer, I had no fear in this regard I was well and truly capable of taking care of myself if need be.  
Mew hopped off his chest circling around my leg in a typical cat figure of 8 while I knelt down next to the man moving the grey jacket off his face. It was shock that took me, I think i felt stunned momentarily to the point I almost dropped it back over him when I realised who it was- None other then The Joker you cannot mistake this man definitely not in Gotham. He really was worse for wear with at least 2 bullet wounds- one to his left shoulder the other his lower abdomen on the same side not to mention the plethora of bruises and blood not all his own that scattered his usually pale skin. My face must have betrayed my current shock because his hand shot up and grabbed the wrist I was holding the jacket in before I could drop it back down. Every instinct I had told me to fight him but something in the back of my head told me not to reveal those cards I held.

“don’t like what ya see doll face?” he questions through a gurgling sound as I see blood seep out the side of his lip.  
I knew most people would be scared but in the 2 years i’ve lived here i’d seen enough of the maniac on my TV to feel like he was the black sheep of my own family.

I pouted amused tilting my head to the side snorting “not at all sweety, I’m just surprised to see you here ” 

His eyes showed the amusement I was hoping my little joke would illicit. He drops my wrist and proceeds to cough up a substantial amount of blood, I look to his shoulder seeing it start to ooze.  
All the while Mew-two becomes impatient next to me and I reach up to where I had put the meat for him and place it on the ground to the side of us well out of the way of the current predicament.  
I look back over to Joker who was watching my every movement. I’m gathering it was the fact i’m not running head long in the opposite direction thats got him thrown. I was torn I could walk away and call the police or I could help him… I knew what I should do and I knew what I was going to do, being the sucker for animals in need of help… clearly. 

I stand up with a sigh holding out my hand for him to take, he eyes me curiously questioning whether or not he should trust me, which I don’t blame him for.  
I mean who’s this little blonde haired, green eyed girl wearing a tailored navy blue suit trying to help the Joker out? Was she mad? Eh that’s questionable. I also knew right now I could over power him if need be, but the threat just wasn’t there. I was drawn to this man for reasons unbeknownst to myself right now. Something tells me he’s better off alive then dead and here in this back alley thats all that was going to happen.

“you can’t stay here and I’m clearly not a threat to you” i say more assertively 

A few seconds of serious judgement later he holds his hand up, as he goes to get up though his body betrays him and he falls back nearly taking me with him making a slight thud on the concrete. 

“fuck…okay” 

I stand back and take stock of the situation, climbing over the top of his body putting I lace arms under his bringing my face within inches of his so much so I could feel his warm breath laced with the smell of blood against my cheek. Mine turning a nice shade of pink when I realise that I was turned on if anything. 

“i’m going to sit you up and its going to hurt like a bitch but we should be able to stand from there ok?” 

His blue eyes pierce through mine as he nods in response.  
Pulling him up to sitting he quickly slumps forward, this really was taking it out of him. I remove myself from his lap and walk around to his back wrapping my arms under his thankful i’m physically in top shape. I pull with all my might to get him upright quickly and duck under his right arm so he was leaning against my side

“ok I live around the corner from here, think you can make it?”

His brow creases looking down at me quizzically as we start walking through the back alleys 

“why you helpin me out doll?”

I shrug my shoulders causing him to wince in pain “sorry! …. because who the hell else is going to appear on my TV shooting up the town if not you?” 

I feel his body jostle while he chuckles as much as he’s capable of 

“ah a patron of my arts I see” 

We round the corner and I check the street quickly to see it was deserted. Where ever he had been shooting up it wasn’t too close to here thankfully.

“Absolutely! chaos reins my dear friend…. chaos reins” I say as I pull my keys from my bag opening the door and pulling us through. If only he knew what that really meant…

“I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but there 2 flights of stairs to get up from here”  
I look over to see Joker eye the stairs with sheer determination nodding we start a gradual climb up. We get there quicker then I expected unlocking the door I walk us over to my bed and lay him down. Its a studio apartment thats open planned massive windows looking out over the city and my restaurant.

“now don’t go running away or anything, i’ll be back momentarily to clean those up” I jest

He’s staring at me with regard trying to work me out while I did the same to him. He really was rather stunning and his body was from the gods, aside from the obvious wounds he’s currently sporting I can’t help but find myself attracted to him in a self- deprecating way.  
I pull myself together mentally trying hard to wipe the images i’m procuring of him naked out of my head and head into my bathroom to pull out a medical box I had stored away. I didn’t think i’d be behind a suturing kit so soon but low and behold here I was.  
I took everything I needed laying it out on the bedside table then turned my attention to my patient

“I need to take your shirt off and see if you’ve got exit wounds or if I’m going to have to go digging in there to find those slugs”  
I hold my arms out and he accepts the offer sitting him up I go to unbutton his shirt but he smacks my hand away

“I’m not completely useless” he snarls 

I see we’ve hit his limit of help required. After an awfully long process of unbuttoning the shirt I go to help him take it off getting a snarl in my face for it, and now i’m done with the attitude.  
I pinch his chin between my fore finger and thumb forcing him to look into my eyes to convey the message I wanted to get across- I’m not here to fuck around. I didn’t take it from my fathers grunts I wasn’t about to take it from him either regardless of who he was. His wrist in turn wraps around my own with a strength I’m surprised to see in his current state

“Im fucking helping you! stop your macho bullshit and save it for someone who needs it but that ain’t me” 

Our eyes lock in a battle for dominance, all I get eventually is a roll of his neck and him letting go of my wrist with a huff.  
It’s annoying and normally I would just not bother but i’m fathoming Jokers not enjoying playing patient so give him the benefit of the situation. I stand up and circle around to look at his back. His muscles are wonderfully defined and tattoos are beautifully done aside from my imagination running wild I do actually see the exit wound to one of the shots

“your ink is amazing” I say, gingerly reaching out to trace the lines across his shoulder blades seeing him shudder in response  
His head quickly snaps to the side “remember what you’re meant to be doing!” 

I can’t help the smirk I have on my face I’m clearly effecting him

“your shoulder has a exit wound… unfortunately the one above your hip doesn’t…I can stitch your shoulder no problem. that though” I say pointing to his stomach as I return to my position in front of his slumped body  
“You might need a actual doctor for” 

He shakes his head “no, you’re doing it” 

I open my mouth to protest but he raises a finger over my lips  
“you’re fucking doin it or ill kill ya myself, don’t think for a second I won’t” he drops his finger from my lip heavily panting… 

Fuck he really needed more help then what I could give from my apartment. It makes me wish for the first time in years I had all my equipment from my previous life. 

“Okay, i’ll do the back of your shoulder first so you can lay down again” I say, reaching out for some saline solution to wash the wound. He moves forward on the bed so I can sit behind him. I wash it, clean it, stitch it and dress it before coming back to his front  
“you can lay down now”  
He happily obliges and I take care of his shoulder, he barely flinches as I stitch the wound even though he’s refused any pain killers so far. Makes me wonder what his pain threshold is like. let’s not go there CC  
I get to his side and clean it then sit back and analyse the wound  
“did you get shot or stabbed here? “ I ask looking to his face, he’s barely conscious at this stage 

“fuck, i’m going to run a IV with fluids i haven’t stitched you this much and ruined my sheets to have you fuck off to where the grass is greener now” 

I quickly run and grab everything, even showing him the bag so he knows its purely fluids nothing else- from what i can tell he doesn’t trust me enough to take my word for it. I hook it up on his other side and go back to his abdomen 

“so? shot or stabbed?” I ask again

Lazily his head rolls to the side “your guess is as good as mine sweet cheeks” 

Well that was fucking useful… I need to know if theres a bullet inside, but poking and prodding organs wasn’t high on my priority list this evening. I guess thats living in Gotham for ya

“Well you risk infection if theres a bullet and i don’t get it out… so do you want me to get all up in that bad boy and find out?” I ask trying to lighten the mood 

I hear a faint chuckle before his eyes close again “sure thing go for it” 

“Do you want some pain meds for this? its going to fucking hurt” I ask, with nothing but honesty in my tone.  
I don’t want to be the one inflicting that kinda pain on top of everything else he’s endured this far. I’m all for a good beat down even some torture but this….before I get to put up a argument he’s shaking his head. 

“Okay… here we go”

I poke my gloved finger into the hole and watch it start to bleed openly again, I look to his face and watch a pale sheen of sweat instantly appear his eyes fighting to stay focused on something he’s staring at in the distance.  
Feeling around I find the perpetrator near his kidney,I realise I’m going to need another finger, I look to his face while his eyes start to roll in the back of his head in my head i’m screaming bloody murder for him to remain conscious (I have the feeling screaming and this guy don’t go well together when he’s got the potential to be delusional outside the normal scope right now) so I quickly reach out with my free hand and slap his cheek getting his attention back on me

“HEY! You stay with me we’re nearly there! I found it”  
his head snapping back with a snarl  
“yeah yeah you can smack me back later just stay awake for me will ya?” 

It’s not as easy as I had hoped the bullets not big but clearly had the ability to cause a substantial amount of damage, i’m hoping and praying there’s no shards, or all this hard works for nothing. Instant relief hits me as I finally pull the little fucker out and drop it into the dish in one piece then set myself to getting the wound closed.  
I have the habit of my tongue poking out as I concentrate and I see an amused look on his face when I glance up to see he’s still hanging in there. I find myself smiling tucking it back in and go back to suturing the hole. There’s an eerie silence in the room my stitching the only noise aside from the occasional car passing by and the ticking from a clock the only thing disrupting the night. I feel the tension in my shoulders release when I finally finish and his chest is still rising and falling.

“hey…” I reach out with my hand running it down his cheek “all done, you can sleep now. I’ll keep your fluids up” 

He looks up into my eyes conveying a look of? I could swear it was admiration, maybe appreciation and shock? As soon as I see it- its gone. Its almost as if sleeping scares him the most, as if he may never wake up from it…

“I’m not going anywhere ok? i’ll keep you alive so long as you don’t try to kill me when we get through this?” 

I had to ask.. I knew what this man was. I saw him weak; vulnerable even, he didn’t need anyone knowing about this. He would try to kill me as soon as he could unless his word meant something to him and right now that’s all I had.  
He nodded with a grunt. 

I held out my little finger to him “Pinky swear”

He smiled a devastatingly gorgeous smile and took my pinky in his and shook it “pinky promise doll, now let daddy sleep” 

With that his head rolled to the side and he was out for the count. I don’t even have the energy to deal with anything else for the night slipping off my shoes and tucking my hair up high on my head I climb into the bed on the other side. I’m mentally waging war on myself as I try to fall asleep the adrenaline still fading, what the fuck I was doing by saving the most notorious criminal Gotham ever had? The counter argument told me this was all for a purpose and I always followed my gut instinct. Joker has a purpose- in my life? who knows but he wasn’t ready to depart these mortal grounds just yet and that’s why it was me who found him, because little did I know my story here was only just beginning.


	2. Breakfast at Tiffany's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence,blood, medical procedures, coarse language

Joker’s POV  
I took in the surroundings of the unfamiliar apartment, high end furnishings adorned the industrial interior of a mid to low range area of town, this place didn’t make sense and I knew it hid some secrets I would love to get my hands on. The memories of last night started to flood back as I slowly woke up. My body fucking ached in response. I looked to the girl who was kneeling on the floor next to the bed with a worried look on her face.

 

“Hey, it’s ok. Just checking you’re still kickin’ ass and taking names.” Her smile could light up the trade centre again. Her eyes were bloodshot but still the most startling green I’d seen in a long time…since her.

 

The messy blonde hair and white button down shirt with a few now popped open showing some seriously beautiful cleavage lead me to believe she’d slept how she came in last night, draggin’ my sorry ass along for the ride. When I see the blood caked all over her hands I know I’m right. Not a lot of people could handle sleeping like that. Either she was really fucking tired or this ain’t her first merry-go-round. Somewhere in the back of my head I’m hoping it’s the latter. Clearly I’m not in immediate danger so I lay back onto this ridiculously comfortable bed of hers. This was not the bed of someone who didn’t have some coin to throw around, so who the hell is this girl? She showed no fear when she found me inches from death last night. She’s either from a medical background and a sucker for helpin’ people out or a depraved lunatic like myself. Not that word, fuck I hate that word!  
“I don’t think I’ll be doing much ass kickin’ today sweet cheeks.” I smirk. I really wasn’t feeling that much better for having had the fucking bullet taken out. I groaned. Fucking stupid Bat! 

“No I can tell… I’m going to need you to eat something if we’re gonna get you outta here. Then you wanna shower? Can’t see you being awfully comfortable in those clothes.” She cocks her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, locking her eyes onto mine with a pull of her lip in the corner. Was she? Flirting…. with me? What kind of woman… you know what I’ll pay it, she had balls for even helping me out let alone sayin’ that.

“What’s your name doll?”

“Call me CC,” she answers straight faced

“Well CC, what did you have in mind, a sponge bath?” I throw right back at her

————————————————

Chaos POV  
He throws me a mischievous grin and I can’t help but play into this game he’s got going on, whatever it is.

“Absolutely! But you gotta return the favour old man.“ I quip before leaving him to get the shower going, with a quick detour via my espresso machine in the kitchen firing it up for my morning ritual.  
Once in the bathroom I start taking his shoes and socks off from the night before, watching his chest rise and fall in quick succession. The effort he was going to use to shower would definitely require a sleep afterwards. Joker was watching my face as I worked methodically to remove what he’s wearing that seemed excessive for a shower, including his rings and necklace causing me to nearly knock him out with my rack in his face when I leant around to undo the heavy chain, both of us sniggering about it. Helping him stand again I looked to his pants “Think you can manage?” I can’t help the red I know has inflamed my cheeks when I can see a defined bulge there. I usually took what I wanted in my life but this whole flirting with danger thing was sooo much fun! 

His piercing blue eyes devour my body briefly before a low and authoritative voice resonates throughout the room “Get out, before I bend you over the counter and fuck you stupid and die from exhaustion.” 

My head throws back and I let out a maniacal laugh, even though at my core I knew I wanted it, fuck if the wetness between my legs was anything to go by… “Oh what a way to go!… I’ll leave the door open a bit if you need help holler. I’ll get some food ready, any requests?” He rubs his stomach and shakes his head.

“Whatever you got doll face.” For a man who wanted to know my name he was deadest against using it. 

I quickly change the sheets on my bed, removing the last stains of blood from the mattress of the night before, and then busied myself cooking up some eggs and toast while downing 2 espressos back to back, nothing short of an ordinary morning. Joker appears in nothing but a towel hung low around his waist with intrigue written across his features as I’m tapping along to my own beat while cooking. 

I motion to the bed with a tilt of my head. “Nearly ready, go lay down, you look shattered.” 

Ignoring my request completely the man starts slowly walking around the apartment checking it out, stopping at the lounge with the remote slowly lowering himself down and flicking on the TV. I watch as I plate up the food and take it over to the table by the windows that adorns most of the east side of the building.

“Ready when you are.” I start hoeing into the eggs, they were one of my specialties. J motions for me to join him on the couch as if I’m at his beck and call. My eyebrows going up in question, “Windows, sweet cheeks, ain’t the smartest move. I kinda stand out” A very valid point. Might be my favourite way to bring in the day but everyone in the building across from us could see as well and I highly doubt that’s what either of us need right now. I quickly finish the mouthful I had before picking up both plates and took them over to the lounge, however I chose to sit on the floor next to him.  
Channel surfing apparently doesn’t elude the mentally insane. After a minute I’m starting to get annoyed and flick him a look to let him know. I’m met with a rumble low in his chest and a grin straight outta Dante’s Inferno spread cheek to cheek when he lands on the news report

“This just in: it is now presumed The Joker is dead after a brazen armed robbery left him with severe gun shot wounds and no body found. The Chief of Justice reports that whilst the criminal could still be at large they highly doubt the possibility the injuries he sustained in the gun fight with police were severe.” 

That explains how he’s landed on my doorstep or rather behind it. I shrug my shoulders and go back to eating. Right then in my peripheral vision I notice a change in his posture, the pull in my stomach putting my senses on high alert. Something’s changed.

“What?” His head snaps to look down at me snarling through gritted teeth “What did you say?!” 

I pout shaking my head, I recognise the snap in consciousness but I’m going to not let on just yet. “Ahhh I didn’t say anything.” I look to him questioningly, before I can register what’s happening he’s smacked the plate I’m holding out of my hands and his body is pinning mine to the ground. 

“Wanna say that again bitch?” He snarls wrapping a hand around my throat, the other he’s using to support his weight. Instantly my airways are restricted and not in an enjoyable kinda way. No he was out to kill. I have mere seconds to react noticing its his bad arm he’s using to pin me down.

“Get the fuck off me!! I didn’t say anything!!” I gurgled out, my last ditch effort to not give up the fact I could fight back but it falls on deaf ears so I pushed my thumb into his wound on his shoulder, knowing it was the lesser of two evils right now. If I thought he wasn’t crazy before, when he leans further down and I start to feel the stitches snap, there’s no doubt I certainly know he is now! So I react just like I’ve been taught: I wrap my legs through his and roll him onto his back with a thud and land a clean punch to his nose hearing a sickening crack and watch the blood start to run instantly. It achieved its goal and I hope and pray he doesn’t recognise how much I enjoy inflicting pain like this.

“I didn’t fucking say anything! If you try that fucking bullshit again I’ll kick you out wounded or not!” I slam my hands on his chest and standing up over the top of him waiting for his reaction. I can see his hands go to grab my ankles and I kick them away. “Don’t be stupid! What is your problem?!” His head twitches before his eyes lock onto mine with a bloody smirk. 

“I ain’t got one sweet cheeks, it was just the voices comin’ out ta play.” Wiping his thumb across the base of his nose he sees the blood, groaning I watch on as he pinches the bridge and snaps it back into place. “That is one hell of a right hook you got there darls,” he says cackling, “Wouldn’t wanna land on the wrong side of you” His eyes meet mine and I see it, he knows I’m made of more steel then. I am happy-go-lucky kinder surprise charm but I won’t bite for it. Instead I shrug my shoulders before playing a bullshit card 

“Girls gotta know how to look after herself. This is Gotham after all.” I forgot momentarily that at the end of the day, Joker was a lunatic who clearly has psychological issues…. obviously having just had a break. This was on me for putting myself in such close proximity to him. It’s not like I hadn’t seen this before, it’s just been so damn long since I’ve been around it that you forget… “I’m going to have to stitch that again.” I say pointing to his shoulder, that’s clearly bleeding. He nods and walks over to the bed and sits down his jaw set in a tight line. “You should really take some pain meds and sleep for a while. You might be good to go once you’ve slept properly.” I comment while running stitches through his wound

“You suck my cock with that pretty little mouth and I’ll sleep just fine too.” I don’t bite back but shake my head with a huff. I feel his hand reach up and run along my jaw, I can’t stop what I’m doing but shoot him a look of warning, even though my bodies reacting just how he wants it to. I’m salivating at the thought at what those fingers are capable of… my lip twitches in the corner before we lock eyes again and he sees it… that moment I took gave away more then he needed to know, he chuckles and drops his hand, playing happy patient staring off into no mans land for the time being. He goes so quiet that when I’m about to finish he startles me with a very normal question “What’s CC stand for?” I quickly make eye contact feeling a little thrown off and continue running the bandage along his shoulder.

“Ah Celeste Castro, or Chaos Castro…depending who you’re talking to.”

“You’re not from here are you Chaos?” His head turns slightly, watching me with curiosity.

I shake my head. “No I am from Italy, a lot of my family is still there. I came here about 2 years ago.” After that he doesn’t talk again, nearly asleep when I eventually finish. “What do I call you?” 

“J, Joker… Daddy. If the mood strikes you.” His lip pulls up in the corner before he yawns.

A snort escapes me as I shake my head “The girls who call you daddy have questionable issues with long jeopardy. So I’ll steer clear of that one thanks.” A rumbling chuckle from deep in his chest breaks what could have been an awkward moment. I gather he’s trying to hide his amusement as well as annoyance that I know even that much about him, but hey the news loves giving twisted love stories as head liners!

“You’re right and you’re funny, I might keep you.” He says bemused with himself, while brushing his hand across his jaw, lying back down. 

“I am not one to be kept J…” I say in a rather ominous tone. I was not one to be kept. I might be helping him but he needed to steer clear from me once our little… whatever this was, is over.  
He falls asleep not long after I’m done with no more conversation for now, so I go and clean up my eggs, taking his plate I realise he’d eaten all of it. Hoping this would see him on the mend I went into the kitchen and started making lasagne for once he woke back up… funny how you appreciate being able to cook for someone when you don’t do it anymore, the last person I did that for was my ex over 5 years ago. 

 

Glad for having a day off from work and not needing to call in sick for the first time ever, I decided to run myself a well deserved bath. I needed some headspace and time to myself. I usually spent my days off not needing to speak to anyone and withdrawing into my own bubble unless my family asked to see me. Solitude was what I was used to and I preferred it that way… I drew the bath adding some very full on bubble mix and hopping in, relaxing to the beautiful sounds of Beethoven. 

————————————————— 

Joker’s POV  
I woke startled again, nothing out of the ordinary for someone whose dreams or nightmares are as fucked up as mine. At least I recognised my surroundings straight away. I couldn’t see Miss Chaos anywhere. This girl was going to be a thorn in my side once I was outta this predicament. I could hear her humming in the bathroom and the smell of food emanating from the kitchen, my stomach rumbling in response. I pulled myself up and walked over seeing the door ajar, I eyed what I could of her through the crack, curiosity getting the better of me. 

 

Her eyes were closed, her blonde hair pulled up on top of her head messily and her arms relaxed on the sides tapping in time, occasionally swinging a finger as a maestro would. What an interesting character she was. She showed no fear towards me like most women do, unless they’re trying to get into my pants and hey a pretty face will get you so far, some intelligence and I’ll keep ya around for a while. Swing a punch like her and well, fuck…. I grunted and swung the door open quietly seeing how far I’d get before she’d notice. Not even a foot through the door before one of her eyes lazily opens and looks up with a smirk taking her headphones out.

“You’re awake sooner then expected.” 

“I can smell you’re cooking and I might be hungry.” I say rubbing my stomach. When her pupils dilate and she checks her phone. I think someone forgot about that.

 

“Shit!” She looks around herself and then at me waving her hand to say leave the room “Out! Now!”  
I can’t help the grin that spreads across my face.

“Oh no I think I’ll stay right where I am actually.” 

———————————————————

 

Chaos POV  
Not one to shy away from a challenge I stand up jumping out of the bath knowing full well he’s watching my every move as the bubbles that were covering me starts falling away. I lock eyes with him briefly seeing a dull lust now turn to a rage fuelled desire in seconds. Chuffed with myself, I turn around knowing he’s got a full view of my well-rounded ass. I even go so far as to take a towel from the very bottom shelf, bending over marginally slower then I needed to, in front of him. If he’s lucky, he could catch site of the only piercing, aside from my ears, I have that graces my body. 

 

“’Scuse me” I squeak. As I duck out of his way, I see the bulge I’ve caused in his pants as I go heading straight into the kitchen pulling out the lasagne right on time. He slowly turns back to watch what I’m doing as I dance past him to get some clothes, not bothering to cover up while I get changed. I pull on some lace panties then denim shorts before I hear his footsteps approaching.

“Am I getting a show Chaos?” He chimes in from closer behind me then I expected. I turn around, pulling down the tight white singlet over my chest, my nipples doing nothing to hide how the slight adrenaline kick is affecting me.

 

“Oh no J… that ain’t a show.” I wink tapping his cheek with my hand and walk past him again back into the kitchen. I hear a growl from low in his chest as I go. I can’t help chuckling as I go plate up some lasagne for him before joining him in the lounge room. Where he again flicks through the channels settling on I cartoon. I scoff and turn to look at him from my position on the floor “Really?” 

He shrugs. “Adventure Time’s the fucking bomb.” 

I go back to playing a game on my phone for a while before I see my cousin Benny’s name pop up…. Fuck, there’s only 2 things he’d call me for: he either needs money or help covering shit up, neither of which I could or even wanted to deal with right now. I had other green haired priorities on the couch behind me but alas this is family.

“Benny come posso aiutare?” 

“Celeste tuo padre ti vuole vedere.” It wasn’t a question it was a command. My Papa wanted to see me.

“lui è qui?” I quip the likely hood of him being here very low.

“lei è qui, e si aspetta di vederti in 2 ore. Ti manderò l'indirizzo.” Well holy fucking shit, it’s been 2 years and a hell of a lot of avoiding to not get to this stage and here I am finally having to face the music.

“Ok.” I manage to choke out as the line goes dead. I stare blankly at my phone, my mind going into overdrive before the address pops up on the screen and I’m still just staring blankly when J’s voice snaps me out of it.

“Who was that?” He asks more accusingly then concerned, presumably me speaking in Italian has him thinking I’ve dobbed him in

“Ah my cousin…. my father’s in town and I have to go see him.” I stand up heading towards the kitchen and putting the rest of the food away, then straight into the bathroom and start fixing my hair and makeup when Joker appears at the door watching with a sceptical look on his face. “You ok for a few hours?” I ask while applying mascara.

“Where’s your phone?” His chin juts up. I hand him my phone and he quickly dials a number. “Frost? …Of course I’m fucking alive! No help to your sorry ass!! No track this phone and come get me now.” He hangs up and hands it back to me before turning to walk out. His demeanour has changed; the walls going right back up the second I got off that phone. 

“If you’re leaving please take some of the lasagne with you. I can’t eat it all” I try to brighten the dampened mood. I see his shoulders tense briefly and then drop before he walks away without looking back. I run out and throw on some black jeans and a leather jacket, which hides some throwing knives. It also fits a gun holster nicely but I’m not letting J see that, finally completing the look with some black stilettos. When I finish up he’s pacing the living room slowly and painfully.  
“I gotta run…” I walk up to him and he stops in front of me. The mix of emotions he’s trying to cover only evident to someone who knows how to spot them

“What ya waiting for then CC?” He snarls and goes back to pacing.

“Nothing J… behave yourself… or don’t. I’m sure I’ll see you again.” I place my hand on his shoulder for a brief second before walking away. With my family in town that likely hood of us crossing paths became quite possible. I stop to pick up my keys, looking back to him, wanting to see some sign. I don’t know what kind of sign, but something instead of the daggers showing through those blue orbs of his, before waving me off like a child who’s been told they’re not getting what they want for Christmas. “Your clothes are clean… over there don’t know if they’re dry yet.” I point to the back of my kitchen chair and before he can respond I close the door behind me.

I don’t know what it was that happened but I could’ve sworn his whole attitude was based on me leaving before he could. I don’t have the time to put much thought into it, as I head down to the garage to take out my black ‘76 Stingray. Such a beautiful piece of machinery, I adored her as if she was my first-born child. The engine roars to life and just as I pull out of the garage I see Joker climbing into a black van out front. I nod at him pushing my aviators up and peel out of the driveway in front of them and heading around the corner. Just as I’m about to lose sight of them I see one of my favourite Tupperware containers disappearing with the lasagne into the van as well and can’t help but chuckle.


	3. Sweet Home Alabama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: None its fluffeh af  
> Who is Celeste and what will her father being in town bring with it?

Chaos Reigns Chapter 3 – Sweet Home Alabama

Trigger Warning: none- family fluff

“This is what you were raised to do Celeste! You had your time to yourself, you are coming back and that is it!” My father’s fist slams down on the desk in front of him, the sound resonating through the large dining room. We’d been discussing my imminent return to the family’s business for the last half an hour and I was losing the battle. Admittedly I wasn’t putting up a sincere fight from the moment I saw my dad, I realised how much I’d missed him in these last 2 years.

“But Daddy! I’m having so much fun on my own.” I say sitting back in the chair folding my arms across my chest pouting.

“CC darling I know you have. But I need you now and I gave you as much time as I could.” He reaches out with his palm facing up in a gesture of both defeat and acknowledgment. My father has cancer, he’s had it for most of my adult life, but it hadn’t progressed until the last 2 years where it had become aggressive. He refused to give up his title as Don and attempt to go through chemo. It was a cornerstone in both our lives. I completely lost the plot and left. The one thing the doctors didn’t know at that stage was how long he had. I left before anyone could tell me. Written across his face right now it became very apparent he knew, and it wasn’t long…

 

“How long?” I managed to choke out.

“6 months ….12 if I’m lucky.” 

“Papa…” My head leans forward to rest on our now entwined hands, before I peer up into those eyes – my eyes staring back at me with nothing but love and adoration. I can feel the tears trying to well in my eyes but I know he doesn’t take well to them so keep my emotions in check.

 

“My little Chaos how you have bloomed into such a beautiful young woman! These 2 years have done you well…. now we must talk.” He stands from his desk and all his grunts take a step forward, he merely waves them away. “Ah go the lot of you… Raine you stay.” 

Raine was his right hand man and mine when I was actively involved in the family’s business. He had been with us for at least 18 years, having seen me go through my teenage years to land me where I was now at nearly 30. Walking around the desk my father takes my arm and we head out into the gardens of the mansion he’s acquired for his trip. At this stage he didn’t have a time frame for him returning home. Raine is following us, but stays well back out of earshot. We talk and catch up, I tell him about the restaurant I run and how I am a silent buyer of the establishment, but none of the employees know. How I dated for a while but it fell through because no man could ever deal with me, which he of course found amusing. He gets to my cousin Vinnie… his eldest nephew who I owe a million thanks to for stepping in when I left abruptly 2 years ago.

“He is doing well… very well. So much so we are expanding our business to America…” He tells me and I see why he is here, in this beautiful estate on the outskirts of Gotham… the biggest cesspool for illegal trade America has to offer.

“You’re not seriously going to try and break into this market Papa?! This place is run by criminals! Not businessmen and politicians who can be bought!” Frustration showed through my voice. That was our usual gig: buy our way in and maintain power with secrets and ill doings. Gotham was a whole different ballpark, I checked it out of course… because well, you can never fully flick that switch off. That’s what our families business was, so I had some vested interest to see how it would play out here. What I found was a market all right, huge in comparison to any we have ever dealt with and we had strong markets across Italy, France and Asia… Asia being another story all together those allegiances can never be broken.

“Yari has agreed to make this happen and I want you to head the operation. It starts in 3 weeks.” It wasn’t a question; I was not being given a choice. This was what my father wanted and what the Mob boss wants… he gets. When he mentions Yari I knew it was a done deal. He was our business lead with the Yakuza in Japan. My cousin Selene was put into an arranged marriage with the head of the Yakuza’s eldest son, forever tying our fates together 10 years ago. Luckily enough they were both madly in love. Between us, our families grew in strength and business succeeded like never before, there wasn’t too many places where our fingers weren’t in the proverbial pie. Gotham was one of the last, and one of the biggest pies the world had to offer. I sighed resigned to my fate. I wrap myself around his arm and continue our walk.

“I really wish you would’ve told me about this sooner, what am I meant to do with my restaurant now?” I pouted. I could feel his chuckle beside me, something as trivial as a single restaurant to my father was literally just a thorn in his side.

“Keep it, you may need the front soon enough.” He rubs up and down for forearm as he came to realise I was attached to the life I had created outside of the one I was raised into. 

I return the chuckle in kind, “Oh Papa this is the first legitimate business I have ever been involved in… I would like to keep it that way.” 

“I cannot tell you what to do with it Celeste, but you are coming back to the familia. We have work to do, this place has some heavy handed criminals who need to learn we are in town.” His tone of voice resonated through me. I knew when we meant business… we really meant business. The martini that was Gotham was about to be shaken not stirred with the arrival of Black Rose. The sinister smile that spreads across his face lets me know exactly what he meant. It also reminded me of the green haired man I had on my couch earlier today…

“OH, I met the Joker!” I smiled fond of the memory. The look of confusion on his face was evident he had no idea who I was referring to. I laughed to myself realising I really had become part of Gotham’s furniture. “He is the Clown Prince of crime Papa! He is one of those heavy handed criminals you speak of, although I believe he is more into anarchy and robbing banks and rich people than he is in trade.”  
I knew this because I had looked into it of course, as well as the news reporting on his heist both the successful and unsuccessful they were always with some theatrics of course.

“Oh right, well let’s hope for his sake he never crosses your path darling.” He smiles and keeps walking. “How did you meet this man?” He asks quizzically, obviously realising I have some interest in him.

“I found him behind the dumpster at work, he’d been shot a few times after a heist he’d tried pulling off went a bit askew, and you know how I have a penchant for helping animals in need.” I shrugged my shoulders giggling and he joins me.

“I remember you trying to save a fish from drowning when you were 4, after learning why you needed to know how to swim darling, believe me I know.” 

“In all fairness I think I succeeded.” I point out.

“You certainly saved it from drowning, that’s correct.” We walk in silence for a while longer, just enjoying each other’s company before the sun is starting to set and we head back up to the house. I have missed him terribly, until today I didn’t realise how much. Maybe coming back into the family’s business won’t be such a bad thing after all.


	4. We don't have to dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol, implied smut (is that even a thing?…eh)  
> Let's see what Joker's got to say about Chaos sitting on the undergrounds pretty little fence smiling down at him cracking jokes not unlike his own.

Triggers: Alcohol, implied smut (is that even a thing?) 

A week later I had trained the new manager from my restaurant, Daphne a cousin of mine who held a degree in accounting. As much as I wanted to keep this place legit it wouldn’t hurt having a number cruncher on the scene just in case. We did hold some legitimate business fronts on purpose, mainly buying out companies about to fall on their ass and either breaking them down and selling them off or turning them around and becoming profitable again. We also had a love of the arts and had 3 art galleries, one in each capital of the countries we held.

Yari joined us later in the week and between the families we were set to start pushing in some heavy supplies, the only thing left was the foot soldiers.  
I spent 4 nights straight out with Yari finding out who was running the pedlars of the underworld and was unfortunate enough to realise I may very well cross Joker again sooner then i’d like. Turns out a number of these goons were his- and paid relatively well… plus they were petrified of him so not jumping ship anytime soon. Most belonged to Falcone’s another Italian family in town but unlike us they didn’t have friends in substantially high places. 

 

“We may need to stir things up.” Yari says as we drive back to the mansion in the early hours of the morning. He wasn’t as straight forward as most Yakuza who like their business kept very quiet, hence coming in with us to front that aspect which can’t always be pushed under a rug.

“Mmmm I would like to avoid that for now, we need to establish our roots first. I say we send in a few of our well-trained runners… lets see what the underground makes of our products first. We hit the businesses while they do that and soon enough we should have ourselves planted firmly enough that if they catch wind it’s to late to do anything about it.” 

He nods in agreement “You have grown up haven’t you?! You were always a shaken not stirred girl before… Oh we also need in the pocket of the law around here too those guys are fucking everywhere like vermin!” 

“Yeah well, tell me it isn’t warranted Yari? I’ll take care of them, don’t you worry your pretty little face about it.” I smirk as we pull up to the house.

The next week half of Gotham PD knew better then to start shit with anyone sporting our family’s symbol. Our grunts have it tattooed on them somewhere visible as soon as they join the ranks. A patent black rose with a Katana stabbed through the middle of it. Even if Gotham didn’t know us yet, the symbol was known across the globe, nearly as formidable as the Yakuza themselves.  
I also had a massive Latin script running down my left side and since joining our families I now had a cherry blossom tree wrapped around it in honour of the union, with the black rose and katana at the base on my hip. I was commonly referred to as the Cherry Child of the Yakuza uncannily getting me the title CC again. Papa found this absolutely hilarious. If it wasn’t for me being his only child I would have been married off myself instead of my cousin, however he needed someone to run things when he eventually stepped down, and being a side carriage was not what I had been raised for. All it took was telling them I was incapable of having children for them to drop the subject. It wasn’t entirely true, I had been told from my late teens when my period became incredibly irregular that if I ever considered having children of my own it would be near to impossible. Not that I have any intention of it at all! Kids irk me… 

Within a month we had started our trade, slow at first with not a lot of interest but when my runners hit the ground shit went haywire real quick, allegiances started to fall at the mere mention of our name. We had top of the line cocaine coming in straight from Yakuza’s own labs, the likes of which Gotham has never seen. Not to mention we never cut it, never let our grunts cut it either, it was kept pure and referred to as pixie dust. Within 8 weeks the higher end buyers started calling us in, and 10 weeks Jokers boys wanted in too. I tried damn hard to stay away from his turf but we eventually crossed lines and both sides came out worse for wear. 

 

I happened to be at home on my couch when I heard the gurgling at my front door. 2 of my best runners Yari’s boys had been stabbed, however Jokers guys were dead, apart from one…. who I hoped wasn’t his right hand man. When they gave me the description though it sounded like Frost from the quick glimpse I got as he left my apartment all those weeks ago. I was sure it would mean this incident would hit his ears soon enough and I was right. The next 2 weeks started battles in the underground like you would not believe. J had heard there was someone new on the scene. He didn’t realise we’d brought out half the town already and were sleeping with the mayors daughter and wife on the side, so shit got real messy and man was he pissed. He tried taking out our guys which only backfired on him losing more men then he could afford to spare and anytime the police caught wind, he’d watch our guys walk away scot free, exactly how it should be from our position. After 2 weeks Yari got the call for a sit down… he wanted to talk. 

“Papa please don’t make me go!” I pouted again like a spoilt brat stomping my foot. I did not want to face Joker on the other side of the fence. 

“CC you are going! This is your job! I will not hear about it again!!” sometimes pulling the only child card and batting your eyelashes just ain’t gonna cut it.

I stormed out of the office and up to my bedroom I had in the mansion which happened to be the main bedroom. My father did not like being on the left wing of the house. I showered and made myself presentable hair, makeup and all, then headed into the walk in robe to take out a custom made bulletproof vest before quickly putting it on. I chose a black form-fitting corset, which Raine had to come and lace up for me, with sleeves on it. I threw on some sky blue Kevlar jeans and my knee-high leather stiletto boots, and because the jig was clearly up I was decked head to toe in weaponry. A gun holster spread across my shoulders as well as thigh holsters and knives on the inside of my boots. I did not mess around when it came to business and I knew this guy was shady as fuck and at least partially insane. 

 

I left with Raine around 10pm heading to a mutual destination of our choosing which happened to be my restaurant. My guys were stationed around the corner ready to go. Joker had offered to come with just Frost, albeit I wasn’t stupid enough to take his word for it but I’ll do him the courtesy of only bringing Raine into the meeting with us. The restaurant was closed when we got there and all blinds were firmly shut. I half opened the blind on the door as a signal to say we were here and then went behind the bar to get a drink trying to calm the excited bundle of nerves that were presenting themselves. I don’t normally get like this but something about it being him had me on edge in more ways than one… 

“What would you like Raine?” I chirped, as I poured myself a fireball whiskey on ice. Sit Downs were my favourite, something always happened and I didn’t doubt for a second this one would be no exception.

“Whatever you’re having, thanks.” He replies, looking around the restaurant scoping it out “nice place you got here Chaos.” 

“Why thank you Raine, I am quite fond of it too. Here ya go.” I say as I hand him the glass, taking a sip of the beautiful amber liquid, as I hear the backdoor open my hearts in my throat and I can smell the man before I see him. The cologne wafts through the empty room.

“Show time.” I wiggle my eyebrows at him with a smile just as Joker walks in, a look of pure shock and anger across his face before he composes himself, but the damage is done. I saw the recognition instantly

“Well well well, what do we have here?” He snarls, my heart thumping in my chest before I reel it in. This is business CC… business. “We meet again CC, I thought it a bit too coincidental I would end up back at this place” He says as he’s circling around the empty room with Frost standing near the door doing the same scope Raine had done not 5 minutes earlier. He’s just as disturbingly handsome as I remember, even more so in the black opened jacket with a white shirt underneath and matching tailored pants. Fucking hell the man knows how to dress and his smell is just intoxicating. I take another sip of whiskey to calm the bundle of nerves I had going between my legs, the rest of me was functioning, however between my legs I was getting the distinct impression I wanted desperately to play with the man standing across the room from me. He just screamed danger in all the right ways.

“Evening gentlemen. J its been a while” I shoot him a cheeky smile, maintaining an air of dominance, in his presence is harder then I thought it would be, but so far we are level.

“It has been… appears you’ve been fucking with my business sweet cheeks, if you wanted in my pants this badly you only had to ask.” He says while running his hand over a table cloth as he meanders through the tables.

I take another sip of my whiskey “Now where’s the fun in that? Oh where are my manners? Would you like a drink?” I ask, walking towards the bar going to pass him on my way. His arm reaches out and grabs onto my forearm, both our right hand men pointing guns at each of us within a split second. I stop in my tracks looking from his hand on my elbow and up his arm to those crystal blue eyes. I can see the conflict and confusion, unsure if he wants to play my game or end it now. I needed to pull it in, us ending in a battle now would only be a rock in my families shoe (although my father would probably decimate the place and everyone in it in rage) but J wouldn’t be alive, the prospect of which I wasn’t wholly ok with.

“J… lets keep this civil shall we? I will explain what’s lead you back to me in good time; now what would you like to drink? It’s on the house.” I shoot him a wink while I pull my arm free eliciting a growl, both men dropping their guns. “Now now, J use your words.” I jest from behind the bar leaning forward to give him the perfect shot of my tits.

“A wet pussy.” He smirks, matching my stance.

I put my hand across my face as if to suggest I’m whispering, “Heyyyy come on now! I’m meant to be making you a drink not telling everyone what’s going on down there.” I giggle before I set to making the drinks.

“You’re testing my patience Chaos.” His fingers start drumming against the bar while I’m amusing myself, trying poorly to cocktail flare while making the shots.

“Good things come to those who wait, darling.” I put up 2 shots, “Cheers,” Tapping his glass with mine and downing the shot. “Ok, now that I’m not being rude, we can talk business” I walk out from behind the bar, also handing him a whiskey, as we move toward our table he inclines his head. We pull up at a table in the middle of the room and sit opposite each other. His interrogation starts immediately.

“Why are you in my territory selling from under me, sweet cheeks?” 

I take a sip from my glass shaking my head, “Mmmm I’m not personally, no. My family is and it wasn’t my choice to do so. In fact I strongly suggested against it, not because of you, but because Gotham is just so messy” I scrunch my nose up and watch his reaction.

“So how many heads have to roll before I get you and your family to fuck off?” He really is becoming agitated, more then likely with my blasé attitude towards this. Thing is we were too far in to back down, and he was not a big enough influence to effect us in any way shape or form. He would literally be a thorn in our side and I was gonna have to put my big girl panties on and make sure he understood that.

“Look J… my family is the better part of Black Rose. You can’t and shouldn’t bother trying to impede us; you will literally be a thorn in the sole of my Louis Vuitton’s I will have to remove. I don’t have the energy, or will, to bend that far down to remove it, and you know I’m all for bending over if the mood strikes me… Stick to your heists and rich people and stay away from us and we won’t have a problem.” I deadpan him trying to convey the severity of the situation. He’s dead quiet for what feels like a lifetime before leaning back in his seat and cackling, running his hands through his hair. When his head rolls forward his smile is that of a raving lunatic. 

“Fucking Black Rose huh, I have heard of you guys….”

“Exactly J, even if you don’t like us, you know us. Juuuuust depends what side of the fence you want to sit on and that’s entirely up to you.” There’s a moment of silence between us, both boring holes into each other having a silent conversation. I was pleading he didn’t take this any further and he was trying to work out how serious I was. If only he knew the gangs we’ve taken out and governments we’ve ‘influenced’ before… surely rumours will suffice!? He blinks looking down to his drink, slamming it down in one big gulp. I don’t know the decision he’s made, but its made regardless and now the game really begins because right then his features change to a poker face and a damn good one too. 

“I do know you’re bending skills CC… how’s Mew-Two?” He asks, amused. I can see both henchmen relax out of the corner of my eyes. I, however, do not relax just yet. Something is ringing in the back of my mind to stay on high alert. I resign to playing into this game he’s got going on to keep the conversation flowing smoothly 

“Oh yeah, he’s good. I’ve been busy though, so the restaurant staff have been feeding him while I’m out playing devils advocate. I saw him before out back.” I sit back and cross my legs in front of me as he leans on the table.

“So what happens if I don’t back down Chaos?” 

“We take you out.” I shrug my shoulders, sipping my drink, and then hold it up to lean my head against it. Joker’s on his feet in seconds, throwing the chair backwards, turning in one swift motion to have his gun pointing at my head - fuck. Both henchmen yet again are now pointing guns at each respective party. I needed to diffuse this situation quickly. 

“I could just kill you here and now and be done with this whole fucking charade!” 

Raising my eyebrows, I smile at him, “You haven’t even had the courtesy to bring back my Tupperware and you’re pointing a gun at my head! J that is not very nice and this… is not a game.” I stand up and put down my glass and take my Beretta out of my holster slowly levelling it out with his own. “Now look, this is stupid. My gun is just as big as yours, but my parties I throw are a hell of a lot bigger I just don’t put on fireworks like you do … Black Rose is here to stay regardless if I’m at the helm or not. I, however, am playing a lot nicer then anyone else you’re gonna come across, that I can assure you. So how about you put that down, I put mine down, you have a wet pussy around your lips and you think about what I’ve told you and we call it a night?” I see his lip tug at the corner of his mouth and know he’s not as volatile as he was 2 minutes ago. I even hold my gun up and then put it away, stepping around the table getting closer to him. I see his decisions wavering as I’m in arms reach of his gun, choosing to slide right past it, nearly against his chest leaning up to his ear as his face rolls towards mine. I purr in his ear, “How about that wet pussy?” I smirk running my hand along his abs then walk towards the bar. The growl I hear is a new found one from somewhere deep within his chest, I also acknowledge the sounds of his gun being put back in his holster and thank the high heavens for a good set of jeans and stilettos making this ass of mine flawless. I hear him getting closer behind me, until both his hands are on my hips stopping my movement.

My entire body vibrates when he leans into my ear, “Allow me doll face,” his lips lightly grazing my ear lobe. I giggle like a fucking schoolgirl gushing at the seams as he walks behind the bar while I pull up a stool and watch him start making us a drink. Chinking glasses and downing the shots we never break eye contact. I finish with a very intentional lick of my lips with the absolute purpose of him envisioning them wrapped around his cock. The tension between us is almost palatable, this has gotta have a end point. “You’ve given me a lot to think about tonight, sugar.” 

“I figured I would.” I take another sip of my whiskey, finishing it off shooting him a wink, and then put down the glass on the bar as he walks around to stand next to me. He surprises me by holding his hand out. I happily oblige and slide off the seat then wrap my arm through his, as we walk to the back of the building in silence, until we’re at my car where he opens the door like a gentleman while I slide in and Raine walks around the other side to the drivers side. Joker leans on the window ledge looking from Raine then back to me, my heart doing little flips at the proximity between us, I can feel the heat from his skin against mine like it’s charged with electricity.

“I’ll be in touch sweet cheeks… in one way or another.” His eyes are still trying to convey he isn’t wholly sure where he’s going with this and I’m not surprised in the least. I just told the Prince of Crime to back off and to do so quietly. For someone with a penchant for anarchy, I’m not so sure backing down is in his game plan. I personally see Joker as an equal, a deranged one, but an equal none the less and for someone in my position that’s very very rare, but this wasn’t just my field of play, there were other parties at large and I couldn’t keep him out of their range of sight if he did try and fight back. 

“Good, I want my Tupperware back.” I say nonchalantly, as I lean up and kiss him on the cheek followed by a snicker, “It’s been an absolute pleasure J, until next time.” 

 

With that we leave him standing at the back of my restaurant, my eyes never leaving him in the side mirror until he’s out of site. The ball was in his park now, it just depended if he wanted to play or stab it 50 times for me kicking it there in the first place… and I hoped to hell he liked playing more then murder for once.


	5. Let me blow your mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : course language, torture mention  
> Chaos gets down to business - and when she means business she means business!

I fix my hair in the mirror seeing Raine glance at me occasionally with a smirk. “Spit it out Raine, I’m not my father you can speak your mind.” I roll my eyes in his direction. 

“What WAS that? How do you know The Joker!? And why, for the love of god, were you hitting on each other?!” He jests, shaking his head as we hit the outskirts of town. Cat’s outta the bag, I was good at lying but I couldn’t lie to Raine, in all fairness I expected this man to take a bullet for me so it wouldn’t be fair to keep shit from him either.

“I saved his life, probably why we’re still breathing. Sorry you had to watch that.” 

His eyebrows raised in mild amusement and disbelief, “I don’t know what to say.” 

I shrug and sit back in the seat, “Say nothing, especially to Papa, God knows that’d give the old man a heart attack.” I shoot him a warning glare.

“In all my years I never thought I’d live to see the day a man wasn’t scared of you CC… or watch you flirt with him! I’m kinda grossed out, also what’s with the Tupperware?” I openly laugh at the memory of seeing that Tupperware leaving my house. It was pure genius, now Frost knew we had a past and set me up to see him again, something I was looking forward to so much so I squirmed in my seat. 

“He stayed at my apartment and took some lasagne home with him.” He threw me a questioning look to which I responded with a shrug of my shoulders.  
“Bella, Bella! You be careful with that man, he screams crazy like a neon light on route 69… I think that’s the saying.” He shoots me a concerned look before I rest my hand on his thigh.

“I know Raine, trust me I know.” Before doubling over, rolling my head back on the seat as we pull up to the mansion. Anyone would think my crazy matched his!

2 weeks later I am sitting at the dinner table with my father and what family we have here (about 20 of the fuckers now). I was so wound up! I really needed to get away from this all, really I should get laid, and maybe that would distract me from this hectic shite before I started to have heads roll for fun. We had been revamping a club in the middle of Gotham that was on its way out, and tonight was its grand opening so I was going to ask that I attend. I mean surely one of us should be there? At this stage it was only Yari and he wasn’t exactly social. I knew he’d do a lap and disappear into the office that overlooks the club, probably with some young girl to entertain him. 

“Papa I know you don’t want me to, but I’m going to the clubs opening tonight. I’m wired and need to let my hair down.” I pouted, leaning my head against his arm rubbing it up and down like a cat. 

I hear him sigh and pull back “Bellaaaaa why must you test me?!” I mewl against his arm batting my eyelashes and I watch his resolve waiver. “I expect you back here tomorrow, you have a meeting with Doctor Leiman at 7pm” 

Ah right, I’ve never met this doctor but apparently he’d heard of me so my darling father had Yari set up a meeting to discuss ‘business’. Doctor Leiman was a closet big guns junkie who also dabbled in imports and exports of fine arts so our presence in town had interrupted his fine trade and he wanted a meet. I had been doing these Meet and Greet’s for over 6 weeks now, with all the businesses that we had been affected when we flew in like a bat out of hell. They were growing tiresome, nothing quite like the one I had with J. Where was that guy? Most of the people I met complied with us easily enough, only twice had I gotten into arguments and once did I have to actually take someone out. That was 3 nights ago and we’d completely over thrown the bikers on that side of town for even impeding me like that. They were now mostly run out of town and who remained now worked for us, had gone into hiding or we killed. I left the remainder under Yari’s control after they’d pissed me off badly enough I needed to shoot their lead. 

“Finnneee” I agreed.

“And Raine is going with you.” He threw on the end. Poor Raine, yet I expected it with where we were at right now, some of the bikers were still pissed off and I don’t doubt they’d try something eventually. Hey maybe I was feeling reckless by going out only a few nights after but that’s me… Chaos.

“Raine, darling! Get ready! We leave in 2 hours!” I clap and get up leaning over and kissing my father on his cheeks. “Thank you Papa, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Behave yourself Celeste! I don’t want any trouble.” He says before shooting me a glare that would send shivers down any sane persons spine; warning heeded. I smile as big as the Cheshire cat over my shoulder as I skipped away.

“Always Papa, always.” Well at least what he would hear about…

I get out of my Stingray at the club admiring the handiwork that had been put into it, the dark blue front and massive black doors with gold handles looked classy and inviting. It’s amicably called Club Chaos, I liked some theatrics after all, I am Italian big shiny things always got me, just ask anyone whose ever had to apologise before. I had been checking in on it throughout the revamp making sure it maintained taste while appealing to the masses. It was technically a cocktail lounge bar however it had private rooms for our higher end guests, a huge dance floor with some raised stages and a VIP area that overlooked the whole spectacle below. I also employed three of the best cocktail flairers money could buy behind the bars. Two were in the main area running down the sides of the dance floor, and one for the VIP’s area. I hopped out of the car in my black leather sweetheart neckline dress, It has a silver zip that runs down the front stopping just above my navel, which I unzipped just enough for some brilliant cleavage. I had black spiked Louis Vuitton heels and my blonde hair out and curled, running half way down my back, paired with sizable jewels. Oh how the Italian came out in me with jewellery! Tonight I wore mainly white gold to match the zipper on the dress (yes I am that vein) and what I had on would equate to more then most peoples pay cheques for a year. Raine had the car taken and I hooked my arm through his as we skipped the line that was down and around the block, as we neared the door I heard some little brunette Miss Plastic Fantastic talking to her friends out the front 

“Who the fuck’s this bitch skipping lines? HEY YOU!” She called out as we passed. I’m amused as well as annoyed. I turned to face her, smiling but not saying a word, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in response. “Yeah you! Who the fuck do you think you are skipping the line? Get to the back of the like everyone else!” Her friends nodded in agreement, backing up their loud mouth ‘leader’. God, the nerve of some people! I took a deep breath and released Raine’s arm, tapping it lightly letting him know I had this under control, with the air of dominance I naturally had I strode towards the loud mouth. She was stupid, real stupid, but hey let’s have some fun with this. She takes a step back as soon as I’m close enough and I know for a fact the girl is all show.

“Who do I think I am? Well my name’s Chaos, like you see written on the front door.” I grin like the Cheshire cat as the recognition sets in. I reach out and wrap my thumb and finger around her chin pulling her mere inches from my face. “Yeah that’s right… So who do I think I am? Why I think I’m the reason you should learn to shut that pretty little mouth of yours.” I lean in and give her a peck on her lips and tapping her cheek before turning and walking to the door leaving her and her patsies speechless. “I want her inside.” I say quietly, before entering with Raine hot on my heels, falling in step next to me as we head down the long hallway the music getting louder as we go.  
I open my clutch and take out a small vile of green liquid quickly tucking it in my cleavage then hand my clutch to Raine. I didn’t want to deal with something so trivial as that.

“Remember what your father said Chaos.” He shoots me a warning, he knew what was in the vile.

“I am behaving! I didn’t beat her to a bloody pulp in front of hundreds of people. I think I’m being very well behaved thank you very much Raine!” I twirl a curl around my finger with a giggle before the secondary doors are opened for us, the music hits your chest and the smell of alcohol runs rampant. It was still a very classy, beautiful establishment and I tap myself on the shoulder for the way it’s turned out. The place wasn’t overly packed just yet, but with the line up outside that was quickly about to change. Raine’s hand rests on my lower back and guides us towards the VIP area I feel him lean into my ear. 

“Your father let you go because he’d hope you’d calm down being away from it all… looks like that biker unleashed it all again huh?” I sigh looking down towards the ground, realising he’s trying to calm down a monster I had managed to cage for over 2 years until the other night. The only thing I hadn’t done since then was jump on the torture bandwagon, and that was where my heart truly lied. I had a reputation for a quick hand back home, I could write a bible on how to torture and sell copies to every government agency around the globe and my God, would they pay to be able to do what I could do. 

Here’s the deal; my mother died during childbirth. The joys of being born in the middle of nowhere in Italy, they probably could have saved her if she opted to go to a hospital to give birth and not stay at home, but that wasn’t the card she was dealt. Since then my Aunties, mainly my Aunt Anna, and Father raised me. When I turned 10 my Aunties, aside from Anna, were removed from the equation and I started being groomed to take over my Father’s role for whenever he passed away. Anna was kept, to make sure I still grew into a decent human being by the end of it. Not many 10 year olds watch people lose their pinkie fingers for stealing from the family (Benny should’ve known better though really). I learnt how to shoot from that age and by the time I was 14 I was classed as a great marksman. I took out a lot of awards for shooting whilst going through school, even offered to attend the Olympics, but I was busy family first… I was also trained in martial arts and Greek wrestling. I was a living, breathing, walking weapon.

I didn’t really have friends growing up, nor did I have time for them and because I never really had them, I’ve never missed out per say. Somewhere along the line Raine came into our lives, he’d always been there from my memory, in his late 20’s he’d stepped up to be my Father’s right hand man after his previous one had died from a heart attack at the ripe old age of 46. I guess he’s the closest thing I had to a friend. Father never liked his right hand men to be a family, he felt like they would have hidden agendas. By the time I finished school I had most of a business degree under my belt and had been doing the families accounting, both legal and illegal, for 2 years. We went on a business trip to Japan when I was 18 where we met with Yari Seki and the head of the Yakuza (who’s name shall never be mentioned).  
Yari and I got on well from the moment we met, both being in the same situation, groomed to success. After that and the wedding that followed, my presence in the family business became more and more prevalent. We also became heavier handed which aligned with how the Yakuza handled things. We were playing it too nice before according to them… thing was a lot of our guys didn’t have the balls to deal out what they did, some torture methods being too gruesome even for them. I mean we were mafia, we took your pinkie, not burn your eyeballs out of your head, or water-boarding… fuck I love a good water-board! So here I was the little blonde girl, barely legal and daughter to Don Castro himself, stepping up to take on torture and executions like a fashion statement, and believe me when I say blood lust is real people. For 8 years I rained hell of earth being the student to the best of the business. If I stepped into the room you were in fucking trouble and more then likely not walking out alive if not dismembered to some degree. That was until Papa got sick… and I just left. My brains blood lust switch just flicked off, I wanted nothing to do with any of it and I ran…. ran straight to Gotham and for 2 years I didn’t kill or even injure another soul, until the other night and just like that the switch has been turned back on with a vengeance. 

We reached the bar in the VIP area and I had my guy come over, yet again family. “Hey Dallas!” I lean up over the bar embracing him in a hug “A girls gonna come in soon, this goes in her drink ok?” I tuck the vile in his shirt pocket, “I will give you a signal when it’s her.” 

“What do you want Chaos?” He asks the tall shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, not being stupid enough to question me any further. 

“Fuck me up sunshine! Make it good.” I say with a wink, as I spin on my heel going to take a seat in my booth with Raine. Half an hour later the brunette is in with her friends lining up at the public bar. I lean forward whistling at Dallas, to which he walks over to pick up my second empty glass,  
“They’re amazing whatever they are keep ‘em coming!” I wrap my hand around the back of his neck pulling him down, “The brunette at the bar, in that vile pink dress with plastic everything…” He stands up and looks over his shoulder at her and nods, just like that he’s gone back to the bar, making another one of my drinks and calls in someone to replace him, drops off my drink and heads down to the public bar. Quickly making light work of getting Miss Leggy her drink, they’re all enthralled with this hot guy flirting with them, thinking it’s free drinks for the night if they show enough cleavage. I watch amused as I sip my cocktail Raine beside me shaking his head.

“This gonna be quick?” he asks.

“Oh no no no, its going to be slow and painful.” A sinister smirk spreads across my face, oh it’d been a while since I felt the urge to take out my anger on someone, it was almost as good as sex…almost. “When she’s falling over herself, take her to my room and come get me… I feel like dancing.” I depart from Raine and hit the dance floor, snaking my body around whomever I felt like. Currently I had some tall handsome business man wrapped around my body with my hips rolling into his, I had him hard in seconds while my hands ran through his brown tasselled hair. I loved the power of getting a man hard that easily.

“Wanna get outta here?” he growls in my ear. Ignoring him completely, I keep on dancing while my eyes scan the room. I find her sitting in a booth, laughing and carrying on while sipping her drink. I catch a glimpse of a man behind her who I recognise straight away, Frost. When I make eye contact with him my eyes narrowing in recognition he turns and walks out like a ghost. A low growl resonates in my chest. What was he doing here? J must be keeping tabs on the new bar, I wasn’t sure if I was ok with it, but it was too little too late now. Where the fuck was Raine? I left the man on the floor heading to the bar and getting another drink as Raine finally reappears. “Where the fuck have you been?!” Agitation shone in my voice.

“The men’s room? Why?” He instantly picked up my shift in mood.

“Frost was in here…”

His eyebrows furrow and he starts scanning the room “Where is he now?” 

“Long gone. I think he’s just checking out the place. We are right down from his club after all. It’d be stupid to neglect the fact…” He nods going to stand where he could keep tabs on the brunette as well as the club in general, which was now becoming very busy. Miss Plastic was now dancing with her friends, another drink in her hand on the dance floor. I pouted, realising its not kicking in as soon as I’d hoped, she must’ve eaten before going out; smart cookie. I get another drink and go dancing too. After about half an hour, I have a light sheen of sweat on me and can see Miss Plastic Fantastic starting to not be able to stand up right. That’s when Raine intervenes, assuring her friends he’s going to put her in a taxi home, and walks her towards the front while offering them all a free round on him, making them quickly forget their friend. They all were heading back to the bar without a second thought, this is why I don’t have friends; conniving backstabbing bitches. He gets to the long hallway out front and talks to security briefly, I know the conversation, no one in or out for a minute. Long enough for him to get her downstairs anyway.

About 5 meters into the long hall there’s a secret door on the left hand side, to open it you slide a panel across and a keypad is revealed under one of the many Chaos logos. After entering in the pin, a door slides open and you enter a lift that takes you directly under the dance floor. On one side is a stockpile of pixie dust and other assortments, and on the other is my toy room, sound proof, one camera, a whole lot of toys and a incinerator to boot. 

I wait patiently in the booth sipping my drink when Raine reappears and we head off in a opposite direction, making sure the girls Miss Brunette was with see me with Raine cuddling like we’re together elevating any doubt he’s done something sinister. I nod at them as we take our leave towards the staff only area. Once out back we separate and take the stairs down and into my toy room from the back. As soon as the door closes I turn like a predator stalking its prey. The excitement rolls off my entire body in waves when I see her bound and gagged to the chair. 

“Ohhhh how I have missed this!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, torture, medical (ish) procedures, gore, course language  
> Chaos shows why she is absolute boss

My torture tactics were adopted from the Yakuza, with slight twists and variations of my own. This girl had no idea what she was in for. I quickly unzip my dress and take it off before handing it to Raine. I skip over and slide into a long sleeve black top, and then some pants that match. I will not lack the class of wearing no shoes so I slip back into my stilettos. I put a black vampire glove on one hand and walk up to a table with all my tools laid out and hunt down what I was after. I find the needle and syringe and taking it I walk up to our girl and jam it into her neck hearing her moan in response, I take out the gag while I wait for her to regain consciousness. The reason Raine took so long coming back to me was the fact that I demanded my room have a espresso machine in it and he’d been getting my coffee going. So while I waited for our guest to wake up, I get a coffee from behind her and sit down to scroll through my phone. The news was boring, tonight my favourite green haired villain was not causing a ruckus across town, how disheartening! Isn’t this what Fridays were about? I’m pulled from my train of thought when our girl starts coming back to reality.

“Where am I?” She groans, turning around to take in her surroundings, you can hear her helplessly pull on her restraints and start panicking a little. I put down my coffee and get up walking around in front of her.

“Hi Miss Plastic Fantastic!” I chime while taking a gracious bow, “Welcome to my toy room!” The devil would run from the smile beaming across my face. Her face registers and panic shoots across her face all at once, as her chest starts rising and falling quickly, those plastic tits not moving a beat. I jabbed her with the serum to counteract what I gave her earlier, which was also laced with adrenaline and was now starting to kick in.

“Let me out! Let me out you fucking psycho!! LET ME OUT!!” She starts screaming, so I put my gloved hand over her mouth. She tries shaking her head and quickly realises it’s doing some severe damage to her features as they contort in the most painful manner. There they are, the tears start running, her cheap mascara going along for the ride. These gloves are covered in tiny razor blades, kinda like a cats tongue, except sharper and when she shook her head they immediately gripped in.

“Shhh shhh shhh, that sound thing you’re doing with your mouth is annoying me. If you make any more noise when I don’t ask you to, I will cut out your tongue with a rusty razor blade ok sweetie?” She nods in agreement while sobbing. “Good girl.” I take the glove away from her lips and step back, “now sweetie, what’s your name??” I walk behind her to the table, I didn’t like ruining the surprise of what’s coming by my guests being able to see what surprises I had in store for them.

“Vanessa.” she sobs.

“Vanessa… right. Well Vanessa I know you recall being a rude little bitch to me earlier tonight. I don’t appreciate being spoken to in such a manner, in fact I don’t think anyone does… but someone as notorious as myself? Tsk tsk tsk, bad move darling.” I run my hands over a knife, wondering if I should sketch a pretty little reminder into her backside, or maybe I should water board her until she’s inches from death, then put her in a ice bath for a while. All these wonderful methods of torture ran rampant through my head in mere seconds when I hear the silly girl start begging behind me.

“I… I’m sorry! I’m sorry please!! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry!!” She wails and I resign to teaching her some manners. I pick up a needle and thread pulling up a stool in front of her.

“What did I say about not speaking unless I said so?” I cocked an eyebrow in her face and suddenly she stops trying to get her panicked sobbing under control, she’s realised now she’s fucked up, my face hiding nothing but animosity for being ignored. She spies the needle and thread in my left hand when her eyes return to mine I see her pupils dilate. I tilt my head to the side standing up and snigger. With my right hand I land a devastating right hook to her face sending her head sideways knocking her out cold. I chuckle pulling her head up “Raine, strap this in for me please.” I take the needle and thread and start sewing her mouth closed, girls gotta learn some manners. Half way through she starts waking up, her chest starts rising and falling in quick succession as she realises where she is, her eyes meet mine and then tries to look towards the source of pain realising she can’t open her mouth anymore. I sit patiently waiting, but the silly bitch tries to scream ripping two of the stitches out, spattering my face in blood and saliva in the process before I slam my gloved hand over her face again, now I’m fucking fuming! “Fucking stupid little bitch!” I slap her with the gloved hand and watch the blood start running down her cheek, “Stay still or this will be 10 times worse for you!” I roll my eyes and she closes hers. I keep going and on the last stitch she’s pretty much passed out again. “This is one of my best work, Raine.” I look up over her shoulder at Raine, who’s standing next to the door in silence playing on his phone. He quickly glances up and walks over to check it out.

“Certainly is Chaos… looks like you’re back to your old ways I’m guessing? ” 

I nod excitedly, “Yessss. I forgot how much fun it is!” I finish off the last stitch and stand up, checking it out rather impressed with myself the beautiful cross stitches adorn her now very red lips. I take out my phone and take a photo then skip over to my table and swap out my gloves for new ones, I grab a post it note and write across it “I will not be rude to people I don’t know” and then another “I will use my manners and show respect” and another “I have learnt my lesson”.

After that I take the notes and stick them to her tits. Before I’m done the first ones fallen off due to the cold sweat she’s producing, with a huff I go back to the table and grab a nail gun. I feel like this could possibly kill her but I don’t know if I care by this point, I’m already balls deep, I might as well commit to it. I staple it to her chest, suddenly she’s awake again and starts thrashing against her restraints while trying to scream, instantly silicone starts dripping out of her chest mixed with blood, its the strangest smell too I note. I sit back with a shocked look across my face gasping 

“Raine get the fuck out, her tits are fake!” He bursts into laughter, shaking his head as I pick the other notes and staple them to her chest; she’s out cold not being able to handle the pain any longer, utter satisfaction rolling through my body. I roll the little stool back and admire my handy work. If I was a guy I’d have a serious hard on but alas, I’m just really fucking horny. “Ok I’m done.” I smile with glee; this was rather restrained. Normally they don’t get to live to tell the tale. But my name wasn’t reaching the ears it needed to just yet and maybe this would do it. No one in Gotham had seen my sadistic side come out and baby was I back to play…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Course Language, alcohol, Drug use, blood, guns, smut, masturbation  
> Chaos and Joker finally sit down, and then they don't....

I stood immersed in watching the flames lick at the clothing I wore earlier when a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. Raine catches my eye, dropping Vanessa on the ground and goes to check it out sliding the peephole across.

“What!?” he asks the guy, clearly pissed off at the interruption.

“Ah sir we’ve been told The Joker’s on his way, do we let him in?” 

Raine shoots me a look of warning as my head pops up like a meerkat at the mention of him.  
I cannot help the smile that spreads across my face

“Abso-fucking-lutley!” Pushing Raine out of the way, I stand on my toes to peer through the hole, “Take him to the VIP area, he can have my table if I’m not there first.” I tell the guy who’s pupils dilate 10 fold. I mean yeah, it’s the Joker, but surely this isn’t that a big of a surprise? “What?” I turn to look at Raine, who pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket. 

“You have blood all over your face- you’re quite the site.” 

“Oh right,” I take the handkerchief and wipe my face over, quickly hoping to not ruin my makeup, but there’s no mirrors in here… something I’m going to need to have fixed “Better?” 

Raine nods smiling, “Go on, I’ll be up in 10, I’ll get rid of this.” he kicks the limp body next to him.

“Thanks sugar.” I give him a kiss on the cheek, then open the door and have the security guard escort me back. “Come on, you gotta fill in for Raine while he cleans up my play toys.” I smile to the guard wrapping my arm through his. Instantly his whole body goes rigid, but he doesn’t skip stride and I’m proud as punch for the guards I have employed here.

“Sure thing Ma’am” I quickly glance over my shoulder to see Raine walking out, with Vanessa strung over his shoulder. I chuckle to myself before the elevator dings and the guard next to me jumps a little, seeing me all bloody and torturing people must have thrown him, none of them knew what I was capable of.

“Oh relax! I don’t bite, hard!” I give his chest a slap for good measure… well not my guards anyways. He hits his mic and tells them to shutdown entry and exit to our hallway for a minute while we come up. As we enter the club I pull away from the guard and head to my section and straight to the bar, Dallas nods in my direction when he sees my approach, I hold up 2 fingers then lean back down. I needed to calm the adrenaline that had not worn off from stepping back into the saddle. Dallas walks over and puts down the glasses with a nod as I lean over to give him a kiss on the cheek knowing full well my ass would be hanging out but I didn’t care, when my feet touch the ground again I can see his expression changing as he looks out over my shoulder, his eyes narrowing as the man himself has entered the building, I’m guessing is a safe assumption. I lean back up over the bar and pull his head down to mine “Relax, he’s my guest.” I drop back down and Dallas rolls his eyes at me chuckling.

“Of all the people CC!” He heads off down the other end of the bar, still shaking his head. I pick up one of my drinks and roll my whole body in one hell of a peacocking display. Joker locks eyes with mine, his lip pulling up in the corner. I raise my glass as he stalks forward, 3 of his goons hot on his heels as well as Frost. They back off, as he gets close enough that I can feel the heat radiating off his body. If this was show down then I needed to pull myself together because right now if he told me to get on my knees I don’t think I’d put up a fight.

“Evening gentleman,” I raise my glass to the men behind him, then look back to J taking a very slow sip, “and very good evening to you J…. what brings you to my club?” I smirk, the growl from in his chest is nothing short of menacing, but right now I was so turned on it had less then his desired effect.

“I wanted to see what Chaos had on offer, considering my clubs desolate right now.” His body leans further into mine, right when I think he’s going to kiss me, he takes the other drink from on the bar behind me his chest lightly brushing against mine as he does.

“You’d be surprised what we have on offer here, my apologies for the inconvenience we have that effect on places…and people.” I purr, running my hand from his back to his side as he pulls away. 

“It would appear so Castro,” he runs a finger down the side of my face with his eyebrows knitted together, pulling it back to wave in my face slowly showing a clear line of red down it, a evil grin across his face, “Now now, what do we have here?” He licks his finger and smirks. I take in a deep breath and sip my drink, cocking an eyebrow over the top of it before dropping it back down.

“Well its not mine, so I think you know what you have right there.” I reach up and take his finger, running it along my lips while maintaining eye contact, pressing my body into his, I take his finger into my mouth swirling my tongue around it before lightly biting it, then letting go and stepping back, a salacious smirk across my face. I turn and lean back over the bar, signalling Dallas in my direction. Since J’s appeared the bars pretty empty, only some high rollers who already knew both of us, hanging around with their floozy’s. I turn back to see Joker openly staring at my ass, I click my fingers over my behind to get his attention, his head slowly raising to make eye contact with a cocked eyebrow. “What do you want?” He looks back down at my backside

“That wet pussy….” He throws down the rest of the drink he had in his hand and walks around to my side, his hand trailing up my back as he goes then looks up to Dallas, “Whatever this fine lady is drinking. It’s on the house.” With nothing but sarcasm, I roll my head back in laughter.

“Thanks babe, you’re so generous!” I turn to look at Dallas, who’s keeping one hell of a straight face, “I also want some PD.” I turn to Joker, who holds his hand out for me to take, and we walk over to the booth, I slide in first, him following. Raine pulls a cord, which drops a sheer curtain down, closing us off from the rest of the club. I turn to J, but before we can start talking, Frost’s head pokes through. Joker quickly waves him off.

“Tell the others to leave.” He then rolls his head in my direction and his entire body follows. The open purple shirt and his smell is intoxicating, only pushing my desire for him through the roof, this man was dangerous and ran with the same crowd as I did. I wanted nothing more then to see how dangerous he is, even if it’s at my own peril. “How’s my pet finding the Gotham underworld?” He runs a hand up my thigh, just hitting the hem of my dress as I hear someone clear there throat then call my name. Standing up walking around the booth in the other direction I open the curtains and am handed a silver platter with 4 lines and a small pile of coke on it as well as a $100 note rolled up. Taking the same seat again but this time with the tray in front of us.

I motion towards the plate; “I’m finding it profitable. Please be my guest.”

“Ladies first.” He answers leaning back. I don’t doubt he doesn’t wholly trust me, and wants to see me take my own product. Thing is, I tested every batch that comes into the country so this wasn’t a first. I take a line then lean back and exhale as my eyes roll forward in my head again. I turn my head to the side and wipe my nose with a finger then lick it open mouthed while Joker watches on. He catches me off guard when he leans down taking a pinch from the pile then leans over the top of my body pushing my legs open with his own.

“Stay still little girl.” He growls. Sprinkling the dust across my chest while diving into the depths of my eyes, he reaches across taking the $100 note and snorts the line, then leans forward and licks the rest off causing me to groan, my hips arching off the chair pressing my pelvis into his crotch, especially when he bites down on my chest turning me into a pile of splooge. He sits up and quickly slaps me across the face to which I gasp, reaching up and caressing my cheek. Right don’t move, didn’t play along there did I? The curtain flies open and both Raine and Frost are standing there ready to go, it ignites a fury in me like nothing I’ve felt before.

“BOTH OF YOU LEAVE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!! I WILL NOT BE INTERRUPTED AGAIN!” I yell and with that Raine shoots me a look of concern, but turns and leaves. Frost moves his weight from one foot to another, but waits for direction from Joker, who sits back melting into the chair and waves a hand dismissively.

“Better listen to the lady Frosty boy, she’s rather volatile.” His head rolls back in his signature cackle. I turn to watch Joker take another line off the plate and sit back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head momentarily. I can see his hand slowly rising to wipe his nose where there’s a slight trail of white. I take his wrist and pull myself up and over onto his lap, my dress hiking up around my waist as I go. I use his finger to wipe the powder from his nose, before bringing it to my lips and sucking it in. Watching his eyes become fuelled with lust and desire as I slowly pull it out between my teeth smirking the entire time. “You are something else now aren’t ya, doll face?” He leans forward, grabbing my hips pulling me against his body. My arms slam into his wonderfully defined chest, then slide them onto the back of the booth to hold myself upright giggling my chest nearly in his face. I can feel the bulge in his pants and warm breath against my breasts. I lean down to his ear.

“So I am told.” His hands move up the bottom of my dress pushing it higher, his hands at the hem of my thong, before it snaps, pulling them out eliciting a giggle. Bundling them in his hand, he raises them to his nose, never dropping his gaze from mine and breathes in my scent. I was so turned on watching the way his facial expressions changed. He then reaches around and puts them in his back pocket. I’m completely stunned, what the actual fuck? A keepsake when we haven’t even fucked? I feel like I’ve just put a down payment on his dick! Who the hell does this?! I’ve gone from being ready to bone the man, to ready to throw him down and smack the shit out of him, again! I climb off his lap, taking a few steps back nothing but malice in my tone. “I just nailed post-it notes to some bitches chest for not having common courtesy and here you are pocketing my fucking panties!? Where the hell do you get off?!” 

“Come back here and let me apologise then.” He leans back rubbing his hard-on through his pants with a deviants grin. The arrogance of this man! Yeah I wanted him, that was apparent, but I’m not that fucking easy! Jesus H Christ!

“Oh J, apologies are shine and bling in my face, not cum all over it, I’m better than that.” I say, rolling my wrist in front of my eyes where I had a 3-carat diamond snake charm bracelet. I shoot him a look of disdain before turning and walking out of the booth and up to the bar leaving him to question who the hell he is dealing with. I’m not his pet and I will not be treated as such. I was fuming; he will either consider me an equal of nothing at all.

I’m completely lost in my own fury when Dallas catches my attention when he places his hand over mine “Same thing?” 

“No 151! Bottle and glass.” When I turn back around Joker’s no longer in the booth. I quickly glance around the VIP area before I look down to the dance floor and see him wave a finger at a little blonde girl who nearly runs over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. I watch bottle in hand while he talks in her ear, her nodding eagerly when he’s finished. He glances up in my direction and I raise my glass but the sincerity of such a gesture is lacking, if he thinks for a second he can do that in here… I mumble under my breath “You have got to be kidding me. ” I realise he has every intention of fucking this bimbo in MY club. I take another shot, then walk down the stairs across the dance floor towards the private area, the guards swinging the doors open as I go. I see 3 rooms are occupied so head straight to the office down and around the corner. I shove the doors open with force and determination only to find Yari with a girl across his lap at his desk (fucking knew it). The office had 2 opposing sides one for me and one for Yari, our desks facing each other. This was going to be our hub for business meetings that weren’t being held at the Mansion so we had a boardroom down the hall as well. 

“You ok CC?” He inquires as the bimbo climbs off his lap, irritated by my presence.

“Bitch don’t even fucking try me, I will kill you!!” I shoot her a look watching her cower instantly then look to Yari. “I’m fine, you can go if you want. I’ll stay.” Realising my nights drawing to a dickless close and Yari’s got the opportunity to get some.

“Sure CC, have a good night.” He comes over, resting a hand on my shoulder where I put mine on top of his quickly giving it a squeeze before returning to my project in front of me. I start opening the security cameras that aren’t registered. The rooms, my play room our stock supply and the likes. Just in case we needed leverage over anyone…

I open up and they start flicking through, good to see the Mayor was having a great night in the first room, so I click on and find what I’m after. J’s hands are wrapped in Miss Blondie’s hair, while she’s being face fucked and man he was not holding back. Girl had tears streaming down her face, gagging for the life of her. He had her hands tied behind her back, so the bitch was gonna take it however he dealt it. All I wanted in the depths of my depravity was to swap places with her…I sat back running my fingers across my lips while I watched, my legs opening on their own accord, I felt the cool air hit my centre and realised how wet I was because of this bastard. All I’m thinking to myself is what I’d give to be in there, but my prides going to be the death of my sex life at this rate… 

He keeps going for a while longer before pulling out. The girl licks her lips with a smile saying something to him, he pulls her up and turns her around bending her over the end of the bed slamming back into her. I am so turned on I can feel myself throbbing. I lean over the desk waiting to see his next move while my hand runs up my own slit, starting to run circles over my clit. He grabs a fistful of her hair, pulling her up against his chest, biting down on her shoulder. I can see her scream in pain; even sure I can hear it through the doors, trying to cower away from him, his massive hands holding her in place. Everything he’s doing, every move he makes, is only riling me up further, my breathing picks up as I feel the impending knot in my stomach building, I’m getting closer the harder he goes. When I see the blood running on her shoulder and he smacks her ass to the point I can see it’s red, he sends me spiralling over the edge moaning loudly, biting my other hand to muffle the sound hoping no one opens that office door. I throw myself back in the chair riding out my orgasm returning my eyes to the screen. He pulls out and cums over her back before pushing her away from him like a used rag, which I can’t help but chuckle at thinking ‘that’s what you get when you’re that easy sweetie’. The girl rolls over and before even making eye contact he’s taken his gun out and shoots her in the head. 

“Son of a bitch!” I can hear the shot from here and I know security will too. I dive out of the chair, correcting my dress, and run down the hall before they get there, but I wait to make sure they don’t intervene. “I got this, I’ll call you in when I need you.” I throw the door open as Joker is fixing his hair in front of the mirror, closing it behind me leaning against it a little light headed from… ah earlier. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” I was so infuriated, the last thing I needed was this clubs name tarnished by this fucker on its first night!! When he turns around I see a smirk across his face and I know exactly why he’s done it, he wanted to know if I was watching.

“Get a good show there, CC?” I roll my eyes and point to the bimbo behind him.

“Your apologies are fucking terrible, you know that? What am I meant to do with this fucking mess?” He shrugs his shoulders then leans in close enough I can feel the heat from his extra curricular activity rolling off his body. I narrow my eyes in response the last thing I wanted was to smell someone else on him. I had no patience for petty shit like this.

“It’s been a pleasure, CC” he kisses my cheek, then picks up his jacket and walks out of the room, leaving me to pinch the bridge of my nose stomping my foot.

“FUCK!” I storm out of the room and I’m met with my guards, “Get rid of that!” I say, pointing over my shoulder.

“We letting him go boss?” One of them ask. Under normal circumstances, hell no. No, we would not be letting someone who pulls this shit go, but I also know I’m not done with him…

“Yeah. I’ve had enough for one night; I cannot be bothered dealing with that fucker. I’ll see him again I’m sure.” I shake my head and go back to my office. I spend the next few hours playing with the cameras and dodging the footage from the night, so if any questions were asked we were clear. Around 3am I lock the computer and head home. I was dog-tired and ready for a bath and sleep after tonight’s events. I turn the key in the door and I’m instantly greeted with a foreign smell. Suddenly I’m wide awake and on high alert, so I reach into my clutch and pull out 2 throwing knives before flicking on the lights. I’m greeted with black roses everywhere, I mean… fucking everywhere. The only place that’s free is my bed! “The fuck?” I say under my breath as I walk in, dropping my bag and keys on the kitchen bench. “Holy shit.” I say to no one but myself, before turning back to see a note on my dinner table perched on a red box by the window.

“I’m sorry for making a mess on your new furniture, forgive me? J x.” Ohhhh he was good, I’ll give him that. My heart flutters slightly; no one has ever gone to this degree before.

“Smooth J… very smooth” I whisper to myself. I shake my head, smiling before putting down the note and picking up the red box. On the top it reads; Cartier. Slowly opening it I gasp. Inside was a stunning necklace, a snake that would wrap around your neck, complete with sapphire eyes. More amusing was the fact he’d stuck a receipt to the inside of the lid, letting me know he’s actually paid for it. “Hmm…” I tilt my head to the side, admiring it under the light. It was truly beautiful piece, it also let me know how much attention he was paying when I held up my wrist in the club earlier. I would forgive him, but not right at this very second. No right now I was going to take care of myself. I close the lid and start stripping down, heading to the bathroom. I shower and climb into bed, passing out almost instantly. That was one hell of a Friday night, that’s for damn sure.


	8. 2 Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: We got some fluff, torture mention, course language

Joker POV

I fucked up. I thought I could just take her and do what I wanted, and she’d bend at the knee for me like all the ones before her. She was a different calibre of woman compared to what I usually dealt with, prime example was the blonde bimbo I picked up off the dance floor to take my anger out on, but to do it in her club! Fuck that invincibility you get when you’re high. I knew her family could wipe me out, maybe that’s why I’m sadistically attracted to her like a moth to the flame. Aside from her phenomenal body… To this day I twitch just thinking about her climbing out of that bath. Then there’s her fucking attitude and confidence she exudes, she left everyone quaking in their fucking boots when she stepped into the room. 

This girl had her shit together; she didn’t need or even want for another person. What a fucking challenge! Not to mention the benefits of being on the right side of the wrong side of the law… I had to keep my shit together with this lot, no fucking doubt about it. I knew I had to get her attention back and not by pissing her off. The animosity she exuded when I left that room was nothing short of menacing. I felt inclined to try and show some respect to her after the shit I’d pulled, realising I’d well and truly pissed of the wrong woman. 

She was changing me without even fucking trying. What a fucking conflict, I liked me and all my fucked-up-ness, why am I changing for this girl!? I paced my lounge room in front of the fireplace, tearing myself to shreds. I had Frost and the boys deck out her apartment in black roses, leaving a necklace there as well at midnight on a Saturday, it was no small feat I’ll fucking tell you that.  
Frost had set up a camera in her lounge room so I watched as she came in and the gesture had definitely surprised her. The anger dissolved from her features as she read the note. With that she went to bed and I was left here wondering what the fuck else I could possibly do? I resigned to nothing at this very moment, so sat down and flicked through the TV seeing the news pop up with one hell of a gruesome image, some girls mouth had been sewn shut. I turned the sound on and leaned forward to listen. 

“The young girl has been put into a drug induced coma to recover from the severe injuries of her attack, the doctors don’t hold high hopes for her to pull through. 3 notes were nailed to her chest asking her to use her manners. It is believed to be gang related, as the Black Rose make their presence more prominent in the underworld around Gotham” 

The little psycho actually stapled post-it notes to her chest! I can’t help but laugh until I’m nearly in tears, “Oh baby girl, you are fucking crazy aren’t ya?!” 

Chaos POV

“Hi Dr Leiman, its a pleasure to finally meet you.” I extended my hand in a courteous manner, as I had done so many times before, I was so done with introducing myself to people. At least this guy was handsome and apparently on the right and wrong side of law, so I was marginally curious who he was.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Celeste. I’ve heard so many stories about you.” He leans back, flashing me a dazzling smile. The man was definitely pretty on the eyes I’ll give him that, about 6’2, jet-black hair, piercing green eyes and a smile to die for. I expected a man in his 40’s but no; I would pick him to be around 30.

“Well I hope they’re all good.” I say giggling.

“Absolutely, although when they said you were pretty they were lying.” He rested his hand on my lower back as we walked towards the dining room.

“Oh?” I responded in a bit of shock.

“You’re far from pretty Celeste. You’re absolutely stunning.” My cheeks flushed a solid shade of crimson as we entered the room.

“Dr Leiman.” My father nods in his direction, as I walked around the table to kiss him on the cheeks and sit down next to him. The Doctor sat across from us and we started talking business over dinner. By the end of it, it has been decided we’ll be his arms suppliers, turns out supplying medicinal drugs was just as profitable as the illegal kind. He even manages to get a second date out of it by saying I need to go to Canada with him to check a shipment. Something I definitely did not need to do. So I am leaving for a quick trip tomorrow on the Doctor’s private jet to Canada. In the back of my mind The Joker is grinding his teeth about it, only spurring the decision on. The Doctor leaves around 10pm and I decide to stay the night at the Mansion. After showering I head down into the library where I know Father takes a glass of whiskey before bed. I find him sitting on the lounge reading the paper, so old school. I shake my head and pick up the iPad off the table, taking it over to him and sitting down next to him

“Papa you can read news as it happens on here! That’s why I got it for you.” I say, chuckling.

“No no no, my Bella, I am to old for such nonsense!” He sips his whiskey, but it goes down the wrong way. Well I thought it did but he keeps coughing so I quickly grab a tissue, handing it to him covering his mouth, leaving me with a concerned look on my face.

“Papa, you ok?” I rub his back as it starts to subside. When he pulls the tissue away there’s blood, my heart sinking with it. I look into his eyes scared, for the first time in my life this cancer thing truly has me scared. “We’re calling the doctor!” I say, going to get up but he pulls my hand back.

“Sit CC, there is no good he can do for me.” I sit down realising my heart is in my throat, my sanity close to snapping. Why won’t you just fight it!? Fight it for me!! I start calculating in my head, how many months has it been? 3? 4? Shit… more like 5 since he got here! Fuck.

“Papaaa.” I drag it out and lay my head down across his lap and he starts stroking my hair something straight outta my childhood.

“I love you Celeste, you have made me so proud…. I only want to see you happy” 

“I am happy Papa, what would make you think otherwise?” I query.

He pouts at my pout “Darling, you don’t want a husband? A family?” I instantly sit up, probably to save myself from vomiting, shaking my head I take his face in both of mine.

“Nooo I never have. You know as well as I do I cannot have childr-“

I’m cut off with a wave of his hand “Ah ah ah I know that doctor said it would be hard, not impossible.” I roll my eyes and sit back pulling my knees up to my chest resting my head on my knees 

“I don’t want children. That life.. It’s not for me, I am much happier being with you then I would be with a husband who thinks he can own me. Pfft.” The thought alone annoyed me and reminded me of Leiman and how he tried to make me feel inferior throughout the night, as if I was eavesdropping on a private conversation between my father and him.

“CC I am not going to be around much longer, who will you have then?” He asks, resting his hand on my knee.

I shrug my shoulders “Your memory to uphold, clearly.” He chuckles. Ah I will miss that chuckle. 

“I think my memory is not going anywhere. I want to see you happy, with someone like that Doctor. He was a nice man, good head on his shoulders and he was handsome was he not?” I unfold my legs and straighten up before answering.

“Very much, but he also thought he was above me Papa and I do not take well to that, you taught me as much.” He tilts his head to the side.

“Ah my stubborn girl, he did not think that at all, any man would be silly to. You are sabotaging a potential partner before you’ve even started.” He lets me think about this for a few moments, and maybe he was right.

“Ok I will try my best to give this Doctor a chance, no promises though.” I say, throwing him cheeky smile.

“Bellaaaa.” He growls.

“Oh come on Papa! I have to spend the day with him tomorrow! If there is nothing there, then there’s nothing! I cannot force it”

“I know Bella, I know. I only wish for you to be as happy as your mother and I were.” He says with sadness laced through his voice, he’s clearly been thinking about her more lately.

“Yeah but I ruined that for ya didn’t I, making a grand entrance and all.” I smile to hide the fact I hated knowing if I wasn’t in the picture they would still be happily married. He reaches over running his hand down my cheek, which I immediately lean into, staring up into those blue orbs of his.

“Bella, as much as I wish your mother was here, I would not change having you for the world.”  
I don’t know how close I am to running again, but I am definitely done for the night with this emotional drama, if we kept it up it would send me head long for the coast of Costa Rica for life! 

“That’s enough soppy stuff for tonight. I’m going to bed, I apparently have to check a shipment tomorrow.” I roll my eyes he knew as well as I did there was no reason for us to be there at all. He chuckles and stands up wrapping his arms around my shoulders, gently kissing my head.

“My beautiful girl, one day you will find your equal.” He coos, rubbing my back then letting me go Maybe I will, but something tells me it’s not gonna happen, well not how he envisions it anyway.

“I love you, Papa!” Skipping off up the stairs to bed so incredibly done with the day.


	9. You know you like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: awww I wish there was more here, guns, course language, cat love

Sitting in one of the passenger seats on the jet, I’m mindlessly playing on my phone. The conversation between Leiman, who’s name is actually Daniel, and I died off after I told him I don’t take to being called baby when I barely know him. He definitely did not like his women telling him what to do. An unknown caller pops up on my screen and I’m bored out of my brain so I answer, though usually when private numbers call on my personal phone, it doesn’t cut it.

“Hello?” 

“You didn’t like my present?” Ah the mad man had returned, a smile spread across my face as I picked up the martini from in front of me, taking a long drawn out sip to warm the cockles of my heart, this was gonna be fun.

“Mmmmm I never said I didn’t like it. How did you get my number?” Daniel is now watching me closely from across the table, his eyes narrowing briefly before looking away.

“Honey, I have my ways.” He chuckles.

“I don’t doubt that…. I did like my presents, thank you.” I say, shooting Daniel a wink when the mention of presents brings his eyes back to mine.

“Good, then have dinner with me.” Someone’s clearly chasing the pie and I’m actually amused. The Joker wants to go to dinner?

“Dinner sounds a bit mundane for the likes of you, darling.” I snigger, now I really have Daniel’s attention seeing him put down his phone leaning forward.

“Who’s that?” He asks, clearly irritated.

“Someone asking to take me to dinner.” I reply curtly, to which his eyebrows raise in surprise. 

“Who’s that?” Joker growls.

“Why that’s Dr Leiman, who is taking me out of town for the day on his jet.” I can’t help but giggle, these two were so completely different.

“The fuck Chaos, you’re on a date!?” Now he’s yelling, clearly pissed off, which is now pissing me off. I was really over these men thinking I would do what I was told to.

“I didn’t realise I wasn’t allowed? In fact I would wager to say you learnt a very expensive fucking lesson the last time you spoke to me with such little respect!” Daniel reaches his hand out across the table for me to take when he see’s my agitation and I oblige.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?! I went out of my way for you and this is the thanks I get!” Oh fuck he was pushing my buttons, that high horse of his is going to end up shot and its head in bed with him at this rate! 

“Are you fucking kidding me?! You send me roses and a necklace and thought I’d move on from the fact I watched you fuck that bitch in MY club?! Then you had the hide to knock her off! Which by the way took forever to get rid of. Turns out brain matter stick to those fucking mattresses…you’re gonna have to try harder then that to win me over darling.” I smile briefly. Daniel’s hand now has a light sweat to it and I realise he’s nervous. Fuck, in my mind I know this could never work… he’s too soft around the edges, sure he’s a doctor and he’s got his pinkie toe dipped into the underworld and our doings, but I was submersed and never resurfacing. Like the arsehole on the other end of the phone… at least I knew I couldn’t scare him not with what I do at least. 

“You’re a fucking piece of work, CC.” I can hear amusement now laced with the agitation in his voice, he clearly knew what I was up to, scaring the life outta Daniel by having this kind of conversation in front of him. Joker wasn’t out of the woodwork, but he wasn’t up shits creek without a paddle either.

“I truly am, its whether or not you’ve got the balls to step up to that plate J… oh and by the way YOU STILL HAVEN’T GIVEN BACK MY FUCKING TUPPERWARE!” I’m staring at the screen as I hang up, I don’t know if I want to throw it at the wall or laugh. I decide the latter is probably the better option and put myself into a fit of hysterics. I let go of Daniel’s hand and watch his face contort in some form of discomfort. “Don’t worry, she wasn’t anyone of any importance, just a thorn in my side. If he didn’t do it I would have had to.” I go to look out the window, running my fingers across my lips lazily. A white lie by one that has him back peddling instantly.

“Ah…yeah ok… cool.” He whispers, before going back to his phone, probably sending an SOS to someone. If he had an interest in me before, I’ve probably shot it to hell now. I hear Raine chuckle from across the cabin. Father had insisted he come with me for this trip and for once I didn’t mind at all. I look over at him, smiling.

“What?” He shakes his head.

“Nothing CC… nothing at all.” 

“You’re a terrible liar Raine,” I poke my tongue at him “Get me his number please.” 

“Sure thing boss.” He pulls his phone out and walks away, making the call. Ten minutes later he hands me a card with his number on it.

“Thank you, honey.” 

“No problem.” He shoots me a warning look and then looks to Daniel, who is nearly asleep, and back to me with a look suggesting I could and probably should try harder with this guy, before I fall into the hole the Jokers digging for me. I sigh and shoo him away. The trip goes fine, as I knew it would. The cargo’s flawless and Daniel is happy to buy all of it, it’s a massive fucking deal for both of us. We catch the jet back to Gotham, getting in around dinnertime, which he stays for at my Father’s request, clearly missing the fact Daniel was trying hard to get the fuck outta here. I think me testing the guns at the docks scared him, especially when every target I hit was on point. I even stood Raine in front of one and landed a clean headshot right above him (something we’ve done numerous times before). Daniel nearly fainted when I suggest he do the same to see whether or not I liked him. In hindsight he might’ve not walked away from that… smart man.  
I stay at the Mansion for the next few nights while we arrange the shipment being brought into the country in three separate drops, confusing the fuck out of the police. I don’t get back to my apartment until Thursday the following week. It’s pouring down with rain and as soon as I open the door I see Mew-Two sitting on the fire escape, so I ran over and let him in, scooping him up in my arms.

“Oh you silly bag of bones! I’ve missed you.” I grab a towel and wrap him up, hearing him purr, ah what a satisfying sound. I place him down on the floor and he goes about his business landing on the couch not long after curling up and going to sleep. I sent in cleaners a couple of days after the flower incident to get rid of all the ones that had died. I found a dozen on my bench alive and healthy… which raises questions. Because they’re fresh… like today fresh. I take my phone out and send a photo to Joker.

“I don’t recall giving you a key?” I go and pour myself a glass of French champagne and head in to run a bath. Leaving the phone on the bench, not expecting the ding I hear behind me no more then five minutes later.

“Aren’t we a bit beyond such trivial things as keys these days, CC?” Smart arse.

“You’ve made me reconsider my security at the apartment. Thank you, I didn’t have any plans tonight.” 

“No plans huh? ;)” I find myself walking into the bathroom with a grin on my lips sipping my champagne. I strip my clothes off and climb into the tub, glass in hand and take a photo of just my knees poking out of the bubbles. 

“None, just how I want it :) have a good night J x ” 

“Good night Bella X” 

Only someone with an Italian background would know to call me Bella… It had my mind wondering at what Joker’s background really was? Was he from Italian decent? Would he even know? I shake the thoughts from my head and turn on some music and relax into my bath.  
After finishing the bottle of wine I head to bed, leaving the window open for Mew-Two to leave when he feels like it.


	10. Battle of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Guns, language

I woke up startled when I felt the incline in the bed next to me, adrenaline immediately kicking in, and I instantly roll out and reach under my bed as I go, landing on my knees a few feet away with my .45 pointed back at said perpetrator. I relax when I see Joker roll over leaning on his elbow, a lazy grin spread across his face.

“Good morning to you too.” Sighing I drop the gun.

“You have a death wish, don’t you?” I pinch the bridge of my nose before looking back up to his very amused expression.

“Well ya won’t go to dinner with me and you’re bumping up security, so I thought I should get in while I still can.” Raising his eyebrows a few times suggestively. I want to be mad I really do, but I’m so amused I can’t help it, I giggle.

“So you thought breaking into my apartment would be a better option?” I crawl over to the side of the bed and put the gun back in its place. He rolls over hanging his head over the side of the bed to check out where it’s stored. My bed was custom made and had one gun on each side, as well as a few knives stored there for good measure.

“That’s neat.” He smiles and pulls himself up to lay down on his stomach resting his head between his hands like a teenage girl at a slumber party. God he has the ability to be adorable too what the hell?

“It is. So what are you doing here, Mr J?” I ask, playing the cute card as well.

“I wanna take you out to breakfast.” He rolls over and sits up in the middle of the bed, “I missed your bed, its really fucking comfortable.” I cock an eyebrow at him.

“What do you sleep on bricks, do you?”

“This bitch. You’re avoiding my question CC.” He pats the bed next to him. I stand up and straighten out my nightie, taking the hair tie I had around my wrist and tying my hair up.

“You said you wanted to, you didn’t ask.” Rolling his eyes, he gets up off the bed and walks over to me, so close to me its unnerving, leaving only his hands resting on my hips gently. 

“CC, Chaos, Celeste Castro, will you do me to the honour of letting me take you to breakfast?” Playing his game, I drape my arms around his neck casually, closing the distance between us, and I can feel his body vibrate under my touch. God, it’s beautiful and utterly satisfying.

“Mr J, Joker, Notorious Arsehole and Smart Ass… I will allow you the privilege of taking me to breakfast.” We stand there for a moment staring into each other’s eyes, before he leans in and I can see what he’s going to do, so I pull away quickly, giggling. “Nice try Mr…” I hear him growl and roll his head, watching as I saunter off to the bathroom. “Give me 15 minutes.” I watch that perky little toosh saunter over to the couch and take a seat next to Mew-Two, lazily patting the cat, while turning on the TV and flicking through the channels. The image burns into my retinas; it was easy seeing him here doing something so mundane. This is not the Joker I knew and it scared me more then the psycho I was acquainted with. He was something I could understand. This was uncharacteristic for him surely? Or is this what the girls get roped into, this normality hoping to bring him back to sanity when he shows signs of it like this? The questions plague me while I do my hair and makeup, making myself presentable. I duck out and throw on a white slip dress and some flats. I was all for comfort on my days off which reminded me. “By the way, I do have things to do after this.” I say as I turn around grabbing my phone and clutch.

“You ready?” He asks, standing from the couch.

“I am… where’s Mew?” I ask, noticing the cat’s disappeared. He shrugs, holding the door open for me.

“He left, I closed the window after him. You shouldn’t leave it open like that, you have no idea what kinda crazy person might break in.” 

“You’re fucking hilarious you know that.” I saunter past him, earning me a light slap on the ass.

“Absolutely toots.” He says before throwing his head back in laughter.

The cafe we’re at seems to end up deserted after we enter, much to our amusement. It’s by the bay and it’s really nice, all things considered. We talk like normal people, enjoying breakfast and coffee before we both hear sirens and three cop cars pull up out front. J’s growling, opening his jacket ready to pull his gun out. He had showed the gun to me earlier; the markings engraved into it were beautiful. I wanted to get mine done too and one for my father. But this was neither the time nor the place for that lethal thing to be pulled out by him, landing us in the newspaper. No, Black Rose was heard of, but we aren’t gracing the front page just yet. I reach out across the table to take his hand in mine shaking my head slowly.

“I got this.” He leans back, still holding my hand trying to relax, but he’s clearly agitated ready to drop and run. I rub small methodical circles on the back of his hand to distract him, which began working when I notice he’s watching my hand, controlling on his breathing and not the men approaching. The Chief’s right hand man walks up to our table and relaxes himself when he see’s me there. I don’t keep him on my pay roll to have this shit happen and I’m annoyed. “Matthews.”

“Castro.” He nods and then looks nervously to Joker and nods his head acknowledging his presence. “Ahhh we had a report of a ‘disruption’ in the area.” He knows he’s fucked up, as clearly we haven’t partaken in any disruption what so ever and the only reason he’s here is because it’s the Joker…I don’t doubt he’s probably got a few arrest warrants hiding out in that jacket of his, but he knows better then to think he could start that nonsense while I’m out for breakfast… I lean forward letting go of J’s hand to rest my head on both of mine. 

“If I wanted to cause a disruption you’d know about it, Matthews.” A sinister grin spreads across my face, while I tilt my head as if the motion emphasizes the point. Joker leans in as well, cackling.

“Ah she is a character, isn’t she Matthews?” I roll my eyes and look over to Joker, winking before turning my attention back to Matthews.

“Anything else?” I ask reaching for my coffee but J takes my hand instead, leaning in and kissing the top of it. I can’t help giggling, he’s trying to be adorable and piss off the police and fuck it’s working. I drop his hand and pick up my coffee shaking my head. Matthews clears his throat, breaking the eye contact between J and I.

“Nothing else Castro, sorry to interrupt, have a great day.” He nods his head and leaves with everyone following. I check my watch and realise I am well and truly due to get moving.

“This has been great, but I gotta get going” I get up and J follows right behind. I realise he’s not paid for the meal, so I stop and look back at the table then back to him, raising my eyebrows in question. “You gonna pay for that?” I ask, nodding my head towards the table. He looks to me perplexed. 

“No?” I slap his chest and walk back over dropping a few hundred there. I’m well aware we’ve inconvenienced the entire place by our presence and I’m all for ripping off assholes, but not the small guys. I catch up to him and walk ahead he’s watching me still clearly confused. “Why?” 

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should J… if that were the case I would’ve fucked you a long time ago.” I say as he opens the car door for me to climb into.

“Ya know… I think I hate that saying even more now” We get back to my place much faster than what’s legally allowed.

“I gotta run, thank you for breakfast, even if I paid for it.” I say cheekily, as he walks me to the front of the apartments. I turn on the step above him levelling our height, also letting him know this was done and he wasn’t coming inside.

“It was… different.” He admits, obviously not impressed with normality, but I’ll give credit where credit is due, he did well.

“Awww look at you all grown up.” I scrunch my nose up while I wrap my finger and thumb around his chin, like a disobedient child, shaking his head for him. I get the growl I wanted from deep in his chest and he steps up pushing his body against mine, his hands wrapping around my waist as he does. But the man has learnt, he doesn’t try to kiss me. He just stands there, as we immerse ourselves in the depths of each others eyes.

“Being grown up has its perks, like your nipples right now.” His hand comes up quickly to pinch my nipple, causing me to gasp and I playfully smack his hand away, as he steps back down laughing and turns to leave. “Catch ya later Castro!” He waves over his shoulder with pep in his step. I shake my head and unlock the door heading inside. I spend my one day off doing everything I need to, which starts with getting some actual security put into my apartment, turns out that’ll take a while. I have my hair done, waxing; all laser treatments, a massage and a pedicure. Not bothering with my fingernails, ever set a fucking acrylic on fire? Shit ain’t fun, I don’t have a finger print on my middle finger because of it. I go shopping like a normal human being with a oil mogul’s pay cheque, by the end of it I can barely carry everything and I was kinda wishing I had Raine here. I walked past Cartier and something caught my eye, the necklace Joker gave me has matching earrings with it. Instantly I must have it regardless of the $40,000 price tag. Rounding out my shopping trip I head up to the mansion for the night afterwards, knowing they’ll be working on my apartment for the next day or so, getting it up to scratch and half the building as well. Little did the other tenants know there wasn’t actually a pest problem but I wanted some walls reinforced and no one is turning down a week at my hotel free of charge…


	11. Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Guns, alcohol

The week passes and I occasionally get a message here and there from Joker but nothing substantial and I’m starting to wonder if he’s lost interest. By Friday afternoon I head back to my apartment for some R and R after the renovations are finally completed. When I enter I’m greeted by my new key code, behind a hidden panel next to the door, which still looks like a normal key lock, and hear two different sets of locks undo. I tap myself on the shoulder for making the place this secure. I get in, dropping my keys and bag, and head to the couch when something catches my eye. I turn back to the kitchen bench and low and fucking behold a fresh bouquet of black roses are in a vase on the bench!! I’m impressed and very annoyed. I pick up the phone and dial his number, after a few rings he answers.

“Evening CC.” I can hear the amusement in his voice already.

“How the actual fuck did you manage this?” I spit back.

“Mmm can’t give away all my secrets now, can I?” I hear a low chuckle and know he’s clearly played my installation guys well. I humph in response.

“I guess not…” I can hear a commotion in the background.

“Ah gotta go toots, Daddy’s busy.”

“Should I put the news on?” I ask now amused. His cackle rings down the line.

“Maybe…”

“Have fun” I say ending the call with a slight chuckle to myself, whatever is that madman up to now?

I’m restless by 7pm and the couch holds no value to me having literally sprawled myself across it in every yoga position imaginable. I might as well head into the club and see what’s happening there. Apparently some of the pixie dust went missing a few nights ago and when I say some, I mean about 100k worth of it. I haven’t had the opportunity to look into it, so a Friday night seems as good as any, and hey I bought some new shiny things to wear out so might as well.

A few hours later I’m walking out in an emerald green knee length dress with my signature black stilettos, as well as adorning the snake necklace J gave me and my matching earrings and bracelet. I wore my hair up tonight in loose curls, showing off the dropping neckline on the dress with cut out back with a single silver chain across the shoulders holding it all together, barely.   
I call Raine on my way just to let him know where I was going; he said he’d meet me in there within the hour. Poor bastard, I think he was actually relaxing for once at the mansion. Apparently my father was out for dinner with Yari and a business prospect, possibly the Doctor… turns out he doesn’t want to deal with me anymore. I chuckle as I hit the garage sliding into my Corvette, hearing my baby’s engine roar to life, god it was so satisfying having such a beautiful car.   
I’m mindlessly humming away to Marilyn Manson’s ‘(s)aint’, only having just got around the corner, when I see a signature purple Lamborghini skid around the corner coming towards me. It slows down (on the wrong side of the road) and just as he screeches past, he throws it in reverse and I slow down enough for him to drive backwards next to me watching every car bail onto the sidewalk to get out of our way. I wind down the window and can now hear the wailing sirens not far behind. When he levels out I shoot him a mischievous grin.

“What are you up to, Joker?” I yell.

“Hey sweet cheeks, I’m playing Cat and Mouse. Where ya off to?” he asks, grinning ear to ear while checking the rear-view mirror. “Fuck.” he says under his breath, my eyes follow his line of sight to see the bat symbol has appeared in the sky.

“The club,” Leading me to another ingenious idea, I reach over and grab my keys to the garage. “Here!” I yell, before throwing them at him.

“What’s this?” He asks, grabbing them off his lap.

“My garage keys. Go, I’ll come get you.” I wink and with that he speeds off just as the cops pull around the corner. I slam on the breaks turning my car across the road blocking them from pursuit and endangering other lives with their fucking pathetic excuse for driving. Seriously they might as well put old Asian women behind the wheel on their behalf, no one would know any different! The idiots don’t slow down in time and actually nudged the front of my baby! Barely, but it was enough to set me off. I jump out reaching down the side of my seat and pull out my .45 and I’m met with an average Jo Blow cop climbing out of his piss weak excuse for a car, as I raise my gun in his direction. If the other cars were going to pursue Joker, they throw on the breaks real quick when I have a gun pointed to their fellow comrades head.

“Miss! Miss put down the gun!” he reaches for his gun, shaking like a kid with epilepsy and holds it up.

“Don’t you fucking think about it you piece of filth! Look at what you did to my car!! Do you have any idea who I am!?” I scream pointing it straight at his head, standing side on my chin tilted up under the street light, fear instantly registering across his face. I never break eye contact but can see out of my peripheral the other men fall in line behind him all with guns out, but as soon as dear Jo registers who I am he lowers his gun and steps back holding his arms up in defeat.

“Miss Castro! I am so sorry!” He pleads.

“So you fucking should be!” The seething rage that’s now rolling off me becomes very apparent, however there’s now an audience, as we’ve backed up in traffic being a Friday night. “You’re lucky I have somewhere to be tonight, otherwise I’d have your arse on a platter sunshine.” I say lowering the gun and walking back to my car to inspect the damage. I knew I’d bought enough time for Joker to park his car at my place so decide to wrap up this wonderful show. “I want the phone number of the best panel beater this fucking cesspool of a town has to my father in a hour or I will have every single one of you fired! And not just your jobs!!” I spit out and climb into my car. I watch them all scatter and drive away before I head back around the block and pull up out front. J walks out and climbs into my poor baby as I pull out my phone and dial my father. “Papa, yes. Let me know when the PD send you through panel beaters details… yes they hurt my baby… they have hour hour. Love you too” I hang up and throw my phone down, still clearly agitated about my car getting damaged. J leans over and kisses me on the cheek, immediately pulling me from my rage.

“Thank you Bella… I’m sorry they hurt your baby.” He pouts and it’s by far the most adorable thing I’ve seen in a long time, instantly I melt and turn to smile.

“You’re welcome. Now let’s go have a drink, I fucking need one.” I say slamming down the gas.


	12. Cute without the E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: alcohol, torture mention, language, smutish

“Raine, darling!” I throw my arms up, as my right hand man meets us out the back of the club embracing him in a hug.

“CC…” He drops me back down smiling, then turns to J, “Joker, good to see you again.” And for once I actually believe him when he says it.

“Raine.” Joker inclines his head, if I didn’t know better I’d say Joker’s taking a liking to my right hand man.

“Someone scratched my baby Raine, look!” I say, pointing to my car parked across from us as the valet climbs into her. I hear Raine hiss.

“Who’s heads rolling?” 

“GCPD idiots,” My accent shines through, taking a deep breath I clap once, “Ok girl needs a drink.”

Joker holds his arm out in a loose hook and I wrap mine through his, Raine escorts us through the back. “Raine darling, tell Dallas to bring me my drink, two of them, I have something to take care of.” Raine inclines his head before turning and heads towards the main bars, while I direct Joker down a hallway.

“Where are we going toots?” He asks, incredulous as he’s checking out the building as we go.

“I actually came here to work, I just need to take care of one thing and then I’m all yours for the night.” I smile triumphantly, as we reach the doors to the office, I wait and without being asked he pushes them open granting me access first.

“May I ask what it’s ab-“ He cuts off as we get inside and I look over and see Yari with his hands folded neatly behind his head. It takes a second, I’m not gonna lie, before I see the blonde hair from under the desk. J was reaching for his gun before I put my hand on his shoulder to still him.

“God damn it Yari! We have six rooms you could get a blowy in, but you always come in here??!” I throw my arms up like an Italian mother and walk over to my desk, putting down my clutch then over to the coat hook and take off one of my holsters slinging it across my shoulders.

“My chairs more comfortable.” He shrugs and the blonde girl goes to stand up but he stops her, shaking his head and shoves her back down. “Who’s your friend?” He nods at Joker.

“Oh right, this is The Clown Prince of Crime darling, The Joker. Joker this is Yari my business lead from Japan, who might as well be my brother from another mother.” I taunt J with a wink. I can hear the very subtle growl only loud enough for my ears

“I would shake ya hand man but…she’s really, God. Damn. Good.” he smiles that Asian dopey smile of his. “You keep going sweet heart, don’t worry about what the adults are doing.” He looks down at Miss Blondie, then back up at us. Jokers found it appropriate to sit in my chair behind my desk, bringing the PC to life by playing with the mouse, spinning around in it while I fix my thigh holster on one side, I think two is a bit over kill on a Friday night. “So what are you ballers doing in here?” Yari asks.

“I’m gonna find out who stole that coke.” I say, before walking over to my desk signalling for J to get up. All I get is a smirk and he rolls the chair back opening his arms for me to sit astride him. Right I’ll play your game fucker. I sit on his lap and pull the chair forward, as he wraps his arms around my waist leaning his head on my shoulder. I try really hard not to be effected by it, but I would be lying if I said my basement isn’t flooding with this close proximity to a man, let alone this man. I reach down into the draw and pull out my glasses, yes at the ripe old age of 28 I need glasses for a computer, especially with what I was trying to do. I put them on and start opening programmes upon programmes and entering passwords left right and centre, never skipping a beat or getting them wrong. Yari pushes the girl off his cock and tucks himself away.

“You can go sweet heart.” I watch the girl stand up correcting herself and wipe her chin, only quickly glancing at us smiling shyly, before trying to run out the door.

“Feel free to come suck my cock, honey.” Joker yells over my shoulder. The girl almost trips and smacks into the door before leaving. I chuckle before returning to the task at hand, as Yari comes over and sits on the front of the desk.

“I had a quick look but have been busy with the Falcone’s as well. Those pricks are getting their backs up by the way. Might need you to go Italian their arses.” 

“What did you do Yari?” I shoot him a look over the top of my glasses and the PC.

“Nothing!” There was a distinct pause.

“Yari…”

“Ok so maybe I fucked one of his daughters… maybe, it’s speculation at this stage.” He shrugs it off with a goofy grin and wave of the hand.

“Really? Speculation?” I enquire biting into his feeble efforts.

“Yup, like without those fucking spectacles ya wearing, they’ll never work it out.” He laughs and jumps off the table as I launch a paperweight at his head, barely missing Joker cackling behind me.

“Get the fuck out of here Yari!” I yell, smiling.

“OK, OK, I’m going, I’ll catch up with ya later. We actually have to deal with the Falcone’s though, I think your dad’s even heard about it now. What ya doing tomorrow for lunch?” he grabs his holster, throwing it back on then his jacket. I take out my phone and have a look.

“Nothing around 1pm, sound good?”

“Yeah meet ya at the mansion.” Before walking out, leaving us alone for the moment. I find Tuesday’s footage and bring it up, along with Wednesday and Thursday, and have them all running simultaneously.

“I think I’ve got a new fantasy.” J’s thumb is idly stroking my side, sending shivers down my spine.

“Oh yeah. What’s that?” I ask, amused while I start scanning the footage.

“School teacher Castro.” His teeth sink into my shoulder gently, causing my eyes to close momentarily, moaning. It feels way too good and that scares me enough into action; I smack the side of his face gently and he lets go chuckling.

“Stop it, I’m trying to work! Keep that up and I will teach you a lesson, cane ‘n all.” I push my glasses back up, shooting him a smirk then go back to the monitors, speeding them up trying to pin point anything unusual. I can feel him getting restless behind me after a few minutes and we’re about three hours into the night of footage, it also occurs to me Raine isn’t back yet. I dial his number without looking away and put it on speaker, after three rings he answers and I can hear he’s not in the main area. “Where are you?” 

“Organising security. Your father is coming in.” He tells me. Well shit, my father never left the mansion without a serious reason, taking out a Don is every criminals wet dreams, he was safe at the Mansion. But actually coming out here?! Right then I see the perpetrator on the screen and pause it growling, I fucking knew that guy was dodge…but I return my attention to Raine.

“What the fuck!? Why?” As soon as I’ve spoken the words the doors open and he walks in hanging up the phone with my drinks in hand.

“Because apparently the Falcone’s have issues and will only deal with him. Your father, being the respectable Italian he is, feels like he should do them the courtesy of meeting in person. I tried to get him not to CC believe me I did.” He shakes his head, handing me a drink and going to hand Joker one but I intercept it and down both in quick succession. 

“Fuck!” I yell, throwing the glass at the window overlooking the club. I get up and go to see if I can spot the guy who’s been stealing our gear. He’s in his usual spot in the VIP area. Raine joins me and I point to the guy. “In my room, now.” I growl. Fuck, tonight was turning into a joke, pun intended. I don’t even wait for Joker and start following Raine out. I turn to see J on the PC. I run back my heart in my throat, that PC held way more information then he ever needed his hands on.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I look to the screen; he’s pulled up a photo of himself from the news and set it as the desktop background with a valiant grin. It throws me completely how little he’s been testing me or even trying to impede on my business, keeping himself completely separate from that aspect of my life, which for all intents and purposes, he should be heavily involved in. I really need to let up on him and give him a better chance then I have so far. I take a deep breath when I decide its now or never, he’s either all in or nothing. “Come on, you’re coming with me.” I wanted to test how ok he was with me being in the underworld to the degree I am and there’s one way to do that…Raine holds the door open for us to pass through, I was a woman on a mission, I stormed down the hall both men hot on my heels.

“Chaos!” Raine calls out right before I hit the main bar, I stop before opening the doors waiting for him to catch up. “What’s, ahhh what’s Joker doing while you… ummm do this?” The concern clearly written on his face, not a lot of people knew I had a penchant for torture. They knew I would if I had to, not that I actively sought out a reason to do it.

“Oh right, he’s coming.” I smile cheekily, tilting my head to the side.

“Where am I going?” J asks folding his arms across his chest, not overly amused by being told what he’s doing, in all fairness I have taken and not given a lot on that leash. I saunter up to stand in front of him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms unfolded with a roll of his eyes, to fall onto my hips and around my waist, pulling me against his body, which I melt into. I lean into his ear and purr,

“You wanna come play with me?” Quickly darting my tongue out to run up the outside of his ear. 

It elicits a rumble of his own, as his face rolls around to meet mine, there’s danger in those eyes and a warning as well.

“You sure you wanna play with me, Castro?” He asks tightening his grip on my hips, to prove his point.

“The better question is, if you wanna see my facade fall? ” I raise an eyebrow at him, trying to convey the sincerity I intended, he cannot come back from this. Once I step into that room I’m a different person, a more volatile deranged human being, if that’s even what you can call it. I hate and love that girl all at once, she was capable of so much damage and hurt it was disgusting, yet I am nothing without her. We stand there for a moment, before Raine clears his throat,

“CC your father remember… you got a hour tops and I know you.” His lips curled at the corners in a smile. I glance over my shoulder and nod at Raine, before looking back at Joker.

“Are you in or out?” He considers it for a second, searching my eyes (hopefully not searching for my soul, ‘cause that is well and truly gone), he nods and that sickening deranged smile spreads across his face, the smile that most people would find sickening but me? I can’t help how excited and turned on I am. My lips crash into his causing my entire body to start vibrating, or maybe it’s his? I don’t know, but the mixture of alcohol and electricity between us is amazing, indescribable and fucking intoxicating. I wanted nothing more then to walk him back into one of those rooms right now, and with how his hands are tightening on my waist enough to leave bruises, I knew he felt the same. I break the kiss before we got too carried away and giggle, before taking his hand biting my lip and walking towards my target, dragging both men along. “Let’s go play shall we!” 

I give Dallas a nod as we approach, then lock eyes with the runner he’s got stationed on the door. All happy go lucky emotions drop when I see him shift his weight from one foot to another and does everything in his power to look in another direction. “That fucking guilty son of a bitch.” I murmur to myself. Oh he can tell, the second my smile drops he turns to run out the back. The door flies open and I run full pelt, heels n all, after him as soon as I hear the doors behind me close, I take out my Beretta and aim at his leg, not missing by an inch and he drops to the floor, yelling in pain. He tries to get back up but my foot in the middle of his back puts an end to it. He rolls over his hands going up over his face to cower.

“I’m sorry Chaos, I’m sorry!” I grab a fist full of hair and pull his face up to mine.

“Oh it’s way too late for that now.” I snarl and drop him. Raine comes up and grabs him by the back of the neck forcing him to his feet and we head to the service lift.

“Fuck you, bitch! You’re nothing but Daddy’s little dog!” I roll my eyes, this is nothing new, going from apologies to derogatory comments. Raine drags him into the lift first and I follow to stand in front of Raine and the guy. Joker is sashays into the lift, almost as if he’s dancing. His chest is rising and falling in deep methodical breaths, the looks of a manic spread across his face, his eyes looking to the guy and then back to me with a grin.

“Oh fuck no… no no no no not you.” I shoot Raine a look over my shoulder that tells him I’m annoyed, and the guy quickly goes quiet with what I presume is a good choke hold. I press the button and we start our decent, so this is it; Joker is about to meet the real reason I’m called Chaos.


	13. Sugar we're going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Blood, torture, SMUT and all things smut related (that’s right people) , language, gore

I take J’s hand and walk over to my room, pressing the combination and opening the door. I hold it open for Raine to drag the guy in, before walking over to the clothes rack in the corner, while J starts walking around taking it all in, running his hand over the implements I have laid out, before making a full circle and joining me. I hold my arms out, “Would you be so kind?” Gesturing for him to take my holster off.

“Of course” I turn as he takes it off, then start removing my jewellery, “Lovely necklace there.” 

“It is! This guy I know bought it for me to say sorry for being a jackass.” I giggle when he rolls his eyes, taking off his holster hanging it next to mine, he rolls up his sleeves and with that he appears to be done. I turn my back to him and point to the clip on my dress, which he undoes and slides it down my shoulders for me and I step out of it, he even goes as far as to hang it up. “Why thank you.” I comment, as I take a black shirt and pants getting dressed again.

“I will always be obliged to help you undress.” He says suggestively. The guy starts to wake up as Raine starts to put the last strap on his ankle but he’s not quick enough and I hear the crack to his nose as his foot connects.

“FUCK!” Raine yells standing up, the guy thrashing against the restraints.

“EXCUSE ME!” I storm over and he stops when I stand in front of him, leaning both my hands down on either side of the chair. “How fucking dare you? Apologise right now!” I throw my hand in Raine’s direction. Dallas just laughs and spits in my face. I wasn’t prepared for that, my god what disgusting things human beings could be! I close my eyes and step back, I can sense Joker’s presence next to me and he places a wipe in my hand, “Thank you.” I say, wiping the scums spit off my face. When I open my eyes Joker is circling the guy’s chair.

“You’d wanna say sorry to both of them, or this is gonna be one hell of a long fucking night for ya.” He cracks his neck, before coming to stand next to me.

“FUCK YOU ALL!” He yells. I shake my head rolling my eyes; what an idiot! I turn to Raine who’s plugging his nose next to the door. 

“Raine darling, you can go get ready for Papa. We got this.” He shoots Joker and then me a look, before inclining his head and leaving. I’m putting a lot of trust in this green haired maniac tonight, definitely testing my boundaries. I was scaring myself and probably everyone who knew me too, but to hell with it, I mean I’m standing in a room custom built for torture! Surely I had the right person for the job? I giggled as I skipped over to my table, putting on my favourite gloves. Joker’s right behind me.

“Oooo what’s that baby doll?” I turn around with it on, taking his arm in my other hand and run just the tip of my finger down his forearm watching the tiny trail of blood show.

“Vampire gloves, but these ones are my own, I had the blades sharpened and made just a bit longer.” I smile, locking eyes with him, before picking up his arm to lick over the spot. 

“Very nice.” He comments.

“Thanks” I feel like a kid showing off their new toys. I skip back over to the thief and pull up a stool in front of him. He tries to kick me in the face but I simply catch his leg and strap it in. Joker’s still over at the table, admiring the toys, probably unsure what he should be doing but curious enough to take a back seat for now… well that’s what I’m presuming and with him that could be dangerous. I shake my head and return to the task at hand. “Right, now why were you stealing from me?” I ask nicely.

“Fuck you, ya bitch! You ain’t got shit!” He turns his face to look away from me. This arsehole! I was annoyed by his lack of common courtesy to even answer a simple question! I throw the stool back and mount his lap in mere seconds, wrapping my gloved hand around his mouth turning his face back to mine with a snarl. The more he struggles the better the effect. His pupils dilate when he feels the glove start cutting into his flesh. My breathing accelerates, my heart rate rising when I watch the blood start trickling down his face the smell of copper gracing my airways and a sickening smile spreads across my face, I was enjoying every second of this.

“Now we’re gonna try again sweet heart, because I can do this all night.” I remove the glove from his face, seeing a sheen of sweat across his forehead. I see Joker out of the corner of my eye leaning against the wall watching intently. “Who are you stealing my shit for!?” I let him catch his breath for a second but it was very obvious he wasn’t answering… yet. So I reach back and slap him across the face, eliciting a gurgling scream and now a tarmac of deeper scratches start to trickle down his face. “Come on darling, I’ve said I can do this all night not that I will.” I sit back on his lap.

“Fuck. You!” I roll my eyes and get off his lap, right we’re going the hard way. I look over to J pouting, which turns into an evil smirk before going back to my table, I feel his presence behind me and J’s arms wrap around my waist, his half hard cock pressing into my behind, god this was dangerously distracting.

“What ya dooooin?” he coos as I pick up a small bench vice and a set of wire clamps handing him the vice.

“I’m going old school.” I grin excitedly. His eyes look down with malevolent smirk.

“Oh baby, that’s my jam!” My nose scrunches up giggling.

“Goodie! Let’s play!” I skip back over and kick a lever on the side of the chair laying it back, this might be a new room but I’ve used the same equipment over the years and this chair was built for me. I pull a lever underneath and the sides on the chair now extend out and he’s laying flat on a table with the ability to strap him to it 101 different ways.

“What are you doing?” Dallas asks, his chest rising and falling quickly, fear registering when Joker stands beside me with the vice. I take it and lock it onto the table. I move his restraint further up his arm and he tries fighting me. Taking his finger, I didn’t have time for this shit and Joker can hear my frustration. I feel his hand on my shoulder giving a gentle squeeze.

“Allow me.” I step back and he grabs the guys wrist, twisting it to the point it almost breaks, the tendons definitely snapping, Dallas grinds his teeth in response. “Shoulda let the lady do it for ya huh?” He pulls Dallas’ index finger into the vice and Joker throws the handle around, spinning it until his finger is held in place, then without warning leans his full weight down on it until you hear the bones splinter. His whole body responds by arching off the table screaming in agony. I loved the sound of bones breaking on a Friday night, it was like shockwave straight to my core, I don’t even try to conceal the squeak that I let out. Joker turns to look back at me reading the enjoyment on my face. “Ohhhh my lady likes bones breaking huh?” He asks amused. My head bobs up and down before I wrap my arms around his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

“You have no idea…” I stay where I am but look over to the thief, “So you gonna tell me now or should I let Joker keep breaking bones? Orrr if that doesn’t tickle your fancy I was going to just cut them off one.by.one…your choice.” I shrug.

“You sick sons of bitches!!” He yells, but I can see he’s starting to break.

“Well how about we take it in turns then?” I look up to Joker who cocks his eyebrow.

“Please, by all means” He waves his arm in an open gesture, while taking a step back from the man who’s now absolutely petrified. I pick up the pliers, moving over the finger and throw him one last look as he starts shaking his head.

“No! NO!!!” He screams as the pliers make first contact with his finger, every nerve ending being splintered into tiny little shreds. I slowly push them through, my breathing hitches momentarily as the finger sprays blood on my face, as it slows down I look back down and finish off the cut watching the finger to his first knuckle hit the floor. I squeal excitedly clapping my hands.

“Oh that was fun! I like it when you don’t talk.” I cheekily smile at him. He is however, barely conscious and I’m not even close to done, so I decide to stop the bleeding the best way possible.

“Don’t go passing out on me yet! I haven’t even started! I’m going to be nice and stop that bleeding with some dry ice ok?” I nod at him as I walk towards the bench, “Yeah it’s gonna be reeeaaaal nice.” Chemical burns were some of my favourites. I pick up a small tray, pouring some dry ice onto it. Joker steps back and out of the way hands up avoiding the liquid, I stop next to him and lean up on my tiptoes and plant a kiss on his bright red lips before giggling and going back to my fun. I hold the tray under Dallas’ finger and hear him scream again, it’s music to my deranged ears, he’s now almost foaming at the mouth, his body arching out, as the dry ice makes contact and stems the bleeding, then I just hold it there until his body is violently shaking like an epileptic fit, until I pull it away and allow him to recover. I step back and turn to Joker. “Your turn.” He takes a step forward, cracking his knuckles, when our prisoner shakes his head.

“NO! I’ll talk! I’ll talk!” I turn to look back at him, eyebrows raised.

“Well go on sunshine, we ain’t got all night.” Continuing to place the tray back where it belongs.

“It’s the Falcone’s! Falcone set it up so he could find out where you kept your shit! Now let me go I told you!” Well that’s what I wanted to know, now I needed to know why.

“Why?”

“He’s pissed! You’re under cutting his business so badly he’s getting run outta town! And he ain’t this fucking lunatic, he can’t rob banks for fun!!” He shakes his head. I hear Jokers teeth grind behind me.

“What did ya call me?” he moves me out of the way and stands over him wrapping his hands around his throat “Huh? What the fuck did you call me?!?” Through the gurgling he chokes out

“I’m… sorry! I…. called…. you a lunatic… I called you a lunatic!” Jokers grip tightens around his neck and I can see he’s on the verge of snapping completely.

“Hey! Wanna have some more fun?” I ask wrapping my arms around his waist; he can’t hear me I can tell, not even a remote recognition of my presence. So I take a few steps back and pull my gun out from my thigh and shoot at the wall, knowing its bulletproof, but the noise startles him. Joker’s head snaps up to look at me, dropping the guy’s throat, running his hand through his hair coming back to reality. “Sorry sweetie, you were gonna kill our toy.” I pout. He lets his head roll back and cackles.

“Aww I thought that was the point?” He says, sauntering over to me wrapping a hand around my waist. “You look beautiful splattered in blood.” His other runs down my cheek. I lean up, wrapping my arms around his neck, gun still in my hand, when our lips crash together. Blood lust was a real thing but having a cock half hard being pressed into you while still riding the high of torture? My body rolls into his with a small whine. I click the guns safety on and drop it to the ground, before jumping and wrapping my legs around his waist. He makes quick work of gripping my ass, squeezing firmly, while walking us towards the bench where our thief is and drops me right between his spread legs that are strapped firmly down. Our lips never leaving each other’s, I feel the shocks and tendrils of desire rising like a bat out of hell with every passing second, our hands roaming and groping each other. I quickly pull my shirt over my head, the break lets his lips start trailing down my neck onto my collarbone, biting down until it nearly bleeds my head rolling back gasping, his hands pull my ass to the side of the table. I reach down and pull on the buttons and zipper releasing his rock hard cock.

“Someone’s happy to finally meet me.” I smirk, giving him a few quick tugs, his hands pull down my pants until I lean up and he rips them down my legs, my underwear going with them. I giggle at his excitement until his fingers reach between my thighs causing me to gasp, “Oh fuck!”

“Such a pretty piece of jewellery you got there.” He growls, lightly tugging on the clit ring I had, I knew he’d seen it that day all those weeks ago. My head rolls back as he makes quick work with those lithe fingers of his, slamming into my core, his palm resting against my clit.

“Oh fuck J!” I let go of his cock and lean back, resting my hands on our thief’s legs hearing him groan, when I realise I’ve pressed into his bullet wound. It only edges me on further, so I push a slightly harder and hear the agonised sounds behind me, Joker doing nothing to hide how he felt about my attraction to the sounds of his despair. I look down to see his fingers embedded in my centre covered in my wetness and my god it was a salacious sight. “Oh fuck keep going.” I look up to lock eyes with his, reefing him by the back of his neck with the hand that was on the uninjured leg until his lips crash into mine, our tongues dance with each others, fighting for dominance when the guy behind me starts groaning from my full weight being on his leg, I feel the very quick onslaught start to build to dangerous level. “Oh fuck…J… I’m gonna…” He drops me from cloud 9.

“Not yet!” Pulling his fingers out, taking my breath with them. I don’t even catch it fully before he’s slamming into me with no remorse or decency. My head throws back again, crying out in pain and pleasure, my hands grip increasing on the guy’s legs, mixing his own painful cries with mine of pleasure.

“Oh fuck! Harder!” I yell at him, pushing back against his hips with every thrust until we are both in a flawless rhythm, building in unison trying to find a release to our blood lust fuelled desire. It doesn’t take long until my stomach is in knots and I can feel the onslaught of a body crippling orgasm shatter through me like nothing I’ve ever felt before. No one else could do this, no one else would want this, my depravity knows no bounds and I only relish in it further. J slows down to a tortuously slow pace while I ride out my orgasm, then pulls out and scoops me off the table, turning me around in one foul swoop, he spreads my legs apart with his own and slams right back in, his hand wrapping my hair holding me in place while his other attempts to dig to china through my hip. “Oh fuck!! Harder J! Fuuck.” My entire body’s shaking with pleasure, the table rattling under us as he pounds into me without mercy until I hear an almighty roar as he finds his own release, our bodies slowly coming to a still, our breathing still laboured his hand idly stroking my ass while he detangles his other from my curls. I look up to the theif between my legs, whose eyes are wide in shock but there’s a tell tale hard-on between his legs. Joker pulls out from me with a grunt. I already miss the contact from that wondrous weapon of his. “Someone enjoyed the show.” I roll my body around to smirk at Joker biting my fingertip; he’s fixing his hair and zips his pants back up with a cocked eyebrow

“What can I say? I’m all theatrics.” he walks around me while I watch on amused. Making quick work of snapping his neck, then taking my dress off the hook and walks back over to where I’m left standing, I can’t help admiring the view that body provides. I must’ve at some stage ripped his shirt open because well… it’s open and those muscles and tattoos are on show now, adorned with a slight sweat. I know I’m biting my lip watching him with a sheepish grin at the same time, like someone who just had the life fucked outta them… he holds the dress open and I step into it as he fastens the clip on the back. “Might wanna get rid of the blood there sugar.” he leans in and bites my ear lobe from behind, giving my ass a good smack. I giggle turning around.

“Awww thought you liked me bloody splattered?” I pout running my hands up his chest, I needed more of this I resign in my head, and this was definitely high on the agenda.

“I do, but your father might have other ideas.” His lip pulls up in the corner. He was right; my father still liked me to at least look kind of innocent, if not just respectable.

“You’re right” I walk over to find a full-length mirror installed near my table and make quick work fixing myself up. Joker puts his holster back on and holds mine out for me and I shrug it on. I look back over at the table happy with my work, or should I say our work, for the night the limp body telling of a wonderful date if I do say so myself. “That was fun, we should do it again sometime.” I smile leaning up and kissing him quickly, then take his hand and walk back out towards the club. A few firsts had been ticked off a bucket list here, I had no idea I even had, but holy hell…. that was the most exhilarating sex I’ve ever had in my life!


	14. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Alcohol, course language

Heading up stairs I nod towards Dallas as we pass, another guy is already on the door, Raine must have told him. I go stand at the end of the bar and wait while he finishes an order and makes two of my drinks. “What’s in them?” I ask, when he brings them back.

“Ah Patron, 151, pineapple juice and a touch of grenadine. I’m calling it Chaos by the way. Most people can’t take more then two of them before they’re flat on their asses!” He laughs and heads back to work. I turn around, handing Joker one before walking back towards my booth where Raine finds us talking half an hour later.

“Your father is 15 minutes out.” He stands there like a soldier ready for war, and after the insight I’ve received tonight, that’s exactly what’s about to happen.

“Raine relax! I did leave a mess downstairs though…” I grinned at him. 

“Already taken care of, did you find out who he was getting it for?” 

“Yeah, the guy’s my father is extending unnecessary courtesies to.” I feel my blood starting to boil. “He’s wearing his vest, isn’t he?” Raine inclines his head.

“Yeah he is… Fuck, really?” He runs his hand across his face, his eyebrows going up, before looking back down at me. “Ready to go make a martini?” He asks, his lip pulling up in the corner. 

“Shaken not stirred.” I answer, finishing my drink. I go to stand up and realise there’s a firm hand resting on my thigh holding me in place. I turn to give J a puzzled look.

“Have fun, I’ll see you later doll.” He pulls my face to his, locking his lips with mine with a sense of urgency. If I didn’t know better, I’d think he knew something about these fuckers I don’t, however I don’t dwell on it when his kiss is this fucking good. Before long my leg has worked itself up and across his lap, momentarily I forget where I am or even my name, if I don’t watch myself I’ll get addicted to this fucker. I break the kiss against my will, running a hand down his chest before running my eyes up it to meet his. 

“Mmm I think you’d be more fun to have, but alas duty calls.” I unwind myself from his lap, giving one last quick kiss and a wink, before turning to leave. “See ya later madman.” I duck back into the office and get the rest of my gear. I now have both thigh holsters with 6 throwing knives across the backs of my legs and 4 guns in total on me. It wont be comfortable to sit in but oh well… I wasn’t taking any chances. Raine’s phone goes off and he looks to me. “He’s here?” I ask.

“Yup, let’s go get Pops.” And we quickly exit the room.

“Papa!” I exclaim, hands in the air, embracing him in a hug before escorting him inside.

“You look lovely dear, what’s the occasion?” I wrap myself around his arm as we walk through the back of the club.

“It’s a nightclub Papa you gotta look the part.” I giggle.

“Oh right, do I look that part?” He queries in an amused tone.

“Always!! Now I need to talk to you before this meeting in my office.” I whisper, shooting a look over my shoulder, noticing we have what looks to be nearly our entire staff hot on our heels. I see Yari running in from down the back too, until he falls in line with us cigarette still in hand.

“Yo, Pops! Glad you could come check it out!” He skips in next to us.

“Yari, it’s good to see you.” He nods his head in his direction. Yari is literally the only person, aside from myself, who gets away with talking to my dad like that. He’s kind of his adopted son and Papa has shown how much he adores the little Asian critter throughout the years.

“We need to talk Yari.” I look past Papa and convey my concern in one look, he knows what I’ve been doing and he very well knows I hold information we all need to hear. 

“Oh right well. We got 10 minutes, so let’s do this.” He holds the doors open for us to enter and I turn to Raine before he comes in.

“Sort this bunch out, then come back in, no one else.” I get Dad to sit in my chair and I start pacing while I wait for Raine to come back in. An idea comes to me and I need to see if I can pull it off. I pull out my phone and dial the man. 

“Aren’t you a bit busy?” He asks, amused.

“I am…. I need a favour.” Let’s see if he wants to form an alliance. 

“Mmm why does that tone sound like I’m gonna be putting my ass on the line?” 

“Are you still in the Club?” I ask, biting my nail.

“Stop biting that, yes I am. Where are you?” How the fuck did he know… I drop my hand like a chastised child.

“My office, Raine should b-“ He cuts me off.

“Raine’s right here.” He answers, amused again.

“Right go to Room 4, I’ll be there in a minute. Raine will need to get you through.” I go straight back into business mode.

“I never said yes, doll.” He growls.

“I know, I’ll see you in a minute.” Hoping and praying that my charm will get the yes I need. I hang up and turn back to my father leaning over the desk. “You might not like this and you might not like him, I don’t know. But I’m going to get the Joker, I have a plan and you know my plans are flawless so give me 5 minutes and I’ll be back.” 

“Celeste!” He yells at me as I quickly run out of the room.

“Love you! I swear 5 minutes!” I close the door and run past Raine.

“He’s waiting. He ain’t happy girl.” Raine yells as I head around the corner.

“Thanks gorgeous!” I keep running down around the corner, boobs bouncing like a fashion statement, so I bring my hand up to secure the bad boys with phone in hand as I get to the door and shove it open. I stop when I see J pacing like a cornered cat. “Thank you for…fuck I need to work on this running thing! Thanks for staying.” I stand up straight. He shoots me a look of agitation but doesn’t say anything. “I want you in with me, I mean with us, Black Rose. As an affiliate, nothing functional, except tonight. I want to run this meeting without my father in the room because shit’s going to get messy you know this as well as I do. He’s not letting me walk in without Raine so I need someone with him who’s as lethal as myself, and it might be stupid on my part but at this stage I have been given no reason to not trust you, so J can you please watch the Don of Black Rose and my father while I go take care of these fucking morons?” I take a deep breath and watch as he sits down on the bed my heart is hammering to the point I can almost hear it over anything else.

“You want me to babysit your dad so you can go get shot? Baby that ain’t how I roll.” He folds his arms across his chest, “And I run solo you know that, ain’t no one who can keep up with this.” He says tapping the side of his head, he could be right. I don’t know if I can keep up with it, shit I didn’t even know if I wanted to. The niggling feeling in my stomach tells me I do…. I really, really do. 

“Well then don’t be associated with us, I don’t care, its your loss” I shrug smirking.

“But you still want me to stay with your father?” Well at least I was working with someone intelligent.

“Yes.” I nod. He leans back and cocks his eyebrow with a smirk.

“And what do I get outta this, considering if shit goes to hell I’m guessing you want me to get him outta here alive?” I knew where this was going, nothing was free in this world, the underworld was no exception our prices often higher and as much as I have every intention of fucking him for the immediate future that would not cut it. The Prince of Crime, the narcissistic shit storm, waiting to explode at any given moment, would want to see my hand of cards I held to my chest. I knew this walking in here and I was as ready as I’ll ever be to let someone get that close. I knew whatever he would want would be big, but my father’s life, as short as that may be, would be worth it. I saunter over and mount his lap, asking the impending question. 

“Mmmm what do you want J?” Rolling my body into his, my hands gliding up his chest to wrap around his neck. A growl resonates deep in his chest, his hands running up my back pulling me down to feel the half hard cock he had waiting.

“Nothing now… but when I ask for a favour there’s no questions asked, you just do it.” This was dangerous, so fucking dangerous, but I needed to move and move now. I kiss him with everything I’ve got before climbing off his lap.

“Fine, deal.” 

“Pinkie promise toots.” He holds out his finger and I shake it giggling, bastard got me on the pinkie promise! I don’t let go of his hand, instead entwining our fingers together, pulling him up with me.

“Come on! You get to meet my father!” I feel him tense before falling into stride next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me against his side, his face burying in my hair.

“I help you extract information and fuck you once and I’m already meeting your father? Fucking Italians!” He shakes his head as we round the corner to the office, completely distracting me from what I’m about to do, introduce the Clown Prince of Crime to my father, the Don Castro of Black Rose.

“All or nothing sunshine.” I say, reassuring myself just as much as him, as I push the doors open. Here goes nothing


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Bad Language.

“Papa!” I get everyone’s attention at once as I storm into the room with Joker right behind me.

“Celeste Castro! That is not how you enter a room! Go back out and try again!” I stop in my tracks, right manners… shit, it’s not even a second thought to me, even under these circumstances, I turn on my heel.

“Um ok.” I turn around and push Joker out; he’s absolutely amused and a little bit shocked.

“You’re joking right?” He asks as I’m pushing him out.

“Absolutely not. There’s a reason why I’m such a stickler for manners.” I turn around closing the door then knock loudly.

“Come in!” I hear my father call out.

“My apologies daddy! That was very rude.” I skip over to the desk and sit on the side next to him.  
“Papa this is J or more notoriously known as The Joker orrrr-“

“I get it, Celeste.” He waves me away and holds his hand out to Joker, ring extended, oh fuck he needs to… oh fuck. My heart instantly skips a beat needing Joker to just go with this, what I get is Joker holding his hand admiring his ring.

“Neat ring, I have one of those too!” His head drops back with a cackle and my father eyeballs me, right as I think my plans gone to shit, running my hand down my face with a groan, Joker leans down and kisses his ring shooting him a wink, before sending me a look that could kill any man, he was not impressed with putting himself underneath another person.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Castro, as Celeste said I’m the Clown Prince of Crime and I come with a whole bunch of laughs! ” The overdramatic flare he’s throwing behind his moves is nothing short of a spectacle and yet I can’t help but find it endearing. 

“Nice to finally meet you Joker, my daughter’s spoken highly of you.” He folds his arms across his chest, sitting back in my chair, as Joker walks towards where Raine is standing near the windows.

“Papa! Don’t tell him that! Man’s ego’s big enough as it is.” I shoot Joker a look.

“Now CC, why have you brought The Joker in here?” He waves a hand for me to explain my actions.

“Right, the courtesy you extended Falcone’s has been removed. They’re the ones who were stealing from us…I don’t want you in that room Papa, in fact I’m begging you not to. I will handle these fucking idiots… I know you won’t let me go without Raine so J is here to stay with you.”   
I reach out and take his hand in mine. His face is hard, his thoughts going 100 miles an hour.

“This is a very serious accusation CC, how do you know this?” He asks.

“How I usually get my information Papa… but I can actually say Joker helped speed that process up, we got it about a hour ago. The videos on there.” I point to the screen, reminding me I need to clean out the dungeon porn scene later on… He sits there running his hand across his stubble eyeing me thoughtfully.

“Ok. These fucking scumbags think they can steal from us?! You show them what it means to fuck with our familia CC, you rain hell on earth you-“ I lean over cupping his face in both my hands.

“I cause Chaos, the likes of which they have never seen before.” I lean my forehead against his and in barely a whisper. “I love you Papa…”

“I love you too, my beautiful girl. Go show them the meaning of hell hath no fury.” And there it is, my beautifully sickening sinister grin appearing on his face, that in turn spreads across mine, my temperamental attitude wasn’t just nature, it was also nurture… my father could snap just as quickly as I could. 

“Oh! Oh! Raine would ya look at that! It runs in the family!” Joker slaps Raine on the chest, and then points to us causing me to laugh standing up and breaking the heart felt moment.

“And you!” I saunter over to him wrapping my arms around his neck, “Keep him safe or you get to learn that too.”

“No need for threats baby doll. I got this.” He leans down and gently tugs my lip between his when there’s a knock on the door. My head quickly turns to the door, my senses on high alert, Joker pulling me against him tighter. “That should be Frost.” He lets go of me as Raine goes to open the door and Frost comes to stand next to J.

“Thanks for joining the fun Frost.” I at least acknowledge his presence. Joker’s hand grips tighter on my waist.

“So this party’s nice and cosy, but I think it’s high time I go deliver your news to the ears at large.” Yari says, while sauntering over to my father kissing his ring quickly. 

“Not staying for the fireworks Yari?” I laugh.

“You know I don’t like loud noises and obnoxious mafia.” The goof ball smile quickly crosses his face. The man was actually a lethal weapon with a pair of Katana’s and a sniper, he just really didn’t like other mafia gangs, aside from ours, and he was right his uncle needed to hear the news.  
He shrugs his jacket over his shoulders and turns back to us “I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch CC, you joining us Pops?”

“Sure.” My father says, amused.

“Joker… and Pops stay alive! Ah ah ah ah staying alive staying alive…” He starts singing and dancing his way out. I find myself chuckling at his departure. I pat Jokers chest and step away.

“Right, let’s do this…Raine?” I motion with my head for us to leave. I glance over my shoulder as I get to the door one last time, my stomachs in knots. I’m putting a lot of trust in that man and I really should know better… Raine feels my unease and gives my shoulder a squeeze before I push out the door.

JOKER POV

“So Castro…” I start, pulling up on the side of the desk next to the man of the hour.

“Yes Joker?” He raises an eyebrow, his voice low and full of authority.

“Why did you let your little ray of sunshine go into that shit storm and not yourself?” I had to ask, it seemed out of character for a Don to let his only legacy walk into something akin to a volcano waiting to erupt. 

“Celeste has been doing this since she was 19, she can handle herself. Why do you ask?” He leans forward resting both arms on the desk and if I weren’t insane (or close to it) I’d say this would be intimidating. I however can’t find a bone in my body that resonates with being intimidated. I decide the topic should probably be avoided; I was smart enough to stay on the right side of these guys. I heard the stories of Yakuza, even had some minor deals with them in the past; they’re nothing short of malicious, their intent and purpose known from the start. Those guys you do not fuck around with. When ya pair it with the ferocity of the most notorious Mafia crime syndicate the world has ever seen, it became a union that could topple governments if ever they had the desire to do so, rumour had it they have before… Shit I don’t even think Batsy boy is gonna step on the toes of these guys, one of the biggest reasons I wanted to at least play nice with ‘em for, and hey I really wasn’t losing out, my money and investments were in high end theft with a knack for an anarchy, unlike the Falcone’s who Black Rose had pulled a 1970’s shag rug out from underneath their tacky ass bell bottoms going ass up and replaced with the best Persian rug and Gucci fucking loafers money could buy. If Black Rose wipe ‘em out its one less shit stain on the bottom of my shoes I had to worry about, those guys were a pain in the fucking ass! Chaos and her fucking phenomenal bod was just a bonus and my god, was that woman something else! “How old is CC, if you don’t mind me asking?” I ask, trying to show curiosity while mindlessly running my hand up and down the wood, the finest mahogany I noted.

“29 in April.” He’s watching me with close regard and I know why. I look like something straight outta a comic book and his daughter had no intention of hiding her interest (at least physically) with me where he was concerned.

“Just curious.” I shrug and hop off the desk heading to Frost. I’d been pre-occupied and hadn’t checked in with how our nights efforts had gone before this all happened. “Frosty boy. Tell me some good news!” 

“9 million in bills. 12 in assets.” News to my fucking ears! I knew that old bitch was a gold mine! I’d been working on it for near on 6 months, definitely one of the longer projects I’ve undertaken, which until recently had dominated my every waking thought… until her…it’s since then the voices had started the internal battle I’ve been trying to keep at bay, screaming to kill the fucking bitch and get on with it! My train of thought turns to hurting her, taking it out on her… but fuck what a stupid play that would be! I don’t really want to either, she’s so much fun! Especially after tonight… I can feel the twitch that undeniable tendon I barely hold together in my brain trying to snap, I wanted to hurt… I wanted to hurt her, but I needed her alive! Or this lot will rain down on me and I can’t fucking have that either. I was no competition to Black Rose I knew better, so let the pretty little thing sit on my cock and keep me amused and outta there books… well at least for now that’s what I’m telling myself. “Boss?” Frost pulls me back to reality, motioning his head towards Castro. I turn to see him sitting there his fingers pressed together in a nice neat line in front of his face.

“Joker. Tell me what interest you have in my daughter?” Whoa, straight out with the heavy hitters. In my head I’m annoyed with myself, maybe he read it on your face idiot? Wouldn’t surprise me; pull ya fucking shit together J!

“Right now, to make sure she walks outta there a happy camper, which should be easy enough if you don’t go having a heart attack on me.” My head rolls back, laughing. His lip twitches in the corner to convey a smile

“Very funny, you know what I mean.”

“I do Castro, I don’t have any long term plans if that’s what ya asking. Not really my gig.” My eyes narrowed towards him.

“I understand, however I know my daughter holds a lot of cards in her hand, a straight flush in most books. After this meeting they’re on the table for all of Gotham to see, and it does not pass me to know you’re here for your own interest more then hers, throwing your card into her pile.” I don’t like when the cards I’m holding against my own chest are shot to smithereens, he was right on the money to a degree, there was definitely a undeniable benefit to being on the right side of this lot, I just didn’t realise I’d be fucking his daughter to get there though… I walk over to the opposite side of the desk leaning down. 

“I ain’t gonna lie and say it didn’t cross my mind. But riddle me this godfather, are you pissed at me or upset with her choice to trust me?” He takes a deep breath and leans forward.

“Both, but my daughter being taken advantage of by someone who’s clearly missing a screw, I won’t take lightly. I know you’re not stupid Joker, that’s very obvious, so heed my warning now.” His eyes narrow further and we’re in the standoff of the century, my hand’s fisting on the bench to contain what would’ve been me jumping across this desk and strangling the life from him in any other instance. I fucking HATE when someone uses my sanity as leverage! Keep it together J. Fucking keep it together! 

“I would have you know that screw is kept nice and secure down at Arkham Asylum, awaiting my imminent return.” I say, pulling away before I do something stupid the man was testing me, how much did I wanna stay on the green grass? It’d be real fun to fuck it all up right now… “You do realise I met her well before she stepped back onto the scene? Should we resign to say fate played a part in this too father dearest?” I shoot him a mischievous grin before prancing around the room to amuse myself.

“If anything happens to Celeste, Joker, I will have no problem returning you to Arkham myself.” His lip pulls up in the corner and it’s nothing short of sinister, I’ve seen it before on Chaos when she jumped in the lap of her last victim in that room she’s got downstairs… now there was a fucking woman who’s crazy was a higher level then her father knew.

“Castro my dear man, aside from the obvious ulterior motives I have no inten-“ He quickly cuts me off.

“Don’t try and play me for a fucking fool, Joker! You’d replace her in heartbeat, you fuck with my family and you won’t live to tell the tale, neither will anyone who’s had anything to do with you in the entirety of your life!” His finger pointing in my direction almost shaking with anger, almost being the operative word, the restraint he shows is flawless I’ll give him that. So much for playing nice…

“I’m insane Castro! Not stupid!” I yell back, before going to sit in Yari’s chair in a huff. I needed to get the fuck outta here before I completely lost it, luckily I could hear the muffled sounds of a gun fight break out not long after. You think I’d be overjoyed but for once, I realise I had an invested interest in seeing that girl walk outta there unscathed, I loathed her for wanting to know she was ok, walking, breathing, kicking ass and taking names. So without further ado I find myself gun drawn, heading straight towards the fucking door with the horrendous realisation, I’ve not had in a very long fucking time; I wanted to keep someone aside from myself alive and I knew what that meant.


	16. Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Guns, blood, gore, language all things violence related.

“Gentlemen.” I watch as they ALL file into the room and when I say all, I mean all, literally a dozen fucking men into my boardroom. Once stationed around the table, Falcone opposite myself, we all sit down, him leaning forward on his elbows straight away.

“Chaos, as much as it’s lovely to see you, I am expecting your father.” He waves a hand dismissively in my direction. I really fucking hate when they try to undermine my authority just because you’re older doesn’t mean you’re wiser…

“As much as that was a great idea a few hours ago, I have been given some information that suggests putting him in this room wasn’t in our best interest.” A threatening grin spreads across my face.

“What information would that be darling?” He fidgets in his chair, eyes narrowing in my direction. The room is awfully quiet and all eyes are on us, only the dull throb of the music from the club breaking the silence. Technically this room was soundproof but even I knew that you can hear some things, like gunshots.

“That a man who I had working for me was actually working for you… and that would’ve been fine, double dipping isn’t unheard of. But what got me was I found out he stole over $100,000 of my product for you to sell. See that… that’s when I’ve got a fucking problem” I leant forward on the table as I watched his features change from calm and composed to looking like a cat that’s been cornered. What they’re not seeing is my left leg marginally kick out to the side, as a sign to Raine shits about to go down.

“Why would I do that? I sell my own product I don’t need to go stealing yours.” A nervous chuckle escapes his very dry lips. Everything about this screams I was right on the money and it only aggravated me more to realise he was going to try and lie about it. 

“Clearly I’m moving more than you and I can’t help but imagine you’re a bit pissed off by that.”   
I tilt my head to the side, running my fingertips over my lips, eyeing him with callousness. I’m momentarily distracted when I can smell J on my hands, fuck he smelt good. Head in the game CC, head in the game! 

“Whoa they weren’t kidding, you really are just a spoilt little brat on a power trip aren’t ya?” He rolls his eyes, that nervous laugh coming back again.

“Brat or bitch, either way, I’m getting the distinct impression I’m right Falcone.” The agitation shone more clearly through my voice the more I spoke.

“I didn’t say that.” He snaps back.

“No but you insinuated it, then thought you could undermine my intelligence by laughing it off? This Falcone, is not a laughing matter, a hundred grand might be nothing but an annoyance to me, but it was worth finding out you and your family cannot be trusted!” And just like that there it is the snap in his features I was waiting for…

“How fucking dare you?!” He stands up and draws his gun. He thinks he’s quick but I’m a lethal marksman and I sure as shit was not about to get shot by the likes of him. Falcone never got close, I watch his head fall back, one clean bullet right between those grey eyes and I see that last split second realising he fucked up. However it’s not without my own blood being spilt, his right hand man and eldest son lands a shot to my left arm before the room is turned upside down. Raine’s quickly dropped Falcone’s son. 3 bullets later, one to each man closest to us, and I feel Raine’s hand on my shoulder as he pulls me up and behind him before kicking part of the table on its side that we both dive behind. I can’t hear anything over the echoing of bullets throughout the room, but see 2 of my men drop in front of me.

“Fuck!” I reload and pull up seeing Falcone’s nephew still standing in corner but the rest are already dead. Gun battles in confined spaces are a hell of a lot quicker than what the movies would lead you to believe, what gets my attention is the body count, I see 9… not the 12 I needed to see, that’s when I notice the doors open. “FUCK!” I dive over the table and run with everything I’ve got, dodging bodies as I fly out the room and down the hall finding two of their guys at the door to the office, just as his hands reach to push them open the man behind him has his gun raised over his shoulder the intention very clear, they wanted my father dead. 

Everything slows down, I take one deep methodical breath as I raise my gun and take aim, my left arm wincing in pain just as the doors are pushed in, the guy in fronts head goes flying back as the second guy who I’m aiming for goes sideways with two bullets hitting at once and one not mine. I see Joker step out and over the guys body taking aim and firing again, because clearly one bullet wound to the head isn’t enough. I drop my gun walking towards him letting go of the breath I was holding, I look up to the man who’s fixing his hair, a metallic grin spreading across his face when he sees my approach and my heart swells. I don’t know what it is about him but I’m drawn in like a moth to the flame. 

“Thought you had this covered doll face?” he asks, stepping over the body flamboyantly like its now a plague walking in my direction.

“I did.” I wave my gun at the second guy. That’s when the adrenaline starts to wear off and I can feel that fucking slug in my left arm, my arm of all annoying places! My heads a bigger target then that fucker!! Still I ignore it for now, I have shit to do.

“You got shot.” Joker snarls as I pull up in front of him. 

“Appears so, first for everything huh?” I look to my arm seeing the rivets of red running down to my hand then back up to his face. Their is a message written there in his creased brow but I can’t tell if he’s annoyed I’ve been shot, or more annoyed that he appears to care.

“First time huh?” he asks, his eyes a startling crystal blue. 

“First time I’ve been shot in a sit down.” I correct him. It was far from the first time I’ve been shot at, and I’ve definitely been hit a few times, mainly wearing a vest so this was the first bullet to touch skin. I hear a very slow deliberate intake of breath that he slowly exhales before wrapping his arm around my waist walking us back toward the office. 

“I bet the other guy don’t look to crash hot.” He jests, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh you know me, taught him one hell of a lesson.” I chuckle, resting my head on his shoulder feeling comforted by his presence. The loss of blood is slowly starting to take its toll as we walk over the body and into the office. My father is standing in front of my desk waiting, the worry on his features very apparent.

“Bella!!” He exclaims with his arms extended towards me.

“Papa!” I let go of Joker and walk over to him. Being wrapped up in his arms, it’s the best feeling, the security I feel from my father is astounding I would be completely lost without him and will do whatever it takes to keep him alive even if it’s making deals with the criminally insane.

“Bella, you’re hurt.” He pulls me back and looks at my arm.

“Meh.” I wave it off and go to sit down in my chair. ‘Meh’ was not really an appropriate term for the amount of pain I had radiating from the left side of my body. Raine quickly enters with the nephew grabbed by the scruff of the neck looking nothing short of a ghost. I forgot the little shit was still alive; he appears to be the only remaining member of the Falcone’s immediate family. Ah what to do, what to do. I go to stand up but my father stands behind my chair and keeps me in place with a firm grasp on my good shoulder.

“Who is this darling?” He asks me.

“This is Mickey. Falcone’s nephew, his father was in that room.” I tell him while pre-occupying myself in one of my draws. I pull out a medical kit and put it up in front of me.

“Ah…right.” I can hear the tone of his voice as it drops a few octaves; he was not pleased to say the least. I open the box and find a bandage, some medical pliers and the sort while my father directs his attention to Mickey. “Ever heard the saying ’don’t shoot the messenger’ Falcone?”   
I glance up to read his expression, as a good kid does, he keeps his mouth closed and waits. I’m chuckling to myself.

“I think he has Papa.” I make eye contact with Mickey who’s nervously looking between my father and myself. Joker walks around the desk next to me and bends down.

“Allow me.” He takes the bandage and starts wrapping it around my arm.

“Thank you.” I mouth, before returning my attention to Mickey who’s eye have narrowed at the interaction between Joker and I, making me question what Joker’s interaction with the Falcone’s has been in the past…

“I have a message to send to Gotham, Falcone. We are here, we are not going anywhere and no one will get in my fucking way!” I can feel the tension rolling off my father, his hands gripping the back of my chair; his air of authority instantly hits Falcone, his pupils dilating. “The dishonour you and your family has done to me has left a bitter taste in my mouth. I showed you respect, courtesy…. I didn’t take out every fucking one of you like our other family intended. I told them you’d not be so stupid as to get in our way! Not only did you disrespect me, you embarrassed me!” Shit gets real when my father swears, he walks around the desk to stand in front of Mickey, he was nothing short of menacing and right now it showed. I glanced down to Joker who was finishing up the temporary bandage. I shoot him a wink taking his hand in mine (that’s now covered in my blood) so he stays where he is. Keeping my hand in his, he stands up behind the chair placing his other hand on my shoulder while we wait for my father’s verdict. I yawn right as he turns around.   
“CC have him deliver my message however you see fit.” His eyes quickly glance between J’s and mine and for a split second, I see a warning to J and now I want to know what happened while I was out of this room. My curiosity is short lived however, when he turns back to Falcone landing one solid right hook knocking him out, reminding us that even in his old age he’s still got it. I’m proud as punch, pun intended. Now I get to play shoot-dismember-disfigure-and-fuck-with, however I like the messenger. After this I think I’ll need a fucking vacation, I should’ve just stayed on my couch!


	17. Wings of a Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Torture mention?,smut, language

“I’m going home, I’m tired.” My father had had enough for the night; he walks over to give me a kiss on the cheek. “Make sure you get that taken care of Bella,” he points to my arm “I will see you for lunch tomorrow… Joker.” He nods his head at J before taking his leave with a few of our men. There’s definitely tension between those two and I want to know why but right now, I wanted my bed and still had work to do. I have a bullet wound, 13 men I needed to remove from the property and a message to deliver. This night just doesn’t seem to end. I look to Raine for guidance; I’m mentally and very physically drained.

“What do you think?”

“Well you really need to get that taken care of,” he says pointing to my arm. “So lets make this message quick.” I nod and spend a minute contemplating how the ‘how to’s’ of said message delivery shall be done. I’m so lost in my train of thought I forget J and Frost are still in the room until he clears his throat startling me from behind.

“Shit! Sorry J… I’m distracted.” He leaves his position behind the chair to lean against the desk next to me, folding his arms across his chest, still with that same look I’d mistake for concern if I didn’t know better. “You can go if you want, looks like I’ll be busy for a while yet.” I give him a tired smile. His brow furrows together.

“You sure?” before cocking a eyebrow. I nod, closing my eyes barely able to open them again, covering my mouth and yawning. I wave my hand to say goodbye.

“Shoo you. I got this.” He catches my hand in his and pulls me out of the chair with ease, while I giggle at his show of affection, wrapping his arms around my waist burying his head in my neck.

“What if I want to stay and play with you?”…. Oh he cannot be serious? Now?! I…. geez that sounded a hell of a lot better then what I had to do. I pull his face away from my neck before cupping it in my hands, even though my left arms agonised by the effort, I’m still amused.

“I wish I could.” I lean in as one of my hands runs down to his chest and my lips across his now exposed jaw until my lips nearly touch his, and then look up to catch his eyes piercing mine. “I really do… but I need to take care of this.” I pull away and break the contact before my resolve diminishes any further. Taking a deep breath Joker runs a hand through his hair.

“What ever the lady says.” I nod and sit back down in the chair.

“Unfortunately, I do say so…” With that him and Frost leave.

“You’re really gonna run with that fucking maniac?” Mickey’s finally found his voice once he knows for certain J’s out of ear shot.

“You jealous you didn’t think of it first?” I query, I was aware whatever Joker and I had was of mutual benefit for the time being, and a hell of a lot of fun to boot.

“Fuck no!” he snorts. I’m outrageously offended and too tired for this any further.

“Raine I’m done with him.” I wave my right hand, I see a split second of recognition that he definitely said the wrong thing before Raine snaps his neck dropping his body on the ground.  
“Fetch the branding iron, we’ll send them back to their families with a message…”

—————

“Black Rose leave bodies across town with iconic symbol branded across the chests of entire Falcone family.” I’m sitting at lunch with Papa and Yari having a good chuckle, throwing the newspaper back on the table. Well they wanted the message delivered now it’s in the headlines, surely that’s well delivered?

“Well that’s one fucking way to do it CC.” Yari comments throwing down a oyster.

“Well done, darling.” My father leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks Papa” I comment, I’m still very sore and tired from the night before. We chose to take lunch outside on the patio today; it was a blistering 26 degrees with a slight breeze, absolutely stunning, the sun doing me the world of good. We get through most of lunch discussing up coming business when the Chief of Police walks onto the patio with half a dozen men in tow.

“Castro’s… Seki.” He introduces himself, albeit a bit nervous.

“How can we help O’Hara?” I question while sipping my wine.

“We had reports and eye witness accounts there was illegal activity happening in your nightclub last night, including the murders of the entire Falcone family. We have a warrant to search the premises, including your estate.” Well this was not going to play out well…. for them.

“May I?” I hold my hand out for the paperwork. I quickly glance over it finding at least two loopholes in it, that if they did in fact find anything (which I know they won’t) then nothing will hold in court. I had our products moved from the nightclub last night to a storage facility out the back of a chemical plant knowing this was more then likely going to happen. “Lovely. Would you like a tour?” I smile, and he knows, whatever he’s got isn’t going to hold. I spend the next hour showing him around the estate with Yari while the same happens across town in the club and Raine’s in charge there. Even my playroom looks normal today all equipment stowed away and therefore he leaves empty handed in a huff.

I find myself climbing into bed early hours later, drugged and out for the count with little objection from my body. When I wake the next morning I can smell eggs before I even open my eyes and I know who it is… so I roll over and prop myself up on my good elbow watching the man himself in a white open button shirt and jeans…. There’s a first, for almost normal clothing and damn it was pretty.

“How do you keep getting in my house?” I ask as he walks over with a coffee in hand  
In a sarcastic amused tone he says

“No thank you for bringing me coffee and making breakfast, no, just how did you get in my house….” he hands me the cup. “And here I was thinking you were a stickler for manners Castro.” He jests.

“Thank you…. still, how the hell did you get in?” He just taps the side of his nose before going back to the kitchen. Smart-ass. I climb out of bed in just a loose t-shirt and underwear, meandering over to the kitchen to wrap my good arm around his waist, feeling those defined muscles tense under my touch. I rest my cheek against his back “What are you cooking?”

“Breakfast, sweet cheeks.” His head turns to the side but keeps going. I down most of my coffee and put the mug on the bench behind me before my hand starts heading down along his abs hitting the top of his jeans. I run my thumb along the hem before unbuttoning them slowly. J’s head rolls to the side, grunting when my hand cups his member, bringing it to an early morning life.

“What ya doin’ there swe-.” I cut him off with a shhh before removing my hand, pulling him back from the bench, I move around to face him. We lock eyes before I sink down spreading my legs on either side of his.

“Looks like one hell of a great breakfast…. don’t stop on my account.” I pull his cock out of his jeans, running my tongue up the underside.

“Jesus fucking Christ…” His jaw hangs loosely open, both hands going to grip the edge of the bench. His eyes meet mine with desire oozing from them. I run my tongue around the tip before slowly taking him in my mouth, his head rolls back and lets go of a breath I didn’t realising he as holding. “Fuuuucckk” he exhales. I feel his hands go to wrap in my hair and I smack them away, letting go of his cock momentarily, he looks back down with an annoyed expression.

“I said don’t stop cooking.” I chuckle, before going back to sucking his cock, the agitation rolling off him, he wanted desperately to throw in the towel on breakfast, every time he stopped I would slow down until he picked up the utensils and continued. After five minutes, from what I could tell, he was finished turning off the stove. I could hear him throw down the spatula and wrap his hands eagerly in my hair forcing his cock to the back of my throat.

“Fuck Chaos, you are skilled.” I gag, tears running down my cheeks, feeling a swell of pride in my chest at the compliment. I relax my throat taking him as far as I can, I feel his breathing accelerate the closer he gets, his body tensing, nearly ripping my hair from my scalp only edges me on further, a very loud groan echoing off the walls as he finds his release. His warm cum runs down my throat. I slowly bring myself back up reaching around to take my coffee, I bring it back to my lips winking over the top of it while he’s catching his breath.

“I know how to say thank you.” I chuckle, tucking his cock back in his jeans, turning around to go and make another coffee (one is just never enough). I take one step towards the machine when his hands wrap around my waist, pulling my back to rest against his chest, one hand running between my breasts to rest against my neck causing a wave of excitement throughout me. No one’s ever been game enough to wrap their hand around my throat, shit they don’t normally get any say in what happens but this has me ready to explode.

“I have every intention of breaking into your apartment more frequently.” His voice has dropped a few octaves; it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard. I gasp when his other hand reaches into my underwear, ducking down into my folds finding my excitement to his liking already, I can feel him purr against my back. “Mmmm my baby girl’s so wet.” His tongue runs along my jaw while my hand wraps into his green hair, tugging his face to mine and kissing him hard, soft mewls escaping me between fervent kisses and lip pulling as his fingers work me over.

“Oh fuck, that – is – so – good.” I pant, my body responding flawlessly to the way he touches me, his strokes are bringing me close to the point of no return. “J… oh fuck.” Just as I’m about to cum, he pulls his fingers away, before I can catch my breath he spins me around to face him, his hands run down my thighs hoisting me up and onto the bench. He rips my underwear down my legs, pulling my butt to the edge, his tongue runs a long streak up my thigh before he snarls and dives right in catching my clit ring between his teeth tugging it gently before releasing it. My back arches off the bench as I try desperately to get more contact with that tongue of his. J’s arms wrap around my thighs pinning me to the spot, before long he has me screaming his name convulsing my legs locking onto his head, he doesn’t relinquish either he keeps going until every last drop of me has been drunk. I’m hyper sensitive and he’s still trying to get more. “Get outta there!” I giggle, trying to push his head away. His blue orbs lock onto mine while he runs his tongue from my opening over my clit and continues the trail up my stomach moving my shirt as he goes, until he reaches my chest and drops it down his lips crashing into mine again. My arms lace around his neck even though it causes some discomfort, both of us smiling and panting like idiots. “Well, you can break into my apartment whenever you want if this is what I get woken up with.”

“How about you give me a key and we stop with the break and enters… I prefer to blow the doors off when I enter a room.” He says, running his hands up and down my thighs, slapping my sides, which I squeal at.

“Why on earth would I give you a key when I know you can get in here without one?” I ask amused grabbing a fork from beside us and start eating the eggs he’s cooked out of the pan.

“Valid point Castro.” He duly notes before picking up another fork. I’m giggling when I drop some on my chest and he stops me from wiping it off by licking it, his tongue continues to run up my jaw then across to my lips, shortly after we forget completely about the food or the coffee as he imbeds himself into me on the kitchen bench. We then move to the shower and again we get caught up to the point the it runs out of hot water, then fall to sleep in a tangled mess of limbs on the bed around lunch time after another round. A few hours later I hear my door unlocking and sit up startled, noting J is still soundly asleep next to me, I watch the door with my eyes half open reaching towards the side of the bed before Raine enters. I drop my head back onto the pillow running my hands over my face.

“Raine, to what do I owe the pleasure?” I call out loud enough that J rolls over wrapping an arm around my waist, groaning before lazily pulling himself resting against the headboard, hearing it jingle I feel a wave on acknowledgement wash over me remembering being chained there not two hours earlier, we hadn’t bothered taking them down yet….

“Afternoon CC… Joker.” Raine acknowledges both us, and heads into the kitchen and flicks on the coffee machine. With a sigh I pull myself out of bed, heading to the bathroom naked, Raine seeing me like this was nothing unusual. He obviously had a purpose for being here if he didn’t turn on his heel and leave when he saw I was preoccupied. I quickly wash off before getting a night gown on and walk out, as the door opens I hold my hand out in passing and there appears a coffee, almost like magic. Raine just knows. “Thank you.” I comment before going to get dressed. Joker hasn’t moved, still watching everything from the bed, however, he has procured a coffee as well. “So Raine, what’s going on? I’m not due to be back out for the next day.” I was entitled to some form of a fucking break every now and again surely!?

“Business CC. No rest for the wicked. Turns out the underworld want a piece of whatever has been left by Falcone’s passing…” He leans against the kitchen bench, sipping his coffee.

“What? Those fuckers didn’t take him out! I DID! How fucking dare they!!” I could feel the treacherous energy rolling off me, I was ready to have heads roll. Raine holds his hands in a gesture to calm down.

“I know Chaos, I know. I’m just letting you know, they all want it and right now you and Yari are otherwise indisposed so think it’s free for the taking.” He can’t help the slight curl in his lip.

“Like fuck it is!! Where the hell is Yari?!?” I’m yelling… Again, very agitated.

“He’s got some girls in his bed and asked me to come see if you’d deal with it.”

“Of course he fucking does… does that man’s dick ever get tired?”

“Apparently not.” Raine shrugs.

“Well, you know what; I’ve covered his ass enough for his dick peddling business, tell him to step up. This is his problem. Get him to break it down, sell it off. Only to those who are useful and not going to cause us any more problems. I am busy!” I shoot Joker a look before walking to sit on the edge of the bed.

“In all fairness CC, this is the first time in a very very long time Yari’s had to consider you being busy so don’t get to mad at the little critter…. I’m sure he’ll step up.”

“He better, probably a good idea letting him deal with it. We’ve shed enough blood for the week don’t ya think?” I smile valiantly.

“Yeah I think so, GCPD is having a hard time covering your ass on this one. Someone will have to take the fall eventually.” A growl resonates in my chest.

“I pay them more than enough for that not to be an issue Raine… we’ll keep on the down low for a while just to appease them.” And hey, I had someone to pass that time with for once…


	18. Up in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: language, violence, BDSM, smut

2 weeks later:

Phone rings

“Hello Leiman, how can I help you?” Curiosity got the better of me, I had a free five minutes and honestly… I wanted to know why he’s calling. I hadn’t heard a peep from Daniel since the night we got back from Canada.

“Celeste, I would like to invite you as my guest to the Mayors Charity event this Saturday night.”   
I was utterly confused and taken aback, where is this coming from? More importantly, why?

“Um, I don’t know about that.”

 

“I asked your father, he’d like for you to come, a lot of influential people will be there.” And there’s that tone of attempted authority that I absolutely detest, and I absolutely hated that he’s gone behind my back to ask my father first! Better still there’s the issue of J… we’d been fairly inseparable the last two weeks, fucking each other stupid every spare second we got, he would not take well to this, one thing we’d definitely established was that we were both incredibly possessive and jealous, unfortunately I wasn’t really being given a choice here… fuck.

“If my father thinks it’ll be a good idea then I guess I will be going.” Venom laced my sarcastic tone.

“Great to hear! I’ll pick you up at 8.”

“Oh goodie!” If he can’t hear the sarcasm in my tone then the man’s deaf.

“It’ll be fun Celeste, don’t worry.” I heard it, more so I felt it, the silent threat in his tone… and now I’m actually concerned.

“I’ll see you then.” I hung up and rolled off the couch, grabbing my bag and heading to the shops to get a fucking gown for a ball I had no interest in going to, lucky it was only tomorrow…

Friday Night

“What the fuck do you mean you’re going to the Mayor’s Ball with that piece of shit!?”

Smash

“HEY! I liked that! And stop it! This is business! The guy’s invested over a quarter of a million in us! There’s a hell of a lot of high rollers there J!” Another scotch glass is flying towards my head, this one I manage to catch. “Stop throwing my fucking crystal glasses you dick! What did it ever do to you?” I see the foul energy rolling off his body, leaning against the kitchen bench clenching it to the point I would swear it’ll start to splinter under his hands. He’s trying to calm down I can see it, through his deep breaths and eyes being closed head occasionally twitching. “J… I’m sorry. If I could not go I would, you know this.” My tone is soft as I start slowly walking towards him, being rather submissive even for me. When I’m in arms distance I tenderly reach out towards him, running my hand down his arm, he tenses and watches it but doesn’t move away. I take it as a sign I can get closer, so close the distance wrapping my arms around his waist from behind gingerly running my lips across his shoulders. I could see his anger wavering “Hey, I won’t be there long ok. I’ll leave as soon as I can and how about we go out, do something fun wreak a bit of havoc… you always like that.” He takes in a deep breath and snaps his entire body around to mine his hand wrapping around my throat, blocking my airways with little effort as he pushes me back into the fridge.

“If he so much as lays a fucking finger on you I will destroy him.” He’s barely there, that level of consciousness I need him to keep. My hands go to his, eyes wide, tears streaming against my will.

“Let go!” I struggle, kicking against the fridge, trying to get purchase while trying to catch my breath enough to exert some force, reaching up to the top of the fridge I take one of the bottles of wine I have up there and smash it against his head. He immediately drops me, my hands go to rest on my knees catching my breath, and he’s doing exactly the same thing opposite me blood starting to run down his temple.

“You fucking bitch, you just tried to glass me!” he growls going to grab my wrist, I slap it away and throw a punch to his face.

“You fucking choked me, ass hat!”

Smack

One hell of a backhand registers across my cheek, knocking the wind out of me, stinging like crazy. Goddamn! I knew there was not nearly as much force behind it as what he could have delivered. My hand reaches out to the fridge for support and I turn to look him in the eyes.

“Prick.” I throw a kick to his stomach sending him flying backwards and far enough away that I run laughing into the lounge room. I hear him growl and start running after me, having brought him back to reality when I very nearly lost him again. I get to the other side of the couch a smirk across my face with my lip that’s been busted open, his forehead and lip also bleeding a grin spreading across his face when he sees mine.

“Baby doll….” he coos

“Yes Mr J?” I quip cheekily.

“The more you run away the bigger the hand print I’m going to leave on that ass of yours to let that fucker know it’s mine.” He growls, his eyes showing absolute sincerity with the joke.

“Sweetie, are you saying he should get to see my ass? Cos I wasn’t letting him anywhere near it until now.” I jest. He launches himself over the couch and I duck out of the way squealing, trying to climb back over the way he came, I don’t notice until it’s too late that he’s reached out and grabbed my ankle pulling me down over the back of it, my knees hitting the cushions in one hell of a perfect placement for the slap I know is coming. I try to move but it doesn’t work, I was too late for the thwomp from his hand across my ass, chastising myself for wearing a dress today and no underwear because I knew he was coming over…“FUCK FUCK FUCK!!” I look back over my shoulder and then down to the very red welt appearing on my cheek red around the edges and white in the middle. “Fuck .Jesus. God that hurts!” I pull my eyes together as I watch him pull himself up properly from the floor admiring his handiwork.

“Mmmmm that is beautiful Bella…. so fucking beautiful… and all mine.” He sneers his eyes meeting mine over my shoulder, his hands groping my behind.

“Hoorah for Captain Obvious.” I glare back at him, going to get up and nurse my sore ass. His hands keep me in place, his eyes studying my backside before his fingers trail down between my folds eliciting a gasp.

“You gonna remember who owns you baby girl and forget your name all in one night.” I am not going to lie, that was hot, really fucking hot when he tugs on my clit ring I nearly lose it completely.

“J! Fuuucck…”

He chuckles to himself before leaning further down “Wanna play?”

1 hour later

“No.” I pant.

“You sure about that CC?” J quips, I feel the tendrils of the paddle across my raw ass, I curse myself for being so stubborn!

“…Yes I’m sure.” He was close… damn close.

“Fine!” Ohhh he’s getting mad now! But hey you want me bound and blind folded and gonna test my limits with a paddle, some nipple clamps and tug that clit rung of mine after the devastating blow he landed earlier, that’s what ya gonna get. Admittedly won’t be sitting down properly for a few days after this a beautiful reminder of this game we play.

Whack whack whack whack

“FUCK! You are such a prick!” My head snaps to the direction I can hear him walking in or i’d say prancing at this stage, my arms are tired and bound to the end of the bed while I’m on the floor arms half rested on the end of it.

“Ah ah ah sweet cheeks, what ya gonna call me?” he jests, here we go again with wanting to be called Daddy. He even thought I’d enjoy it eventually…. idiot. Long story short we’ve been at this for about an hour now, I’ve been whipped, smack, paddled, anything you can think of a cold sweat riddling my body and he sounded agitated, one of us was going to fold and it sure as shit wasn’t me. Deal was he had an hour to get it outta me, one hour that was it, but being in my position right now; an hour is really long fucking long time! The only thing he hasn’t tried, and it’ll be my undoing is gratification denial… I HATE being denied what I want.

“I’m going to keep calling you a prick until I’m black and blue in the face Mr J, but you will not hear me call you that.” I chuckle, my head following his movements around the room.

“You are fucking stubborn, I don’t know if I love you for it or hate it. Right now…. I think I hate it.” He’s stopped walking and is standing behind me, his cold fingers catch me off guard when he starts kneading my ass causing me to jump and then relish in the feeling, oh he was close, but god damn it’s gotta be close to that one hour mark. “Oh this is a beautiful sight Chaos, it’s bright red and allll mine.” He’s lucky he can’t see the eye roll I’ve got going on, my lip pulling the corner my body jostling as I stifle a giggle. “Keep that up miss and I’ll gag you too.” Whack

“Mmm I didn’t say anything now did I ddddaaaa- Mr J.” My head throws back laughing, him growling just as the alarm on the phone goes off.

“You’re a fucking bitch CC.” I feel the ties on my arms being released and he pulls me up removing the blindfold. I wrap my arms around his neck laying it on thick.

“Maybe next time huh?”

“I think your skin’s as tough as a fucking elephant and as head strong as a ram woman, I’d hate to be the man who ever tries to torture you.” I can’t help the grin spreading across my face.

“One day daaaa- yeah no, it’s not happening.” I giggle before he picks me up and throws me down on the bed.

“Mmmm bitch.” He gently slaps me across my face. I return the slap.

“Arsehole.” His hands latch onto my wrists, fighting to get them above my head.

“You drive me absolutely insane Chaos.” His tongue runs down my neck, my weak spot, then along my collarbone and down my chest, taking my nipple into his mouth tugging gently.

“The feelings mutual” I manage between moans, he continues his onslaught heading further down my body, his blue eyes catching mine laced with desire, letting go of my wrists he pulls my legs apart further pinning me to the bed by my hips, his tongue beginning a onslaught like nothing I will ever be accustomed to, the way he dives into my folds, his fingers twisting to hit that sweet spot so perfectly. He brings me to orgasm in mere minutes every time. I put my foot on his shoulder and shove him back while he cackles with amusement pulling my ankle until I roll over on top of his chest. His hands roam from my back to my hips grabbing onto the flesh kneading it to his liking before I sink down onto his cock, starting to roll my hips into his. My head tilts back, jaw slack as we build up in unison.

This wasn’t like us, we were a lot more brutal with each other, forceful fighting for dominance, bruises and bite marks riddling our bodies a sign of ownership we both wore. Right now J was laying back enjoying the show, his eyes showing confliction, that is until I run my chest along his, my hands running up his arms to lace my fingers with his. In one sweep I pull him up to sitting, wrapping his arms around my waist, his face nestling into my chest his laboured breathing running tendrils across my breasts.

“Fuck Celeste…” He gasps, my hands entwine in his hair pulling his face to mine, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth running my tongue along it, mewling with the pleasure all these sensations are causing. When I let go he places his middle finger into my mouth, I suck on it flicking my tongue around it before he pulls it out a salacious smirk across his face, reaching around I feel a slight pressure before his finger sinks into my puckered hole.

“Oh, my, god J” I scream his name as I fall over the edge shortly after taking him with me, both our bodies almost convulsing as our orgasms rip us apart. The only thing that changes in the moments after was his finger being removed, both hands resting on my hips. We stay firmly planted in place by what’s just happened. Something changed, neither of us able to vocalise it. I felt more connected to the man whose cock is still firmly imbedded in me now then what I ever have before on more then just a physical level. I slowly pull my hands from his hair to his cheeks pulling his face back up to mine from where it was currently cradled in the side of my neck, his eyes registering the fear mine would undoubtedly reflect. We weren’t meant for this… this was a terrifying game to be playing, toying with emotions I don’t believe either of us knew we still or ever had. I leave a fleeting kiss on his lips before pulling myself off his lap.

“I’m umm…. I’m going to shower.” I can feel the knot in my brow as if it would leave a permanent wrinkle. I don’t wait for an answer as I stumble into the bathroom, my legs betraying how forceful that orgasm was. I turn the shower on then face the mirror, leaning both hands against the bench staring into my own reflection… who is this person I’m looking at? I don’t recognise her any more. Flushed cheeks, messy hair, and red lipstick staining splotches of skin that I’m running my fingertips over every new mark. I turn to show my ass in the mirror seeing the hand print across there, still inflamed, gingerly reaching out to touch it leaving goose pimples across my skin when I feel the electricity such a touch is bringing, that was ownership right there. Ownership I willingly gave, now I wanted to rebuke myself for it. What was he doing to me?! The mirror fogs up and my reflection disappears just as the door opens. Joker walks in almost mimicking the look across my features. We have unknowingly scared the life out of each other.

“I’m gonna go.” He says, his tone low, I nod allowing my heart rate to drop again.

“Yeah…. Ok.” I manage in something akin to a whisper. Running my hands through my own hair in an attempt to make this less awkward then it already was. We both stare at each other for what feels like an extraordinary length of time before I drop my eyes and turn to get into the shower. J’s arm reaches out and grabs mine quickly, pulling my body into his arms devouring my lips with his own, his hand holding me in place at the base of my neck. I felt secure here, safe in his embrace. I relished this feeling; I needed it. I can almost feel the tears of remorse brewing at the surface, how the fuck did I let his happen?! I choke and he releases my body gently before pushing himself back and out the door closing it behind him. I’m left standing there, heart in throat, chest hammering my own thoughts destroying my sanity. Is this what it felt like to be him, this absolute brink of sanity? Fuck…


	19. Ribcage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Language, violence

The gown is white, long sleeved, high neckline and a daringly open back. You could see the black rose with the katana looking like it belonged there on my hip peeking out the top before the gown wrapped around just above my behind, cradling my body flawlessly. My hair was up in a messy style, jewels of rose gold adorned my sun kissed skin; I looked astounding. My head however, was not in the game. I hadn’t heard from J at all today, I didn’t know if I was troubled or relieved. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before the doorbell rang pulling my attention to the task at hand. Game face Celeste, I thought to myself. If I wasn’t mentally in the game the least I could do was put on my usual façade.

“Evening Daniel.” I smiled embracing the man formally, lacking all emotions I may have previously held for him…. before J…

“Good evening Celeste, you look amazing.” He leaned in and kissed my cheek, a little too close to my lips for my liking, in strike contrast to myself he wore all black with a sapphire jewel at his neck matching the cuff links he wore. Yet oddly we looked like this was orchestrated.

Pulling up to City Hall paparazzi were out in full force, I groaned realising this meant our photo would be published together, the last thing I wanted. Daniel pulled my body close to his as we stood smiling and posing for the cameras. I knew he had every intention of making us look the starring couple for the night, much to my disdain. As we got inside I separated from him and headed to the bar, downing in quick succession two martinis and taking a third for the road, before I went and acquainted myself with some influential individuals for the evening. Every now and again Daniel would come up and wrap his arm around my waist introducing himself to whoever I was talking to, not long after I would excuse myself and leave. An hour or so later I sat at the bar having refused every pass that had been made, downing my eighth martini, looking to the clock praying for the time to speed up when someone interrupted me.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone show such hostility at a charity event without, for what I can tell, even realising it. Well done.” He holds his glass up, which I happily chink my glass against because well… he was right. When his eyes meet mine they are the most startling green I’ve ever seen, he’s a confident man, albeit reserved. He holds his hand out for me to shake. “Bruce Wayne.”

“Ah but of course, Celeste Castro.” I offer mine in return with a knowing smile.

“Ahhh Celeste Castro, you have become rather a name in the last six or so months. Or should I call you Chaos?”

“Whatever tickles your fancy Bruce, I’m not phased.” I shrug my shoulders in mock acknowledgement.

“Well Celeste, may I have this dance?” My heart flutters, admittedly it sounded a lot more entertaining then sitting here drinking the night away waiting for Daniel to be done.

“It would be my pleasure, Bruce.” He holds his hand out and I slide off the seat as we walk towards the dance floor. All eyes are on us as we start a beautiful waltz. I’ll give it to the man, he knows how to dance. By the end of the song we have a round of applause before the song changes into a slow dance.

“So Celeste, what brings you to this event? My understanding is charity work doesn’t fall high on your agenda.” I chuckle to myself more so then his remark.

“You would be correct, I do however invest a lot of money in charities if you’d ever be so inclined as to look further into my businesses. However tonight I’m here with Dr Leiman.” I know there’s venom laced in my tone, I tried to hide it but the chuckle Bruce lets out clearly notes he heard my disdain.

“I’m sure you do. Your Doctor’s been watching you since the last song actually.” So he noticed, as did I. It’s why I was still here dancing, I knew it was annoying him. I take a deep breath and put on the best fake smile I had.

“Yes well, he can watch as much as he likes.”

“Your heart belongs to someone else.” He notes more so to his own realisation then to mine.

“My heart belongs to no one.” The song ends and I had to take a step back from his scrutinising expression.

“Ah Celeste, who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?” He smiles. The last thing I needed was to lose my cool in a place I would not be capable of covering it up.

“It’s been a pleasure Bruce, have a good night.” I smile, inclining my head before turning to leave, I don’t take a full step before his hand is laced with mine.

“I’m sorry, that was not my place,” He lifts my hand to his lips and leaves a kiss on there. “Thank you for the dance, I’m very glad to have met you.” His eyes are dancing with fire, I almost question if all his money is legitimate for a moment…. There’s something there, hidden in those depths. Something I cannot work out, it’s happened once before where I haven’t been able to read into a person as much as I wanted to. I didn’t like it; the uncertainty, I wanted to know more…

“It’s no issue at all. You are far from the first person to question if there’s something still beating in this chest of mine, and I doubt you will be the last. Regardless, I wouldn’t let anyone know, gotta keep those cards close to my chest after all.” I tap the side of my nose with my other hand.

“Especially that Joker card of yours, that one could get you killed.” So the beings at large in the legal world have found out that I am in with J… how far they do not know, except this man, and how is beyond me. He reads me better then I read people and that is a feat in itself. However aside from my pupils marginally dilating at the mention of Joker every other feature and emotion of mine conveys nothing. But he’d seen it, and I cannot cover it. I chuckle quietly.  
“Aren’t you the plethora of information Bruce Wayne, anyone would think you have a vested interest in the dealings of the underworld.”

“You’d be surprised Chaos, what I hold interest in. Please be careful.” His eyes convey such sincerity it takes my breath away. I go to speak but Daniel interrupts me. Bruce’s lip pulls up in the corner; he knew he was coming.

“Bruce! Great to see you, do you mind if I steal this lovely lady of mine away from you for a dance?” I’ve gone from unparalleled curiosity to anger. For the love of god when will this man learn?!

“By all means Doctor, but you might want to ask her for yourself first.” Bruce interjects, motioning in my direction, as he turns to face me, instantly Daniel recognises my animosity.

“Ah Celeste, would you ummm like to dance?”

“No, Doctor I would not. I would like to go home!” My tone is volatile, I am on the verge of snapping a few heads turning in our direction when my voice rose, I needed to get out and get out quick. Shit I could probably do with a fuck or a body to stab, maybe both and I know J would be down for it, that in itself is enough for me to compose myself pulling it all together. “Bruce, it’s been a wonderful evening, thank you.” I reach out to shake his hand.

“Like wise Celeste.” I walk straight past Leiman to the coat rack, only to pick up my clutch, for once it wasn’t raining in Gotham so I didn’t bring a jacket. He’s hot on my heels calling the car to get us.  
Once we start I pull my phone out as Daniel reaches over and puts his hand on my thigh.

“I had a great time tonight, aside from your little display with Bruce Wayne at the end.” I turn it on then, look up to him moving his hand off my thigh.

“That was not a display Leiman, I contained my anger, believe me.” My phone instantly starts going off on repeat, at least 20 notifications dropping in. Daniel cackles beside me and readjusts himself, its uncharacteristic for him so I look up briefly, his expression is nothing short of sinister however J’s name flashes across my screen distracting me from what was really happening and I go to answer the call. I get cut off by a cloth over my mouth and a needle I can feel piercing my neck and I know I’m screwed, if not for the chloroform, then for whatever I’ve been injected with. My heart rate doesn’t even get the opportunity to rise before I’m nearly unconscious. My hand doesn’t even make his wrist before it falls limply to my side.

“Oh Celeste, you were not the only one containing their anger tonight darling. I tried, tried so fucking hard with you…” He growls in my ear before everything goes black.

Joker

I was out racing the streets since I knew she was out. I ended up at my club, a girl’s head in my lap trying to get my rocks off to distract myself from Celeste going to that fucking charity event. It was after 9 and I’d seen the photos already. She looked absolutely amazing, his arm possessively wrapped around her waist. But she’s fucking yours! You know this I repeat to myself. Her whole body screamed she did not want to be there which at least stilled my fucking mental state from burning the whole place to the ground. The girl on my lap was achieving nothing, her lips held no fucking value in comparison to the ones I’ve grown accustomed to having wrapped around my cock. So I kick her off and head back out when my phone rings, it’s Raine, garnering my interest.

“Raine.” I answer, putting it on speaker while I tear through the streets playing games with pedestrians of who can move quickly enough. The love birds making out in the middle of the street for a photo-shoot however, wore a fucking target and flew so beautifully when I smashed into them seeing them roll over the car laying limply in the rear-view mirror still the flash went off. I cackle before returning my attention to the phone Raine is almost yelling.

“JOKER!”

“What Raine speak up! People keep screaming around me.”

“Have you seen Chaos?!” If he didn’t know where she was I doubted her father did either, meaning Leiman lied. I feel an all to unwelcome pull in my stomach registering what this meant, what she meant…

“She’s at the charity event with Leiman.” I wait to see if he bites, this would put every doubt I had to rest if he confirms what I already presume.

“Why would she go there? She hates the guy.” And that’s all I need to know, throwing the car into drive with an almighty roar heading to City Hall. The fucker has a death sentence and I’m about to deliver.

Bang bang - shots fired

“Where’s Celeste Castro!?” I turn in the middle of the room, every one screaming like idiots, glasses smashing and women fainting. I turn the gun on some random broad and lay a bullet right between her eyes splattering the near by people beautifully, Chaos would appreciate it…. and now everyone’s gone quiet. “I said WHERE IS CELESTE CASTRO?!” Turning again, no one seems to be able to answer until good old Bruce Wayne walks through the crowd.

“She left half an hour ago with Dr Leiman.” His eyes show something else, something he’s not saying. So I point the gun to his head, not that he’s even flinched hearing security banging in the room.

“Anything else you wanna add to that dear Brucey?” I say between gritted teeth. He takes a step forward hushing the crowd with a wave of his hands.

“She wasn’t happy with him when they left, he became possessive and she got mad. That is all I know, all any of these people know.” The sincerity in his eyes registers as clear as a bell. I turn on my heel to leave when I see the security for the event trying to block the way.

“You really wanna do this boys?” I crack my neck and they step aside, “Smart move.” I almost make it out the door before I drop ‘em leaving the local PD something to deal with. I’ve got my girl to go find.


	20. Undisclosed Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Torture, drugs, forced consent(?)/ rape, language, violent delights with violent ends

My whole body was aching, my arms by far the worst. I was restrained and not fully clothed, definitely gagged, but not blindfolded. I kept my eyes closed to avoid alerting anyone of my consciousness and took a mental note of what I could thus far. From what I could tell only my underwear remained as far as clothing went. My arms were stretched out to my sides and above my head but not to the point I couldn’t move with the bend I had in my arms, I was on my knees on a mat that was cushioned my ankles strapped behind me. I could hear the soft purring of machinery near by as well. I gently jingled my wrist quietly, noting that these cuffs were leather, high quality designed for sustained circumstances.

After assessing the situation, I slowly opened my eyes, quickly darting them side-to-side before turning my head, feeling the slight throb from the drugs wearing off. The room was white, sterile like a hospital room, and very well laid out, this was not his first rodeo. I was reminded of the cunt who’d put me in here. Where is he? I’m going to murder the fucker!! Right on cue he walks into my line of vision.

“Ah she awakens!” The sick deranged smile I usually wore myself in a room like this was registered across his face. He knelt in front of my body, undoing the gag. “The drug is paralytic, hence why you can’t talk.” My eyes searched his for some recognition of what he was doing, a realisation while also letting him know I was incredibly furious, this was going to have consequences, especially when I can feel drool falling from the corner of my lip. He leans forward pulling out a handkerchief wiping it with an uncanny tenderness. “I’m not an arsehole Celeste, not unless you push me…” With that he gets up and starts circling, my eyes trained on his every move. “See Celeste, I knew the second Black Rose came into town things were going to change… I had for the most part a strong hold on trafficking in and out of Gotham, especially for the Falcone’s…” He stops in front of me, thinking he’d see something register on my features. I give nothing away even though in my mind, everything falls into place. He wanted in with me because I was going to run him dry.

“So you messed with my business, I was fuming, I’ll give you that. No family has ever executed a takeover quite like Black Rose has, you guys left no room for fucking error, so a hostile resistance was futile. Then I met you and well… I wanted you, fuck Celeste you have it! That sex appeal like nothing I’ve ever seen. The power, all of it, its just sooo perfect; I wanted you.” He stops in front of me, I can feel my body is slowly coming back to itself, sensations returning slowly to my joints, fingertips…. he leans in, running a hand gingerly down my cheek to which I growl, the only noise I seem to be able to muster, letting him know the contact wasn’t welcome… he just ignores me completely, his finger tips start digging into my flesh to the point it hurts and I know it’ll bruise.

“I wanted to be the king and have you as my queen to rule Gotham and we could’ve done it Celeste, we could’ve been that power couple. I would have left all of it! But no you fell into bed with that fucking lunatic Joker instead!!” He pushes back up, using my face as his leverage, and continues his sauntering around the room disappearing out of site. “Of all the fucking people…. him? Why Celeste WHY?!” If I had the ability I could probably rattle off a few brilliant examples of why especially right now… “I see that hand print across your ass, does he even treat you how you should be treated? Like a fucking queen!? Not some pompous toy he can throw around? You’re the kind of woman who should be loved, made love to, not some fucking boxing bag with a hole.” admittedly that was kinda funny… his agitation is quickly rising the more he talks about J, he still hasn’t returned in front of me but something has changed in his voice.

“I’m going to make you hate him Celeste…. you’re going to want nothing to do with that fucking asshole by the time I’m through with you.” As soon as he’s back in front of my still limp body, I see what it is, all fear I could possibly muster registering at once. He’s wearing a mask, nearly a perfect replica of Joker’s face, green hair included and he’s holding a needle in his hand. My chest starts rising and falling quickly as I try shaking my head, barely registering the movement, the man could beat me black and blue, I would take it, I could handle pain pretty fucking well, but a psychotic drug to break me mentally? I…. I can’t fight that.

“Guess where I used to work before I took to cosmetic surgery Chaos?” My face showed my horror, as I knew that man’s ability to cover his emotions was even beyond mine, he was a psychologist and I was absolutely fucked. He leans in next to my face “That’s right sweetie, Arkham Asylum, and this wonderful drug of mine was created by myself and a colleague and is used to blur the lines of reality. I can create any fantasy or nightmare I want and eventually you’re going to believe it, oh you’re going to fucking hate Joker by the end of this sweetie, trust me.” He cackled and it’s uncanny how close he’s gotten it to J’s, he’s planned this for longer than I wanted to think about. He moves and I feel the needle sink into the side of my neck, my vision blurring around the sides. It’s like a movie that starts skipping, pausing, blurring and refocusing. Leiman walks into my line of sight wearing the mask, landing a devastating backhand across my face, it’s burns like nothing I’ve felt before.

“Oh and this serum… also heightens your nervous system, I’m not even going to have too try hard to hurt you more than you ever have in your life.” He cackles before throwing a right punch connecting with my cheek. For the first time since being here I can manage a noise; a gurgling scream. The effect of something as trivial as a punch causing this amount of pain has left me dumbfounded. I would swear he’d hit me with a set of knuckle busters set on fire, it seared through my flesh with no remorse. In the depths of my sanity I knew a punch couldn’t cause that much damage, it might hurt a hell of a lot but it’s not capable…I have to remember this or it’s going to be one hell of a long night until someone works out I should’ve been home hours ago…

Joker

I tore through Gotham everywhere humanly possible that arsehole coulda been, including blowing a hole through his offices front door. He’d left on holidays as of two weeks ago; I left the building as if it was a scene from Vietnam circa 1970. FUCK. He planned this, he planned taking away MY girl. She was MINE. The voices raged between ‘good riddance’ and ‘needing to find her’, the latter overriding any other logic I had. If Chaos was gone Gotham would fall into well… chaos. I could take more then ever before but to what value? What fucking purpose when it would be so easily taken? No. I needed to find her…

 

Chaos

smack smack smack

There goes at least one tooth, the blood was freely hanging from my lip that’d been torn to shreds. I managed to pull it together and spit it out seeing half a tooth hit the floor. Looking up to meet J’s eyes, no Leiman’s… it’s not J… is it? He’s whipped me, beaten me, broken at least one or two ribs and still I am standing, theoretically at least.

smack scream smack

My hair is reefed back, my head landing on his chest. “Still love me baby-doll?” He cackles, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I don’t know how long I can keep the tendrils of sanity I have. He looks like J… his movements, his gestures everything said it was Joker, except the hurt. Oh god it hurt so badly. His hand reached down the line of my panties and slips his fingers into my folds completely throwing me off guard. “Mmmm Chaos you are mine.” Fuck I…. shit, shit, shit. I knew this was definitely not J, he’s not moving right but it’s… it’s fucking working. My body, I can’t stop it from responding!

“Fuck” I splatter out between my shattered teeth and face, my head drops back landing on his shoulder, the serum, nerve endings on high. Pleasure and pain… pleasure, fuck this felt… it felt good, so fucking good. In the midst of everything that felt so terrible it was so. Damn. Good. “J… fuck…” I moan as he starts circling my clit ring.

“Say it… say my name”

“Jok- FUCK…” My head snaps forward and I almost vomit as I realise its not J’s hand at all. I’m absolutely mortified. “Get your hands away from me!” I hear the maniacs laugh from behind me, my arms still bound, fists clenching, an orgasm building and I cannot shake it no matter how hard I try. I hear a flick, a switchblade, I know that sound anywhere, and before long I see it being raised between my eyes.

“Now, now, CC that’s not how we’re going to play. I wanna see you cum for me.” He trails the blade between my chest, resting it against my throat, before pulling my head back against his shoulder. My chest is heaving trying hard to not let this happen. It starts to press in, the trail of blood starting down my throat; his other hand picks up the pace on my clit building my orgasm back up. I’m grinding against his hand, trying to find the release as I rebuke myself internally for wanting to get off. My orgasm rips through me, sending my head spinning, as I’m almost screaming and moaning, while at the same time tears running down my cheeks. I don’t even know what’s real anymore, all I thought of was him but it wasn’t… was it? “Oh baby-doll that was beautiful.” He says and I swear it was J. My head rolls to the side regardless of the blade still there.

“Mmmmm you are so good to me J.” I can feel his hard cock against my backside, his pants being slipped down, the blade is removed from my throat and his hands go to the waistband of my panties and in a swift movement they’re cut off and dropped between my open legs. Then he does something that brings my head back to the present, I hear a wrapper being opened- a condom? Joker doesn’t use… “FUCK! No!! Don’t you fucking dare Leiman!!” My head snaps to the side to see green hair and tattoos. Is it Leiman? My brow furrows as I stare into those eyes, they’re green. “They’re not blue” I say to myself more so then anyone else, I repeat it over and over in my head, his eyes aren’t blue, they’re not J’s, they’re not blue. I lose my thought just as his cock thrusts into me I moan in pleasure, a pleasure I hate myself for. “Fuck, no, no, no.” I beg my body to stop responding to it.

“Ohhhh come on Bella, you know you want it.” I feel a jab in my neck, another dose of serum being injected. My vision is lost momentarily, when it returns I feel an arm around my waist, teeth on my neck, the edges of my vision I see my apartment, I try shaking it away I know… it’s not real. Fuck. I squeeze my eyes shut and when I open them again it’s my apartment all of it, everything right as I left it… did I ever leave it? No, it was just a nightmare; the pleasure right now tells me it was all just a fucking nightmare. I instantly relax my entire body realising this was all a bad dream, J’s fucking me and we’re only playing. The overriding joy I feel sends me spiralling out of control.

“Oh J fuck…” My chest’s rhythm picks up, the blade running a line from one side of my neck right around a thin line being cut open burning the entire way, it burns way too much. “J… stop! That’s too deep!” Then it trails back through the same line and now I’m scared. “J stop!” I scream, this blade was going too far in, it was close to my arteries; he was going to kill me. I could tell he was beyond control… I pulled on my restraints, trying to find the safety on them, the release that I know is there on my set, but I can’t, not before I’m losing my cool from the blood loss a panic attack ensuing. “J let me out!! J I’m done! I’m tapping out!!” I scream his thrusts are harder, more brutal but erratic, he was close and he wasn’t stopping. One last long drawn out line and my vision wains, the pain unbearable I scream in unrivalled agony. The room I lose sight of, it blurs, I see medical equipment, my fucking couch. It’s all blending together like a strange fiction where I’ve time warped somewhere. What is happening!? My throat is burning, I feel the blood leeching from my body, my whole head spinning, the blade hits the ground and his purple gloved hand goes up to cradle my throat.

“You are mine Celeste.” He growls in my ear as he cums.

‘I need to get away from Joker, he’s going to fucking kill me’ is the last coherent thought I can manage before passing out.


	21. Night of the Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Torture, blood, gore things, drugs, language, alcohol

“No, J… Stop please… I can’t…” My words were slipping from my lips in strangled cries as looked up to his face, that sinister smirk spread across it, his head thrown back with the maniacs cackle. He’s gone again, beyond sanity, he’s dived into the world where I am the soul beneficiary to every ounce of hate and resentment one man can muster towards a human being. How could he hate me so much? What the hell did I do? He didn’t care about the take over; we moved past this didn’t we? Why now, why like this? Why not just put a hit on me? Or just kill me. Please just fucking kill me! I searched his eyes, eyes I didn’t recognise anymore, they weren’t… right…something was not right? I just didn’t care anymore I wanted out of this hell.

I knew what was coming; he’d been torturing me for at least three days from what I could tell. I was on a drip for fluids and he tube fed me just enough to keep me alive. I never slept; even when he left the room a blaring alarm went off every 15 minutes to ensure I didn’t. I was delusional no doubt. I had butterfly stitches lining my entire throat and had been moved when I wasn’t conscious to a medical bed that I was now strapped to. 

Back to my pleading, I saw the switch blade in his hand, J’s favourite thing right now was running massive cuts down my thighs to the point I would pass out, then run glue along them to stop the bleeding before I would come back to consciousness, often with him being buried to the hilt as well. The man was fucking sick that’s for sure. 

“Please… I can’t.” I’ve never been much of a beggar. I have been through more torture than most. In fact most of my teeth weren’t even mine, I’ve had that many pulled. But right now, I was beyond caring, the pain he was inflicting was more then I could tolerate.

“Maybe ya shoulda thought about before you fucked me over sweet cheeks!” He says through gritted teeth. Then the blade makes contact slicing into my flesh slowly, painfully all train of thought is lost, utter satisfaction spread across his face. “J! Stop it!! Joker!!” I wailed, but it falls on deaf ears as I scream to the point I nearly lose my voice then black out again.

Joker

It took every fucking member of Black Rose and my own gang to find her. The only tip came from one of my guys spotting him six hours ago in a petrol station outside of town, which led to us searching all thirty cabins in the hills around there. He must’ve got the tip off ‘cause he sure as hell wasn’t anywhere near here right now. Her limp body now lay in my arms, no movement, no response, nothing. It was the most horrific scene I’d ever witnessed one person go through and that’s a big fucking call from someone who does this for a hobby! I leant down to feel her barely there pulse, her breath against my skin is only slightly there, she was inches from fucking death and he’d kept her teetering there with the IV and the food tubes laying around the room.

“Chaos? Come back to me girl.” I run my hand down her inflamed cheek gingerly, a groan barely registering on her lips.

“Please stop… I can’t.” Her body racked in sobs.

“I’m taking you home.” I whisper in her ear, I swear she started convulsing even more when I spoke. What the fuck had he done to her?!

“Boss! We found him! You’re gonna wanna see this.” Frost shouts from down the hall. Ohhh if he thought he’d done a number on her, wait until he sees what I’ve got in store for him. Growling I pull her up with me, marching down the hall with her in my arms. I enter the room to find the doctor cowering in a hidden corner of a office holding something in his hands. I motion with my head to Frost who tears it from his hands. I’ve heard of impersonation before but this was stepping it up a fucking notch! Frost hands me a mask of my fucking face. It all clicks into place… the red dots along her neck, her reaction to me, I’d put my money on being from injections. My eyes trail from the mask to his face where a disturbing smile spreads.

“Oh she hates you…. she fucking hates you with every ounce of her being!!” His head rolls back laughing like a maniac. Fuck… he’s been fucking with her on a psychological level because god knows he’d get nowhere physically, so he’s gone to something no one can compete with, no one can resist…his only goal was to make her hate me. How much damage has he done?

“Ohhh Doc, you and I are gonna have some choice words, but right now I need to look after MY baby doll. So I’m going to leave you in the wonderful care of the orderlies at Arkham.” I nod to Frost who knocks him out right as the dismay registers across those green scum eyes and with that we leave taking what’s left of the product he’s been using as we go, then amicably burn the place to the ground.

Chaos

“Celeste.” I can hear it, my name being called by a familiar voice, my brains still foggy and I’m feeling worse for wear…

“Raine?” I question, opening my eyes slowly.

“Chaos! Oh thank fucking Christ!” I look around the room, we’re back in the mansion… ok. Good. I turn back to Raine.

“Soooo how long was I out?”

“You’ve been in a drug induced coma for a week now.” He says. My eyebrows attempt to raise in disbelief.

“Whoa he really did a number on me huh?”

“Yeah he did. You’ve got two broken ribs, four teeth that needed replacing… again, a broken jaw, a few dislocations in your fingers and around seventy-five stitches, aside from the obvious bruising. So we put you out until a lot of it healed to some degree, got your teeth fixed as well. We’ve sent him to Arkham until you’re ready.” His lip pulled up in the corner and I know what he means… until I’m ready to fuck him up seven ways from Sunday. But that doesn’t make sense…

“You mean back to Arkham, won’t he just get out again?” I question, the heart rate monitors start registering my concern.

“What do you mean?” Raine asks, why is he asking me what I mean?

“It’s not like Joker isn’t used to Arkham Raine…” I say questioningly. Raine inhales a sharp breath.

“Oh fuck, it worked…. you really think it was him?” Just as the words leave his lips the doors open and the man’s who’s abused, tortured and raped me walks in the door. The fear registers across my face instantly. I try moving up the bed pulling on all the cords connected to me, the bed sheets being ripped between my hands. A gurgled scream comes out.

“Raine! No, no, no, no, no!” Joker’s eyes connect with mine in barely a whisper.

“Chaos?” Who the fuck does he think he is?! Raine is up and moving, pushing him out the door whispering to him.

“It worked, she thinks it was you. You gotta go…” What the fuck is Raine talking about?! Joker’s eyes meet mine briefly before he’s out the door and all I see is knives, blood and a maniac’s laughter while he inflicts pain like nothing I’ve ever felt before. My whole body reacts as the memories flood back violently…. I needed him dead so I can sleep at night. If I’d looked closer and without my clouded vision I would’ve seen the pain registered on his features but I’m not in the mental state to see it. The question stands, why the fuck is he here? I see a nurse enter the room followed by Raine he nods in her direction. She smiles coyly before injecting the needle into the drip and quickly I slip off to sleep.

1 month later

“How’s the training going?” Yari asks.

“Good, I am back to where I was pre- accident.” I smile sipping wine. We were out to lunch discussing the art gallery we were opening this coming Friday. All fractures are healed, scars are fine pink lines I was pretty much good to go.

“And how’s the ahhh, other thing going?” I knew what he meant, the sessions for me to try and piece together the fact it was the Doctor who did this and not the Joker. Although no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t shake the images or pain attached to the memories that it was Joker and not Leiman…

“Um not that well, it’s still him in my mind…” I turn the cup around in my hands, then down the rest of it. “I know I’m being told it wasn’t him, that he did everything humanly possible to find me and was the first to do so…. I just can’t” And we’d tried, Joker had come to the mansion a few times trying to help out. No matter what, I’d go into a mental lockdown and either try and kill him or run, not being able to be found for a day or so later. After two weeks we called it quits, figuring the sessions would get me there eventually… something nagged at me that I missed him, missed how we were. The sex, the torture, the…. I guess love? You would probably call it. That I missed. But every time I looked at him I would be overridden with terror and animosity. Yari snaps me back to reality.

“I spoke to him the other week, we had business. He’s a fucking mess Chaos. He’s hiding it damn well but the body counts getting a little bit high… he might get into trouble soon.” He sighs, I knew in my gut that wasn’t good, yes I couldn’t bring myself to feel anything other then dread. I still needed to take care of business, and the number he did on me left Yari running like crazy to keep on top of everything. It was bound to happen sooner or later, I guess now was the time I needed to see him…

“I’ll talk to him.” I say, pouring another glass of wine.

“You sure CC? You ready for that?” He queries, watching my every move with scepticism. 

“No, no I’m not. But it needs to be done and business comes first” I scull the wine and get up to leave. For the first time in a month I was heading back into Gotham, to my apartment then to find the green haired man himself the one who only haunts my nightmares where he used to play a crucial role in my dreams…


	22. My songs know what you did in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: ehhhh language, torture mention

I walked into the living room cautiously; it hadn’t been sitting idly in my absence. I know immediately who it was, my heart raced to my throat thinking he may still be here, but the eerie silence puts the unsteady rhythm to rest. The bed’s unmade, there are dishes out and it smelt… like roses. Low and behold there was a fresh bouquet of black roses in a vase on the table. It brought back a fonder memory of Joker; he always had made sure I had fresh black roses in the house… it appears the habit hasn’t died. I smiled to myself running my fingers over the petals before picking one up and breathing in the scent, humming to myself in approval, nothing beats fresh roses they were truly beautiful. Putting the flower down I started to strip off as I headed for a shower. As I entered the room I saw his toothbrush on the bench, I wanted to throw it through the mirror. I deliberated if I just wanted to pick it up and put it back in its place, unsure what to do; I left it for the time being and head into the shower.

I spend the next few hours readjusting to being back here, when it starts raining and I spot Mew-Two on my fire escape, everything falls back into place a cat truly can be as good as drugs. We watch a movie cuddled on the couch, him resting in the crook of my arm while I fell asleep to The Notebook. I jolt awake to the numbers on the pin pad of the door being entered. I sit up and Mew-two readjusts himself to the other end of the couch. I reach for the gun under the cushion aiming it at the door. I take a few steady breaths when it finally pushes open and a very tired Joker walks into the room.

“Oh…” is all he manages when he catches site of me on the couch. My ears are almost ringing and I try to fight the images flashing across my vision, I shake my head, trying to get them to disappear before returning my eyes to his.

“Why are you in my apartment Joker?” I question him.

“Ahhhhh, I forgot to do the dishes?” He drops his keys on the kitchen bench causing me to flinch the sound rattling me to my core. He stops walking any further when he can see my hands visibly shaking around the gun, something I have never done before and I fucking hate it, I am more composed than this! “You’re seriously still fucking scared of me, aren’t you?” He queries, his voice sends shock waves down my spine, the visions come flooding back. I put the gun next to my head cradling myself trying to push them out. Stop the noise! Stop the fucking noise!! I know I’m whining to myself the further I’m thrown back into the depths of this living nightmare.

I hear the laughter whenever I screamed, feel the knife on my throat, on my legs, the breaking of my ribs. I see those eyes! Those green fucking eyes filled with animosity and amusement. I’m grunting and groaning to myself, foaming at the mouth grinding my teeth before my whole body convulses and I collapse on the couch, curling into a ball, gun still shaking in my hand as I wrap my arms around my knees. I don’t care that he’s here; I can’t stop the sobbing mess I’ve become, a cold sweat riddling my body. The sex, the restraints, the pain. Oh my god the fucking pain! I grip at my own head trying to block it out but it’s coming in massive waves like the pain is still right here. It’s happening right now. I can feel the scream rising to the surface when I feel cool hands covering mine. My eyes shoot open, gasping when I see Joker kneeling in front of my body, concern and distress across his face his eyes keep shifting are they green? Blue? Why can’t I see his fucking eyes properly?! 

“Chaos! Come on baby girl, come on! It wasn’t me! You know it wasn’t me! I wouldn’t fucking do that to ya… well I would, but you’d ask for it!” I hear him but it’s completely muffled over the noise of my own thoughts. The pressure increases on my wrists and I yank them free of his.

“Don’t…. Don’t it’s too much… I’m trying.” I strain, the tears threatening to slip while I’m staring into his eyes, we stay like this for a immeasurable length of time, my heart rate dropping only marginally, the visions coming in slower, the residual pain subsiding enough I can start to see straight. He leans in to run a thumb across my forehead, I jerk back grabbing at his wrist, I hold it there a mere inch from its goal, giving myself the time I need I slowly drop his wrist, I watch him with resistance laced in my sight. He tries again and I stay still, although my chest is rising and falling in quick succession… his thumb starts stroking my forehead, he can feel the cold sweat across there. I still try to garner his eye colour; they keep shifting green, to blue to green again… I can’t… why don’t they stay one colour? His hand rests against my cheek gently and my stomach flips, the last time he did that he…. broke my ribs. I push him back landing him squarely on his ass, running to the bathroom, throwing up all my lunch. I can hear him behind me, gathering my hair gently holding it out of the way until I’m done. I fall back onto my ass, trying to catch my breath. He’s taken a few steps back squatted far enough away to not be in my personal bubble. “Thank you” I manage.

“No problem.” He shrugs before slowly standing up, “I’m going to go, give you some space.” His eyes are trained on the ground, the hurt in his voice still bugs me. Why does it get to me? Why do I care? I question myself. This man abused the fucking shit out me, why does his hurt feel so fucking personal?

“No…” I look up to him before pulling myself up off the ground.

“No?” He questions raising an eyebrow, it occurred to me I needed to see him anyways, I might as well do it now.

“No, I was coming to find you… you just, I wasn’t prepared. I clearly have a lot to work through still.” He nods.

“Well…if the lady requests my presence you need only ask.” He motions for me to leave the room. I shake my head.

“You first…” I see the intake of breath, the disappointment in the way he’s holding himself, but he turns and walks out, taking his gun holster off and goes to hang it up. I’m watching his every move as I go into the kitchen and turn on the coffee machine. He returns to the couch and starts patting the cat. I’ve seen this before… it pulls at the corners of my memory, I shake it off and make two coffees, even remembering how to make his without a second thought to it, then walk over to the couch and sit opposite him. 

“Thanks doll face, what did you want to see me about?” He sprawls himself out across the lounge and makes himself comfortable.

“I’ve been told you’ve been on a killing spree raising some eyebrows. You’re going to land in more trouble then what anyone wants to deal with Joker and you know it’s me who will have to deal that hand… ” I say trying to control my trembling voice.

“I’ve been a bit fucking tense these last few weeks and yeah some people have been my outlet, that ain’t changing sweet cheeks.” I can see his jaw clench and release. 

“Yeah so I’ve been told…” I look to the cup in my hands “I’m sorry that I can’t… I can’t get past this, I don’t think I want you in trouble.” When I look up he’s moved back to kneeling in front of me. I try not to flinch and control my breathing, even his smell… it’s… unsettling.

“This is not your fault Chaos. I threw Leiman into the pits of hell in Arkham and when you’re ready were gonna fucking kill him…. he’s going to pay for this.” My pupils dilated in shock. I had no response for that… The thought doesn’t even appeal to me right now. He can see it, that it’s not what I need, but clearly what he does…he needs to ruin the man who caused this and it’s a concept I fully comprehend. “Ok…. you’ve pushed enough today CC. I’m gonna go.” He pushes back going to get up. As he does, I place my trembling hand over his that’s resting on the side of the couch. As much it’s causing me pain to have him close by, the visions are subsiding… the pain I think I can feel on the scars that riddle my body are only a dull ache. I wanted to push through; I needed to push through this.

“No…. stay…. this is getting easier. The visions are… nearly gone, stay… please.” I plead quietly.  
He stares into my eyes, searching for any sign I didn’t mean it.

“Ok.” He nods in confirmation, then looks to my hand turning his over underneath it, lacing his fingers with mine then just lays on the ground next to the couch staring at the roof while I stare at him…


	23. My Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: torture mention, language and some smut

Joker

It’d been two fucking hours and still her hand would start shaking in a cold sweat occasionally before she’d put herself in a state of meditation to get her breathing and heart rate under control. I never thought I’d live to see the day Chaos could be broken so fucking badly. She was trying, trying with every ounce of her fucking being to get past it. The least I could fucking do was lay on the ground in my own fucking pity party while she tried. All I wanted was to rip her clothes off and fuck it outta her, somehow I think I’d wind up dead by the end of it… Those green orbs of hers dug holes into whatever remnants of a soul I had the entire time, like she was trying to work something out. I played on my phone, made a few calls, which after a while I realised weren’t helping her situation so told Frost I was out for the rest of night.

“Thank you.” She smiled down at me; I felt the burn in my chest when I saw her smile.

“You’re welcome doll face.” I knew she was a sucker for manners. A few minutes later she startles me when I’m nearly asleep.

“I’m kinda hungry. Want to order some food?” She asks trying hard to hide the shake in her voice.

“Yeah sugar, what you got in mind?”

“Um, pasta from my restaurant.” Her lip tugs up in the corner.

“You’re so Italian… Here.” I say handing her my phone, she automatically unlocks it, not even registering that she remembers the code. How can she not realise? She stops a puzzled yet amused look on her face.

“When did I become your background?” 

“When I felt like it woman.” I quip her back. She chuckles then dials the number ordering two pastas and a fucking pizza. Woman knows how to eat. It arrives half an hour later and we successfully put ourselves into a food coma before turning on a movie. She’s relaxed… a lot more than when I walked in and right when I feel like we’re getting somewhere something changes. I feel it without even having to look. When I turn to look at her there’s a strange fucking look on her face.

“You fucking arsehole you raped me!!” Her whole body launches off the couch onto my chest, a right hook connecting with the palm of my hand as I catch it right before she punches me clean in the face. The bitch cracks bones with that right hook and I was not in the mood for a broken nose. 

“Chaos!” I yell but it’s falling on deaf ears, “CHAOS!!” She’s kicking, screaming, clawing everything fucking possible to rip me to shreds, it’s uncharacteristic for her and all I can think in my own mind is how fucking hot she is when pissed off like right now, and how damn close she is to succeeding even if its not her usual elegant style. I can’t fight back; I’m just doing everything in my power to make sure she doesn’t hurt either of us. After five minutes she falls back on her butt, her chest heaving eyes registering what’s just happened.

“I…. I…” She runs her hands through her hair, “So this is what it’s like to be insane, huh?” She queries with absolute sincerity and amusement.

“Ouch sweetie,” I quietly chuckle, “But yeah… kinda is. You get there… you learn what’s real and what’s not and to tell the others to fuck off, sometimes it works… sometimes it doesn’t. You’ve been on both ends of that stick.” She considers this for a while.

“Your eyes…. what colour are they?” Her tone is softer.

“They’re blue.” I lean forward, mere inches from her face, staring straight through her. “See…” Her hand reaches up shakily to touch my face, setting my skin on fire; fuck I have missed her touch.

“His, were green….” I roll my head into her hand, purring when she doesn’t flinch away; finally we’re getting somewhere I think to myself. “I… tried to hold onto that, he couldn’t change his eyes… but the drugs would change them. I would see blue… it wasn’t you, but it still feels like it was.” Her eyes convey what she’s trying to say more then what her words ever could. She knows it wasn’t me the man sitting here, but she can’t stop the visions of it being me…. and that fucking kills me because I know exactly what this is like. 

Chaos

They’re subsiding the longer he’s here, his smell, it’s different to what it was in the visions, his mannerisms are even slightly changed… he’s becoming more him and less that. I did snap, the entire room shifted around us, at just the sight of medical equipment on the movie. I tried to kill him in one hell of a Neanderthal styled method, nothing like what I would normally do. It was purely a psychotic rage. He didn’t fight back he just contained it until I let up…. I am finally beginning to realise this man isn’t the enemy. He’s not the one who did all those things. I might struggle with the demon that is me; seeing him as that man but I knew deep down it wasn’t Joker not the Joker I knew… I bite my lip before leaning into his face; I stop right before his lips my breath shaky. I don’t know if I can do it but I want to, I want to get back to that…. my lips stop just shy of his. Our eyes locked together for an immeasurable length of time.

“Chaos I do not have that much self control.” He whispers against my lips, it hits like a rock to the temple, his breath is like shock wave to my core. The memories of us flood back, the bodies joined together in flawless rhythm, his tongue working me over, the way he twitches in my mouth when he cums. The slapping of his balls against my ass when he’s so fucking imbedded in my pussy the neighbours know about it. All of it hits at once and I know the drugs emphasised all of it but that’s the J I know, the one who worshipped my body and relished our time together. I launch my body onto his, attacking his face with pure ferocity of every emotion I have stock piled, everything I have missed. His hands latch onto my hips, ripping my shirt over my head before spinning us around my body rolling under his. I push against his chest scared, the boundaries being pushed.’

“No, no you need to let me…” I try to convey that I had to be in control right now or this would damage what we’ve achieved so far. He nods his head and rolls us back over so I’m sitting astride his lap running my hands down his chest.

“Then lead the way my fair lady.” His lip pulls up in the corner. I stand up, hopping off his lap holding my hand out. He takes it and we start walking towards the bed when his hands go around my waist his lips brushing my neck, I freeze the visions start again, the knife on my neck, it completely floors me, my knees buckle my hands going to my throat protectively.

“No, no, no, no, don’t it’s too deep. Stop!!” The ringing in my ears overrides everything else. The blurry outline of his form is in front of my eyes, a mumbled noise coming from that direction. I can feel it like the knife is right there, I clutch at my own throat to reassure myself it’s not. I try to concentrate on him, slowly my vision returns to reveal a shirtless Joker kneeling in front of me.

“Come back to me baby girl… Come back. I’m right here.” He whispers to me.

“The knife… Where’s the knife?” My eyes shoot up, tears streaming down my cheeks. He shakes his head.

“I don’t have a knife on me Bella” Bella… Bella… Bella plays on repeat in my head, I can’t get rid of it, I grab at my hair on the side of my head.

“Make it stop.” I plead gurgling, screaming.

“I can’t…” He shakes his head with a look of a lost puppy in his eyes reaching forward but too scared to touch.

“I can’t…I can’t do this!” I fall to my hands and knees heaving, a panic attack ripping through me. How does he do this?! It occurs to me he doesn’t, without me distracting him there’s usually a body count for his psychotic breaks. With me though… I fuck it away; I literally throw my entire body into distracting him from brutally ripping Gotham to shreds. It’s why as much as the GCPD may hate Joker, him having a girlfriend also meant less bodies. “Touch me!!!” My face snaps up to meet his.

“What?” Confusion written across his features.

“Get me off! It works…for you!” I pant out. It takes a few seconds for him to realise what I’m asking but the second he does, it’s on like Donkey Kong.

Joker 

I knew she did it, the whole fuck me till I didn’t care about wanting to take anyone out. It was brilliant and worked flawlessly and hey my rocks got off. I did not expect her to want the same in return, not when her mental state was so fucking fragile. I wasn’t going to knock the opportunity to fuck her, to see her body withering under me after all I’m insane, not stupid. I launch myself at her, pulling her arms out from under her, rolling us so my back’s on the floor and her back is against my chest, hooking my feet through her legs spreading them. My hand goes to her pants, fumbling with the button, before my hand sinks into her welcoming folds. Her whole body arches off my chest, so I use my free arm to pin her in place just below those flawless tits, one being cupped gently twisting her nipple in my fingers.

“Oh Fuck!” She bellows and it’s music to my ears.

“Oh baby girl, I have missed this.” I start rubbing her clit furiously, not giving her the opportunity to adjust to it, her body responds instantly becoming its own personal vibrator on top of my now rock hard cock pressing into her behind. Her breathing changes from erratic panic to deep intense breaths. I was going to get her off as fast as fucking possible sending her body into a post coital catatonic state. 

“Oh my god!” Her legs start shaking and I know she’s close, just a few more… her hands grip onto my thighs, nails digging into flesh causing me to hiss just as her head throws back. “Fuck yes! Oh my god yes!” With one final scream I feel her squirt in her underwear, my hand painted in her beautiful juices, her entire body starts shuddering violently, I let her ride it out before I tug once on her clit ring just to see her whole body convulse. I slowly unwrap my legs from around her rolling her underneath me. When her eyes meet mine I see my Chaos is back, my girl.

“Welcome back.” I smirk, her hands run through my hair and pull my face to hers smiling.

“Shut up and fuck me J.” She chuckles while her lips devour mine.

“With absolute pleasure”


	24. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Fluff!, mention of rape/torture, some smutty smut

Holy hell, it worked. The visions stopped the second my thoughts drifted, well were pushed to my core. When his cock is buried inside of me nothing else exists, just that one beautiful moment.  
We fucked and fucked again until we could barely move, any psychotic breaks I thought I’d have are now completely gone. I don’t know if it’ll last but right now I was content laying on the floor of my lounge room cradled in J’s arms as he absentmindedly strokes my hair. All too quickly I hear the door starting to be unlocked. I roll my head up onto J’s chest. He reaches behind him grabbing his shirt throwing it over my ass and his crotch. I watch as Raine walks in his eyes looking around the room.

“Cha- oh shit… right I’ll um, come back…Not important. Glad to see you’re not dead Joker.” He smiles. We both chuckle, as he turns on his heel, red in the cheeks, closing the door behind him. I lay my head down watching J’s face as he strokes my hair.

“What?” he asks.

“Nothing. Just… content.” I shrug my shoulders smiling, and then push off him getting up and heading into the bathroom. I turn the water on and stand in front of the mirror; I remember the day before the ball. I stood in this same place questioning who I was, what had changed? How I had changed? What a striking contrast to now… J walks to the door and leans against it, arms folded across his chest eyes roaming my naked body in what can only be described as admiration and appreciation.

“You’re fucking perfect.” He says pushing off the door to stand behind me, not touching my body knowing how it set me off last time. He places his hands either side of my body on the bench, his eyes meeting mine in the mirror his chin resting on my shoulder. I can’t agree with him, I see the thin pink line along my throat, the lines along my legs, he watches as my eyes search out every new permanent imperfection I know my bodies riddled with. “Stop it.” He looks furious when he can see what I’m doing my eyes returning to his, “Stop it, you’re fucking beautiful exactly how you are.” His hand slowly raises to my throat, he gingerly runs his fingers over my scar along my throat, my hand wraps around his wrist shaking, my breathing accelerates pupils dilate. He shakes his head “No… you’re fucking beautiful and I won’t have you ever thinking otherwise.” He spins my body around to face him. His hands cup my ass and he pulls me up to sit on the bench my legs spreading to either side of his stomach. My heart is still in my throat exactly as his lips gently touch, “All of this… makes you fucking perfect.” I know I’m gripping onto his shoulders for dear life, he can tell how far he’s pushing by the depth of pressure I’m applying. Between gentle kisses he whispers “Every. Single. Scar. Makes. You. Even. More. Perfect.” I don’t understand what he means, how can he say that? I pull his face back in my hands.

“How can you say that when these all came from something I want to forget, a constant reminder of that arsehole and what he put me…us through?” I whisper, losing my voice.

“Honey, if you’ve got a problem with scars we’re gonna have issues.” He sniggers, stepping back holding his arms up spinning around. I knew his scars, all of them intimately, shit I’ve patched some of them. They defined him as a person.

“Yours are different, they make you who you are.” I say pulling him back to me by his outstretched hand.

“So do yours! Chaos you were literally drugged, tortured and raped! Yet you’re out kickin’ ass and taking names a month later! Wear those fuckers with absolute pride because you proved beyond a shadow of a fucking doubt you cannot be fucking beaten, no matter what.” I’m completely taken back… I had no idea that’s how he felt how he saw all of this, how he saw me… let alone the fact he was even capable of saying it! Before I get a second to respond (I did at least pick my jaw up off the floor and close my mouth) he continues, “Most women don’t want to be touched for months or years after being raped, you literally looked in the face of your worst fucking nightmare,” He rolls his neck in disdain at the thought of that fear being him, “And you told it to fuck you until you forgot. You’re fucking insane and I’m….” His hands brace my cheeks to the point I can see my own reflection in his startling blue eyes that are trying damn hard to convey the one line that’s never been uttered to me by someone outside my own family, and by someone I would gladly return it to in kind. “I’m in… Chaos I…” He stutters, he’s too open, too vulnerable… I know exactly how he feels, if he ever manages to say it, I know what will happen. I will stop the world from turning to know he’s ok, happy, safe all of it. My priorities will be turned on their head and it scares the fucking shit out of me to let someone get that close.

“J please for the love of god don’t throw that down, that cheesy as a mother fucker line is meant to be broken and we both can’t deal with it.” He instantly sighs in relief.

“Well I fucking can’t anyways, I’m going to choke on it like you do every time you try to eat Twinkie bars whole.” I burst into laughter even in the most serious of moments, he grips my chin in with his finger and thumb once I’ve calmed down running his other hand down my arm to rest behind my elbow. “That right there, your smile, your laugh, I will do fucking anything to hear that ridiculous noise. It’s a bonus when I can make you snort.” He leaves it hanging for a moment because I’m quietly chuckling to myself, trying damn hard not to snort, his lip pulling up in the corner. “You’re my own personal crack addiction, a fucking insatiable desire for more, a hell bent obsession that I will defy the laws of heaven and earth to make sure you’re mine and you’re safe and make sure you live so that I will hear that laugh another day.”

“You defy laws on a daily basis J, having a crack addictions just adding to the list really.” I take his hand that’s still holding my chin, running my lips along his knuckles, amusement dancing in my eyes.

“Here I was thinking ya’d give me somethin’ toots.” He’s right, he just laid it all out there and I’ve come back with telling him he’s a criminal crack addict… That is what you get when you put me under pressure. I run my hands up his chest to rest over his shoulders lazily and in absolute silence, I’m still amazed he’s gone this far and I don’t know how I can reciprocate appropriately…

“I will live for you, every day, smile, laugh, all of it. Even fart on you when you’re sleeping because you have no idea if that actually happens or not…” I wink, leaving it hang.

“I’m never going to be able to sleep again…” He groans.

“J…” I wait for his eyes to return to mine; they are pleading, waiting, expecting, so many emotions flickers across his face in the blink of an eye. “I expect nothing less from you then what you expect of me, we are equals, just as damaged.” I run my thumb along his tattoo. “And I am just as much a law breaking crack addict as you are.”   
“You have my word.” I raise my eyebrows and offer my pinkie to him to shake.

“Pinkie promise?”

“Pinkie promise.” He says before his lips crash into mine. He pulls himself against my body while our fingers are still intertwined. I forget how to breath momentarily as the realisation of what’s just happened sinks in. His kisses become more passionate, possessive, a desperate attempt to devour my ability to speak. I can feel the hardness growing against my thigh, I wrap my arms around his neck, my legs go around his waist, I bring my ass closer to the edge of the bench until he can slam into my waiting cunt gasping at the sudden, welcomed intrusion.

“Oh, J fuck… ” The panting, the grunting, our bodies colliding again and again as we both build to a release we desperately craved. The sweet scent of our sweat colliding with each other’s, the only remaining smell in the room when we’re done. He picks me up walking us to the shower turning around pressing his back to the tiles and sinks to the shower floor, cock still buried deep inside my core. Both of us panting like crazy, my head resting against his chest, as the water beats down across my shoulders.

“Whoa.” He manages eventually. My hands go to either side of his face and stay there while we lose ourselves in depths of each other’s eyes.

“Yeah… whoa.” I croak while pulling myself off his dick then sink down onto the floor next to him, resting my head on his shoulder, his other hand resting on my thigh trailing the pink scars I now look at in a different light.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little blurb really not a chapter in its entirety. I feel like these two would get up to some funny shit but who wants the day to day really? So if I have anymore moments this is how they’ll come out.

Walking towards my door after spending the day indulging myself with spa treatments, hairdressers and a pedicure, I was well and truly ready for a wondrous night eating and fucking. J had been preoccupied the last few days, on his phone a hell of a lot, he said that whatever he was working on would be done as of today so I made sure I looked the part for his full and undivided attention. As I get closer to my front door I could hear Jokers notorious cackle from inside putting a smile on my face before I even open it. But then I hear it, the growl…and what a fucking growl that is, it’s not my cat making it and I’m 90% sure its not him either. What has he done?! I open the door to find Joker rolling on the ground in my lounge room with a black fucking jaguar, while it’s trying to swat him in the face.

“What the actual fuck?!” I drop my bag on the bench and watch the jaguar jump on the couch then circle around and start stalking in my direction my heart rate starting to pick up. “J!” I look from the cat to him and then back to the cat “J!” With slow deliberate movements, Joker walks around the back of the couch behind the cat.

“I got you a present baby! Do you like her? ” A purr resonates deep in his chest catching the cats attention it turns back towards his now ‘ready to pounce’ stance.

“A present!? It’s a fucking jaguar!!” He has got to be joking?! And yet I know… he isn’t, he is undoubtedly a nutcase. His lips pull up, showing the full metal mouth, but he’s not breaking eye contact with the cat.

“Yeah! Isn’t she pretty?” I want to be mad, but he’s being absolutely adorable, how completely excited he is by having brought… wait a second…

“Boo, hoooow did you acquire her exactly?” Cocking an eyebrow in his direction, folding my arms across my chest. I get a wave of his hand in response.

“Shhh Bella! We’re playing here.” Amicably avoiding the question right as the giant cat jumps on the back of the couch and then launches herself at him, throwing them both backwards on the giant rug. Both of them roll around before J lands on top of her and starts scratching behind her ear, she’s domesticated, that’s very apparent.

“J, where did you get her?” I ask putting down the rest of my belongings, then taking a seat on the couch behind them both.

“Some family in Columbia raised her from a cub, then when she got too big, put her on eBay. She was just so fucking pretty! I HAD to have her” The cat’s purr is disturbingly close to his own, if not louder. ‘Wait Joker goes on eBay, and he looks for exotic cats!? God he’s strange’ I think to myself. I watch in utter amazement as the cat curls up next to J and falls asleep, his arm lazing over the top of her. The blue in his eyes is startling, full of life and…. and joy? So this is Joker happy? I could deal with this as long as I don’t end up with a zoo by the end of it. He rests his chin on top of his hand that’s on the cats back, smiling to himself, while running his other hand down her beautiful black coat.

“You should keep her, she clearly loves you… and I have Mew-Two… somewhere.” His eyes raise to meet mine.

“Don’t you like your present?” I giggle.

“I do, she’s stunning and thank you. But I ain’t breaking up this love party.” I wave my hand in their direction, “Clearly the girls got a favourite.” He takes a deep breath with a grin and rises from the ground to leer over the top of my body.

“Don’t tell her, but my favourite walked in the door five minutes ago and is begging to be fucked with that new hair and short dress she’s got going on.” One of his hands braces the back of the couch the other runs down my cheek, cupping my chin bringing my lips to his in a passionate kiss, the electricity registers through my entire body and goes straight to my core. Pulling myself off the couch our bodies collide together as we start stripping the layers of clothing off, heading towards the bed where I say thank you for my beautiful if not extremely extravagant gift on repeat until the next morning where I find a jaguar lazing across the end of the bed, a look of displeasure on her face…he was definitely her favourite.


	26. Kings and Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Language, angst like a bitch

“Papa!!” I bellow through the mansion. I walk with pep in my stride today, feeling a hell of a lot better. It’d been a week since J had fucked away my nightmares. Occasionally I would slip and something would happen that would trigger a flashback, but he was always there to counteract it, devoting every spare minute he had to helping me out. Rather uncharacteristically…

“In here, Celeste.” I wander down the hall to his office finding him with Raine, going over some documents.

“What ya doing?” I smile, giving him a hug before I perch myself on the desk next to him.

“My will, darling. Just making sure everything is in order before I leave.” He smiles quickly, before returning to what he was doing. My heart starts hammering in my ears.

“Leaving? What… what do you mean?” I ask pulling his hand away, holding it in my own garnering his attention. He looks to me confused.

“Bella, I wasn’t planning on dying here… I want to go home for that.”

“Sorry, I just… I wasn’t ready…. When are you leaving?” I pull it together, putting on my best facade.

“2 weeks, just getting everything in order.” I nod solemnly.

“Well… need any help?” I kneel down next to his chair, resting my chin on the side.

“No, no Bella, you have done more then enough… I am leaving you everything of course, just the nitty gritty of it. Which I believe Raine my dear man, we are now finished. Let’s have some lunch.”   
I stand up and watch as my father defies all odds, getting up by himself. He is fragile, you can see it in the way he moves; the hunch in his shoulders, the delay in his movement. I hold my arm out for him to loop his through as we take to the dining room. The staff bring out lunch and medications for him as soon as we sit. My heart aches watching him like this, this is not the man I once knew… “So CC, you’re awfully happy and seem to be a lot… better then you have been. Not to mention I haven’t seen you for a week! So tell my darling what have you been doing?”

“The usually Daddy, kicking ass taking names.” I smile, sucking in a strand of pasta.

“And what else… you’re… something’s change. Has the psychologist helped?” Well here goes nothing…

“Um noooo, she’s good, but it was actually Joker who got me over the line in less conventional methods, by the way I now own a Jaguar…” I chuckle. I watch to see his reaction. He places his fork down extremely slowly, as if to emphasise his clear frustration, he brings his hands to rest in front of his face with one hell of a menacing look on his features, I swear I can see the veins pulsing on his temple. “What’s that look for?” I query, trying to not let him know this bugged me.

“Why must you persist with that lunatic? I always thought you were smarter then this CC.” He shakes his head in disapproval. I gathered Joker wasn’t his favourite human being, but geez I had no idea he felt that strongly about him…

“What? I…“ He cuts me off before I can properly defend him.

“The man is using you for the power, you hold over this cess pool of a city! Nothing more!” He waves his hand dismissively.

“You think I didn’t know that when I met him?! Of course I did! Things change Papa… people change.” Well, what either of us started out as has changed, that’s for damn sure.

“Madness is not something that can be cured, Celeste.” His eyes pierce mine with absolute resolution. 

“What are you saying Papa? Because right now I am just as fucked up as he is!” I throw my arm pointing towards nowhere in particular.

“You’re better, I can see that! You know it!” He growls.

“I’m better because of him! Because he knows what’s happening up here!” I point to my temple, “This hasn’t changed, I still get raging flashbacks and visions, I wake up in cold sweats after trying to kill him in my sleep and yet he still chooses to take that fucking chance and stay! To help me, because I’m just as damaged as the words across his forehead. I’m changed Papa…and I can’t go back…” I’m starting to break at the seams; a single tear slides down my cheek before I raise my face to the roof trying to control the raging anger I felt inside. How can he hate the only person who’s truly helped me?

“Celeste….” He waits for my eyes to connect with his, all emotion devoid in his tone, I know I’m glaring but I can’t help it, “You survived because of who you are! Not because of him! I love you darling, but my god you can do better! If you need help…. then maybe …maybe you should be in Arkham! Fix the incessant need for someone in your life who is so fucked up and using you!” I gasp in complete shock.

“How… how could you say that? Why would you say that?” I whisper, he stands from the table clenching his fists against it.

“Because my daughter has lost her fucking mind! She’s in bed with a man who kills people for fun and causes anarchy for kicks! You are better then this!!” He slams his fist down on the table, everything rattling, including me. “Or at least I thought you were.” He turns to leave the table, anger rolling off of him like I’ve never seen. We don’t fight… not like this. I was being torn to shreds internally, I never wanted him upset, I strived my entire life for his approval. The thought of how I have disappointed him is rolling through my head. As if time itself stops I watch in slow motion as everything falls apart… he clutches his chest taking a massive breath before his knees fail and he falls, grasping at the side of the table. This was not fucking happening!!

“Papa!!” I scream, a blood curdling noise resonates through the room as I throw the chair back and dive to his side, putting my whole body under him, rolling him over his head in my lap, his breathing is short and laboured a sweat appearing across his brow, his pupils are dilated and I know what’s happening… and what caused it…. “RAINE!” I scream right as he appears, “He’s having a heart attack!” Tears are streaming down my face. Raine runs to my side, pulling out his phone dialling an ambulance. From then out I hear nothing, see nothing, only my fathers tortured expression in my lap. “Papa, don’t you dare give up on me now. Don’t you dare!” I run my hand down his cheek, while clutching his other hand in mine.

“I love you…my Bella” He chokes out before his eyes roll into the back of his head, the pained expression on his face slowly elevates, his hand goes slack in mine.

“NO! Raine!” My eyes never leave his, but I feel Raine pulling my shoulder, reefing me out from under him and out of the way then starts CPR, I know in the aching of my chest…. he’s gone. I felt the life slip from his hand that was clutched in mine, part of my soul disappearing with it. I can’t control the body crippling sobbing that’s taken over, I push myself further away into the corner clutching my arms around my knees watching as Raine tries in feeble attempts to bring my father back. Everything happens around me, I see the ambulance come and announce his death officially. I see my uncles and aunties file into the room, fussing over his body, yelling at each other and pointing in my direction, a white sheet is placed over his body, which is now on the table. Some people stop in front of me but I pay them no mind even Raine tries to a few times, as well as Yari. I’m lost, my thoughts are consuming me. I can’t… do this, not now. I can’t.

 

JOKER

“Raine! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Not often CC’s right hand calls me, usually something’s up.

“She needs you, at the mansion. Her fathers had a heart attack…he didn’t make it.” Everything comes to a crawling halt and as much as the fucker hated my guts, he meant everything to CC, she’s gotten so far. This would undoubtedly destroy her…

“On my way.” I hang up and climb into the car peeling out of the driveway. Raine waits out front on the phone when he sees me pull up. He walks to meet me, and then falls in stride as we head inside.

“She’s in shock. Nothing’s getting through to her. Yari’s making arrangements, her families fucking everywhere in the house questioning the will’s validity because he did it a few hours earlier. It’s a fucking mess man and they keep trying to get her to talk.” I knew what needed to be done and it ain’t gonna be pretty.

“Where’s Yari?” He points down the hall. I nod and walk into the office. “Yari.” He turns to look in my direction, says a few words then hangs up the phone.

“J. Thank fuck!”

“Yeah, yeah, look I’m about to kick everyone the fuck out. You ok with that?” I lean down across the desk.

“Yeah man, go for it. She needs some fucking space and they’re all crowding her like a circus trick…just ahh don’t kill ‘em, they are family.”

“Ya ruining my fun but fiiinee…” With that I walk out taking my gun out, I head into the lounge room where most of them are, all up in arms yelling and talking in Italian. I aim to the roof (rare I know) and let one bullet ring out, a few screams and surprised gasps come from the older women, and then some of the men pull guns in my direction, idiots. “Everyone get the fuck out!” I growl through gritted teeth, rolling my neck ready to beat down if need be. I feel Raine on my right side.

“You heard the man, leave!” A few people go to walk out. Some are more stubborn.

“Look people I will happily take ya’ll out for fun so please test me. I won’t say it again. LEAVE!” With that I get death glares left right and centre, before the house is emptied real quick leaving Raine, Yari and the staff. I storm into the dining room to find Chaos still cowered in the corner. Definitely in shock, her whole face is void of emotion, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. She hasn’t even flinched at my presence. We don’t do emotions; this is foreign. I take a deep breath and squat in front of her. “Bella?” Her face snaps up, eyes bright red meeting mine, a pained angry expression across her features, I knew that look. I’d seen it one too many times over the last week, her snap on reality is gone. Fuck here we go. A bellowing scream leaves her before she throws her body on mine toppling us both to the floor. “CHAOS!!” I yell, holding her fists she’s trying desperately to connect with my face, she often succeeded before I worked out her triggers. I try pinning her legs containing her rage as best I can without hurting her. “CHAOS!!” I yell and this time she snaps back, gasping for air dropping her whole body weight onto my chest clutching herself there like a child desperate for comfort, what a fucking turn around. She goes from trying to kill me to trying desperately to hold on to her sanity, if this is what it’s like to live with the likes of the insane such as yours truly, I do not envy her.

CC

“Chaos!” I hear him calling out, in my mind I’m back in the sterile chamber the maniacs laugh behind my wrecked limp body, when his voice rings out again it starts to shift back to the dining room at the mansion. I clutch desperately to his chest, my safe place, my harbour. As soon as reality hits though, it’s like a kick in the chest, for once it doesn’t feel any better then that hell hole

“He’s gone… he’s gone” I sob into his chest.

“I know Bella… I know…”


	27. Fire and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: language, alcohol, smutish?, daddy kink

The funeral in Italy was huge; it would rival the pope on his best day, the entire town was shutdown in mourning. I was announced as head of the family and Yari’s uncle also attended making the whole thing official. I was given my fathers ring, it didn’t fit which we knew would happen, so a few months ago we had one made to my size. I sat in his office chair at my old house, with my cousin Vinnie next to me, having both our rings kissed as our families and all associates come through giving their condolences and well wishes for the future. It took alllll fucking day. Vinnie and I were both absolutely exhausted by the end of it. We said our goodbyes to Yari’s uncle, who flew out that same day, before we headed to bed exhausted. I’m sitting in the window frame of my old room, one leg hanging out the window sipping a scotch watching the waves crash over the bay below around midnight when my phone rings, seeing his name light up the screen gives my heart the little pep it needed

“Hello.”

“How is my Bella going?” Instantly hearing his voice puts a smile on my face after the day I’ve had. I twirl the glass around in my hand, admiring the amber liquid under the moonlight.

“Hey boo, I am absolutely exhausted. How are you?”

“Mmmm bored, I want to drive my cock into that perfect pussy of yours.” He growls, I instantly feel heat rush to my crotch.

“Ohhhhh what I would give for you to imbed your wondrous cock inside of me.” I chuckle, sipping the drink I had in hand.

“Show Daddy that wonderful pussy so I can bat one off, or I’m gonna have to find a fill-in.” My eyes narrowed instantly when he mentioned someone else, a growl resonating deep in my own chest.

“Face-Time and you can.” The line goes dead. I watch him call back, and then wait… 3rd time round I answer.

“Bitch.” He chuckles, “You got me rock hard, then don’t answer.” He pans the camera down to his cock, fuck…I wanted him badly so badly I found myself licking my lips just thinking about wrapping mine around it. I wanted it buried to the hilt, while slapping my ass screaming his name.

“Don’t make threats Mr, while asking for this.” I lock eyes with the camera before turning it around showing my underwear.

“Show me.” He orders, but instead I slip my hand into my underwear and start to rub circles around my clit, as I start moaning his name, and then flip the camera back drawing out the orgasm face. His camera flips around as he cranes his neck.

“Bellaaaa stop fucking with me, give Daddy what he wants.” I can see his deep methodical breaths and decide to give him a present for behaving while I’ve been away.

“Mmmm, you fuck me so good. I miss your massive cock ramming into my cunt, oooohhhh Daddy!” I finally drop the ‘daddy’ bomb. The look on his face is priceless, I might as well have told him I wasn’t coming back. It didn’t hurt nearly as bad as I thought, it definitely rolled off my tongue easy enough, shit it even sounded good.

“You fucking bitch! I am going to punish you for that when you get home.” He turns the camera back towards his cock, he was close… real close. I shuffle quietly, the camera still on my face moaning, while discreetly removing my underwear.

“Say it again baby girl…. say it for me.” His voice had dropped a few octaves, his breathing laboured.

“Your cock makes me weak. I want you soooo badly, I need you to fill me, fuck me, spank me, destroy me completely… harder Daddy.” I switch the camera quickly and show my pussy, my fingers coated in my wetness, spreading my folds for his viewing pleasure, while rubbing my clit with my thumb, bringing us both closer to climax. The fact he could do this while thousands of miles away, I knew how attached and completely fucked I was. His hand movements are becoming more erratic and I know he’s in the same boat as I am. “Harder Daddy! Fuck Daddy, harder! I wanna see you cum!” With that he roars and I watch his seed spill over the floor in front of him, it brings on my own orgasm shattering me completely. I convulse and watch the juices drip onto the windowsill. It was such an erotic scene watching your own orgasm through a camera. When he turns the camera back on his face, I see the tell tale sign of a wrecked J, the lip pulling up in the corner a content smile.

“I can’t wait to get those legs wrapped around my head.” I giggle, running my finger along my lips leaving a glossy sheen before taking a sip of the scotch.

“My absolute pleasure, J.” Hearing him growl over the phone is music to my ears. Out of the corner of my eye I see a light flick on in the hall and climb off the window. “I think we woke someone up.” I pick up my underwear and put them on, pulling down my night slip before there’s a knock on the door. I shoot J a wink “Gotta go, handsome.”

“Goodnight Bella.” He says, before hanging up. I open the door to my Aunty Anna, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

“You ok Celeste? I heard you call out Daddy?” Oh shit, the fucking irony.

“I, ah, yeah, I’m fine. Just got off the phone to Joker, maybe that’s what you heard?” Her eyes shoot to my hand, a look where the empty glass is residing.

“You were never a big drinker, darling. Give me that.” I hand her the empty glass, feeling like a chastised child.

“I’m not, but couldn’t sleep.” I shrug, leaning against the doorframe.

“You know Bella, the only time your mother ever drank was right before she found out she was pregnant with you.” She chuckles, “It was like her bodies own personal rebellion, was very funny when she found out…”

“Don’t even joke, Auntie! I am way to busy for that nonsense!” I push her shoulder, softly shaking my head in disbelief. She bursts into laughter, holding her stomach for a time before wiping away a stray tear.

“Oh Celeste, you verbatim just said what she did. How ironic.” She leans up and kisses my cheek, “Go sleep Bella, you have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Okay Aunty, I love you.” Embracing her in a hug, before I go brush my teeth and climb into bed. The last thought I had running through my head of toddlers screaming through the house. Groaning, I throw the pillow over my face and hope with every ounce of my being she is wrong.

Joker

“Get out! NOW!” The whole fucking thing has gone pear shaped from the moment we entered the building. Security detail had changed massively in the last week since I had scoped it out. Now I had everyone scattering trying to get the fuck outta here before we’re all locked away. Which with that fucking bat symbol in the sky wasn’t far fetched. Oh but you’ve missed this, being all cooped up with that…woman, I think to myself. I do what all honourable nutters did, I bail, taking my car and speeding off in the opposite direction cackling when I see the Bat Mobile catching up.

“Oh Batsy boy, it’s been a while.” I smile putting the car into high gear, peeling into the city centre, we’re gonna have some fun tonight.

CC

Two and a half fucking weeks later, I have spent sorting shit out in Italy. Vinnie would maintain control here and half of what I owned was signed into his name… well 49% technically so I still owned the majority, I was on my last two days before heading to Tokyo. J had been quiet. Real quiet. I hadn’t heard from him for about a week, I think? I’d been so engrossed in what’s happening here I hadn’t had the chance to call, not with the time differences being taken into account. Today I had a spare ten minutes, so I tried to call his phone finding it off… I called Frost; same deal. Now I’m a little edgy, so I call Raine who answered almost instantly, music blaring in the background. Right, it’s night time there and he’s at the club, meaning Joker should be answering…

“CC?” He answers, as the music gets quieter in the background.

“Raine… haven’t heard from Joker by any chance?” I query.

“No I haven’t, he had some business heist about a week ago…. haven’t seen him since before then.”

“Find out if the old mans still kicking for me, I’ll be back in a few days.”

“Will do, I’ll let you know.” With that the call ends, my guts telling me something isn’t right … I pick up the scotch I’m nursing, chug it back, before returning to the documents sprawled across my fathers desk that are demanding my attention.

“Where are you J?” I ask myself, where was he indeed.


	28. Carnivore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Fam… I feel like this next one is a turning point, why? because Chaos is going to butt heads with someone specific… I really can’t say more without giving shit away. So yeah… fair warning shit gets real from here on out but this is their introduction… kind of. 
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warnings: language, suppository action (might be offensive) Some serious shade throwing

“HE’S WHAT?!” I screamed down the phone line, I had just touched down in Tokyo to see Yari and his uncle briefly before heading back to Gotham.

“He’s in Arkham! Chaos, the blueprints for Arkham aren’t giving us any info on where they’re keeping him, wherever he is in there, they don’t want anyone finding out.” Raine sighs. I don’t doubt the moment he found out he’s been trying non-stop to find a way to get him out.

“Get me in there, I don’t care how, just do it.” With gritted teeth I climb into the waiting car. This was going to be one hell of a quick stop over. Two hours later I get the call.

“Work on your American accent, Bella. You’re going in undercover. I’m sending you the details now.”

The corridors echoed with the sound of stilettos marching to an unknown destination, but one I needed to know, I’m wearing glasses that are infrared, scanning the building as I go, I’m escorted heavily by six guards and an attending. They had no idea who I actually was, right now I wore a body suit adding two sizes to my figure, a black wig with blue contacts. I was ‘Dr Patricia May’ world-renowned author for psychological profiles and I’m here to interview the infamous Joker. It’s the first time in eight years they’d managed to catch him, so I jumped on the first plane to Gotham I could manage, paid an exuberant amount to get in and here I was on my way to meet the man. Funnily enough I enjoyed my psychological profiling, so had already read Dr May’s work previously so was well acquainted with how she viewed criminals and their methods.

Thank Christ Raine was with me, the moment we reached the interview room his resident psychiatrist came into view my blood started to boil. Blonde hair, blue eyes the profile screamed one woman I didn’t think I’d ever live to see… this was undoubtedly Harley Quinn… or should I say Dr Harleen Quinzel, if her appearance is anything to go by. Raine, who was standing next to me as one of the ‘guards’, gripped my shoulder firmly before releasing it, I needed to maintain control and the absolute best poker face one could manage. I was in a mental asylum attempting to pull the wool over their eyes about why I was here and who I really was. Now that the ‘doctor’ came into view, a lot of things fell into place; these guys weren’t just hesitant to let me in, they down right refused until the Mayor caught wind they were turning down half a million dollars for a simple interview so he stuck his nose in and gave Dr May as much access as she could possibly want, and now the city would be getting their hands on the money too much to my amusement.

“Doctor Quinzel, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I extended my hand to hers as I read her badge.

“Doctor May, it’s great to have you at our facility.” Her smile couldn’t be more fake if she tried.

“Oh no need for telling tales now Doctor, I know you tried very hard to make sure I couldn’t see Joker. May I ask how you managed to reacquire a patient who for all intents and purposes ruined your career and mental stability?” My lip pulls in the corner as I see her sharp intake of breath behind closed teeth, her eyes narrowing just marginally but enough for anyone who is either playing a psychologist or actually is one can pick up on.

“I was… rehabilitated over 4 years ago Dr May. Since then I have been taking care of our more prolific residents, which as you can imagine is a category Joker falls into.” Her back straightens, attempting to gain some height and put herself above me, its cute really.

“Here I was thinking it would be a massive conflict of interest for you to be the psychologist for a man you were romantically involved with, no matter how long ago… Never mind, that’s not what I am here for.” I quip watching her anger rage to blistering point. If there was one thing Harley or Harleen had learned over the years, it was better self-control.

“No it’s not…. he’s waiting.” She said, unable to hide the vicious undertone her voice brought.

“Of course. Now you know my conditions. This is private, no one aside from my guard and myself are allowed in or within 20 feet of the door whilst I conduct the interview. He will personally make sure the Joker has nothing on his person and set up the camera for recording purposes.”

“And you know mine, I will be in the room to make sure the interview maintains professionalism and relevance but will not intervene or make comment on anything that transpires between you unless you ask me specifically. I just need to be able to deal with any fallout that may occur afterwards.” This was something I argued about briefly prior to the visit, however I didn’t have a leg to stand on due to the fact Dr May had always allowed the attending psychiatrist to be present during interviews. So I would have to word everything I said carefully to both allow J to know it was me and not Harley.

“That’s perfectly understandable – “

“May I ask then, why you requested a private audience when you’ve always allowed the psychiatrists of other patients in the room to be present?” Her eyes narrowed. Fuck. I take a step forward putting my hand on the handle.

“Oh Dr, it’s not that I don’t ask… I just get refused every time. This is no different. Although I would be more the curious to see what he has to say when his ex lover and partner in crime is not in the room…” With that I push the door open, I enter followed by Raine and then Doctor Quinzel, who is less the pleased with my clear show of dominance.

“Joker, this is Dr May, she’s here to interview you.” Harley walks around to take a seat in the corner, clipboard in hand.

“Ahhh Dr Quinzel, you know how I deplore giving interviews.” His voice instantly hits home, all I want to do is scream it’s me and I’m going to get him out. He’s yet to make eye contact with myself, however has Harley’s full and undivided attention while he watches her move through the room with an air of grace.

“I know, J. But Dr May paid a pretty penny to be granted an audience. I advised that it’s at your discretion how much information you release, but please try and co-operate.” Her eyes are trying to read his features. He growls baring his teeth, clearly still the one who controls their relationship. He rolls his head in my direction, his eyes finally meeting mine, my heart stuttering in its place. God he looked worn out, the straight jacket, his hollow cheeks. Fuck I just wanted to take him home and give him a bowl of Nonna’s pasta and a blowjob. I pull myself together without so much as a flint of the emotions I had going on bubbling to the surface, this was a dance I was well practiced at.

“Joker it’s great to finally meet you.” I smile warmly, hoping to see any registration across his face, but there’s none. Not yet anyways. I nod to my ‘guard’ who goes to set up the camera, blocking Harley’s view of myself in the process, I quickly put my finger to my eye and pull out the blue contact and wink my green eye, startling him instantly and put it back in before Raine’s body moves out of her line of sight. Joker’s lip twitches in the corner but it’s enough for me to know he’s onto it, before his features go back to a poker face.

“Can we not setup the camera in front of me please?” Agitation registering in her voice.

“Sorry, it’s the best lighting. Did you want help moving your chair to the other corner instead?” I ask. She huffs to herself, before getting up putting the clipboard down on the desk Joker is sitting across from and moves the chair herself without another word. When she goes to get the clipboard, J launches forward snapping his teeth startling her.

“Good to see I still keep ya on your toes toots.” He falls back in his chair cackling to himself. I pick up my own clipboard and act like I’m not silently in hysterics and raging mad that he’s also referred to me as toots, while noting the interaction between them.

“Joker, I hope you don’t mind but my guard will be giving you a thorough search before we start.” I direct his attention back to me.

“Not at all, Dr May, I haven’t had a woman’s touch for a while, might be time to jump ship. Come ‘ere big boy.” He replies, licking his lips, while Raine tries damn hard not to react to his jesting. I needed Harley not to be paying attention to the next move we’re making so I direct my focus on her; hard to do when I wanted to make sure Raine was successful. This took every ounce of my trust possible in Raine, which thankfully, wasn’t hard to do.

“Dr Quinzel, is this how Joker is normally in your sessions if you don’t mind me asking?” I turn to face her, pulling her very inquisitive eyes away from Raine standing J up as he starts to pat him down. He is also placing a mobile phone on him; one I had to dig out of the ancient history books. The miniature Motorola’s that came out no bigger then a Tamagotchi. Raine unfortunately had the prized job of getting it in J’s ass crack. This phone of course had been altered increased battery life and infrared scanners as well as a boosted signal the one brilliant feature it had, it would bounce off any other phones around it, if it dropped reception. Wherever they would take him after this, we would know. Our video camera was also tapping the electrical paths throughout the building, we knew it would be easier to do that then the cameras as they’ve been tapped numerous times, so we knew the security on them would be next to impossible to breach, but to work out how to just turn them off when need be. That was old school and probably something not done in a long time. 

“Yes, J uses comic relief to hide his true emotional stand point on almost everything.” Dr Quinzel answered, pulling my attention back to her.

“I note you refer to Joker as J, is this something recent or?” I leave it hanging, she of all people would know if she’s using a pet name from her past relationship when speaking to or about him, it would be enough to remove him from her care. I had the sneaky suspicion she did it on purpose attempting to garner his trust again. Right then J jumps marginally, pulling Harley’s attention to him with a quizzical look.

“The man is taking this very seriously Harl’s, if ya wanna jam a finger up there my dear friend go for it, but you’d wanna tickle my prostate while you’re at it.” He laughs. I knew what he meant; want that phone to make it into my cell? You’re going to have to go deep… fuck I am so glad I had the thing wrapped in plastic then put into a condom just in case this happened. I turned back to Harley.

“Is there anything else you’ve found since he’s been incarcerated this time?” Raising my voice just enough she has no choice but to pay attention to me. Her eyes level with mine.

“Yes, from what I can tell Joker has a new girlfriend. He hasn’t mentioned her, I can just gather it from how he reacts to certain things I say and do.” She chuckles to herself, so she’s been trying to get his attention that way and from what I gather it hasn’t worked. Joker lets out a groan.

“You still have the same loud mouth you’ve always had, girl.” Raine is at his feet and looks around his leg in my direction, from where he is Harley can’t see his face either, he nods letting me know we’ve achieved our main goals for now…. so all we have to do is get through this interview.

“Is that so? How interesting.” I smile, noting it on the clipboard.

“He’s clean, Doctor.” Raine goes to stand by the door.

“I rebuke that statement, especially after where your hands have been.” He says, before growling like a cat at Raine, sitting back down awkwardly on the seat. Poor guy. I sit opposite, leaning forward to rest my elbows on the table.

“Now Joker, you have a new girlfriend?” Harley coughs behind us, drawing my attention away from J.

“I don’t see what relevance this has to a psychological profile.” She’s almost right, however I could turn this around easily enough.

“Depends what kind of profile I’m going for Doctor….” I brush it off.

“Joker, is what Doctor Quinzel says, true? You have a new girlfriend?” I can’t hide my amusement at how irritated Harley was by my questioning. Joker leans forward growling.

“I do, she’s… different from the last one. Her balls are bigger. She’s harder, faster, fucks like the gods gifted her super powers between thighs of steel and definitely smarter. That is all I will say about my new, improved girlfriend.” He leans back, acting bored.

“Interesting, one would think a smart girl wouldn’t end up with a deranged psycho like yourself, unless she’s just as crazy.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“True, maybe she is crazy, but if she is, then she is my brand of crazy…. Ya know she owes me a favour, maybe I should collect on it and get myself outta here.” His eyes quickly dart to Harley’s, I look back over my shoulder, and her eyes have narrowed at him clearly agitated by his response. My heart however is ready to explode with pride, I quickly check myself before continuing making sure my elation isn’t coming through in my voice.

“Very interesting… so Joker, how did you get caught this time?” I ask.

“Oh I didn’t get caught doll, no I was most definitely setup and I have my suspicions as to who did it as well. Hell hath no fury.” His eyes bore holes into my soul. He was trying to convey a message, one I got loud and clear. This was as far as we could take this interview with the one person he believes had got him here still being in the room. I run through some more basic questions and he plays along as best as he can and answers some. Getting pissed off and offended by others, for all intents and purposes it went as well as it could and my half a million bought us half an hour of time, before we hear a knock on the door signalling our time was up. I stand saying thank you to Joker for being co-operative for the most part. With that I shoot him one last look, I needed him back and the look he returned to me said just as much as humanly possible within our circumstances. We both wanted him out of here


	29. Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: language

“Aside from the basic security we saw on the way in which is far from basic by the way, it’s pretty quiet once you get down to where they are keeping him. But Chaos it’s 6 fucking floors below the surface! Once you’re in there, I can only do so much…. fuck, you sure wanna do this?” Yari looks back up trying to convey his concern about this recovery mission while we look over the recently obtained blue prints from our drop in 2 days ago. It took a while to get the accuracy we needed  
I nod once “yeah I do, regardless- he called his favour from when he watched Papa back at the club so i’m going in”   
Yari sighs and scrolls through the blue prints bringing up a new page and zooming in “this is our shot here- the electrics are pretty old a lot of circuits I can short out for brief periods of time, heres the thing you need to give me 2 days to set it up Chaos. I need to start this now and in 2 days time they won’t be thinking anythings wrong and electricians won’t be able to fix it, they’ll just put it down to old wiring and i’ll make sure no techies are up for a full reno any time this week. I can get you in- it’s on you 2 to get back out but i’ll make sure the stairs are open for ya. Get to the ground floor and Raine will get you both out- if you make it that far”   
I nod zooming in on another section “what is this?”  
“To be honest i’m not entirely sure” the area looks greyed out, a lot of electrical wiring running into a room that would easily be the size of my apartment “we only got that from the phone J’s got bouncing off someone who walked in there…. by the way that poor bastard. He has gotta fucking hate you for that one” Yari cackles  
“I bet he does. How long’s the battery got left?”   
“ah about 26 hours. It’ll drop off before we get in but not by much”   
“Ok send him the message for 72 hours and to dispose of it as soon as he can”   
I take the iPad Yari had with me heading back into the library with a scotch going over the plans  
“Whatever are you hiding down there Harley?” I ask myself

JOKER

2 weeks earlier   
“Welcome back Joker” her attempt at a poker face fails when her pupils dilate   
“Dr Harleen Quinzel how unfortunate to see you’ve made a reappearance where its not wanted- in my business” I growl watching her walk towards me with a pen torch, she does the usually checks nodding to the guys “He’s good- take him to triple 6”  
“The fuck Harl’s that ain’t very nice! i’m already in solitary?!” how the fuck am I meant to send a SOS when I’ll have no fucking clue where I am, this put a solid knee to the ball sack of my plans  
“Yes Joker, you are. Wouldn’t want you hatching any schemes up here- I know how easy it is for you to get what you want… thanks boys. We’ll start your treatment tomorrow…” she leans into my ear her smell assaulting my nostrils, burning a new page in my memory “sleep well J, you’re going to need it”

Every.fucking.day. “I want you back, I want us to go back to how we were. I miss you puddin” blah blah blah  
She is still the same love struck fucking idiot I threw in here 6 years ago, she’s just got a better facade now then ever before. I will give credit where credit is due, she’s managed to pull the wool over the acting intendants eyes. I shoulda done myself the favour and got rid of her properly but no, somewhere deep in the confines of my brain matter I felt like I at least owed her enough to let her live, so I threw her to the hounds or in this case Arkham. I really didn’t think it’d bite me in the ass this badly…. poor life choice J. Poor fucking life choice.   
Dr Harleen Quinzel was trying to use the serum Doctor dip-shit Leiman had used on Chaos all of a few months ago now on me. In fact the way Harley had so amicably worked this out was to use Chaos as a trial run for her own plans.   
2 years ago Doctor Leiman and Harley had decided to embark on a science experiment together and create the serum. Harley had ulterior motives from the get go- me. Doctor Leiman was just sociopath who needed a new outlet this seemed to be a good enough reason as any.  
A helluva lotta empty cells over the next 18 months when nightmares became an all too real reality for inmates who would proceed down the tunnel with a white light at the end of it the better these 2 got at their experiments and here we are to 8 months ago when Chaos and her family waltzed into town and took over, Leiman’s funding soon disappeared with his underground drug trade.  
Harley got in his ear told him how much he wanted her, what a asset she’d be, how this was the perfect time to use the drug and next thing ya know wham bam thank you ma’am Leiman kidnaps Chaos to trial the drug on all part of Harley’s plan from the get go- the only thing that failed her was CC’s will to live. It was pure fucking coincidence or as I told her father- Fate that we crossed paths before Harley caught wind of it. Convenient Leiman didn’t tell Harley about my involvement either. But once I pulled Chaos outta Leiman’s hidey-hole in the woods she went on a war path.  
Only problem was she built a drug for someone sane- cos the idiot still thinks i’m not actually insane, no matter how many times I prove otherwise give a good dicking and look what fucking happens! ERGH!   
So for 2 weeks she’s been altering the drug and trialling it again and again getting more desperate by the day- time was not on her side. She knew who Chaos was and what she was capable of so heaven fucking help her when that fucking nutcase catches wind of my whereabouts.  
I couldn’t fucking wait, theres was nothing sexier then a cat fight, but a cat fight where ones a jaguar against a feral cat? My moneys on the jaguar. Harl’s could fight don’t get me wrong I got some decent scars from that woman, but Chaos… well Chaos was built for this shit from the ground up, she knew nothing else and had no moral decency when it came to winning or proving a point. Harl’s still had a grip on reality, now more so then ever having to play the ‘Happy sane Doctor’ most of the day. Chaos would be out for blood and won’t stop until she gets it.   
Between us we could start world war 3 over a fucking jam doughnut if we didn’t get so easily side tracked by shiny things and lucrative business deals. So heaven fucking help Harley Quinn when Chaos Castro comes in. She ain’t gunna know what fucking hit her but she will damn well remember her name.


	30. Wreak Havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Language, fighting

“This it?”

“Yup that’s the one, get to the top and grapple down to ground level. I’ll cut the power for ten seconds to that area. Move on to the next… I’ll holler every time you’re good to go. The glasses will automatically cut in and out of night vision, so you’re fine, lose ‘em when you’re in the elevator. Our coms might cut out after you get to the lower levels. You know where he is right?” Yari’s at HQ, aka the mansion, he’s brought in what looks like an entire IT department to the library and setup camp. I’m outside the secondary building at Arkham, ready to climb up and then back down through the ventilation shafts. 

“Yeah I got it.” I press the earpiece and start climbing the old ladder, glad to be wearing combat boots and all black top to toe, with my hair braided back and out of my way. I’m sporting enough throwing knives for a small army, four grenades and six guns (including J’s personal piece, which I have tucked into the back of my black Kevlar jeans). Once I get to him I knew I would need his help getting out. 

“Got it. Not that you need it, but good luck Chaos…” Yari replies.

“Thanks Yari. Have a fucking scotch ready for me darling, going silent.” I chuckle as I reach the landing. Hitting the ventilation shaft I see it’s reinforced steel, anyone would think someone’s tried this before. I cut through it with a small laser and pull the top off, before sliding down to ground level. I wave a hand out past the camera’s view.  
   
“Good to go in 3…2…1…” With that I run full pelt for the next safe spot and wait. It takes a solid five minutes and I pass two guards muttering about the power disruptions they’ve been having for the last few days, before I get to the elevator. I wait around the corner while Yari gets it sent up from the lower levels. Once I hear the ding I walk around the corner and into the elevator, a sigh of relief washes over my body that I made it this far without raising the alarm, as the doors start to close, I look up down the long hallway, my eyes meet a set of blue ones behind glasses and a white lab coat, a look of shock and annoyance plastered across her face. Dr Harleen Quinzel. I hit my earpiece as the doors slowly close, watching her start to run in my direction.

 

“Oooooh look who’s gonna play with the big kids.” I sing down the line, as I blow her a kiss just as the doors close, the elevator starting its decent. 

“You’re fucking in for it Chaos; the silent alarms been hit!” The elevator stops at least three floors short.

“Yari. Get me moving. NOW!” I screamed, I did not have time to sit idle.

“On to it… and there ya go.” He breathes a sigh of relief as it starts its decent again. “Ah get up now, you’ve got five at the door on the level. Good news is, once they’re done that’s it until the cavalry arrives, which I am currently holding, with the gates not working out front...”  

“Fuck!” I climb up and brace myself in the front corner of the elevator, “Got a pin, tell me when to pull.”

“Ok. 3…. 2…1…” I pull the pin as the elevator slows down and I count back in my head from five, the doors open and I launch the fucker right on two into the hallway hearing the screams of ‘get down, grenade!’ but it’s well and truly too late. I jump down and hop over the top of the bodies of four men, pulling out my gun and shooting the last in the head, as I start to work my way around the halls. 

“You still with me, Yari?”  The only response I get is a muffled white noise and what I think is yelling but I can’t be sure. Looks like it’s a solo effort. As I get moving I hear the elevator behind me ding open and turn quickly to see a gun pointed directly at my head from the one and only Harley Quinn. Lucky I knew she can shoot, but she’s not me so I duck out of the way and against an inlaid door with enough room to cover my ass.

“You shoulda’ left him Chaos, he ain’t leaving unless it’s with me.” She yells, as I load up smiling to myself.

“Sweetie, haven’t you heard ‘out with the old in with the new?’ ” I drop down and check around the corner to see her dive and summersault out of the way while I lay a few bullets into the walls, following her just short, before she returns fire and I duck back out of the way.

“Some things are classic and can’t be replaced, darling.” I hear her get back up and start towards my direction, I really don’t have time for this and she knows it, but I wish I had all the time in the world. I wanted my hands wrapped around her throat, watching the life drain from her face for taking what’s mine away.

“Some things are thrown away with nothing more than a second thought…” I duck back out and find she’s gotten a hell of a lot closer than I thought, being only five feet away. She cackles to herself, before firing at my spot. I take a knife out and hurl it as a distraction, before rolling out and firing again, this time landing it clean to her shoulder. Her body hits the ground, gun almost at the ready, before I mount her lap and kick it out of the way, pinning her arms with my knees. “Why!?” I ask her, pulling one of the knives out of my leg holster. Her eyes met mine in nothing short of pure malice.

“You never get over someone like him, doll…” Her accent is back in full force, as if the effort to cover Harley was done and dusted. I roll my eyes and put the blade to her throat.

“How long did you plan this?” I press, as the knife cuts slightly into her throat.

“Since the moment I woke up in here. He still loves me or he woulda’ killed me and that kinda love’s worth fighting for kid.” There’s sincerity in her features that’s believable, in fact I do, I have no doubt that if he did indeed love her there was no way she would get past it, he just isn’t someone to be forgotten. I couldn’t let her go out of sympathy, it would only result in her trying again. Sympathy isn’t something I am conditioned to feel usually, so for all intents and purposes, she’s barking up the wrong tree… 

“He really did you no favours leaving you alive. It’s reduced you to a wallowing sack of shit. So much for the strong woman he was with, you’re nothing but a love struck puppy trying to pick up the scraps of a relationship that is well and truly dead.” I spit in her face, leaning forward smirking.  
The fight returns to her eyes, her back arches off the ground in an attempt to have me lose balance. Her nails dig into my thighs while she screams in rage and all I can do is smile down at her. “You can’t beat me… I. Don’t. Fucking. Lose.” We stare down each other for what feels like a immeasurable length of time. I can’t decide if it should be me to kill her or not, for no other reason than I wanted to see J do it to get rid of his past once and for all, but God, what I would give to see the life leave her eyes by my own hand. The internal battle rages briefly before I hear the elevator again, catching my attention, in a move that will probably bite me in the ass, I pull out J’s gun which garners her full attention, before I smack her to the side of the head, knocking her unconscious, before getting up and run down the hall towards J’s cell. Guns blaring behind me.

 

As I get around the last corner I find J’s cell. I grab onto the bars and look into the small peep hole, seeing his eyes on the other side. My heart instantly feels relief.

“About time doll…”  
   
“Always late, but worth the wait.” I chuckle, noticing he still has the straight jacket on. “Mmmm this is hindering my plans…back it up.” 

“You and me both baby doll, I got a itch I can’t scratch.” With a wink, he starts stepping away from the door slowly.  
   
“Move it J, I gotta blow shit up!” I chastise, while he chuckles and skips backwards. I quickly glance to my side, hearing footsteps approach, my heart rate accelerating with every marching step I can hear. I pull the pin on a grenade and leave it by the door before going to the next cells door and bunkering down just as six guards get to his door and find me not there, realising too late there was a grenade at their feet. I hear and feel the grenade before I pull out my favourite Beretta pair, standing up to see two guards crawling back the way they came. Joker pulls up at the door in the straightjacket and Arkham sweat pants, looking to the guards and then to me. I send him a wink before laying a bullet to each of their heads, watching them drop instantly.

“Mmmm come here.” Joker growls, his eyes boring holes into my soul, filled with nothing but lust and desire. I navigate through the debris and bodies to stand in front of him. I put one of the guns away and replace it with a knife to quickly remove the jacket, leaving him standing in nothing but the sweat pants. Fuck he was a beautiful site. His arms wrap around my waist, while mine lace around his neck with a gun still in hand.

“Can’t leave you alone for five minutes now, can I?” I quip as his lips crash into mine briefly; a growl from deep in his chest vibrates through us, while I moan in response, before he pulls back a smirk on his lips.

“I’m not arguing with you right now, let’s get the fuck outta here.” He takes a step back as I pull his gun out from my lower back. His eyes instantly light up. “You brought my piece with you?! You really do love me!” Rolling my eyes, I can’t help but giggle. 

“Shut the fuck up, let’s go!” I point my gun towards the way I came in, knowing the stairs run along the side of the lift that Yari will have ready to go.

“You want to go back that way?” He queries, as I start walking in that direction.

“Yeah I do, Raine’s up top. We get to ground floor we’re good, Yari’s keeping the stairs open for us.” Joker nods and climbs over the bodies to walk in front of me. “I think you’re severely under dressed to be taking point, get behind me.” I pull on his arm, he lowers his arm in a signal that someone was coming. He looks next to us to see a utility cupboard and checks the door; unlocked. I nod my head and we both step inside, closing it behind us just as a stream of guards run past. The confine of the space we’re in is charged with electricity between us, as adrenaline courses through our bodies. I take a step forward, closing the distance and running my hands up his ripped chest. In fact… it was more defined then it was when I left. My brow furrows and I look to him questioningly. He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, so he was bored and had been beefing up on the inside. I bite my lower lip as I run my hands back down over his pecks, his hands run up my neck to my cheeks, pulling my eyes away from the wondrous site in front of me to look into his eyes. He smirks, before nodding his head to the door. It was quiet outside. I humph in defeat before opening it and looking out: clear. We do a mad dash towards the staircase, entering and starting out climb up to the surface. 

“Ya know... you smell different.” He comments from behind as we’re climbing. Lovely, he’s always known a way to a woman’s heart with words. Said no one ever…

“Jesus J, I didn’t want them to smell perfume throughout the fucking place, so I’m al la natural…. Asshole.” I shake my head and continue, gun held out in front of me. I can hear the audible sigh behind me, before he grabs my arm and stops me in our climb. So I turn back to quickly glare down at him with his eyebrow cocked.  
   
“I didn’t say ya stink woman, I said you smell…. different. Ya know how my sense of smell is.” What he was referring to was his run in with a chemical bath, putting his sense of smell on par with a dog; heightened to insane levels. “It’s… enticing.” He steps up onto the stair I’m on, wrapping his arms around my waist, his nose nuzzling into the side of my neck. “It’s…delectable.” My body instantly reacting to his touch, but for once my brain stays right where it needs to be.

“Joker, as much as I…fuck. We have to…” He pulls back smirking. 

“Lets move this party so I can ravish the ever living fuck out of you when we get home.” His words echo through my core and I turn quickly, with a blush on my cheeks, to start climbing again with his hand still in mine. Four floors in and we were looking clear, when I hear a door handle being opened only two floors down. With J behind me I quickly jump the side of the stairs to be a floor below him, putting myself between whoever it is and him.  
   
“GO!” I yell, running up behind him, while he grits his teeth at my blatant disregard for my own safety.

JOKER

Fucking stubborn ass woman! I caught site of the one person I was sure Chaos would have done anything to get her hands on; Harley. She locks eyes with both of us before starting to run up the stairs in our direction. Instantly I know where this was going, Chaos would want to ruin her and Harl’s wanted to walk out on my arm and would stop at nothing to get it.

“Chaos!” I yell, her head snaps back up with a sinister smirk spread across her perfect fucking lips, eyes beaming with the glory only the depraved can understand. “Always cleaning up your messes, aren’t I?” I go to step down, when she laughs.  

“Oh no boo, this. Is. All. Mine.” She perches on the side railing, waiting for Harley to get closer, when in range her entire body swings around and lands a solid kick to her head, sending her flying backwards into the wall. It’s fucking poetic how she fights, her body moves with the grace of a ballerina while dealing lethal blows. I wanted to move, but I was firmly planted right where I was watching the demise of yours truly’s previous fuck up. The one I should not have let stay alive, lesson learned. Harley recovers herself before the right hook Chaos goes to deliver lands, countering it and so begins a dance I would happily pay to watch over and over again. Chaos lands at least three blows to Harley, before Harl’s tries to jump onto her, only to find her head being smacked against the railing, nearly knocking her out cold the sounds reverberating right to my loins. I’m hard, I ain’t even gonna act like this isn’t fucking porn right now. I didn’t realise I was growling every time my girl nailed another blow until Harley looks up through a blood nose, black eyes and a shattered tooth spitting it to the side, Chaos is standing behind her, barely a graze to her cheek, with Harley’s hair wrapped around her hand, fist drawn caught off guard by her not trying to defend herself anymore.

“Still get ya hard, hey puddin’?” She grins. Is she really that fucking gone? If pity was the emotion that saved her first time round, it was definitely gone now. My head tilts to the side, looking to her quizzically. 

“Harl’s, you get me about as hard as an Oreo being dipped in milk.” My head rolls back in laughter before I look back to them. I watch her heartbreak through every distorted feature on her face; the fight was gone, lost completely. But Chaos well, Harl’s threw kerosene on the flames. She reefs Harl’s around to face her with a rage and dominance I’ve never seen before. Harl’s knees collapse under her, with what you would swear was only Chaos’s stare, leaving her kneeling at her feet. Chaos leans over her crumpled body, snarling like a wolf. 

“He’s mine, you fucking idiot!! He was mine the moment I wanted him and he will be mine long after I’m dead!! What don’t you fucking get about that!?”  God she’s just stunning like this, I need her being possessive more often. Harl’s only response is to laugh, straight outta my book (if I had one), it’d break my heart that this is something I created and I destroyed but alas, I just revel in seeing her mere inches from her death by the hand of Chaos.  

“Oh but sweetie, he will never love you like he loved me.” Well fuck, let’s just get us all blown up Harley! How the fuck Chaos didn’t implode on the spot is beyond me! Jesus fucking Christ, woman clearly doesn’t know who she’s in front of. Neither of them has noticed I’ve been descending the stairs this entire time, until I’m two steps away, closing the distance between them both. Jumping the last stair, bringing her eyes to mine, as Chaos stares point blank at Harley, teeth bared in one fierce fucking snarl 

“On the money, Harl’s! I won’t love Celeste like I loved you. Because I single handily fucked you up! … I won’t make the same mistake twice, nor would the stubborn bitch ever let me, the biggest fucking difference you’ve yet to wrap your warped brain matter around is Chaos and I are equals, always have been, and always will be.” The tears are streaming down her face as she kneels below both of us; I wrap my arm around Chaos’s waist, watching her be destroyed by my words, a sick satisfaction ringing through the still air from both of us. This was our kink, our depravity being able to ruin people like this. It’s not for everyone, in fact it’s not for most people at all, but that’s what we were and we owned it. “Don’t get me wrong Harl’s, it was fun ‘n all, but you were just… really fucking annoying in the end. Like cat pee on a couch, no matter how much ya fucking scrub it, you know ya gonna throw it out and buy a better one eventually. Ya wasted six years of your life trying to get back to someone that doesn’t want ya! Now that’s’ what I call a party trick! Got anymore, ‘cause I wanna play?” It was a rhetorical question but she reaches into the pocket of her lab coat that’s ripped to shreds and produces what I can safely assume is a detonator with a sick smile on her face. 

“One more puddin’, if I can’t have you, no one will.”  I grab for it, bellowing right as she hits the button, hearing that all too familiar click.

“FUCK!” 


	31. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Violence, some death, medical procedures as always foul language

Oh shit… Joker slams Harley’s head on the railing.

“HOW LONG!?” She cackles, smiling up at him.

“Not long enough.” Her hand reaches up to his cheek, which he slaps away with a deafening growl ricocheting off the walls. He reefs her entire body off the ground by her hair, she screams in agony until her face is inches from his, the absolute resounding fear shown across her beaten black and blue face.

“You were nothing but a means to a fucking end!! You are dead to me, you hear? Fucking dead!”   
Oh the presence this man holds! My heart bubbles with admiration for him. An aura of power surrounds this moment where he holds the life of another in the grasp of his muscular hand, ready to destroy it at the drop of a hat, no wonder Gotham feared him! There was no remorse on his face for the pain he was inflicting on a person who had told him in no uncertain words she would do anything for him. I wanted to put him on a pedestal and show him off to the world. What a beautiful masterpiece he truly is and he’s all mine. I snap back to reality when I look over the side to see the door for the sixth floor open, I turn quickly back to Joker.

“Wrap it up J, we gotta go.” He shoots me a sideways glance acknowledging my statement, before returning the fierce stare he has her locked in.

“Any last words Harl’s?” She opened her mouth to say something but he puts his finger over his lips, “Ya know what? I don’t give a fuck what you’ve got to say.” Wrapping both hands around her head he snaps her neck, dropping her body on the ground before slowly cracking his neck. “I can take out the trash when I gotta.” He winks, taking my hand and starts running up the last remaining two floors as we hear the first detonations go off in the lower levels. “Harl’s ain’t stupid, she would’ve given herself enough time to get out. How long? Who knows?” I nod in agreement, he’s right, the only thing the woman wasn’t was suicidal. We get to the door on the top floor when I hear Yari blare in through my ear.   
“STOP!” Joker pushes it outwards, in slow motion and a blur of bodies, I yank him by his shoulder out of the way before closing the door as hell rains down on us from the other side. I knew it was going to happen the second I did it, but fuck bulletproof vests don’t save the pain of being shot, at least four bullets made contact, one grazing my shoulder as I drop on the other side of the door winded.

“Still hurts like a bitch.” I laugh, pulling out one of the last two grenades I have, we both feel the next round of explosives below us go off. The concrete is starting to protest and the plaster starts to crumble.

“How we playing this, Chaos?” J asks, sinking to the floor against the opposite wall. I realise he’s breathing just as heavily as I am… fuck I wasn’t quick enough, I can see the blood at his side.

“Where?” I raise my chin in his direction. His lip pulls in the corner.

“No getting past you, is there?” He slowly raises the arm that was hit. It looked nasty, but could just be flesh wound on his side, either way it’s pouring out blood way to quickly…

“No there’s not. You keep my back safe and I’ll get us out. You know where we’re going right?”   
He nods.

“Yeah, we ain’t far from the main entry toots.” He smiles the devastating smile, knowing full well I wouldn’t take to that name after hearing it being used on someone else…  
“Don’t ever call me toots again, I swear to god I will leave your ass in here.” I say, pointing my gun towards him as I check the magazine with him doing the same.

“Awww fine…toots.” I point the gun next to his head and leave a slug imbedded inches from his head, he jumps and nearly falls down the stairs before jamming his finger in there, acting like he can clear out the residual noise. “Can ya fucking not?!” He growls, while a grin spreads across my face.

“Here.” I throw him another grenade, “On my count…” I roll over and squat down with my hand on the handle of the door while he stands looking over the edge at the impending army coming up the stairs. “Pull….3….2…1…” Simultaneous explosions go off before he’s behind me pulling me up, I wince and kick the door out. It’s straight up Mr and Mrs Smith (except we’re better looking…). I walk out dropping guys like a fashion statement while J’s gun is over my shoulder aiming in the opposite direction, before his arm snakes around my waist to turn us. I start taking out the remnants of the army coming up the stairs. J watches my back, taking out the few guys left in the front line. We walk and shoot until we hit the furthest wall, where I reload quickly and hand him one of the other guns I have, then we run full pelt as the next detonation goes off only a floor below us. Jumping bodies and chunks of ceiling start collapsing around us, I’ve never had such an adrenaline rush in my life! I’ve done some hectic shit but this definitely takes the cake. As we get to the front door I see two black SUV’s waiting.

“Why two?” Joker asks, as we run down the stairs.

“Take the second.” Yari blares in through the earpiece. “Sorry you dropped out when that second explosion went off.”

“All good sweetie, we good?” I ask, then look to J. “Second car, first is a decoy.” He nods, throwing the door open and we both climb in.

“Raine!” We both say simultaneously, seeing our driver in waiting.

“Ah ya know how these things go… I would like to say you’re outta trouble but you’ve got a blockade ahead.” I look to J whose head is resting on the back of the seat; his breathing is laboured as he holds his side. It’s pushing blood out like its poison.

“J’s been shot Yari, I need to get the fuck home now!”

“Well fuck! Ok, follow the first car. I’m driving it remotely… I’ll keep it going as long as possible, ask Joker where his closest hide out is.”

“J…” His head rolls in my direction.

“What’s up doll?”

“Where is your closest hide out?” He takes a deep breath.

“Ah dockside. About twenty minutes drive.” His eyes roll into the back of his head.

“Dockside, is it closer than the mansion?” I ask Yari.

“Babe… you need to get out more. Yeah it’s closer! Give me the addy.”

“J!” I push his arm and he cocks an eyebrow at opening one eye. “Address?”

“ East park side. York street. I’ll have to show you from there.”

True to form Yari and Raine get us there, after we get off The Narrows and lose the remote control car in the process, we were met by an escort of our own guys on both bikes and SUV’s. Cop’s tried and failed to stop us and when the Bat showed up I completely lose my shit, reaching over the back seat to take out a rocket launcher (I always have one stored in my getaway cars) popping the sunroof, screaming Italian profanities, while I try amicably to blow a hole through his Batmobile, much to Joker’s and Raine’s amusement. I knew I can’t actually destroy it, but it’s enough to get him off our tail.

Joker directs us down a back alley into a massive warehouse. Frost is waiting when I nearly fall out of the car, before I turn around and help Joker out, Frost taking his other side. We headed into a meeting room of sorts, where they’ve cleared the table and set it up with medical equipment ready and waiting, there is a massive fucking problem as soon as I step into the room… I can feel the pull to snap at the back of my mentality at the same time… fuck how the hell was I meant to do this?!


	32. Together, We will live forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Language, medical procedures, mild smut

Joker

“J…” I hear the whisper from behind us. It’s almost a pained cry. I turn to take in her expression and her body language. She’s fighting… why? Why… I look around the room and everything suddenly makes sense; the medical equipment has set her off, she’s collapsing in on herself, fighting the inner demons that torment us both. Pushing Frost aside I slowly limp towards her.

“EVERYONE OUT!”

“Chaos, baby I can’t do this right now. I can’t fight you.” When I’m in front of her I reach out to run my fingers down her cheek, pulling her chin up to look into my eyes. “What colour are they Bella?”   
Through ragged breathing her eyes connect with mine.

“Blue…they’re blue. J help… meee.” Her teeth are gritting together while she almost rips her hair from her own scalp.

“Come on baby girl… stay with me, I need you to get this slug out. You gotta fucking fight it!!” Her eyes squeeze shut as tightly as possible as she sinks to the ground, trying to push out the demons that threaten to ruin us both, while she screams at the top of her lungs. I wanna pull her off the ground, wrap my arms around her and stop the rage that’s threatening to boil over. I can barely move, I can barely breathe, and I need her to pull through before I pass the fuck out. “Bella…” I manage, before bracing myself on the doorframe, trying to stay up right. Her eyes look to mine, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Baby doll I can’t stay like this. I need you…” She wipes the back of her hand across her nose before wiping her eyes with a nod, shakily standing up.

“I can do this… I…” Her voice trails off, but she wraps her body around mine, walking us towards to table slowly.

CC

It takes every ounce of my being not to lose it completely. When his body hits the wall opposite mine with a resounding thud, it all snaps back. He’s in pain, barely conscious, and I’m here having a fucking panic attack? No. Get your fucking shit together CC!! I will NOT lose him to a state of mind! As soon as his body hits the table I call out for Raine and Frost.

“Do what I say, and watch me. I’m in control now… just…” I look to both of them. Hoping the sincerity in my eyes is readable, “Just watch me.” They both nod understanding how close I am to losing the tendrils I have tying me to my own sanity. Joker was about to put a fucking knife in my hand, absolutely insane! I knew with me here he trusted no one else, not with his life; this was going to fall on me every time. “Ok now, give me some beats, I need to drown everything else out, any suggestions boo?” I look down to Joker, brushing his messed up hair out of his face.

“Surprise me.” He chuckles.

“Put on the classical radio on my Spotify please, Frost.” I look down to J, who fakes surprise.

“You playing classical music?! Never!” He chuckles again.

“Fuck up arsehole,” I look back up to Frost, “Make it the 90’s station.” Before my eyes return to Joker’s, “If Spice Girls come on I better hear you singing old man.” I lean down leaving a kiss on his forehead; he’s breaking one hell of a cold sweat.

“Like you wouldn’t believe it, baby.” His hand grabs the back of my neck, pulling my lips down to his, leaving a searing kiss right as Prince’s Cream comes on. “Better.” He growls, before laying his head back, while I go to scrub my hands and put on a set of gloves. I pick up the scalpel, turning it in my hand. He is absolutely insane, this man.

“Ready?” I ask, as I walk back over to the table. He nods once.

“Just waiting on Wannabe to start playing so I can serenade you while you go digging in my stomach again, we gotta stop making a habit outta this baby doll.”

“You’re telling me, I don’t want another reason to hear you singing Spice Girls ever again.” We both chuckle as I start the incision into the bullet wound. Ten minutes later it’s out, in near the same location as last time. I stitch the hole and take the gloves off just as Spice Girls comes on. I laugh and look down to Joker who hasn’t flinched. “J?” I run my hand down his cheek, earning a grumble and muffled undertones of ‘if you wanna be my lover, ya gotta get with my friends’, one eye opens and a devastating grin spreads across his face. I run my hand down his arm to lace his fingers with mine. “Make it last forever, friendship never ends.” I finish the lyrics, his eyebrow knit together.

“Don’t steal my show, bitch.” I feign shock, before leaning down and kissing him.

“I would never steal your show baby, now go to sleep. We’ll move you later and hook you up to fluids. Until then I feel some karaoke coming on.”

“You, fuck… you are evil… sleep does sound, real…” He yawns massively, before his head rolls to the side, “Good…night Bella.”

“Night J.” I unlock my hand from his. I turn to both men in the room whose poker faces are so apparent it’s almost comical. “What?” I look to both of them. Raine throws his hands up in the air.

“Nothing Chaos, I ain’t got nothing.” He laughs. Frost just starts laughing.

“I’ll go get a bed brought in here, we can set up camp for the next few days, this warehouse is secure.”

“Thank you Frost. Raine, I need clothes so I can shower. Apparently I smell funny.” I roll my eyes remembering Joker’s comment on the stairs. A few hours later I’m showered and watching Raine and Frost move Joker to the bed, I hook an IV to him and climb in next to him for the night telling the guys to come back in the morning.

Joker

Her body is curled around mine in the most sumptuous way. The curve of her spine, her perky nipples pressed against my side, the globes of her ass peaking out underneath the booty shorts she’s wearing, fuck if my entire side wasn’t protesting I would roll over and fuck the ever living life out of her, but she would absolutely kill me for ripping the stitches out to do so, even if I make it worth her while. So I am left to sit back and admire her for the piece of artwork she is, bruises and all she was still the most divine graceful, if not outrageously dangerous thing to have ever walked into my chaotic life. Or more so, stood over the top of my body in an alleyway, it’s the second or third time? Fuck, I’m losing count how many times she’s saved my sorry ass…. There’s a first. I lean my body as much as I can across hers, smelling her intoxicating smell, it’s definitely changed. Something has changed; her pheromones are off the fucking chart! I nuzzle into her neck when I hear her breathing change and a small giggle escaping her.

“Do you mind?” Her eyes open, smiling.

“Absolutely not.” I bury my face further into her neck, eliciting more giggles, before her body slithers like a snake to mount my hips.

“How you feeling?” Her hands run up my chest as her body curls against mine.

“Hard as a fucking rock.” My hands rest against her thighs, a devious smirk spreading across her lips, as she wiggles her hips against my aching cock.

“Well how about we fix that, huh?” I watch her slink her body further down, taking the waistband of my pants in her teeth, pulling them until they’re out of her way. Taking my length in her hand, I watch with unadulterated desire plastered across my face as her tongue runs up the length of my twitching cock, before she sends a sly wink in my direction, sinking her beautiful lips down over my head.

“Fuck, Chaos you have no idea how much I have missed those beautiful fucking lips of yours…” Her tongue runs maddening swirls around me. As her cheeks hollow out, speeding up, I get closer. My hands wrap in her hair, moving her at a lethal pace, until pure ecstasy takes over and I blow my load down the back of her throat with a deafening growl. She stills her movements until she swallows every last drop. When she sits back up on her haunches, she wipes her chin with the back of her hand, before climbing off the bed smiling. I can’t even function enough to ask what she’s doing. The girl literally blows my fucking mind. I just watch on as she prances around, covered in bruises, getting dressed as happy as a fucking kid in a candy store, a candy store I contently fucking own.


	33. Affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Language, firearms, domestic disputes, smut mcsmut smut

Oh fuck those eggs are not sitting well, I think to myself as we sit around after breakfast. Joker’s gotten up, showered and dressed, before we reconvene to discuss where to go from here. Arkham was in shambles and God knows the finger was going to get pointed at me for blowing it, but surely by now they know this is not how I roll?

“CC?” Joker pulls my attention back to him, looking to me confused, “You ok, doll?”

“Mmm, my stomach is upset, anyone else’s eggs taste funny?” I ask the room. Everyone shakes their head no so I shrug my shoulders, before returning to the issue at hand. When Yari walks in.

“Honey, we got a problem. GCPD is out for you, they’re loyal hound Officer Gordon is back in town and isn’t too happy with what’s gone down. He’s coming to haul your ass in.” Well that puts a dampener on my mood… I sit in silence trying not to hurl my stomach contents up with a pout on my lips.

“You’re not going in.” Joker says, running his hand along my thigh in a show of comfort and support, taking a massive inhalation through my nose, I let it out as I speak.

“They don’t have anything on me, do they Yari?” He sits on the desk in front of J and I. He shakes his head.

“No sweetie, those security cam’s didn’t work allll night.” He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, “You ok CC? You looking a bit green around the gills there.” He queries and it’s enough to make me realise these eggs are not staying down.

“Nope!” Is all I manage before I do a mad dash to the bathroom, where breakfast makes its reappearance. I hear Yari behind me laughing, saying he’s got this, before he comes in to hold my hair out of the way.

“Honey, how much did you drink last night in celebration?! I ain’t seen you vomit in years!” Once the second round was over I sit back on the floor, Yari puts my hair into a high bun, and I take some toilet paper and wipe my mouth.

“Nothing smart ass, eggs just didn’t agree with me ok?” He gets up and fills a glass with water, then hands it me cocking an eyebrow.

“You’re not…. pregnant are you?” I spit the water into the toilet bowl.

“Yari you were there for that conversation with Papa,” just saying his name hurts, “I can’t….” He shakes his head and kneels down, putting both hands on my knees, which are against my chest.

“I was there, the doc said you had a one in half a million chance of ever falling pregnant. Not that it wouldn’t happen and considering you two fuck like rabbits on Viagra on a slow day, I’d say you’re probably cracking the half million mark soon enough.” Yes we fucked a lot, but we also fought a lot. Our bodies were put through their paces on the regular. I’ve been kicked, stabbed, and sliced at in my abdomen more times than I cared to think about, currently I was sporting massive bruises for being shot at! Not to mention the chemical abuse I’ve either put myself through or been tortured with! This was not something that was realistic. I just ate bad eggs and that was that. I see Yari’s expression; I knew he wanted to believe it was possible. But we both knew a one in million chance in a normal life style would be pushing it. Here with how we live? Not possible.

“Thanks Yari. Let him know I’ll be out in a moment. Give me a minute to freshen up and for the love of god get the eggs outta there.”

“Sure thing sugar.” He leans in and kisses my forehead with a grunt, “You smell like the vom’s.” He quickly jumps out of the way when I attempt to smack him.

“Fuck off Yari! I can still beat your little Asian ass!” I giggle as he leaves, it gives me a few moments to myself before I wash up and head back out. All signs of eggs gone and I can smell a familiar candle burning near by.

Joker

She comes out looking a lot healthier than before. Taking her seat next to me at the head of the table we start talking semantics. We’ve been here for at least an hour over the same damn, fucking thing.

“I’ll fucking go in, they aren’t coming out here and getting two for the price of one!” Her stare is lethal and she ain’t backing down, but neither am I.

“I ain’t having you walk into a fucking trap CC!! They’re not gonna let you back out!! Gordon’s been a pain in my ass from the moment he joined those fuckers!!” I slam my fist down on the table, she sighs in frustration leaning back in the chair pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Someone get me a chocolate milkshake with extra malt please.” What the actual…. she looks up to the surrounding goons.

“What?” I ask, her eyes meet mine, looking perplexed as if this was a ridiculous question; she really is mental isn’t she?

“I want a milkshake.” She shrugs her shoulders, well….

“I want one too! Strawberry with real strawberries! And if they’re fake I’ll blow your fucking brains out!!” I look around the room to find a guy who’s so fucking scared for his life it’s amusing. “YOU!! Get my fucking queen her milkshake and mine to!”

“Yes sir!” The kid piss bolts out the door, much to our amusement, I can hear Celeste stifling a giggle.

“Now you, my darling, need to stop worrying.” Her hand rested on my thigh, running circles slowly with her thumb in an attempt to subdue me no doubt, evil wench. “They have nothing on me, they can question me as much as they like but it’s not getting anywhere. I will be lucky to spend twenty-four hours in custody before I am let go. I have the best lawyers this cesspool has on offer and I can buy my way out of anything. I have alibi’s too, don’t I Yari?”

“Absolutely, four of them to be exact, who place you at your nightclub between the hours of 10pm and 4am, right when Arkham was blown up. We even have CCTV footage to back that up. J… she won’t get locked up. We knew this could happen, we planned for it-“

“You fucking planned for it!?” Now I’m pissed. She fucking knew she’d be going in!?

“CAZZO MI PRENDI IN GIRO!? Of course I did! I am not the anarchist you are; I plan for this shit Joker! Calm the fuck down! It’s not the first time I’ve handed myself over and it won’t be the last!” She spins her chair to face mine, the room around us rippling with a volatile energy no one is comfortable being in, which funnily enough is what helps us to breathe.

“Everyone. Leave.” I growl not breaking eye contact with her.

“No! No one leaves until this shit is sorted.” She leans her body closer to mine and I respond exactly how she knew I would, my hands wraps around her throat. Without skipping a beat her berretta is at my temple, fuck she is good, beautiful, violent… absolutely everything I could possibly want and refuse to lose. The room becomes a flurry of bodies, each trying to pick a side and neither backing down, neither stepping up and neither of us bothers to pay attention to it.

“Calm the fuck down everyone, it’s just a lovers quarrel…. Go on! Get the fuck out! Frost, Raine…stay and whoever’s got those fucking milkshakes, bring them in ASAP!!” I can hear Yari yelling with an exasperated sigh.

“I won’t lose you woman.” I whisper through gritted teeth, loosening my grip on her throat.

“And I won’t lose you either, so let me do this.” Her arm drops the gun from beside my head, a single tear leaving her face, she quickly wipes it away chastising herself in Italian for it ever appearing.

“When did you get so emotional?” She leans her forehead against my chest, I wrap my free arm around her shoulder.

“Fuck you…I’m just hungry.” She manages, chuckling to herself before pulling back to laze fully into the chair opposite mine, “I’m going to get changed, drink my damn milkshake and go before they come looking for us both.” As she stands I grab for her arm pulling her down onto my lap, nuzzling her neck.

“I still don’t like this Bella.”

“Cop shops are not my favourite place either Joker, but it’s gotta be done.” Her hand runs down my cheek, locking her eyes with mine, a playfulness I haven’t seen in a long time gracing them.

“Can I kick everyone out now so I can fuck you until you walk in there with bowed legs?” Her smile, that laugh.

“Absolutely.” Her lips crash into mine.

“Right that’s our queue!” Yari exclaims with a clap, “Bell’s you got half an hour, I will put the milkshakes… in the fridge or something. God, you two are gross.” He shakes his head, walking out behind Raine and Frost leaving us to our own devices.

CC

I mount his lap on the high backed chair, rolling my body into his, as his lips seek refuge in my cleavage. We begin rediscovering every part of each other’s bodies we’ve missed over the last month apart. I pull my shirt off as fast as possible and throw it to the side where his soon follows.

“What did you yell in Italian before?” He asks between nipping and sucking my nipples, the rush of heat between my legs causing me to lose all focus.

“What?” He twists my other nipple in his fingers, while his mouth works over the other.

“What did you yell in Italian?” Does he realise this is not helping at all? Especially when his other hand trails up the back of my thigh to cup the curve of my ass.

“I ah… Fuck, I don’t know!” I grind into his cock that’s hardening by the second, as his hand reaches around to cup my crotch.

“Come on Bella… tell me.” He rubs fervently against my crotch from behind, sending me spiralling out of control quickly, soft mewls escaping as I lose the ability to function at all.

“I…” I have to stop all movement and put on a serious thinking cap for a second, “I said… you have got to be fucking kidding me.” His hands still their movements; before he reaches back and slams his right hand against my ass so hard I jump squealing.

“I was most definitely not kidding beautiful, now get rid of these fucking jeans.” I hop off his lap and turn around slowly, peeling the jeans down my legs, giving him a full show of the damage he’s inflicted to my ass and dampness left on my thong. A deep satisfied purring coming from his throat as I go. I look around my leg as I pull them off to see him standing, dropping his track pants and stepping out of them, as he closes the distance between us, reefing the delicate material of my thong to shreds as he moves both our bodies against the desk. I brace my arms against it while spreading my legs, running my hand over my own ass, spreading my lips, while he watches pumping his beautiful cock.

“Come here big boy, I have fucking missed you.” I growl over my shoulder, his eyes connect with mine for a second, smirking, before he takes the final step forward and runs the length of his cock up and down my slit.

“Always wet for me Bella…” He slams in without waiting for my answer, I gasp at the welcomed invasion to my slick pussy.

“Oh fuck J! That’s it, harder!” I hold back nothing as he slams in harder and harder, fast and faster until we are both slick with sweat. I can feel my stomach knot and just as I’m about to cum he wraps my hair around his wrist and pulls my body back against his.

“Who owns you Bella?” He growls in my ear, licking the sweat running down my neck as he goes.

“You do.” I have no hesitation, no reserve, this man owns me body and soul (or lack there of in our cases).

“Say it for me Bella… say it.” He whispers over and over again, as his other hand reaches down to find the hard bundle of nerves my clit is, tugging gently on the ring I have there. “Come on Bella… pl- plea- pleeeeaa-“

“PLEASE! Fuck, J please make me cum! Please!” I can feel his body chuckling behind mine as his hand leaves my hair, grabbing onto my hip, the other now running circles around my clit.

“Cum for me Bella, show me how much you need my cock.” I grab his wrist that’s on my clit and move it to my hip.

“Pound me as hard as you fucking can.” I growl, shooting him a look of challenge over my shoulder. I can see his stitches protesting bleeding down the side, it only drives me further, my fingers going to my clit to relieve the unbearable need I had to cum, within mere minutes I am a quacking mess with juices running down my legs as back to back earth shattering orgasms take over my whole body leaving me sagging against the desk unable to move occasionally twitching, Joker following with his own orgasm flooring him as well. His body lays pressed against the top of mine as we both fight to regain any form of composure we had earlier.


	34. Starboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Language and guns

Joker

The elegance that woman has will never cease to amaze me. I watch from across the road in an unmarked SUV, anger bristling the air around me, everyone can feel it and I have no intentions of calming down anytime soon. This did not seem right at all. As she steps out of the car with her mobile in hand, Officer Gordon walks out the front with his loyal sidekick to meet her, his phone still pressed to his ear with nothing short of surprise on their faces. She points over her shoulder to the coffee cart across the road. I can see what she’s doing; she’s playing them big time. Telling them she’s here to be Spanish Inquisition’ed but under her terms, and right now that entailed getting coffee. They look to each other before nodding in agreement and walking down to her and cross the road together right in front of our car. I can almost smell her, taste her, she’s so fucking close. Frost moves when I lean forward between the seats growling when she throws her head back laughing at something one of them has said. My hands grip the leather so tightly my knuckles manage to turn an even whiter shade, or it’s the shade I’m throwing down through death stares.

“Boss…. she’s got this.” Frost says.

“Shut the fuck up!” I manage through gritted teeth as I watch her order coffees for all of them and pay for it, before walking back just as she’s in line with the car she shoots me a wink and mischievous smirk, while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Both detectives completely miss the interaction. It puts my very unsettled nerves at ease, marginally… once they’re inside we leave, heading back to the warehouse to wait out what I can say is possibly the worst plan I’ve been part of and that’s a big call from the anarchist superstar…

CC

“I was working at my club that night, as I’ve already told you.” I answered and take a sip of the poorly made latte I was given.

“So we’re told, you have some well paid witnesses Castro.” It’s not Gordon who has the mouth, no it’s his little sidekick, and apparently the second one he’s been through this year. This is growing tiresome, I’ve been here for an hour and they’re asking the same questions in different ways, trying to the see if the answers I’ve already given would change… nice try guys. I cock my eyebrow at his insinuation. I know better then to respond to it.

“So Celeste, where’s Joker?” And here we go…

“Good question Officer, your guess is as good as mine.” I smile politely.

“So you have no idea where he is?” He leans across the table.

“No more then you do.” I shrug. He is rather a handsome man this one… if I didn’t have my interest thoroughly invested in J… I would definitely give this a run. Gordon sighs in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why did you come here Castro, if only to give us a load of bullshit?” AH now there’s the question I wanted asked!! Uncrossing my legs, I lean forward, my hands linking together with a smirk.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” I chuckle, “Because you are pointing your fingers in the wrong direction gentlemen. I was not the person who took out Arkham. I mean, wouldn’t that be a bit silly if Joker was inside?… No it wasn’t me, but I can tell you who it was?” He takes a seat leaning forward.

“What do you want for that information?”

“I’m walking out of here Gordon, no matter what. You and I both know that. So consider it a favour of information.”

“Fine.”

“Detective…” His wingman warns. I shoot him a quick disregarding glance before returning to Gordon.

“Who’s the one person with a penchant for anarchy to match J’s? Who had access to Arkham already? It takes more then one day to lay explosives to that degree, I’ve read the reports….” He thinks about it momentarily, I get to watch the light bulb moment.

“Dr Harleen Quinzel or you’re suggesting Harley Quinn…she died in that inferno. Why would she do that?” I shrug my shoulders sitting back.

“Joker is mine. I have made that perfectly clear, and if you can’t have your old toys back, why not throw a tantrum about it? Make sure no one else gets it either.” I reply, playing with my nails, noting they need attention. He considers this for a moment.

“So you’re saying, Harley went through all that effort of being ‘rehabilitated’ to throw it all away just to get him back?” This takes more effort than I thought to maintain composure, so I look to the coffee cup turning it over in my hands while I speak.

“Joker is not someone you just get over Detective, ever. I have been privy to how…. intoxicating that man is. I don’t doubt Harley was in the same boat, hers just happens to have sunk.” When I look to Gordon, he is analysing my features.

“Ok…” he says with sincerity, as if he fully understands what I’m trying to convey.

“Ok?” His wingman comments incredulously.

“Darling, you haven’t done this very often have you?” I roll my head to look over at him with a look of disdain. Gordon laughs.

“No… rather new, aren’t you James? Castro, can you prove that it was Harley?”

“Well no, but I can get you started.” I go to reach into my handbag when the newbie pulls his gun, unbothered by it I continue.

“Darling, you checked my bag already.” I pull out a USB and hand it to Gordon. “Harley was working with Dr Leiman on a serum. They both tested it on patients and then finally on me. I was kidnapped, tortured, raped, you name it Dr Leiman put me through it, under the influence of their patent super drug. Joker was who she was making it for, it’s the only reason he ended up back in Arkham. She wanted him back, but not being completely stupid she made sure I wasn’t… an influence in the matter. I had to be out of the picture, being in Italy was the perfect time for her to make her move, and put him somewhere. I theoretically couldn’t touch him. That’s why I can tell you it was definitely not me who blew the place up. I didn’t even know he was locked up until I was told he was out, but no one on my payroll knows where he is as of now.”

“I’m sorry to hear about what happened with the Dr. I’m guessing that’s why we’ll never find him?” I shrugged my shoulders as a response. “Right…What’s on here?”

“Enough… and please. Don’t ask where that information came from, just use it.” You would think this would obvious but cops have the tendency to fuck this shit up.

“Then I think we’re done here.” My shoulders relax as his do.

“Thank you.” I say, standing up picking up my bag and walking to the door.

“Castro,” Gordon catches my elbow and my attention, locking eyes whispering out of earshot of those around us, “I know you have substantial, shall we call it influence? In these walls… I’m here to change that.” The entire GCPD are watching our interaction, it’s the first and more than likely last time they’ll see me in here if I have my way about it.

“Detective.” I lean in until my lips are nearly brushing his ear, “Keep your friends close…and your influences closer.” I pull back with a lethal smile, watching him catch his breath. “I’m always happy to help out where I can, and here,” I hand him my card with my business number on it “Call me.” I wink, before running my hand down his arm and walking out chuckling. Done and fucking dusted, kinda want another milkshake…

 

\---------------

 

I heard the font door open and close, before I ducked around the corner to see Raine, so I waved him over in my direction with a gun out. He quickly took stock of the house, a few bullet holes riddling the walls, a smashed vase with roses scattered across the floor and jogs over ducking down beside me.

“What’s going on?” He pulls his out gun and readies himself.

“Shhhh!” I listened and couldn’t hear any movement, “I watched this YouTube video.” Two shots fired next to the couch.

“Fuck, and this couple…quick!” Raine follows as another two shots are fired and I’m giggling, firing back towards the lounge running towards the kitchen, before diving behind the counter hearing a few shots follow.

“The girl left a gun out the front and said come find me to her boyfriend… looked like fun so I left a pistol out front with two sleeves for J when he came home.” I peered around the corner with a smile and see the flash of green hair and fire after Joker who dives behind the kitchen table cackling.

“Missed me bitch!” He yells. Raine stands up shaking his head, in disapproval walking out.

“You fucking idiots! Those were nerf guns! NERF GUNS!! As in unable to do physical damage to one another only bruise an ego! You’re going to fucking kill each other!!” Oh, right… that’s why they were brightly coloured. It kinda makes sense now that I think about it… I stand up and follow him out.

“You’re a party pooper Raine…” I pout as Joker gets up out of his hiding spot, mimicking my expression.

“Yeah Raine, why you gotta kill our fun? I was winning!” He complains, folding his arms across his chest.

“Like fuck you were!” I yell, pointing my gun in his direction, hearing his chuckling. “I had you pinned in the lounge room, don’t even lie about it!” J rolls his eyes.

“That’s why you ran out, right?”

“Wanna bet fucker?” I cock an eyebrow in challenge.

“Ready when you are….toots.” He blows me a kiss before diving behind the table, an audible gasp leaving my airways before my feet are swept off the ground.

“Mother fucker!!” I yell, while Raine carries me over his shoulder out of the room. I just see Joker’s head pop around the corner of the table grinning ear to ear, as I’m shipped off presumably to think about my behaviour and call in a plasterer…


	35. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Bad language, other then that you’re safe guys!

Joker

I sat at my desk in my office reading over the books for the month I was away when Frost knocked on the door.

“Boss, you have someone here to see you.” I cocked an eyebrow but don’t say a word, “It’s Casper…” Casper doesn’t just come by… he was Gotham’s personal delivery boy of death sentences, enlisted by the League of Assassins, and Gotham was his domain. Hence the name Casper the friendly ghost, he was never found after a hit, you just knew if that crime scene was clean that it was probably him. I had Casper take care of some business when I needed my hands clean. However that hadn’t been in a long time and we had always been on good business terms…

“Let him in.” I reply. In walks Casper, electric blue hair, dark eyes, dark skin, tall, slim build of a man with strength unparalleled. I get up and walk around the desk, grabbing two glasses and the best scotch I have. I fill the glasses and hand him one as he sits down.

“Joker.” With a tilt of his glass he downs it before mine has even touched my lips, unsettling me to the core. This isn’t like him. Something is up, I pour another before returning to my seat.

“To what do I owe the pleasure Casper?” I query, watching him twirl the amber liquid around in the glass, with a heavy sigh he leans forward.

“The League put out a hit with more value than money could ever hope to buy; Gotham.” My gut tells me this is going somewhere I didn’t want to hear, my knuckles turn white around the glass, my brow knotting together taking a deep breath he continues. “I’m hear to tell you Chaos Castro has a bounty on her head Joker, one that I’m afraid has a name you don’t want on her ass.”

CC

My feet hit Kitty when I attempt to stretch myself awake in the morning, I open my eyes to see the jaguar asleep across the entire length of Joker’s bed, but the spot next to me is empty, I ‘humph’ in slight annoyance, I much preferred waking up to him here. He’s been doing this a lot lately though, disappearing in the early hours of the morning needing to work. I guess he didn’t have a Yari to look after things while he was locked up, so now he’s now playing catch up. I did the same for a few days but for the most part Gotham knew we were both back in charge of our respective businesses and had settled down as much as the underworld tends to. This is how Black Rose took over places, through trialled and tested methods, we never left somewhere unattended for any real length of time.

The light is streaming in through the windows that are open, so I guess it’s around 9am and I have a meeting in an hour with an associate in the Mayor’s pocket, so get up take care of business and head out to the Joker’s kitchen. We’d been bunkered down at his place since mine were all under watch. Apparently being at his was so blindingly obvious that GCPD haven’t been watching the place, much to our amusement and comfort, as his place rivalled the mansion, except it was a complex because he had twelve feet tall electric fences installed for Kitty. I meander into the kitchen finding his housekeeper, busying herself.

“Good morning Maria.” I head straight for the espresso machine I upgraded as soon as I realised we’d be spending more then a day here. His last was…. questionable.

“Oh good morning Miss Castro! What can I get for you?” She quickly wipes her hands on her apron and awaits my instructions. It’s absolutely adorable. Maria has been with Joker for near on three years, his longest standing housekeeper to date.

“Can I have some toast please? Nothing else seems to stay put at the moment. Mornings and I just don’t agree.” I chuckle while the espresso machine kicks into gear.

“Ah yes, being with child does that.” She nods her little head with a smile; all the while my eyes go wide in fucking horror. My stomach drops and my heart rate accelerates exponentially at the mere mention of it! Why do I keep being told I’m fucking pregnant lately!?

“Excuse me?” I ask, the shock coming through in my tone.

“Miss Castro, you are with child, are you not? I mean you can’t eat in the mornings, and from what Mr J has said, you are sleeping a lot more then you normally have, plus you look rather radiant in the mornings for someone who feels sick.” She replies calmly with a smile placing the toast I requested down in front of me, she had some valid points, but I was just tired and after eating bad eggs I hadn’t wanted heavy food in the mornings! Big deal fuckers!!

“I’m not fucking pregnant… and I got a new moisturiser…” I grumble it wasn’t wholly a lie, I just haven’t put my moisturiser on yet either…

“Of course you’re not, my apologies Miss… I have some other things to attend to. Just call out if you need anything.” I nod with a sour expression on my face as she leaves me be, eating toast at the breakfast bar overlooking the yard Kitty calls home. Thinking about how ridiculous this is all becoming. I won’t even take a test. It’s just absurd! 

Joker

As I sit in the back of the unmarked SUV, Frost drives us back to the compound, I think back over the conversation that transpired between Casper and I earlier that day, and how, for all my digging nothing has come up about this person who took the contract on Chaos.

“Who is it?” I needed to know who’s coming after my girl. Mine and mine alone NO ONE ELSES! They’re not taking her from us!! The voice in my head is screaming.

“Whisper.” Casper says in a hushed tone, he even goes so far as to check around to make sure no one else hears him say it in a closed fucking office.

“Never heard of them.” I shrugged.

“No there is a reason for that Joker.” The look on Casper’s face is all I need to see, he’s terrified of this person, whoever they are.

“Why? I mean who the fuck puts a contract out on CC anyways? And why the fuck is everyone so scared of them?” He takes a deep breath before continuing.

“He’s the one who takes contracts, no one else will, the ‘impossible’s’, he’s turned events in this world the likes of which have never been seen. I can’t stress to you enough how far underground Chaos is going to need to go to escape him, if she can at all.” And I know the bitch ain’t gonna have a fucking bar of that.

“If it’s even a him… no one knows. No one has ever seen this person, not even The League themselves. As for why, who knows, The League doesn’t divulge that information, ever. Joker; you can’t fight this, get her the fuck out of town now.” With that he stood.

“Thanks for bringing this to my attention Casper.” I shake his hand; something he knows holds more value than gold itself. I don’t shake hands unless it’s warranted and this… this was fucking warranted.

“Boss.” Frost looks through the rear-view mirror, pulling my attention back to the present.

“What?” I growled.

“Your phones been ringing for the last few minutes.” I pick it up and see CC’s name.

“Yes, your highness.” I answer.

“About fucking time J! When are you coming home, I’m bored?” I can hear the pout in her tone.

“Soon baby, I’m on my way now.” I answer, amused by her clinginess, it’s unlike her.

“Good, bring some doughnuts please.” With that the line goes dead, fucking bitch, what am I, an errand boy?!

“Frosty boy! Her royal highness demands some doughnuts! So we best be getting some fucking doughnuts, I don’t want my head blown off for not bringing any.” I grumbled to him, sitting back in the seat pinching the bridge of my nose, she has no fucking clue someone is out to kill her right now and all she cares about is doughnuts…


	36. Invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Language, smutish behaviour, food kink? animal death

Joker

I find her on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, with Kitty sprawled across her lap eating chicken wings and giving the remains to the cat while watching Adventure Time. It’s perfection in its most basic form. I see Kitty reach for one she isn’t done with and quickly smacks her nose.

“No! Bad girl!” Kitty growls and gets up, sauntering over in my direction, catching Chaos’s attention.

“Hey baby girl, did you miss me? Is momma bear being a grouchy bitch?” I squat down and address the Jaguar, scratching her ears and stroking her back before she heads off outside. I watch from my position before looking over to see Chaos smiling.

“If you’ve brought my doughnuts I may no longer be grouchy.”

“I might have…they’re in the kitchen.” I lean over the back of the couch, kissing her chicken winged lips, before reaching over and taking one off the plate she has next to her, she growls like a dog at it too, watching my hand her lip pulled up in the corner.

“Fuck off, you have at least a kilo there!” I tell her, before walking down the hall to get changed.

“A kilo I have every intention of eating, asswipe!” She yells after I’ve left the room.

CC

I take the plate with me and head into the bedroom, I find Joker stripped down to just his boxers, running his hand through his hair. God he is a sight! I’m conflicted, as much as I’m enjoying these wings and consider them close to orgasm material, I know the man in front of me is actual orgasm material. He turns around with a mischievous look on his face, a chicken wing still in his mouth, he pulls it out and walks over.

“These are really fucking good.” He drops the bone on the plate and goes to pick up another but I place my hand on top of his and move the plate to the side, pressing my body into his wrapping my other arm around his waist, before running it down to his ass giving it a firm squeeze. “This is really fucking good too.” My lips trail along his before our lips lock in a heated kiss, a growl resonating from deep in his chest as I try damn hard not to drop the plate. One of his hands moves to cup my ass, pressing my mound into his growing length, a whimper escaping as I pull back to catch my breath. When I look into his eyes the playfulness reappears, the next thing I know a fucking wing is in his mouth! I look to my hand holding the plate and yup, he’s managed to use the powers of his magnificent cock to distract me from the real reason he was here!!

“Son of a bitch!” I exclaim and reach up on my tiptoes to pull it from his mouth with my own, growling while I’m at it.

“Oh that’s how you wanna play?” He comments, annoyed but also amused. He takes the plate from my hand and spins my body around, walking us back towards the bed, while I try to eat the remnants of the wing I had in hand. When the back of my knees hit the bed I climb up, his body matching my movements. I throw the remainder to the side, not caring where it landed, as he places the plate down, his sole attention on me. Well I thought it was, until I see another wing appear being placed in his mouth, while he chuckles silently at the disdain on my face.

“Stop teasing me you fucker! And stop eating my damn wings!” I go to grab it but he pins my hand above my head, using his other to pull the wing out and throw it across the room.

“No.” His voice has dropped a few octaves while his body rolls onto mine, his cock still hard, hitting all the right places, while his tongue dances circles along my neck. I react instantly, my hips lifting up to meet his with a soft mewl. God I needed him.

“God you’re so fucking good.” I exclaim, his lithe fingers trail down my arm taking my other hand and bringing it up to the one planted above my head, holding them together in one. He chuckles before drawing back and picking up another wing, looking into my eyes, he trails it across my chest before licking after it. I should be grossed out… but I’m not, not even remotely. “Ya know I didn’t think you could taste any better but I think…I may have found what heaven is like.” I giggle as he licks my chest clean. He eyes my body with the hunger of a depraved man, before he puts the wing in my mouth. “Hold this for me, will ya?” He then proceeds to rip my shirt open and take it back, albeit missing a chunk. I chew slowly while smiling covered in sauce. “Bitch!” He finishes it off, before throwing it away kissing down my chest, pulling down the cups on my bra sucking on my nipples until they are flushed with arousal, that all knowing knot building in my stomach.

“Fuck J! I need you inside me.” I manage between struggling breaths; my body is in absolute frenzy.

“Do you? Or, do you want these?” He raises a hairless eyebrow while picking up another wing, putting it between his lips, leaning in until I can just about reach it but can’t.

“Arsehole…. I want both!” I pout. He drops the wing onto my lips and lets go of my hands before biting into the other side of it. I take the remains and fling it out of the way, before wrapping my hands in his hair, pulling his lips to mine. “It really is like heaven isn’t it?” I giggle, when I can taste the wings on his lips. “I’ll have them make a cologne for ya, Perfume Ala Wings.” He laughs,  
“Absolutely delectable…” I manage before he goes back in again with a ferocious snarl, rolling us away from the wings, while I giggle wondering if I can maybe sneak in another….

When I awake in the morning we are in one of the spare rooms, after having made an absolute mess out of J’s. There are chicken wings and doughnuts everywhere, from us being glutinous messes for hours on end, so in the early hours of the morning we showered and migrated to another room. The reason I’m awake is because I heard what I believe was Maria’s shocked gasp from down the hall. Joker’s still contently asleep next to me, so I get up and head out to find what’s going on. Maria’s standing in the doorway, hands covering her mouth in shock.

“I don’t…Miss…”

“Maria it’s only chicken wings and doughnuts.” I say, while she’s shaking her head, and now I’m concerned. As I get to the bedroom door I understand why she’s so upset. I find a dead dog on the bed, not even a little one, it’s a Labrador or something, it’s hard to tell with the mess Kitty has made to it. “Jesus fucking Christ, what kind of present is that, you pompous twat!?” I yell at Kitty, whose tail is twitching, she’s looking ever so pleased with herself for bringing it in, licking her paws clean. “Fucking bitch, I bet you’re trying to clean up before I drag his sorry ass in here.” I shake my head before turning around. I try to calm Maria down, rubbing up and down her back, while hugging her. “Maria, please go get Frost.” She nods with tears down her face, as she heads down the hall towards their living quarters, while I head back to the other room. I sit on the side of the bed, running my hand up and down his arm. “J, you need to go and praise your cat for the present she’s brought into your room before Frost clears it out.” He rolls over grumbling.

“What the fuck did she bring in?” He rubs his eyes sitting up.

“A dog, not a little one either.” With a grumble and some profanities he meanders down the hall to the main room, while I follow further behind, the smell is irritating me.

“What in the absolute fuck!?” Joker grumbles climbing onto the bed and patting her. “How am I meant to praise you for fucking up my bed like this beautiful?” It’s cute really, the most placid I’ve ever seen J is when he is with this cat, and it’s almost like a personal drug. I watch for a moment before the breeze catches from the open window beside the bed and my nostrils are assaulted and holy mother of god what a pungent stench!

Joker

Her face goes Fifty Shades of Green and pulls in all manner of directions, she tries blocking her nose by she’s dry reaching already…

“Baby, you don’t loo-“ I’m cut off as she runs for the bathroom, hand covering her mouth, “Look so good.” Frost walks in with a few garbage bags and gloves on.

“You did so well beautiful girl, you made momma sick that’s an A plus for you!” I scratch her again, before getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom, pausing momentarily when the screaming starts from inside.

“SHUT YOUR DIRTY WHORE MOUTH, YOU FUCKING ASS GUZZLING THUNDER CUNT!!” Followed by another round of vomiting. I can’t help but chuckle as I open the door, going to gather the mess of wild hair in my hands, crouching behind her. 

“Since when have you had such a weak fucking stomach? I’ve seen you electrocute people that smell worse then that.” I would know…

“I dunno, but this shit’s gotta stop.” She falls back on the floor, grabbing toilet paper and wiping her mouth, before flushing the toilet. “Shit’s exhausting being sick all the time, ever since I got back from Italy.”

“You’re not pregnant are you?” I gotta ask, I know the odds, she’s already said it before and the slap delivered afterwards lets me know I ain’t the first to ask.

“DON’T!” Her eyes are fuelled with rage.

“Ya fucking think that maybe if I’m not the only one asking ya might need to check it out?!” I slap her back, her mouth hanging open in shock while she rubs her cheek.

“FUCK YOU!” It’s a backhand, this time straight to the cheek and with the diamond ring she’s sporting from pop’s the blow is fucking brutal.

“NO! FUCK YOU!!” I do the same, watching her lip start dripping blood, a feral snarl from her chest erupting, she manages to get a foot on my chest pushing me onto my back with a thud, next thing I know she’s on top of me, dropping fists like I’m a personal fucking punching bag, landing most of ‘em too, my eye splits open and next my lip, before I catch onto the combo she’s laying down.

“FUCK YOU!! I CANT BE!! YOU KNOW THIS!!” She’s breaking around the seams as tears start streaming down her cheeks, the anger subsiding with every passing blow. I catch her next round and hold her fists in front of my face the anger dissipating quickly as we both drip blood our teeth covered.

“I know… I won’t ask again.” Her chest caves in on itself and she breaks, dropping her whole body onto my chest, I don’t do emotions but seeing her like this stings my dead heart.


	37. Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Language, guns, violence

Joker

“So anything?” I ask in hushed tones. Frost shakes his head.

“We’re still digging, boss. But I think it’s time you let Yari know at least.” Right then the Asian opens the front door, phone to ear speaking Japanese, before hanging up.

“Where is she?” He asks.

“Ah in bed… Wouldn’t wake the demon if I were you…just saying.” He heads straight in that direction, before Frost nudges my shoulder.

“Tell him.”

“Oh right. Yari!” He stops and turns back to me.

“Whattup.” He’s so flamboyant that if I hadn’t had seen a girls head wrapped around his cock I could’ve sworn he was gay.

“Come with me, we need to talk.” I usher him to my office, Chaos hasn’t been bothered leaving the compound for the last two days so I had no issues keeping her safe, but Yari was here this morning because they had a meeting to attend downtown. So if ever there were a time he needed to know the girls got a price on her head, it’d be now. I close the door behind us before leaning against the desk, folding my arms across my chest as he took a seat. “So, I had an informant of mine drop by the other day to tell me The League have put a hit on Celeste.” His eyes go as wide as the little Asian critters can.

“What the fuck for?!” He yells.

“Dunno, but the price wasn’t money… it’s Gotham” His brows knit together as he thinks about this.

“How do they figure that, when Black Rose isn’t just CC, it’s all of us?” He runs his hand across his chin, “I mean sure if she was an individual I kinda get it, stupid move but I get it… this, this doesn’t make sense.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Doesn’t help the situation.” I shrug.

“She doesn’t know does she?” He looks up to read my expression. I shake my head.

“No, with her being sick and exhausted all the time I figure better to not add this to it…. for now.”   
Yari sits back into the chair.

“Yeah, good call…. you’ve used them before?”

“What?”

“The League, you’ve used them, yeah?” He queries. I nod once. “Good, then get onto the book keeper, I need to know who’s taken the contract and what we need to pay to get rid of it. Everyone’s got a price, including The League, from what I’ve heard.” I let go of the breath I didn’t realise I was holding, running my hand through my hair.

“I know who took it. Someone called Whisper.” Yari lets out a strangled chuckle.

“Of course the only mother fucker you can’t buy out. FUCK!”

“Wait, you know who he is?” I ask surprised.

“Yeah, I know him. I tried to buy him out to work for us a few years back. Wouldn’t take it, loves the reputation that comes with being in the League. Although someone like this guy doesn’t have an interest in holding a city, so they’ve offered something else, we just need to find out what.”

CC

The doors burst open, instantly I sit up grabbing for the gun under my pillow pointing at the intruder. “Good fucking morrow CC!! You are clearly so ready for our business meeting.” Yari’s all fucking smiles. I groan, laying back into the bed, before it dips and starts bouncing when I open my eyes he’s jumping… like a 5 year old.

“Stop that or I’ll vomit in your face!” I groan.

“Come on Chaos, I’m hungryyyy.” He whines, before laying down resting his head on his hands poking my side.

“Fine! FINE! I’m up!” I wave him away.

“You got twenty minutes before we’re wheels up home girl.” He sashays outta the room. I shake my head before sliding out of the sheets heading for the bathroom yawning. Why am I still so tired? Forty-five minutes later we’re sitting in a room full of associates going through imports and exports for the Art Galleries latest collection. It’s dull, normally I would find this engaging but my mind and eyes wander around the cafe and its exterior. It’s started to rain outside, people are bustling about on their way to work, one kid catches my eye across the road, and he’s just standing there staring at our group. I do a double take to see if anything interesting is happening but no, not really. When I look back he’s gone. I shrug my shoulders and return to the pieces being laid out in front of us. “I like this one.” I point to a classical piece worth $75,000. “I want that in our gallery.” The collector nods and writes down the codes.

“GET DOWN!” I hear Raine yell from behind us at the door. On instinct I grab the guy next to me and pull us sideways to the ground, I would feel bad but I’m damn glad I did because the place lights up like the Fourth of July! His body becomes a human shield; I’m splattered with the spit and blood as he starts choking on his own blood. The gunfire dies just as quick as it started, before Raine is in front of me pulling the old man off my body.

“CHAOS!” Yari yells.

“I’m fine!!” I scream back, “What the fuck was that about?” I ask, adrenaline still coursing through my body, as Raine ushers us out the back, my pinstriped dress not moving as fast as I needed it to.

“I’ll explain later, let’s get you the fuck outta here.” Yari and Raine protect my back and it’s enough to let me know this is about me. We dive into the car and head towards the compound.

“Explanation right now!” I turn on Yari who sighs.

“You’ve got a hit on you, ok!?” He says, running his hands over his face seemingly melting into the seat next to me.

“So why aren’t we just taking them out first?” I ask, surely we could. There’s only one organisation that doesn’t fly with… “Oh, The League put it out?” I say to myself more so then anyone else.

“Yeah….” Yari says with a heavy tone.

“Why?” I look to him confused.

“Dunno CC, we’re trying to work that out.” It clicks when he says ‘we’.

“Oh we? As in Joker knows about this? And hasn’t told me?” I fold my arms across my chest. Raine pipes in from the front.

“Because you’ve been sick Bella, he didn’t want to put this on you as well.”

“Shut the fuck up Raine! He can answer for himself.” I grind my teeth together, tears of anger silently spilling down my cheeks.

“CC, he’s right. Joker for once put you before himself. Something I didn’t see coming… ever. Just remember that.” I send him a warning glare to leave it alone and he does, being the smart little critter, he holds his hands up in defeat. With the fifteen minute drive back to the compound I’ve calmed down marginally. My thoughts however, ran rampant on the drive back, why didn’t he tell me? Did he think they’d manage it? What now? I nearly fucking died and the one thing eating at me the most, HE was all I could think about while lying on the ground with a dead body on top of me. I run through the mansion full pelt, finding Joker in his office, his hand running though his mess of hair, before looking up to see my expression. “How fucking dare you?!!” I growl, the ferocity in my tone even scaring myself, my chest is rising and falling so fast it takes all of two seconds to work out what I’m talking about.

“I didn’t want you to fucking worry, ok?!” He yells back.

“The hit is on MY LIFE! MINE!!” I say, pointing to my chest. I hear Raine and Yari running down the hall and turn and lock the door before they get to the room leaving Joker and I by ourselves. I can hear them banging on the door.

“CC don’t fucking kill him! Come on let us in!”

“Bella please calm down! He did the right thing!” I completely ignore them, staring Joker down who looks to the door and back to me, before standing up and walking around it with a resounding composure I currently lack, closing the distance between us, he pulls out his gun and takes my hand, leaving it resting in my palm and closing my shaking hand around it.

“If that’s what ya wanna do Bella, then fucking do it.” I look to the gun and back to his face, unable to string a coherent thought together, he can tell I have no idea what I should be doing, so picks my hand up and rests the gun against his chest, “FUCKING DO IT!” He growls, pushing himself against the barrel. It’s the very last thing I want to do, and even if I’m completely lost for words and can’t work out my own head, I know losing him is not what I want. I gasp and quickly drop the mag, hearing the bullets clatter around us, watching them fall before our eyes reconnect, his lips crash into mine as he walks us backwards, my back hitting the door with a resounding thud as his tongue lashes mine with so much unparalleled passion its disturbing.

“You nearly lost me today.” I manage to get out as his hand runs up my thigh stopping at the hem of my dress. Joker steps back, confusion across his features clenching his fists.

“What?” I step forward into him.

“I was nearly killed, you can’t keep things like this from me. I need to know.” I hold his face in my hands trying to read his expression.

“No.” He shakes his head in disbelief.

“Yeah J, it nearly fucking happened… I…” My eyes drop; my hands trail down to rest on his chest,  
“It’s the first time I’ve ever cared about the damage.” I say, while running my thumb along his tattoo. “I would leave behind.” My eyes meet his.

“I won’t let them take you from me.” He whispers, leaning his forehead against mine. I take his right hand in mine and wrap my pinkie finger around his, before resting it against my lips.

“I made a promise I intend on keeping. Don’t hide shit from me.” I look into his startling blue eyes while he nods.

“Ok.”

Joker

She was scared. The outburst of rage is something akin to how I handle emotion, with rage a lack of understanding. Her eyes however told a different story. We were meant to work together and she’d been betrayed. This alone ate at my core, She wasn’t Harley who needed to be looked after, to make sure she didn’t get herself into shit and me save her ass, Chaos always had this shit under control. I guess old habits die-hard huh.

“Milkshakes!” Her shriek derails my train of thought, she rolls herself off the couch that’s along the wall next to my desk and saunters towards the door a piece of jerky hanging out of her mouth.

“Again?” I rub my temple, this will be the second one since she got home from the earlier episode all of five hours ago….

“Yes!” She claps her hands, hanging her head out the door where Raine appears in the room, she talks as she walks back over and throws herself down unceremoniously onto the couch. “Raine!! I need a milkshake, you remember how Ana made them?” Raine smiles knowingly.

“I will teach Maria how to make them, then you can have all the home grown milkshakes you want.” Her smile is so radiant you would swear the sun didn’t hold a candle to it.

“Oh would you?! I would love that! I can keep growing this wonderful milkshake baby I have going on right now.” She rubs her belly giggling. In the back of my mind I’m not sold she isn’t actually pregnant, it would explain a lot of her fucking behaviour as well as her being any form of emotional… it was just fucking weird!

“Sure thing Bella, Joker?” I just shake my head no and return my eyes to the screen, as Raine leaves the office Yari enters.

“Right I got the book keeper. I’m heading there now. If I find out anything I’ll call it in, until then CC stay put. Joker don’t let her kill you because she’s a moody bitch!”

“Done!” I answer, while scrolling through all the files I can dig up on The League.

“Fiiiineeee, you drive such a hard bargain critter.” Chaos responds, he walks over and snatches the piece of jerky she’s got out of her hand, her gasp letting him know how fucked he was, before piss bolting for the door cackling. I reach into the draw and pull out another bag as she goes to chase after him.

“Chaos!” I call out as she gets to the door, her head spinning back around, a sea of blonde following.

“What?!” I throw the bag at her and of course she catches it. “Oh goodie!” She skips back over to the couch and throws herself down again. I swear they were like children!


	38. Rebel Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings : smut straight off the bat, choking, medicalish procedures

Joker

“Fuck, J…” Her head rolls back, nearly ripping my hair from my scalp, with my face buried between her legs, the girl has been insatiable all afternoon and now night. “God don’t stop.” I look up to see her biting her lip between her teeth, moaning like nothing I’ve ever heard before.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” I growl, tugging her clit ring between my teeth, I loved that little piece of jewellery like you would not believe. I can feel her muscles pulling my fingers deeper into that tight little pussy that I plan of banging the living fuck out of. Her toes are curled, her mouth hangs open and her breathing is becoming more erratic. Watching those perfect tits bounce up and down with every breath drives me insane with desire. I pick up the pace, ramming my fingers against her g-spot and just like that her eyes burst open to meet mine, before her whole body arches off the bed and my face is covered with her squirting, the most divine taste a man could ever hope to be subjected to, her walls clamping down around my fingers, you would swear her cunt’s got a mind of its own and is holding ‘em hostage. I lap up the all the remnants I can, watching her shudder in response, barely able to move. I don’t let her sit idle, quickly flipping her over onto her stomach, plunging my cock into her still spasming cunt. Right where it fucking belongs. “Fuck…” I groan.

“Oh fuck J, give it to me!” She yells, peering over her shoulder with a malicious smirk. “I want your cum all over my face and tits.” She really is something else…

“Oh baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me.” Leaning down across her back she surrenders her lips to mine while I pull her back against my chest, wrapping my other hand around her throat “Ya know what I wanna hear princess…” She can barely breath but her lips turn up in the corner, sweat dripping down her temple I lick it clean. “Come on baby girl, say it…. say it for me.” It’s barely a whisper but it’s there.

“I love you?” Her eyes open to meet mine with a delicious smirk. I slam into her harder, tightening my grip on her throat.

“Come on, thats not it bitch!!”

“Da- Daaaa.. FUCK! I’m gunna cum!!” She screams through it, her face a contorted red from her airways being cut off, her cunts tightening around my cock, I know she’s close again, enjoying this just as much as I do. Right as I feel her peak I let go of her and slam her face into the bed while she screams bloody murder, her whole body spasming around mine. I can’t last, not with the way her cunt is determined to milk everything I got. I pull out, flip her over and yank her whole body down between my legs by her ankle while pumping my cock furiously. “Come on J…” She props herself up on her elbows, running her tongue up the underside of my cock waiting for it. “Cum for me, I want you all over this.” She grabs her tit, squeezing and tugging her nipple, it’s this site alone that does it, her absolute power and surrender wanting to be claimed while demanding how… My free hand grips her head, yanking it back, I roar as I shoot cum all over her lips and chest her smile devastating. I watch her lick whatever she can get her tongue to after.

“You’re such a good little slut.” Her eyes shimmered under the moonlight coming in through the window. Her lips wrapping around my cock to drain the last I’ve got, releasing it with a pop.

“The best.” She chimes, giving me an idea.

“Wait…. stay there.” I stagger off the bed and find my phone opening the camera; I hover over her again in the same position as before. “Now suck it clean.” I turn on the video and watch her amused expression before she does as told and sucks everything clean and nearly back to attention to. I stop the video and push her shoulder so she’s lying back on the bed before I take photos of the aftermath; loving the sight of my seed all over her, I wanted a permanent reminder. Chaos plays along, her eyes showing nothing but desire and seduction, she coulda made a killing in porn, and I woulda killed everyone in the porn industry…. I wrap my hand around her throat and press record again “Who owns you baby?” I pan the camera out to watch my hand trail down her chest, collecting the cum on the way, over her stomach watching goose pimples show from the slightest touch until I reach her sensitive clit, slapping it I hear her gasp her eyes shooting open to meet mine with confusion and anger. “Huh? Who owns you?” I put the camera back onto her face, watching her body react as I slap her cunt again.

“Fuck! You do!” Slap. “You do Joker! Fuck this is yours!!” I stop the recording and drop my phone next to her, before leaning in and kissing her.

“Damn right I fucking do.” And I wasn’t gonna let anyone take it from me, especially The League.

CC

I showered and fell into bed around midnight. J was up and working waiting for Yari to return. I had no energy and if it needed my attention I’m sure they’d wake me up. The next morning I awoke to Yari jumping on the bed “Bella!!!”

“What do you want!?” I growled

“Nothing… just time to get up, it’s 10am… no rest for the wicked, darling.” He smiles, fucking around on his phone lying next to me.

“Mmmm fine, let me do the things.” I complain, rolling out of bed.

“Sure. I wanna show you something.”

“Can’t it wait until after I’ve peed at least?” I question, as I walk into the bathroom.

“Well duh, I’m staying in here. Not in there with you, unless you need a helping hand you potato.” He laughs. Fuck he can be annoying as all hell. I shake my head as I sit down to pee, just as the flow starts Yari and Joker burst into the room.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” I yell trying to cover myself. I don’t know what’s happening, it’s all too fast until Joker reefs my legs apart and Yari is between them with a stick in hand as Joker pins me to the toilet.

“Not enough.” Yari looks to Joker. I’ve managed to clamp down and now I can see what they’re trying to do. It’s a fucking pregnancy test!!

“ARSEHOLES!!” I try closing my legs as tears stream down my cheeks. Jokers eyes looking into mine pleading.

“Please, baby we just need to know for sure.” He’s gotta be fucking kidding me!? I scream behind his hand planted over my mouth. I try shaking my head from the vice like grip he has on my entire body.

“Come on CC, give it up!! I don’t wanna be here!” Yari yells and looks up to meet my eyes seeing the rage and betrayal written in them.

“I didn’t want to do this…” He kneels down and puts the stick actually into my vagina then starts tickling my sides until I’m snorting trying hard not to pass out but end up peeing a little…as you do. Joker sighs.

“And I really didn’t want to do this…” He pulls my head forward and puts me into a choke hold until I pass out, smart move really… they would not want to be in the building when I wake up that’s for damn fucking sure.

I wake up later in the day back in bed. I sit up rubbing my throat, feeling something strange on my arm. Looking down I find a cotton bud with tape over it, so they even took my blood. I take stock of the time on the clock next to J’s side of the bed where a box is sitting open, the fucking tests. I turn away, a sickening feeling took over, they betrayed me… I slide out of the bed and go to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind me as I do. Why were they so determined to find out now? I run my hands through my hair finishing up, washing my hands I see the test that was literally jammed up me two hours ago on the bench; two lines… wait isn’t that positive?  
My ears start ringing, heart rate skyrocketing. I stand there with my hands under the water blankly, staring at the stupid thing that could be out to ruin my life. It can’t be! I shake my head whispering to myself, “No….” I take it and run out to the box sitting next to the bed reading the instructions. Two lines… positive. The box falls from my hand as I’m shaking like a leaf, tears silently streaming down my face. I crumple off the bed onto the floor whispering to myself this is all some god damn awful nightmare!

Joker (earlier that day)

“We need to find him, he isn’t taking Gotham as payment and the book keeper ain’t giving up the info… so we need to go to the source. Problem is no one knows who he is or where he can be found.” Yari got back an hour after CC fell asleep, finding me in the study with Kitty. “How do you find someone no one wants to find, and has never been found?” I scratch my chin while stroking Kitty with my free hand. The room goes eerily quiet.

“You lure them to you….” Yari answers.

“You want to put Chaos out there and see if he comes out?” I cock an eyebrow.

“Well, make it look like she’s out there… what if we use a double? See if we can work out his pattern.”

“I won’t put her out there, she’s not herself right now.” Yari nods.

“No she’s not… what the fuck’s going on with her?” Concern lacing his voice, he’s one of the few people I would trust with her life. I shrugged.

“Dunno, but I sure as shit ain’t asking if she’s pregnant. I nearly died last time.” I chuckle, running my finger across my still healing lip. He laughs.

“Yeah I asked her too, and apparently Maria just straight up told her she was.” He takes a long drink of whiskey, “If you asked after us, no doubt she’d be ready to snap. Stupid girl probably is and is blatantly ignoring it.” He shakes his head, “Ya know she’s twisted what she was told when she was younger to make it sound like it’ll never happen. I was there… its not what they said.”   
Wait a second…

“What?” Yari’s brow pulls together.

“Wait, she told you she can’t conceive or close to it?” I nod, he shakes his head with a sigh downing the rest of the drink, “Nah man, she was told it would be hard, not impossible…. fuck this. We’re finding out. If she’s pregnant maybe we’ve got some leverage.”

Fast forward, we called in the doctor and orchestrated our plan to get the test done, if it was positive then the doctor would come and take her blood to find out how far and all the shit that goes with it. I was a fucking wreck prior not knowing how this would go, let alone the fucking repercussions if she actually is! So Yari had to wake her up, he could pull the wool over her eyes where I couldn’t, I was no longer the man who could bullshit his way around her. When those two little lines came up and she stirred in my arms I nearly lost it completely. Thank fucking Christ Yari was there, he called in the doctor who was sweating balls the whole time, especially when taking her blood and I involuntarily snarled. Yari reached out squeezing my arm.

“We got this J, we gotta know.” His eyes reading mine, this changed everything. This changed fucking everything!! Here we are, me sitting on a toilet Chaos passed out in my lap, half naked, while having blood taken, I could’ t have seen this coming if I tried. The doctor ran out the door afterwards, saying he’d call as soon as the results were in. A door slamming catches my attention on the security cameras and see she’s awake sitting on my side of the bed, the box on the floor staring blankly ahead, shaking.

“Fuck!” I slam down the rest of the drink and head down to our room to face the music of what I’ve done and what’s to become of this shit storm.


	39. All Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Language, alcohol, baby talk (triggers me at least- Fuck that noise lol)

It was late at night, or more so early morning, around 4am I woke up and walked around the compound before standing on the balcony watching the very early sunrise start to creep over the horizon while thinking over the last twenty-four hours and what had transpired.

“We need to deal with one thing at a time, this,” I gestured to my stomach “is a moot fucking point if I’m dead.”

“Tell me one thing, do you want this?” Joker asked his eyes boring into mine.

“I don’t know J…. I… it’s all so fucking sudden.” I answered with absolute honesty.

I was growing a life inside me when I barely kept a grip on my own. How would people like Joker and I become parents? Like is that a joke? He blew up my favourite doughnut place last week so he didn’t have to buy me anymore; I paid to have another three across town open, we are children ourselves! For now that was another issue entirely on top of the fact the hit on my head still existed…

“Are you fucking kidding me?! You don’t know? What, because the baby is mine, is that it?!” You could hear the anger he was attempting to use to cover up the fact that more so than anything, you could hear how hurt he was. The very last thought that crossed my mind was that this was his child, I mean sure it wasn’t the smartest decision on the face of the planet but it also wasn’t the worst.

“It’s nothing to do with that…. it’s, so much. This is so much to take in. It’s nothing to do with it being yours.” I held my head in my hands from my position on the floor back against the side of the bed trying to stop the ringing in my ears while Joker paced the room.

“Stop calling it IT! It’s a fucking baby! OUR child!”

“Stop yelling at me!!” I looked up to his tensed body pacing like a cornered animal, this was the closest to seen him snapping as I’d seen in a very long time. We continued battling it out before he ended up leaving the compound, me a crying mess on the floor unable to comprehend what I should be doing. He still wasn’t back, I was nursing a scotch, I knew you weren’t meant to drink but… I put the glass down on the banister with a sigh.

“Smart move, I didn’t think you were meant to drink while pregnant.” I heard form behind me, my heart skipping a beat and putting together the pieces quickly. I didn’t hear anyone come in and knew who was here at the moment that left only one person.

“I think I read that somewhere once. I don’t know how long I have left to live, let alone worrying about another life, you know what I mean?” I pick up the glass turning it in my hand before I go to turn around.

“Ah-ah, do me a favour and lets keep the anonymity for now.” I rolled my eyes but kept my back turned.

“So Whisper, I guess you’re here to collect that bounty. What are you waiting for exactly, my permission? Because I can’t say I’m going to give it.” I say with a slight chuckle letting the amber liquid touch my lips before a strong hand wraps around my wrist taking the glass from my hand, I can’t see his face but can feel the heat from his body behind mine, I wanted to turn, but for the moment my life was in his hands and I needed to respect that as much as it killed me to do so.

“I’m here because your contract might be lucrative Chaos, but pregnant women aren’t exactly my cup of tea…look, I don’t know how much you know about The League…” He leaves it hanging.

“Not enough apparently.” I answer. I can hear the deep breath he takes, I would swear he’s not sure if he’s doing the right thing being here having this conversation and with my sour ass attitude I’m probably not making it any easier, which for being in my current predicament was a poor life choice. “Sorry, I’m not trying to be…like this.” I say pinching the bridge of my nose, “What are you trying to say about The League?” There’s a heavy silence, I’m almost tempted to turn around before he answers.

“What I’m about to tell you goes no further than us, promise me that.” I nod once.

“I promise.”

“The one thing you need to be careful with when putting a hit on someone Chaos is the way in which that contract is placed. Lets just say whoever put yours down should have been more careful. Do me favour, holler when you get it… I’ll be around. You have forty-eight hours or I won’t be the only one on your ass.”

“What?” When I don’t get an answer I turn around to see whomever it was is no longer there. This night couldn’t get any longer if it tried, I pick up the glass up when it nearly touches my lips I think twice about it and tip the contents out over the balcony before heading inside my brain heavy with defeat and pure exhaustion. I collapse into bed as the sun starts appearing through the curtains my brain silenced for the time being.

 

It’s a field of long grass billowing in the wind; purple flowers sporadically spring up amongst the green foliage. A beautiful sunrise, or maybe sunset, on the horizon I’m not sure. I haven’t been here before. This place, it’s foreign to me, and yet I know it… I feel that I know it, deep with inside my core this place is…. homely. When I look to my left I see the man I once knew to be my father stands about thirty feet in front of me.

“Papa!” He turns hearing his name and smiles waving me over, he looks how I remember him in Italy. Full of life, happy and carefree… “What are you doing here?” I ask, when I walk to stand beside him taking his hand in mine, it’s warm, life again gracing him beautifully. I kiss it before his arms embrace me in a hug I feel pulls me back to myself.

“I’m here for you Bella.” Just hearing his voice has me ready to cry, one tear strays down my cheek, he turns to wipe it away then turns back to face the field, my eyes follow his, there’s nothing out there except flowers and grass on a hill.

“What are you looking for?” I ask, concerned. He points towards the field where two children appear seemingly out of nowhere running through the grass laughing being chased by something I can’t see. They’re absolutely stunning; the boy has dark hair that spikes out in all directions with blazing blue eyes. The girl has blonde locks down past her shoulders with dark green eyes, both wore smiles that would bring the deadest of hearts back to life; they were absolutely mesmerising. “Who…” I go to say before I see him, Joker, chasing after the children growling like a monster the two children (in fact I’d say they’re twins) are both laughing and screaming while running away. It doesn’t take more then two seconds to work out what I’m looking at; I can feel my heart cracking around the seams, my free hand rising to cover my mouth. They start to fade, as they get closer to us, well the children do. Joker is left standing there looking around him, lost, screaming names I can’t quite make out, despair across his face before falling to his knees tearing his hair from his scalp screaming in absolute agony. I go take a step forward when my father holds onto my hand still intently watching Joker.

“I love you Bella, you made the right choice with him…there is one thing that he will do, he doesn’t know it yet but he will love those children you carry as unconditionally as he loves you.” I turn to look at him but he’s gone.

In fact I do a few circles in a now blank space everyone and everything gone before I scream myself awake sitting bolt upright clutching my stomach, “TWINS?!”


	40. Dark Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: language, violence, torture, gore, smut

“Yari?” I call out from the kitchen.

“Yes CC.” He walks in, texting away.

“Come with me.” I start walking towards the patio, and down the steps into the yard. Kitty finding us and falling in step while I absentmindedly pat her. I happened to be heading out into the yard for the purpose of no ears. Joker is in his office currently so I needed to be away from where the cameras are.

“So why have you dragged my ass into the great outdoors for?” He eventually asks while putting his phone away.

“I need you to get the terms of the contract, I mean the very specifics of it to the letter Yari, and I need it done without Joker knowing. In fact no one is to know about it.” He chuckles.

“What are you up to you sly devil?” I stop and turn back to face him, trying to convey how serious this was.

“Yari, don’t ask. I can’t say, but I need it today. Find the bookkeeper get the contract they signed now. I don’t care what else you’ve got on, in fact just tell me and I’ll deal with it. You need to do this.” His brow furrows a questioning concern, but he doesn’t pry further.

“Ok, sure.” I sigh in relief.

“Thank you.”

“This works out well, actually. I need information about a missing key of coke from our last shipment. J’s got the guy held in his warehouse by the docks. You do that and keep him with you because that way he isn’t sniffing around what I’m doing either” One thing I can credit Yari for is not lacking in intelligence.

“I’ll get him to come with me, it’s been a while since we’ve had a date together.” A smile slowly creeps across my face.

“Ah there she is!” Yari slaps my shoulder, “The good ol’ Chaos. Go have some fun. I’ll have the contract in a few hours.”

“Thanks Yari.”

With that we head back to the house, I tell Joker we’re off to have some fun which of course he is disgustingly excited about. Within the hour we are at the warehouse down town. The guy in question is bound to a chair and waiting looking less than pleased when J walks into the room, but when I round the corner, well lets just say he could’ve used a bathroom break.

“WHAT?! You’re more scared of her then me?!” Joker throws his arms up in the air flamboyantly, clearly annoyed having not missed the guys groan behind the gag. I smile as I walk up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist leaving a kiss on his shoulder as he gets what he wants off the bench at the back.

“You can play with him darling and I’ll sit back and watch the show, just don’t kill him until we know what we need to ok? And if he gives it up he can go.” He knows as well as I do that’s not happening, but as it is we can be heard by said person. We both walk back to stand in front of him. I watch the guys face over Joker’s shoulder as he starts putting on some of his signature purple gloves while I rest my hands on his hips. “I’ll be back I need some coffee, would you like one?” He nods while growling cracking his neck.

“Now you and I have a problem Sonny!” He cackles before walking towards our victim. I leave the room to get a coffee and when I come back sipping it, Jokers split his face open, laying punches out. He’s heaving a sweat on that beautiful body of his with a slight splatter of blood across it. I can’t help admiring the man, no shirt, suspenders and just black dress pants; it’s fucking phenomenal.

“Hey baby.” He walks over, taking a glove off and the additional cup leaving a kiss on my lips.

“Hey yourself, having fun there?” I ask, smiling around to the guy whose face you would barely be able to recognise.

“Why yes I am. He hasn’t said much yet, but I don’t think I’ve given him much of a chance. So if ya wanna speak up now Sonny, it would be the ideal time.” He cocks his eyebrow while taking a sip of coffee. The guy spits out a few teeth and laughs. “Really?” Joker growls in frustration. I hand him my cup.

“Hold this for me.” Walking over to his chair, I straddle his lap while rolling my body into his, the dress I’m wearing riding up just enough my underwear could be seen, plus the cleavage I have also causing quite a scene if he’s stupid enough to look, and I’m hoping he is. I can see the pulse thumping in his throat as I slowly run my hand up his chest, around his throat lightly tapping on the bulge there. “The reason why they’re scared of me darling, is because they don’t know how to handle being turned on at the same time as being tortured like this, realising they’re really submissive little fucks. Isn’t that right, Sonny?” His pupils dilate instantly and I giggle, “And that’s not the real reason to be scared is it? No, the reason you’re shitting yourself now, is because I just told my wonderful but admittedly psychotic boyfriend that you want something that is irrevocably his, if I don’t kill you for not giving over what I want then he sure as hell will, especially if I don’t stop him because you didn’t play nice.” I tighten the grip I have on this throat, while pouting and watch his eyes quickly dash between Joker’s and mine a few times before making the grave mistake of looking to my chest and then back to my eyes. “Ah, ah, ah, there it is, someone got greedy and had to look down didn’t they?” I see Joker tensing, ready to explode at the seams while circling Sonny until he’s behind him leaning over his shoulder growling, almost frothing at the mouth.

“You want what’s mine!?” With that, the damage is done; I chuckle lightly, sliding my body off his taking a few steps back with a deviants smirk on my face.

“I’d talk honey, he doesn’t play as nice as what you’d like to think.” I wink, going to pick up the coffee cup and watch the clown prince of crime ruin another soul. Fifteen minutes later the man’s body lays limp and we know who took the shipment. Joker takes the gloves off while I get a cloth and wipe down his face from the splatter of laying fists into the guy, not often his style but I’m guessing there’s some pent up rage in there that Sonny happened to be the barer of.

“So they’re not scared of you, they’re scared of me, because of you?” He queries cheekily, I note his mood has improved substantially having been able to release some anger.

“Smart ass, they’re just as scared of me as they are of you. But they know together, it’s you who will snap before me.” I lean up and kiss him. “We need to go home, now.” I whisper in his ear, leaving nothing to the imagination as to why, J snakes his arm around my waist, turning us to leave the goons clean up the mess. As we get into the car Joker startles my train of thought from blankly staring out the window by grabbing my arm pulling my entire body until I’m straddling his lap giggling. Raine conveniently put the partition up as soon as we got in.

“Someone’s keen.” I say, rolling my body into his as his hands run up and down my thighs moving my dress further and further up, a light purring emanating from his chest as his nose brushes along my collar bone followed by his tongue, my own moan matching his growl while my hands wrap in his hair.

“Mmmmm I’m not waiting until we’re home.” He breathes against my neck. I feel the tug on my underwear and quickly allow him the ability to get rid of them. I slide down to kneel between his legs staring up at a man with unrivalled desire plastered across his beautiful face.

Joker

Her lips are firmly wrapped around my cock, working me into oblivion, I sit back and take in how fucking magic this day is becoming before I feel that all too familiar build up already, not wanting to be one to disappoint I look back down to her.

“Get up here.” Her hand wraps around my cock, while her lips disconnect with a resounding pop, one of my favourite noises only she can make. Her body slides back up mine until she mounts my lap, hands running up my chest until they firmly grip my shoulders and she impales herself onto my cock, the feeling of being wrapped in those sweet lips is nothing short of heaven, especially when she starts bouncing up and down like a kid on a jumping castle. I dig my nails into her hips, watching her head throw back in abandon at the mix of pleasure and pain, a guttural noise escaping her. This was my favourite Chaos, the one whose worries ceased to exist while losing herself if only for a moment in time. Her hands seek purchase on the seat behind my head to drive down harder and harder until I feel her walls tightening, legs shaking the tell tale signs of her pussy exploding in one hell of a release, the most perfect site for any man to witness, as she slows down recovering I grab her hips and start slamming into her until I follow suit not long after. The sweaty mess of a woman in my lap smiling and rests her forehead against mine.

“Fuck, I needed that.” Her words ring true for us both. With what’s been happening the alone time is marginal at best. The date nights of slaughter we used to relish in are few and far between the sex was never off the cards, but this…. the perverted kinks we had, well they dispersed.

“You and me both sugar.”

Chaos

His lips ran along mine, diving into a heated kiss, my hips slowly starting to move again and I could feel his cock twitching inside me, getting hard again. I swear no other man could get hard that quickly and be ready to go again, his dick isn’t even getting a breather between rounds and the smirk I feel in his kiss is that ego of his coming out to play. He knew it was one of my favourite talents of his. Before we get the opportunity to go for round two there’s a knock on the window.

“Come on kids, we got shit to do!” Both of us groaning in resentment, only Yari would get away with this.

“Yeah, yeah, hate me later. Chaos we got the info for the opening.” I can hear the urgency in his voice and know why he’s like this. He has the contract…fuck.


	41. Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Violence mention, language

Contract states:   
Celeste Castro (aka Chaos), to be killed within two weeks of contract being signed by sub-contracted party, by any means necessary. Proof of death to be delivered to League for contract to be classed as fulfilled. Payment made of $2US million by wire transfer on proof of completion. All other payments &/or arrangements made in person by initiating party. If contract is not fulfilled within time frame by first sub-contracted party, then contract becomes open to all League contractors, no time limit specified in this instance. No other specifications mentioned.

I read this over and over again. I couldn’t work out the message Whisper was trying to deliver. The contract itself was pretty straightforward; kill me and get paid. There was nothing more to it, shit I didn’t even have specifics around how? These guys lacked class! After ten minutes I shoved the single piece of paper into my bag and left the office heading into the house to find both of them in the kitchen making a god-awful mess.

“Where’s Maria?” I ask, walking around the bench picking up a piece of massacred cucumber on my way kissing Joker’s shoulder before going to the fridge.

“Shopping if I’m not mistaken.” Sitting on the other side of the bench, Yari comments with his laptop out. I can see why when I open the doors, so grab a can of Sprite while Joker’s trying to concentrate on cutting the offending cucumber again with little success.

“How can you be so good at slitting throats but not able to cut up vegetables, J?” I ask, with amusement sitting down next to Yari, this was a show I didn’t want to miss.

“These fuckers are slimy, that’s why! Some of my goons could take a lesson from them!” He growls, before hurling the butcher’s knife at the wall behind Yari and I with us barely able to move apart quick enough. As amused as I am, I’m kinda hungry and not wanting to lose my head. I get up and head around the bench and get out a normal knife and take over. “So what exactly are you trying to make?” The plethora of ingredients he’s put out could equate to nearly anything, and also nothing….

“Tacos.” Both Yari and Joker say simultaneously as Joker sits down beside Yari.

“You were just sitting there looking pretty fuck-wad!” Joker comments elbowing Yari.

“I can see you’re being exceptionally helpful, Yari.” Rolling my eyes I start cutting up the cucumber.

“You said you wanted me in the kitchen, you didn’t specify what I was doing in the kitchen Joker, this is your own fault. Wriggle room man.” Yari laughs while typing away.

“Wriggle wha? I’ll give you fucking wriggle room!” Joker says, before launching off the stool and tackling Yari to the ground, something I’m profoundly grateful for, as what Whisper wanted me to work out has dawned on me like a freight train. My features still, it would have been an instant give away, so I’m glad neither can see it while Joker attempts to pummel my critter into the ground. I pull myself together; shaking it off and hiding everything I’ve worked out in less than five seconds flat, before walking around the other side to watch the two ‘men’ rolling around on the floor. Joker has the strength, but Yari’s got the jujitsu skills I do, so it makes for an interesting battle to say the least. I watch on until Maria enters with Frost in tow, arms full of shopping bags. I smile and shake my head when I see the shock on her face, Frost leaning in to say it’s just them mucking around. They unload the bags and start unpacking, me kicking both of them in the side.

“That’s enough for now, you two! I need Yari to finish working, and J you can sit here and look pretty while I finish this.” I motion to the kitchen where Maria is scratching her head, looking at the bench.

“Ehh, what are you trying to make my dear?” She looks to me questioningly.

“Oh that was Joker attempting tacos, don’t worry I feel like cooking so will finish off. Can you set the table for the masses please?” I rub her arm as I walk past and pick up the knife starting back on that damned cucumber. A little over half an hour later there’s enough food to feed a small army, and a small army appears to demolish it. It brings a sense of purpose to the group when all of congregate like this, J and I at the head of the table eating as if one big family of complete misfits. We are laughing and joking between us while eating when Joker leans across to me.

“So we gonna talk about this later?” His hand runs across my stomach sending a chill down my spine, I quickly push it down onto my thigh holding it there with my free hand.

“What is there to talk about? Until we deal with the contract I don’t see the point J. Now can we just enjoy today for what it is please?” I look to him pleading to drop it for now. His eyes search mine for what feels like forever, I’m hoping and praying he can’t read through the thin veil I’m holding up before nodding and turning back to interject on something Frost is talking to Yari about, his hand still resting on my thigh. I just need to hold out until I can get in touch with Whisper, for every conceivable plan I have made, this is something I have to do on my own without any of them knowing.

4am rolls around and I’m wide-awake and hungry of all things. I get up leaving J sleeping contently after having fucked him mercilessly for the better part of the night, hoping to have lulled him into this current state, not that I’m complaining. My thighs, however, are a different story. I put on a robe and head into the kitchen opening a now well stocked fridge finding all the ingredients I required for a massive sandwich, my usual 4am pre-breakfast breakfast. After quickly assembling the sandwich, I sit at the bench getting half way through before the air in the room changes, “Good morning Whisper.”

“There really is no sneaking up on you is there?” I hear the quiet chuckle as I take another bite of my sandwich shaking my head; I pay him the same courtesy, as before, I don’t turn around.

“So have you made any progress on what we discussed earlier?” He asks, as I wash down the sandwich with some grape juice, an apparent craving I have obtained much to my disgust and Joker’s delight when he saw me drink a litre in under five minutes earlier in the day.

“Yes I have, so your contract specifies to kill me, but it never once said I had to stay that way. In fact the way I read it, it’s almost like they knew that was a loophole. Whoever placed it is a first timer who didn’t know any better, am I on the money?”

“Correct.” It’s then I spin around on the chair to face my would be assassin, who is also my only saving grace.

“Well then Whisper, we better get to work on how you’re going to kill me.”


	42. All The Pretty Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: language, smut(ish)

Joker

“The tests are positive, she is seven and a half weeks.”

“Ah-huh, anything else?” I really couldn’t care, I knew she was pregnant, she knew she was, so we were good, annnnd her heads between my legs so I wanted off the fucking phone. Chaos had taken to the firm belief a shot of protein in the mornings meant no morning sickness or so she was testing the theory of. No complaints from the IT department on that one either…

“She’ll need a scan in around a weeks time to make sure everything is fine, otherwise that’s all, is there anything else you need me for sir?” This catches my attention.

“What do you mean to make sure everything is fine?” I can hear the annoyance in my tone already.

“Just make sure the baby is happy and healthy, everything is where its meant to be, that’s all.” I can hear the nervousness in his voice, and so he should be.

“Why can’t we do this now?!” I yell, catching Chaos’s attention, she stops what she’s doing to give me the death stare of the century.

“No, no reason. Most people just wait for eight weeks, I swear! If you want one done now then by all means get it done! You might not be able to see much, that’s all.” I was done with this conversation; more so for interrupting my blow job then anything else. I hang up, cocking an eyebrow at Chaos.

“Please continue.” I gesture at my standing to attention cock.

“Who was that?” She queries, but nonetheless returns to sucking me off.

“Mmmm doctor who took your blood, fuck I need to keep you knocked up if this is what I get for it.” I groan her nails running down my thighs, before one of her hands wraps around my shaft, that signature pop of my cock being released from her mouth being heard much to my disapproval, an instinctual growl following much to her amusement.

“And what did he have to say?” She comments, before mounting my lap and sliding down my shaft moaning, her hips starting a torturously slow grind.

“Just… that you’re seven and a half weeks.” Fuck this was divine. I wasn’t going to let her leave the bedroom today at this rate, that is until she stops moving completely…

“That’s all?” Cocking her eyebrow, her nails running down my chest. What the fuck did she think he was going to say? I have all but had enough of this conversation when this morning started out so brilliantly without it! I grab her hips throwing her down and rolling her over until she’s a giggling mess underneath me.

“You need a scan in about a week, that’s fucking it! Now can you shut the fuck up? You’re much prettier with a mouth full of my cock.” This kid’s already cock blocking me at seven weeks. Fucking bullshit!

Chaos

By mid-morning we surface like ravenous dogs and headed straight to the kitchen. I can smell the food before we get there, Maria having spared no expense having everything out ready to go, except eggs, bless her.

“Oh thank you Maria, it’s lovely!” I say, while grabbing a pop tart and heading to the coffee machine.

“No problem darling, Mr J sir. Is there anything I can get you?” She smiles.

“No Maria, that’s all.” He shakes his hand and waves her away like she was an annoying bug and takes a seat on the other side of the bench; God the man can be rude sometimes! I turn around and throw the corner of my Pop Tart at his head.

“Ah, what the fuck woman! Don’t waste Pop Tart’s like that! It’s a federal offence and you fucking know it! ” He points in my direction, a piece of bacon in his hand.

“I do, and I accept the consequences to my actions later, but for now; use your fucking manners J!” I glare until he turns to Maria with a valiant grin.

“I do sincerely apologise for my lack of manners Maria, I hope you accept this token of gratitude.” He reaches over and pats the top of her head, the one with bacon in it, in fact he drops the fucking thing in her hair, he starts laughing that maniacs laugh before sitting back down. “Yup, much better.” I want to smack him, I want to laugh at him… and I honestly cannot make up my mind so am stunned into silence a feat not often achieved.

“Thank you, sir.” She says, while pulling out the bacon. “Now excuse me I shall continue my ah, work.” With one hell of a confused look on her face, Maria leaves us. As I’m leaning against the bench drinking my coffee I stand back admiring the view; Joker chewing a piece of bacon while scrolling through one of the iPads in nothing but sweats, the epitome of what I consider perfection. He had no idea what’s about to happen in our lives and it absolutely tore me to shreds he was the one person I could not tell it to.

4am rolls around, without skipping a beat my stomach alerts me to the dire need for a chocolate bar or I may very well die, well at least that’s what it’s acting like. I head out into the kitchen rubbing my stomach “Sweet tooth tonight, hey kiddos?” I say out loud but ultimately to myself, I open the fridge and start digging around.

“Kidssss? Plural I hear?” Whisper of course, I find the can that appears to be tinned tomatoes hidden in the back depths of the fridge before turning around. Whisper watches with a curious look on his face as I start unscrewing the top pulling out Reeces Cups. “You can’t have chocolate around J, he loses his fucking mind…. well, more than what he already has.” I close the lid and shove the tin in the back of the fridge again.

“Fair enough.” He comments with a dazzling smile, in fact he was lethal in the looks department. Reminded me of a rugged Enrique Iglesias, but taller. I would pick him for a runway model if I didn’t know better “Ready to make this happen?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I try to sound cheery while I follow him outside into the early morning to organise my untimely demise.


	43. Wash It All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: language, and some serious plotting…

“Chaos….Belllaaa.” I was dead asleep, I mean definitely in the deep, deep sleep. I swear I’m going to kick him square in the balls.

“Fuck off J, I’m tired.” I roll over trying hard to ignore him; surely it’s still way too early for this nonsense. I spent the better part of an hour with Whisper last night or more so this morning, so little does J know I’m absolutely knackered.

“Bella.” He starts kissing my shoulder. “Bella, you have a scan booked in two hours.” I had most definitely not planned this, which absolutely annoyed the living hell out of me.

“FUCK OFF J!! I am tired!! I don’t give a fuck about a scan, I’ll do it another day!” My irritation was boarding on rage.

“Come on Chaos, you need it done.” I send an elbow flying back into his ribs, winding him instantly.

“Fuck! FINE!!!” I hear him roll away and slam the door on his way out. I almost feel bad, but honestly I’m too tired to care. The last thing I needed him to know right now was that I’m carrying twins, something the scan would definitely reveal. One thing both Whisper and I had discovered in our plans was the chances of this pregnancy continuing were shot to hell. I had a 50% chance of surviving myself let alone two babies in such early stages of pregnancy. I had one hell of a day and night ahead of me as it was; I lay there for a few more minutes pulling my shit together for one last facade. I pick up my phone and tell Yari and Raine to clear all schedules, they’re with me today on a code blue; our be all and end all code only used in the upmost emergencies. Within ten minutes I have responses from both so I get up and shower before heading out to find J and apologise for my hormonal behaviour. The last thing I wanted was to be fighting with him today… I find the man in his study, Kitty next to him pacing, she’s clearly picking up on his mood. I pout poking my head around the corner waiting for some much needed eye contact, when he eventually looks up and cocks his eyebrow I step in, unfortunately it’s met with his gun pointed at my head. “What do you want, bitch?” His voice is emotionless for the most part, but irritation is laced in it. I tentatively step into the room being as feminine as possible.

“Joker, baby… I’m sorry I’m a hormonal bitch.” I bat my eyelashes, even tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, biting my lip, running my foot in a half circle while swaying. Fuck, I pull out every card I have. He sighs and presses the gun against his temple.

“You’re a bitch, period, woman.” I bounce over to sit on his lap, throwing my legs over the side of the chair, kissing him passionately running my hands through his hair.

“I know, it’s why you love me.” I manage between kisses. I can feel him shaking his head against my lips.

“Mmm that is not why I love you at all. This,” He cups one of my breasts in his hand before running it down my side and around to my ass, “and this,” giving it a firm squeeze, “this is why.”   
His head throws back with a cackle, right as Yari enters the room.

“Oh right, King and Queen of Gotham.” Yari comments with sarcasm throwing his hands around in the air, “Sorry to break up the party but Chaos we got a shit fucking tonne to do today.” He even goes so far as to come and pull me off Joker’s lap, much to my disdain. I stomp my foot before trying to launch myself at him haplessly, as Yari restrains and inevitably throws me over his shoulder and starts walking out in a huff.

“Sorry boo, duty calls.” I pout, dangling off the critter’s shoulder. Joker shakes his head, running his hand across his lips.

“Don’t get killed, you hormonal bitch.”

“Not today Satan!” I call, out causing him to chuckle. As we round the corner Yari drops me down.

“Wanna tell me why you called a code?” He whispers.

“Not here.” I shake my head; it’s all I need to say. We head out where Raine is waiting for us.  
As the car starts I lean forward.

“Yari, now this is going to be quick and it’s going to happen exactly how I need it to.”

“Of course.” He nods, leaning forward.

“Now. Whisper…. where you at?” Whisper crawls out from the boot of the car between the back seats causing Yari to jump ten feet into the air, landing next to me on the opposite side.

“Jesus fucking Christ! Chaos, what the fuck!?” His head shoots back between Whisper and I.

“Yari, this is Whisper.”

“Yeah I fucking gathered! What’s he doing in here?! Wait, what are you doing here?!” Yari is still on edge so I put my hand on his leg to calm him down.

“Please sit the fuck down, he’s here because he has a contract to fulfil in the next forty-eight hours or I’m open season with any and everyone in The League.” Yari sits back down in the seat, controlling his breathing, so I continue. “There was one massive flaw in that contract Yari and you’re going to help me take full advantage of it. You’re going to watch me die, and you’re going to let it happen.”

We pull up to the house at 6pm after one hell of a day. Everything is set for tonight, meaning both Yari and Raine only have to keep away from Joker for a few hours. I, however, had the task of acting like my death isn’t mere hours away; the likely hood of waking up from was sketchy at best. But at least this way I guess I was dying on my own terms….

“Make sure I don’t have a mouthful when you do it, I’ll choke and ruin everything.” I laugh sarcastically.

“Sure thing CC. Anything we’re missing?” Whisper looks between Yari and I, both of us shaking our heads. The memories start flashing by the longer the day wears on, “you look much prettier with a mouthful of my cock.” “I’ll see you tonight.” Whisper’s voice pulls me back as I watch him crawl back into the boot of the car, leaving Yari and I.

“You sure you just don’t want to run back to Italy and live your days out in peace?” Yari takes my hands in his, I stare blankly at the mix of colours between us, it reminds me of Joker’s pale complexion against mine, the reason why I won’t run, aside from my stupid pride. “I mean who knows if this will work. What if the League don’t buy it?”

“They will, it’s one thing that after I worked all of this out, I did dive further into. It won’t be the first time The League have seen someone, well not dead, because the contract had loopholes in it. I think however after this one, they may start plugging those holes. Besides I wouldn’t be in peace would I? I’d be looking over my shoulder constantly. I might live like that to a degree now Yari, but I will absolutely lose my mind if that was something I had to deal with on the regular.”

“I understand. I’ll ah, be occupying myself until then.” Yari isn’t sold on the idea, he wasn’t from the moment I suggested it, especially when so much fell onto him.

“We’ve got this Yari.” I pull him into a hug, a very rare moment between us, we were such astute professionals most of the time with moments of fun riddled in it. The car comes to a halt and we both know it means we’re at the compound, the breaths we’re holding being simultaneously released.

“I fucking hope so CC…. I really fucking hope so. Now go entertain your future widower.” Yari tries to smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes, neither does mine for the most part. Three more hours and we will find out if all this comes to fruition or I’m actually a corpse…


	44. Carrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: language, death, SMUT

“Hey baby.” Joker calls out as I entered the living room, where he has one of the newer guys is against the wall, I dart board drawn around his head in spray paint. The young guy is standing there scared out of his mind.

“Hiiiiii.” The curiosity must be obvious because Joker picks up another dart and aims it at the twenty mark, landing only marginally off centre, “Ok, so why is the new kid at the centre of your dart board?” I ask, while sitting on the side of the couch.

“Because Bella, I overheard the little punk talking about how great of an ass you got. Or more so.”   
He takes a sip from his glass, of what I’m guessing was whiskey he’s keeping on a small table next to him, where a few more darts and throwing knives laid, “How ‘on point’ it is.” He air quotes the remark, “So I am showing him exactly what a point is capable of doing.” I chuckle to myself while he picks up a throwing knife and aims at the next mark on the board before throwing it, landing it clean and perfectly centre. J was amazing to watch with throwing knives, one of the very few things I’ll say he’s just as good as I am with. The kid’s eyes went wide in shock.

“J, darling. I’m not even remotely offended by the fact whoever this is has noticed my ass….” Another knife lands between his legs. With a huff I get up and go stand in front of him, wrapping my arms around his waist, “In fact I would be more offended if any of your guys didn’t notice. I put a lot of work into this ass.” I pout causing him to drop his eyes down to me, “If they said it was terrible you could kill him, but saying it’s good. That’s not offensive…or something you should get offended about.” I take his hands in mine and firmly place them on said ass, “At the end of the day, it’s yours. They’re only admiring the Ferrari, you have in your garage boo.” I roll my body into his, running my hands up his chest and around his neck before I breathe gently against his neck, “And this Ferrari would love to be taken for a drive.” A low growl coming from deep in his chest letting me know I’m winning the battle of his want for torture and mine for sex.   
“Right now, or I’ll do the oil change myself.” Joker grabs tighter, almost bruising me, before he cocks an eyebrow looking down into my eyes, I know they’re fuelled with lust. I’ve wanted nothing more then to be fucked mercilessly all day, the message being received loud and clear. His eyes shoot up to the kid.

“You’re fucking lucky kid, now get out!”

“Yes Mr J! Sorry, won’t happen again.” I can hear the kid start running for the door, I jump into J’s waiting arms, wrapping my legs around his waist locking myself onto him, then look to the gun in his holster, taking it out I hand it to him with a wink, he returns it with a devilish smirk his head throwing back and cackling. At the end of the day my ass was not a point of discussion within his ranks, I was just playing with the kid if he thought he’d be walking away. Without skipping a beat, he aims it at the back of his head over my shoulder. “You’re right, it won’t.” He whispers, quickly kissing my cheek before releasing a held breath, I feel the recoil against my back giggling, when he draws the gun back I grab his hand and kiss the top of it before letting him put it away. “Now, where were we?” He asks, hands running up and down thighs that I’ve locked around his waist. I bury my face in the crook of his shoulder before answering.

“You’re taking me back to the bedroom and fucking me until I can’t walk straight.”

“And then? Because baby that’ll take all of five minutes.” We both chuckle as he starts walking towards the bedroom.

“We’re going to dinner.” I decide on the fly, I wanted one last night out with this man, if everything falls apart at least Gotham would see one last time we were still King & Queen on this damned town.

Joker

“OH FUCK! Yes! Fuck yes! Oh I’m gonna cum!! ” She screams, back arching off the bed, her legs firmly wrapped around my head, hands clenched into fists in the sheets.

“I told you I was hungry, I love how wet you get for me.” I pull away slowly, wiping my chin as I go, her arousal is everywhere, much to my satisfaction her chest heaving with exhaustion.

“I… I got nothing, that tongue needs a weapons licence.” Her hands run over her face with a goofy post orgasmic expression, I wrap my hand behind her neck pulling her up to my level, lacing one arm around her knee I pull her leg over my shoulder, her other leg spreading wider to balance herself as I line myself up with her dripping slit sliding in contently. Her flexibility never ceased to amaze me, and this was one of those examples. Her arms lacing around my neck, her head thrown back in abandon, moaning loudly. I move my mouth to encompass her nipple, biting down, her moans getting louder echoing off the walls. She could ruin my resolve to get past that five minutes if she keeps at it. So I change it up, dropping her down, pulling out and spinning her around admiring that beautiful ass, that as she eloquently put it, was most definitely mine. So much so, I wanted in there now, “This is what I want my dick encased in.” I ran my thumb over her puckered hole, her eyes glancing back over her shoulder a smirk appearing.

“I’m feeling like that can be arranged… if you know what you’re doing and don’t split me in half.” She shrugs, testing my absolute limits.

“You fucking know…” Shaking my head, I slap her arse before getting off the bed and grabbing the bottle of lube. A rarity to be required, but her warning has been heeded if I ever want to step foot in this territory again. I can’t contain the excitement I have for getting my way, as I walk back over cock standing to attention at the mere thought. I go so far as to warm it, before running my thumb around the outside, then sliding in slowly. My eyes raced between her ass and her face, watching for her reaction. I could feel her clench before slowly relaxing. “That’s it baby, open up for me.” I lined my cock up with her entrance and slid in, all the while keeping my thumb in place. I move in slow methodical thrusts for a time, before removing my thumb and replacing it with a finger, then two… then three. Her eyes roll back in her head near the brink of orgasm again.

“Oh god…” Her low moan is enough to drive a man insane. I slide out of her slick folds, coating myself in lube, before lining up spreading her ass cheeks wide, fuck what a beautiful site, I almost forget what I’m doing and just admire the view.

“Relax for me, sugar.”

“If I get anymore relaxed I swear I’ll be Buddha, I want that cock buried to the hilt J.” Her hands fist the sheets while her back arches lower towards the bed, I was tempted to tease her until she was ready to cry out, but that ass! I slide in slowly, my view moving up her spine to her mouth agape at being filled so fully, as she clenches down I cease to move. I can’t, I physically can’t…I reach around and rub her clit, that orgasm coming back to life quickly and my thrusts pick back up. So. Fucking. Tight. I can’t hold out long, so I fervently rub her clit until her entire body is spasming less than ten minutes later and we both collapse on the bed, me still imbedded in her ass, and contently so.

Chaos

“You know when I said I didn’t want to be able to walk straight, that wasn’t wholly what I had in mind.” I giggle; still a little delirious from the amazing sex we had all of an hour ago. I lace my fingers with his as we take to the restaurant of my choosing, we are heading into the five star restaurant with a rooftop bar, one the police knew high end crime lords chose to dine in, and opted to avoid as there just tended to be too many all at once to ever deal with. It also had the stipulation that no deaths are to happen on premises, so technically they had no reason to breach it.  
“Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint ya.” Joker nudges my arm with his before the doors are opened for us and we’re escorted to a table without waiting. Joker even pulls out the chair like a true gentleman.

“Thank you.” I blush at the gesture; he catches me off guard doing things like that, almost normal things…

“My pleasure.” He comments while taking a seat, a waiter bringing over what I know to be J’s favourite wine. He nods and the waiter begins pouring a glass firstly for myself then for J.

“I believe your pleasure was taken an hour ago, darling.” I wink holding my glass up to him; the look in his eye lets me know he’s having one hell of a flashback

“Oh I agree baby doll.” We tap glasses before sinking a large mouthful, as it hits my lips I remember that I can’t drink and spit it back into the glass as discreetly as possible. Joker looks on perplexed before it dawns on him also. “Oh right!” We both laugh before he calls over the waiter.

“The lady will have a grape juice minus the alcohol.” The waiter quickly takes the glass away and comes back with another.

Dinner runs smoothly, we enjoy conversation around business and what we were both doing separately and what also overlapped. Before we decide to leave for the night. Once home we both shower, fuck and slip into bed before 10pm, exactly as my plan was made to be. In the next hour I would be up again, however momentarily…


	45. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Language, major character death, blood, gore, that stuff. Ya know….the usual.

Joker

I hear the glass smash and her scream is like nothing else I have ever heard before. My eyes shoot open, the bed is empty, and I run towards the noise as the gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach tells me I’m too late, whatever has happened, I’m too fucking late! I know what it is that lead to this point as soon as that glass fell, we got complacent, we left the house and we were followed back. FUCK! I find her on the floor in a pool of blood, a monumental gash across her stomach and a stab wound in her right side.

“NO! No! No! No! NO!!” I sprint towards her, falling onto the ground, picking her head up and placing it in my lap while my other hand covers the stab wound that’s pouring out blood. Yari comes running out, quickly followed by Raine, but all I can see is the tears running down her cheeks as her breath gets shallower and shallower. Her chest barely registers the movements anymore. This can’t be fucking happening! 

“I’m sorry. I love you, I always did.” Her hand reaches for my face but falls short. I catch it and place it against my cheek, covered in blood but I don’t care, it’s a comfort if anything. Her eyes squeeze tightly together, with her last breath tears fall gracefully down her cheeks and then her entire body is still. The pulse I know should be there is gone. Before I even get the chance to save her she was ripped away. This is a hell I did not sign up for!!

“BELLA!! NO!!” I shake her but there’s nothing…she’s gone. She’s fucking gone!! I don’t know how long I’m staring at her lifeless body but it feels like a mere second before the sound of yelling is pulling me out of my temporary paralysis.

“J! JOKER!” I feel Yari grab my shoulders, can he not see what the fuck has happened?!

“WHAT?!” I bellow, throughout the room everyone stops to stare.

“He’s been spotted, on the border of the property! GO! We gotta go if we want to get him!”

“What?” What the fuck is he talking about?

“Whisper! They’re following him now, into the city! We can’t fucking bring her back man, but we can avenge her.” He’s right; we can’t bring her back… Lord, have mercy on this fucking town. I look down to the woman who gave me a chance to live an almost normal life, who embraced my kinks, my quirks, and my fucking insanity, all in her graceful fucking stride! The one who was giving me a child… MY FUCKING CHILD!! It was in that moment the rage took over. I kissed the top of her head before placing it back down on the floor

“I will make this world pay for taking you from me Bella, I promise you that.” I stormed towards the garage, Frost waiting with my holster. I slide it over my bare chest that’s covered in her blood before continuing on what can only be described as a war path the likes of which this world has never seen, “Lets fucking go.” 

Chaos

Like a scene in a movie, it all plays out perfectly. As I walked into the kitchen I could see Whisper out of the corner of my eye, however I wasn’t to know he was there. It took every ounce of self-control I had to level my heart rate and maintain a normal composure; this under any other circumstance would not work. There was just no way I’d let someone stab me! The thought alone is ridiculous. I went to the fridge and took out the grape juice and with a glass I walk back around to the other side of the bench and sit down. Acting like I was unlocking the iPad, I got as far as the screen lighting up before I felt the hand around my mouth. As soon as he did I grabbed the syringe on the bench and jab my leg with it. The serum will slow my heart down to one beat per minute, in under a minute, until the antidote is injected. The knife is next in my side and that feeling of cold steel plunging into skin is something you can never forget and something I’m wholly too accustomed to. It takes every ounce of my consciousness to not slip into a dark space from before but I somehow pull through.

I wait for the blade to come out and run a flesh wound across my stomach. Up Whisper’s sleeve was also a pint of my own blood that was now running down the underside of the knife making the flesh wound look like he had, for all intents and purposes, gutted me; a non-recoverable injury. His hand catches the needle right at the end as I start to loose function. He lowers my body onto the ground unceremoniously, probably rendering me unconscious if I wasn’t on my way out already. I make sure I take the glass I was using down, hearing it shatter, now it’s theatrics time. With the last ounce of energy I have, I scream. Whisper disappears out of sight, as I know J will be here in seconds, followed by Yari and Raine.

Whisper was wearing a specific headset; it almost looked like the scope of a gun. What it did was transmit a live feed back to the league of the events transpiring. This way as soon as my heart ‘stopped’ they would be able to get the image and the job would be classed as completed, he would be transferred the money instantly, job done and signed off, Whisper free to go and going he was, we were shipping him out of the country and under Black Rose protection in Japan. If the League did attempt anything funny he would be well and truly out of their jurisdiction and in one of the most dangerous places to attempt to interject. 

Yari’s job now came into play as Joker came rushing to my side. I felt like I was dying too, I wasn’t able to breathe, the blood flow was slowing down through toes and finger tips, I felt like I was losing my life. Joker appeared next to me distraught and I fucking hate it. I want to tell him its ok, it’ll be ok but I fucking can’t. I need him to react exactly how he should, how I expected; with rage with anger, not the sorrow and despair that I see on his features. This was too real, this was showing something I didn’t expect to see…emotions I never thought he was even capable of, and my god it was killing me even more then the stab wound! The very last thing I saw before I technically died were those eyes, haunting, mesmerising, my life encompassed in one singular pair of blue orbs that are being destroyed by my doing. I will never forgive myself for putting him through this, if I make it out at all.


	46. In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Language, violence, angsty stuff, guns, gas, batman

10 minutes later

Like a shock wave to the chest I gasp for breath, trying to sit up but something is holding me down.

“Hey, hey it’s all good, you’re back.” Whisper is holding my shoulders down against the tiles, “You’ve been stitched while you were out, that antidote took longer to bring you back than we thought, you’ve been dead for nearly fifteen minutes…” I can hear the concern in his voice, that was not a good sign for the life I was carrying aside from my own, but right now it was not the priority.

“Joker?” I questioned immediately.

“Chasing ‘me’ through the city as we speak. It’s ahhh, not going well for Gotham…” I nodded and lay back against the tiles for the moment.

“I didn’t realise… he’d be… upset. Anger, rage, sure. That sadness though, I did not see that coming.”

“You do realise that man fucking loves you, right?” Whisper asks, his eyes show amusement as I nod.

“Yeah, but not like that.”

“No you’re quite right, not like ‘that’; because you’re both fucking obsessive lunatics. The level of adoration you bestow on each other would make others hurl! Or cower in fear. It’s dangerous, the way you love each other… and no one else will ever have that because no one else is capable.” He finishes his little speech and stands up offering me a hand, “And because it’s fucking dangerous, I don’t want to be in this house when he decides to come back and grieve his not so dead wife.”

“We’re not married Whisper.” I chuckle before clutching my side in pain; he wraps his arm around my waist and helps me towards the bedroom. I know I’ve got some serious painkillers in there and take some as soon as possible.

“Yeah well, you should be.” He mutters as I take the pills and head towards the bathroom. “Call out if you need help. I’ll stay close by.”

Twenty minutes later I’m dressed in a black halter neck knee length dress, hair in a bun and makeup to attempt to cover the fact I have just died and come back to life. I also adorn myself with the emerald jewels Joker bought me when we first met. I’m all for Gotham being burnt to the ground, it’ll make them realise that without me Joker will destroy the place. I also don’t want Batsy to cause me any more grief then I need so don’t take as long as I’d like. We head out to the garage and take my baby, I have seriously missed my car, and once Whisper is on that jet I’m going to need it to prove to Joker I am still alive and who I say I am. For everything it’s worth, he may still just put a bullet through my head the second he sees me and claim insanity and for once, it wouldn’t be the case.

Joker

We’d lost sight of Whisper over half an hour ago. My rage had only intensified as I ripped through the streets until I pulled up at the warehouse by the docks. If the League thought they could take Chaos from me they had another thing coming. I jumped out of the Lambo the second the engine was off and headed straight for the weapons vault. Frost wasn’t far behind me.

“Boss! What are we doing?”

“Taking down The League.” I manage through gritted teeth, pulling out a rocket launcher amongst a plethora of devices I felt could do the trick, shoving them into a duffle bag and carrying them back to the car. This seemed to be the most logical option I had at this point in time.

“Joker!” Yari calls out running into the room. “Don’t be fucking stupid! You can’t take out The League!” I felt his hand on my shoulder, pulling the Beretta from my holster I turn on him putting it point blank between his eyes.

“Don’t try and stop me Yari or it won’t be just The League I take down.” His hands shoot up defensively.

“Fine bro…. I get it. I’m grieving her too, I just lost my fucking sister but this is not how we gotta deal with it. We need to find who put the hit on her. The League only executed someone else’s orders after all.”

“Well how about you find that out while I go burn the place to the ground?” I suggested, shoving past him to the car that’s now loaded with everything I could want on one hell of a suicide mission. Fuck it; I didn’t care, as long as someone paid for what they’ve taken from me.

Chaos

“Oh thank fuck it worked! Seriously woman, I don’t think I’ve ever been this close to having a heart attack as what you put me through tonight.” Yari’s relief can be heard down the line.

“I told you it’d be fine.” I tried reassuring him, but ultimately I was a lot closer to really dying than what I’ll admit. The only person who knew that was now safely on a plane out of here. That secret will go with me to my grave to save everyone any further heartache.

“You need to get to him now babe, he’s going to burn this place to the ground.”

“I’ve just dropped Whisper off, where is he?” I jumped back into the car and skidded off the tarmac heading towards the city.

“GPS…” I see it light up in front of me “Annnnd you’ve got him now, he’s going to try and take down The League CC, which ya know doesn’t actually have a fucking head quarters! ” Fuck, I knew it was coming, I hope to God I get to him before he ruins any chance I have of saving him because this was a suicide mission; plain and simple.

“Fuck Yari, can’t you stop him!?” I yell down the line, I can’t lose him… I just can’t.

“The gun that was held between my eyes suggested otherwise. He’s already gone, there’s no reasoning with the kind of grief that man has right now. Just hurry, you’re the best shot we’ve got.”

“FUCK!” I screamed and disconnected the call; flooring my car beyond any speed I’ve tested it with before. I have got to get to him and as I watch the GPS, this wasn’t going to be easy.

JOKER

“BATSY BOY! To what do I owe the pleasure?!” A harrowing cackle rings out through the deserted street. I curtsy the man in black, I figured the hole I left in the front of GCPD would bring him out, if The League didn’t react to my incessant knocking on their front doors with a rocket launcher then the Bat would be able fun to play with.

“Joker, give up, you’re coming with me back to Arkham where you belong.” Geez, haven’t heard that before. I roll my eyes.

“Can you not at least do me the fucking courtesy of killing me, rather than taking me back there?!” I aim the gun at his head, letting a few rounds off which he ducks out of the way, before his body collides with mine. We slam into the cement, the gun going flying, before we’re locked in a good old fashioned brawl, his fist connecting with my face is almost relief for the pain I’m mentally battling right now. I hear bones crack through my face, the sound of which is music to my ears, maybe he’s actually gonna do it! I laugh at the prospect; the one man I never thought would give me the sanctuary I crave is caving my skull in!! That is before the all too familiar clicking of a multitude of guns being aimed at one-person rings through the air, we’re engulfed in gas before I pass out, a familiar smell, sleeping gas. That little fucking critter!!

Chaos

I round the corner slowing down. Jokers Lamborghini is totalled against a brick wall. I can see Yari intervening on Batman slaughtering J, throwing a gas bomb at both of them. It pains me to see him like this, covered in so much blood, some of which is mine, but his face, his beautiful face is a massacre. The masochist was coming out, begging to be pummelled into the pavement. Raine and Frost carry Batman away to a waiting van where he’ll be dropped off at some random location to wake up a few hours later. Yari leans over Joker with a cloth before his body lurches off the pavement, hand encompassing his throat briefly, before he realises what’s happening and falls back onto the pavement, bellowing at the top of his lungs… I open the door and step out, all eyes on me, except J who’s running his hands over his face, every muscle in his body tensed.

“She died, but she didn’t stay that way” Yari says quietly, almost amused. Joker growls before removing his hands from his face staring at him with a look of ‘don’t fuck with me now’. “Look!” Yari points in my direction where I am amicably trying not to fall over, bracing the door on my car, the pain in my side increasing as the meds I took earlier start wearing off already, and I couldn’t take anything stronger while I might still be pregnant.

“J…” is all I manage before Raine is at my side with some meds and water. “Thank you.” I take the pills as Joker gets to his feet, while I step forward as well, but something stops me. The dead look in his eyes; like he doesn’t believe it for a second and my god does it hurt.

“That’s not Celeste Yari, she’s not even the right colour!” He rolls his eyes, he’s gotta be kidding right? He takes a few steps in my direction spitting out some blood on his way, wiping his bleeding nose against the back of his hand.

“So fucking great to see you too, asshole!” I take a stance folding my arms across my chest, chin raised, while he circles like a predator around me.

“I mean the tattoo, well done. Almost identical.” He runs a finger along where the top of my cherry blossom tree is showing out the top of the dress, leaving goose pimples in his wake. I let him go on his little investigation, looking me over before I interject.

“Almost? And how pray tell does it differ from this ’other Celeste’ you’re talking about?” I ask amused and annoyed all at the same time. He shrugs his shoulders with an evil smirk.

“Cos I know my puddin’.”

“Clearly you don’t. Idiota!” I wanted to lash out but just didn’t have the strength. His eyes light up with amusement.

“Oh she even has some Italian? Well done, Yari.” Yari’s head shoots up from where he’s standing, tinkering on his phone.

“What? Why the fuck would I get another Chaos? As if she isn’t a big enough pain in the ass as it is!” Yari throws his hands up in the air; turning in a circle before stopping, hand on hip pinching the bridge of his nose with the other. “More importantly, why the fuck would I bother Joker? Really?”

“Because if I managed to take out The League, the destruction I would have started would mean you or more so Black Rose would be forced into action.” He cocked an eyebrow, staring point blank at me. And he’s right, Black Rose would have had to do something if he caused that much chaos, the realisation of which only just dawned on me. If I didn’t wake up I was going to be leaving Yari to kill Joker, and Yari wasn’t me, it would have really fucking destroyed him to do that. A small gasp escapes my lips, barely audible and he picks up on it.

“Ah, and Chaos would not have missed that fact! This is most definitely an fraud!” This is fucking ridiculous…. the man’s insanity is driving me insane.

“For the love of god! CHAOS, CELESTE, FUCKING ANYTHING BUT PUDDIN! I AM THAT PERSON! “ I yell at the top of my lungs, throwing my arms into the air before dropping them in agony, causing me to wince and almost buckle over heaving.

“Yeah sure it is.” Joker comments sarcastically, his eyes catch something and a smirk appears across his face, I know that look anywhere, what the hell is he planning?

Joker

I know how to tell if it’s really Chaos, my Chaos, and not some cheap imitation… I take aim at the ‘Vette and shoot the side panel. Her reaction is instantaneous and glorious

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! What is wrong with you?!” She stomps her foot like the bratty teenager she never grew out of being. “I come back from the fucking dead just to kill your stupid ass!!” I laugh hysterically at the realisation she’s here, actually here! She turns back around facing our men in arms. “RAINE!! He shot my baby!! What fuckery is this?!” She points her finger at the car as I run up wrapping my arms around her waist from behind my nose burying into her neck

“My Bella”

“Yes it’s fucking me! And I am 110% done with your bullshit. Shoot my fucking car, arsehole!” She turns in my arms smirking, with some residual hate for the damage to her baby.

“There’s only one woman I know who would say they’ve come back from the dead just to kill me for putting a bullet in her car.” 

“Only you would be stupid enough to test me by shooting my baby.” Her hands run through my hair before her lips are crashing against mine in a searing kiss, one that speaks volumes the kind to make people throw up, the kind movie magic pays to create. For all I cared, the world stopped on its axis in that moment. I never thought I would have this again, and here she was sliced and diced and still ready to take on the world; only Chaos Castro…

“Welcome back puddin’.” I manage when she lets my lip go from between her teeth before slapping my cheek.

“Fuck you.” A light chuckle escaping her before her head falls against my chest and my arms wrap tightly around her shoulders.

“It’s always about sex with you, isn’t it?” I shake my head in mock disdain.

“I swear this is not what I died for… I made a promise Joker, and I intend on keeping it.” I pulled her back by her shoulders.

“You’re promise was to live for me, not fucking die.” She stands on her tiptoes and leant into my ear with a smile, while her hand wrapped around the base of my neck.

“I’ll tell you a secret, I never really died.” I pull back looking to her confused, her giggling wagging her eyebrows up and down. “Wriggle room.” I gasped, clothing my chest in mock displeasure.

“You cheated” I whispered. She shrugged her shoulders.

“I might have…” I pull her against my body again, just to feel the warmth of her. “J, as much as I’m loving this, and truly I am. I was stabbed all of an hour ago. I kinda want to go home.” Right been stabbed, I forgot about that.

“Of course baby. Let’s get you home.”

We leave the scene behind us, and head back to somewhere neither of us had been in a while, the apartment downtown. Just for old times sake.


	47. It's Over When It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: language, smut

“Turns out it was a multitude of parties across town who placed the hit. Singling one person out seems to be where we’re having a hard time. No one is stepping up and asking questions as to why you’re still alive, and no one is ballsy enough to question it or The League. What I have heard, and you’ll like this one, you’re a Meta human CC… for lack of a better way to describe it, you’re apparently invincible.” Yari informs us with a chuckle.

“God, if only that were the truth!” I shake my head, sipping a glass of orange juice, my legs casually sprawled across Joker’s lap as he ate his brunch, the way he’s going it looks more like dinner for two. It was early afternoon and I was starting to feel worse for wear dealing with the events of last night. I looked tired and I was in some physical pain from the sustained injuries. Joker was also pissed with me for Whisper being in Japan and him not being able to personally deliver a ‘fuck you’ message, regardless of how many times I told him Whisper was the saviour of this whole debacle. I absentmindedly ran my nails casually along J’s neck, until he curled away from it, seeing a trail of goosebumps left behind, which I giggle at.

 

“Can you let a man eat in peace, woman?” He growls, “So, as yet we don’t have a specific person?”

 

“No, not yet, we’ll keep digging, but for now CC you look to be in the clear.” Yari walks over giving me a kiss on the cheek and scruffs my hair, as Joker answers his phone. Yari whispers in my ear, “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re back… I didn’t want to.” Yari pulls back.

 

“I know.” I take his hand that’s resting on my shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze. I know what he meant, he really didn’t stomach the idea of taking Joker out. He was attached to him, something he or I never saw coming…before the situation got anymore emotional he leans in between Joker and I, looking to his plate before sending me a devilish smirk, snatching something off it and bounding away before Joker can grab him.

 

“That mother fucker!!” Joker goes flying off the chair after him, dropping my legs in the process causing me to wince, but he’s so concerned on taking after Yari he doesn’t notice, their rivalry will never end I swear, and I’m glad for the distraction for the time being. I don’t see Joker for another half an hour, when he returns his expression is unreadable.

 

“Did the critter get you again baby?” I pout mockingly as he throws himself down on the couch laying his head in my lap.

 

“He might have.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out Yari’s personal phone with a smirk, “But I’m gonna get him back real good.” I have no idea what he’s doing, nor do I care to ask. I’m tired and yawning, but remember the doctor was due here in half an hour so I’m struggling to stay awake. It’s also why Joker came back from wherever they took off to. After five minutes my head starts falling forward. “Boo, keep me awake.” I shake his arm.

 

“Hmm, how do you propose I do that?” He’s still invested in whatever venture he has going on with Yari’s call girl phone.

 

“I dunno, but the doctor is due here soon and I’m falling asleep.” I run my hand up and down his forearm for a moment, which doesn’t take him long to catch on to. I can see his eyebrow cock before he puts down the phone and rolls over smirking.

 

“I never finished lunch… how about I go straight to dessert?”

 

“I’m very agreeable to this.” I giggle while he slips off the couch and in between my legs, those blue piercing oceans staring back up at me, he pulls my legs further down gently. His hands teasingly run up my thighs, pulling down my underwear, before settling his face in for a long ride. He’s dangerous with that tongue, skilled between soft and subtle licks and nips, to long drawn out brutal blows. It doesn’t take long before my body’s trying to arch off the couch, him lifting my legs over his shoulders to give the right leverage, his tongue working every inch he can possibly get to. When his fingers join the fun and his tongue starts lashing my clit furiously at an assaulting pace, he sends me over the edge screaming his name. He lowers my body back onto the couch, kissing each of my thighs before licking his fingers clean with a devious grin.

 

“Satisfied, sugar?” He jumps back on the couch and lays down again, his head in my lap while I’m still trying to catch my breath when the door bell rings.

 

“Fuck.” Quicker than expected, admittedly no one keeps J waiting. I look around on the floor for my underwear as I know my dress is coming up for the scan, “Joker, where’s my underwear?”

 

“Dunno what you’re talking about baby doll.” His body betrays him when I can feel the chuckle he’s holding in, so I smack his chest a few times, him bursting into laughter.

 

“Now, asshole!” I yell, before he pulls them out of his pocket. I jump up as quickly as I can and shuffle them on. The door opens and I’ve managed to pull the front of the dress down…. but I can feel its tucked into my underwear at the back. “Hi Dr James.” Joker rolls off the couch to stand behind me and pulls out the dress, smoothing it down with a slight chuckle.

 

“Doctor.”

 

“Good afternoon Joker, Celeste. Are we ready?” He asks in a pleasant tone, albeit a nervous smile on his face.

 

Truth is told; no I was not even remotely. I had no idea if these two beans had survived what had transpired over the last twenty-four hours… let alone the repercussions if they hadn’t. Was I going to be able to handle it? Probably. Joker? That was a different story…


	48. Epilogue

News headlines read:   
Luna & Phoenix Castro in custody for attempted armed robbery of a bank in down town Gotham with a rocket launcher as the primary weapon, although it’s believed Phoenix was carrying grenades as well. The rocket launcher is believed to be their parent’s possession. The famous duo has been in the headlines in the last six months for attempted robbery, grievous bodily harm and arson on multiple occasions. The twins are the children of infamous parents Celeste Castro and The Joker… 

“You left it out again, didn’t you?” I grab the keys on my way through, Joker running with a jacket fixing his hair, rolling his eyes.

“Look, only because I heard glass smash in the other room, so I put it down for five seconds! Next thing I know the little fucker’s gassed me!” He’s explaining as we climb into a car heading to the police station to pick up the twins…. again.

“They’re seven!! How did they get out without someone noticing?! I was in a meeting for AN HOUR J! One fucking hour!” I’m shaking my head in disbelief, not only at the turn of events but how disgustingly intelligent our children were already.

“Oh, so this is my fault?” He throws his hands up in the air in frustration; the look I give him says all that needs to be said. Yes it was most definitely his fault.

“We’re going to pick them up from the police, again, and yet this isn’t your fault?”

“Admittedly they are by far the best baby sitters we’ve had.” He cackles, and it’s true, we’ve been through a few… I shake my head as I start the drive into the city at speed.

“You’re not mad at me, are ya pumpkin?” He tries putting on the charm, rolling his head on the seat with a cheesy grin and squeezing my thigh, and it works…every damn time.

“No.” I sigh, “I’m not mad at you. Our children though, are about to have hell unleashed on them.” They don’t realise how much these antics cost the business and me…

“I love that you’re the bad guy.” Joker chuckles, interrupting my train of thought, he’s right I am the bad guy when it came to these two.

“That’s because when they evacuated my body, they replaced the empty space with your balls.” He shrugged, pouting.

“I ain’t even mad baby doll, you’re right.”

 

“Both heartbeats are strong and healthy, well done, Miss Castro.” The doctor smiled, happy to be delivering good news, back when I went for the first scan. I had told him prior out of earshot of Joker that I knew I was carrying twins, and if something had gone amiss with one of them to not tell him…

“Both?” Joker asked, comically excited while I just sighed in absolute relief.

“Oh, you didn’t know? You’re having twins.”

“Two for one combo baby!!” Fist pumping the air, he ran out of the room screaming through the mansion, “It’s twins! It’s fucking twins!!” Because of course we had bought an ultrasound machine into the mansion for this, I wasn’t exactly the person to be walking into a hospital after all… I chuckled, wiped the gel off my now obvious bump, before Joker ran back in the room and sliding across the floor on his knees, wrapping his arms around my hips kissing my stomach “I can’t believe we’re gonna have twins.”

“Um, this is weird.” I comment, while I ran my hand through his hair.

 

It only got weirder from then on too. Joker became the doting, loving partner women dream of. I couldn’t even get him to murder someone on date night! It became a chore to get him away and off me.

 

“Fuck off right now, I hate you!!” I screamed, as another contraction kicked in, but my hand stretched out to his squeezing it for all it’s worth. It was bruised for two weeks after.

“Come on baby, you got this.” He cooed and for once, I did not want to hear it.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SHOOT YOU!!” Albeit, all weapons were removed from the room for Joker’s protection.

Two hours later we were graced with a beautiful boy and girl. Joker was beside himself with a joy I’d never seen before. Truth be told, he’s still besotted by the pair of them.

 

“Caesar have mercy on us! How does this kid have so much puke in him!? I think we should put him back in and try again baby…”

“The day you fit a watermelon up your ass, I will try that” I walk past, throwing a cloth at his face that he catches, wiping Phoenix down, reflux but of course. His eyebrow cocks.

“How do you know I haven’t done that already, huh?”

“Because you’re a pervert, but getting poop on a watermelon would scare you, you’d never be able to eat one again” I chuckled while picking up a crying Luna, “Someone’s cranky.” I coo at her.   
Joker took about two weeks to work out her name was short for lunatic, she came out kicking and screaming and I don’t doubt that is how this princess will leave the world too.

“You’re right, but I’d try it with broccoli, because it’s shit already.” He bounced Phoenix around, while walking over to me; I smile at his joke but don’t have the energy to laugh like I normally would. He kissed my temple as I fell into the lounge in their room. The twins were five months old, I’m so exhausted it’s disgusting, Luna’s still crying as Maree ran into the room with two bottles ready to go. Kudos to women who breastfed at all; but twins and you deserved a medal. It just was not for me and how chaotic our lives were, Maree was the best asset we could have asked for as well, still surprisingly alive after four years with Joker, and now I would murder him if he ever contemplated it, regardless of how many times his shirts go pink in the laundry. I eventually removed laundry duties from her opting for a service to do it, especially with these two now.

 

All these memories came flying back as I pulled into the underground car park of the GCPD.   
I walked into the building, while Joker stayed in the car, they knew he was here but chose to believe he’s better at keeping our kids at bay than behind bars, well…for the most part.   
Punishment was the usual, as with most kids, no games, no electronic devices and most definitely no guns for at least a month! I heard Joker in Phoenix’s room later that night so I stayed behind the open door listening.

“How’d ya do it, kid?” He whispered.

“Do what daddy?”

“Gas me! No, no you’re not in trouble, flame boy! I wanna know.” I could hear him bouncing on the bed with excitement. I pushed open the door and walked in.

“Do not tell him anything Phoenix, so help me! J, stop it.” He knew what I meant, encouraging said behaviour of making gas bombs at the ripe age of seven… that was totally inappropriate, we expected it later on, like when he was ten maybe. But seven?! Ridiculous. Joker’s head dropped, before turning to our son and I could tell he was winking, arsehole would find out later I’m sure of it. I walk over and smack him to the back of the head. “Get out, now.”

“Fine.” He grumbled, tucking Phoenix into bed, something that should have been done half an hour ago.

“Goodnight Mommy and Daddy! ” He smiled up at us, before yawning “I love youse.” Closing his eyes, rolling over, J messing his short brown hair,.

“He’s perfect.”

“They both are.” Joker’s arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against his chest and kissed my forehead, before I looked up to him, kissing his full lips, my heart swelling with pride on our little family unit.

“This is pretty damn perfect too.” His hand ran down and cupped my ass.

“Well you put Miss Princess to bed in the next five minutes and it’s all yours.” I giggled as Joker ran out of the room, yelling for Luna. I knew she was in the garden with Kitty in a tree, something that would take at least ten minutes to get through, if he’s lucky. I chuckled to myself, before heading into our room and waited for his majesty to arrive, which is nearly an hour later after pulling a small shrub out of her blonde locks.

Luna and Phoenix would become the most prominent crime lords Gotham ever had, surpassing both Joker and I combined. Luna had a knack with numbers and psychology, with my tenacity when it came to everyone she dealt with. Phoenix was a little botanist and chemical expert. Both had attended standard school for a while before they were accepted into accelerated learning programmes, finishing out high school in eighteen months from their thirteenth birthdays. From then on out Yari had them join the business, along with his nephew who was a year older; a multilingual powerhouse named Li. They were trained and taught everything they needed to know, they were set to be weapons of mass destruction. Their eyes on a prize much bigger than we ever endeavoured to take, not settling for Gotham no, they wanted the continental US. None of us doubting they’d achieve it either.

So we sat back and watched the world burn at the hands of our own, we were nothing but proud parents and well, one proud Uncle who occasionally helped our kids achieve goals, what any loving parent does really, right?

The End.


End file.
